Til Death Do Us Part
by Seiferdragon
Summary: "I was waiting for you. You're not easy to find. You're lucky I'm patient." - A story about the past, present, and what always will be, through death or otherwise.- Kakuzu's life has gone through many changes lately: from finding love to almost losing it. One thing remains certain in these uncertain times. He and Hidan will be together forever, Until Death Do They Part.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, all. Welcome to the little piece of heaven that is "'Til Death Do Us Part", or "TDDUS" for short. You have a lot to look forward to reading this. It's a mixture of pretty much every genre. I guess that's why I enjoy writing it so much. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing.**  
**Title: 'Til Death Do Us Part**  
**Chapter One.**  
**Author: Jordan Laytner with assistance by dearest Tachi-chan.**  
**Pairing: Hidan x Kakuzu**  
**Rating: M for Masochisy**  
**Warnings: Yaoi, Blood/Gore, Death, Romance, SEXUAL THEMES, Violence, Sexual deviancy, Social deviancy, Jordan Laytner, Language, Abuse of A Spouse, Substance Abuse, The Color Purple, I Like The Way You Move, Tulips, Abuse of a Uchiha, No one caring about said Uchiha, Porn, Not porn, dancing in the moonlight, Tidus's voice, Pikachus. YOU SEE HOW WEIRD I AM?!**

**If you enjoy, please feel free to leave any comments, questions, concerns, or constructive criticism you have in your arsenal. I welcome any and all, and I try to make a habit of answering any and all critiques.**  
***As of 12/8/12, I re-uploaded this chapter due to slight spelling and grammar fixes that I missed the first round. I found them a bit distracting.**

Kakuzu's POV  
I woke up to the annoying ring of my alarm clock, a jazzy tune I didn't particularly like, and realized, after that too short vacation we had, the first day of the second semester was here. With a loud grunt I kicked the blankets off myself and stood up. It was frigid outside and I really didn't feel like getting dressed. I headed into my bathroom, just down the hall, and took a hot, but short shower. Couldn't have my water bill running up, could I?

I got dressed in the bathroom while it was still steamy and warm. Wearing my usual black, red accented school uniform, I watched myself in the mirror with a disgusted glare on my face. I shrugged my eyes off myself and added my own personal touch, a face mask which covered my mouth and nose. People thought I was just health conscious, but what I had under it was my business.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my kitchenette where I made myself a bowl of cereal. While eating from said bowl, I started to pack a lunch. School lunches were way too expensive for how little you got out of it. Yeah, I'm a thrifty guy. Some would call it cheap, but I really couldn't care less. Besides, I didn't like eating in front of people.

A sandwich and a can of cheap soda. That was good enough. I put it in a bag and finished my cereal. I looked at the clock and realized it was 8:30. School started at 9, so I had five minutes before I had to leave for school; five minutes before Deidara and Sasori were to arrive.  
I sat down on the couch to relax, inspecting the ceiling. I was halfway done with senior year. Only one semester to go, then I was out of there. It was beautiful; I could finally work full time and make some more money.

Right smack in the middle of my glamorous day dreams I heard the car pull up into my street. I stood up, grabbed my lunch and headed out the door. Keeping Sasori waiting was probably not something I would ever do again. I'd never forgive him for making me walk to school that day in December in my freshman year… I got in the back seat and spread out.

Sasori's parents were pretty well off, and this was a damn sexy, silver car. I wasn't sure about the make or model, I'm not that into cars. However, I did know it was a recent year, and to give your son a new sports car, simply on a whim like they did, well… Deidara was about the same wealth wise, but obviously disliked driving. He had his own car, but he never drove it.

With a huge wad of gum in his mouth, so much so that it almost fell out past his lips while he was talking, the blond looked at me and asked me, "How you doing this morning, un?" The wad of gum was not at all as big as his hair, though. The first time I ever saw him, I thought Deidara was a female. Of course, that wasn't surprising considering his ponytail and painted fingernails.

I grunted in response. "I'm not exactly excited to be going back."

Sasori looked up in the rear view mirror at me. "You've been working all break, haven't you?"

"Of course." Not only did I have an entire apartment to maintain, but I loved the extra spending money. However, it was all saved up and I would never spend it. Though, I had to admit, calling it "spending money" did have a certain ring to it.

"You need to get laaiid, hn." Deidara whined. He curled up in the front seat. I always figured he and Sasori were going out. It was never my business, though they were always together.

I kicked him through the seat, to which he responded by turning around and glaring at me.

I made a small motion of glaring back. "Un! Your eyes are scary Kakuzu!" He sat back down.

A worried looking Sasori looked at his shotgun passenger. "Deidara!"

A whine escaped the blond's mouth, followed quickly by, "But he IS scary, hn!"

"You're going to upset him, Dei." Sasori turned back to the road, turning onto the school's street.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I mumbled. Deidara peeked over top of the seat and playfully spit his tongue out at me. I smiled from under my mask. In truth, it was a little upsetting to hear him call me scary; I was pretty self-conscious about my appearance. I could hide my body and face, but my eyes would have to stay out. I needed to see after all. It was nice to know he accepted me though.

Then again, Deidara looked like a chick. He should keep his mouth shut.

Sasori parked in his usual spot, under an old oak tree in the eastern side. He took out the keys and put them in his pocket, stood up, grabbed his school bag and headed out. Deidara was by his side within seconds. I followed the two, who tended to walk side by side, almost brushing their shoulders against each other. It was disgusting. I headed to my locker on the other end of the hall while they headed straight for class.  
I put my lunch on the top shelf and grabbed my first three books, then followed Sasori and Deidara into the classroom. I sat in the back.

Sasori sat more toward the middle of the room on the right hand side. Deidara sat in front of him, but was currently turned around, talking to him quietly.

Eventually the class started to fill up. Itachi, who was without Kisame today, came and sat next to me instead. "Good morning."

"Hm."

He pulled out a notebook and started the header. It seemed somewhat odd that the kid at the top of the class, without even trying, would bother to take notes, but what he did was his business. Though the weirdest thing about him, overall, was those damn pictures he had on his binder. Pictures of him and his little brother. It was weird.

Class was about to start, but there was no sign of the teacher. How annoying. Even Deidara, who usually had a hundred things to say, was relatively quiet.

The teacher walked in, smiling happily. "Good morning, class! Before we get started, we have a special announcement!" She seemed ridiculously cheerful for just having come back from vacation. "I'd like to introduce your new classmate!"

The already open door was being passed through. I looked over to the door, curious, but relaxed and somewhat indifferent.

That's when it happened. She walked in, stepping as gracefully as anyone I'd ever seen. Her skin was perfect, snow white and smooth; I allowed my eyes to trail up her legs to the bottom of her skirt. The rest was left to imagination. I trailed up more, expecting to find a flaw. A creature with a body this beautiful must have something wrong. There was no way anyone could be this appealing; yet, as my eyes continued, so did the beauty. The facial structure was perfect, eyes glittered with pink and purple; and then there was her beautiful, perfectly placed, platinum blond hair. She was like a porcelain doll, dressed and groomed to perfection by handicrafts men who spent months, even years, creating the perfect specimen. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was... a boy.

"Hello everyone! My name is Hidan. Please take care of me!" He even bowed like a girl.

I looked around the room quickly to get every one's reactions, wondering if any of them were disturbed. Deidara had a darkened expression. It was like his arch-rival just walked in the room and attempted to steal his best friend, or maybe boyfriend in his case, away. Sasori looked bored as ever. Itachi looked disinterested. Was I the only person to realize just how beautiful he was?

Of course, it's not as if I expected anything to come out of it. After all, I was a rag-doll. A cheap rag-doll given to a poor girl for Christmas one year. Hidan, well... He was a porcelain doll passed down from generations given to someone for no special reason. Set up and admired. It was just not meant to be.

While the teacher was assigning him a seat and partner for the day, I was busy fantasizing about what I would do to him, given a bed. Yeah, it didn't bother me that he was a guy. I mean, who would it bother? He was absolutely gorgeous either way. He was seated next to Deidara, who was assigned with showing him around campus. Lucky bastard.

As class went on, the teacher asked for everyone's opinion on the subject at hand. The culture festival was fast approaching and we needed to work as a class to find something to do. The class president, Pain, was at the board ready to take down ideas. His secretary, Konan, was standing by ready to pass out paper.

"If anyone has any ideas, and wishes to remain anonymous, please write your idea on this sheet of paper, and place it in the box."

The teacher butted in, "Everybody write down something! Then we'll take the best ideas and have a class vote!"

Hidan raised his hand and I accepted Konan's paper before looking over at him.

"I propose a battle! To the death!", immediately a number of gasps erupted in the room.

He was an idiot. I guess that might have been his flaw. I guess physical perfection was enough in this world. He could carry on through life being blissfully ignorant if he wanted to. I still wanted to drown him in my seme- no. I shouldn't think that.

The votes were in, and it seemed our final culture festival ever would be the opening act of the room next door's play. Perfect, I would help do scenery and that would be the end of it.

Of course, the dumb as a doorknob, but beautiful, albino had to put his two cents into it. He spent far too much money already.

"Well, if I can't have the fuckin' battle, I wanna at least be in the play. Seriously!"

The worthless teacher could have, at the very least, told Hidan to watch his language, but that didn't seem to be important.

"Alright then, we'll decide on a play and stick to it." She went over to the back of the room and pulled all her plays out and carried them to the front.

"We could do Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet... how about Antigone?" Only a literature teacher would come up with those choices.

"Snow White!" Hidan shouted, slamming his hands on the desk and standing up. Of course he was going to want to be Snow White. That much was obvious. However, the class was to decide, so it was out of his hands either way.

When it was all said and done, it turned out we wouldn't be performing a play at all. We were going to run the cafe. That was fine with me as we would make profits off it and everything.

Deidara and Sasori were to make posters and signs; an easy task for the two best art students in the class.

The girls were to waitress, and the boys were to run the cash register and serve. We were to hand select the cooks.

Hidan was pouting. "Can I be a waitress too?"

I was honestly hoping they'd say "sure." I wanted to see him in a shorter skirt.

My wish was granted. It was probably best for everyone because apparently Hidan was spoiled enough to keep complaining until he got what he wanted.

Lunch period came and I went to my locker to get mine. I came back with it and sat down next to Sasori, who was slowly eating a yogurt and reading a book. Deidara had taken Hidan to the cafeteria.

"Sasori." I opened my soda with a clank.

"Yes?" He didn't look at me. He was busy reading a new manual on how to make puppets, just to pick up new tips, though he had already perfected his art, Sasori liked the stupid wood on string concept for some reason. Whatever.

"Are you and Deidara going out?"

This made him look at me. Eyes over his book. Eye filled with fire, and I was only fanning the flames. "Yes, we've been going out since eighth grade. Does this bother you?"

"No." I unwrapped my sandwich, "I just wondered."

I lifted my face mask up slightly and took a bite out of my sandwich. He watched me eat for a moment. "You could just take it off, Kakuzu-san. No one would say anything."

"It's not that I think they would. I don't like them and I don't want people seeing them. That's final."

He nodded. He knew what was under the mask of course. I'd known him for so long it seemed difficult for him not to know.  
Hidan and Deidara came back. I looked at them and choked on my sandwich. Deidara was wearing a girl's uniform too!

I was about ready to pull out the school's rule book and find the dress code. Of course, because there was a standard uniform it didn't seem likely they would have a set dress code. Yet there had to be a rule about genders wearing the opposite uniform.

Sasori looked over at the doorway and raised an eyebrow. Deidara and Hidan came over and sat with us. "Kakuzu! are you dying?" The blond shouted.

I glared at him again, causing him to back off immediately. Hidan took a seat, carrying one of the school's lunches in both hands. He opened it up and started eating without looking at Sasori or me. I looked at the price tag. The jackass paid a whole $3.75 for a boxed lunch.

I couldn't help but let my eyes trail down his chest. He was wearing a necklace. The pendant was a circle with an upside down triangle in the center. It seemed like a religious symbol. We went over some religions back in ninth grade or so, but I couldn't remember this particular one.

"Do I look cute, Sasori-chan?"

The redhead smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Very cute, Dara-chan."

Gag.

Hidan looked over at Sasori, apparently giving him a once over. He didn't seem interested. In fact, he looked pretty bored. I supposed it was because he wasn't talking.

Lunch passed by without much conversation on mine or Sasori's part. Hidan and Deidara seemed to want to talk though, they spent the whole lunch period talking about Hidan's past.

"The teacher is late again." Sasori stated looking at his watch. He hated when people were late and never failed to remind me often.  
When she walked in, Hidan surprised me by collecting the garbage from our four-desk-made table and throwing it out. I didn't think he was the type to do something like that for someone else. He was… thoughtful.

I went back to my desk and Itachi handed me a folded up note. I pocketed it, and listened to the lesson of the day. Due to Kisame's absence, I knew what the note was about.

During break, Itachi looked at me, stood, and walked out of the classroom. I waited for a brief time before standing up myself and following him. I walked into the men's room, where I knew he'd be, and saw him standing there, combing his too long hair.

Not many people knew about Itachi's over-active sex drive. I had just managed to walk in on him and Kisame once; it was rather embarrassing to all three of us. I simply closed the door and went to the other bathroom that time, but there was no way I could un-see it.

One day, Itachi handed me a note with something along the lines of, "bathroom." scrawled on it. That wasn't the only thing written, but that was the gist.

So on special occasions, the days Kisame was out "sick", I would meet Itachi in the bathroom, just like today. I walked over to one of the stalls, and he walked in in-front of me. He dropped his pants, and I unzipped mine. I left the door unlocked for my own personal excitement.  
He handed me a condom over his shoulder. I stared at it a moment, despising it.

"Kisame would be mad if he knew." Itachi shrugged and bent over, leaning on the toilet seat. I grunted and put it on, hoping it would break, and the whole concept would be a waste.

"Want me to change things up for you?"

"Hm?"

"Don't play dumb, I saw you eyeing up that albino kid."

"Is that so?" I looked around, considering it. "Fine. Make your magic happen."

"Alright." Itachi locked eyes with me, and all of a sudden, there he was. My perfect little porcelain angel was right there in front of me. He giggled and winked at me, like I knew he would.

So I shoved him down, forcefully, and entered him a little bit too hard. Itachi undid his genjutsu, and started bitching about it, but I ignored him. I didn't really care about Itachi's pleasure. He liked it far too light for my tastes.

After about ten minutes, Itachi was already done. I needed a bit more time, so I flipped him and sat him down, yanking the rubber off my skin and shoving myself inside his mouth.

He grunted and pulled out the usual fifty-dollar bill. I didn't come cheap, after all. If I couldn't get what I really wanted from him, I wasn't doing it for free. That was the agreement.

When we were done we went back to class. It had already started, and people were staring, but what Itachi and I did was our business. No one seemed to notice, but Itachi seemed to notice Hidan. I looked away quickly.

After school, Sasori, Deidara, and I headed out to Sasori's car. Hidan was quite a ways in front of us, standing outside, leaning against the wall. One of his legs was bent showing me more skin, reminding me just how fuckable he was.

"Need a ride, Hidan? I'd be happy to drive you." Sasori said, calm as ever.

"No, I'm waiting for my driver."

Driver? What the hell? Just how rich was this kid?

My question was answered when a white, stretch limousine pulled up. The driver got out to open the door. Hidan walked over, spun around to wink and wave at us, and then got in his car. I think I was the only one out of all four of us to realize his skirt lifted up just ever so slightly as he spun. I figured I should carry my books over my lap for a while.

I dreamt of the idiot that night.

We all worked hard preparing for the culture festival. Well, by all, I mean most of us. Hidan was finding something wrong with each waitress outfit the girls had thought up. They had to think of something quickly as there was only one week until the festival. They thought of just wearing their school uniforms, but Hidan argued. It didn't surprise me that he would argue against whatever they came up with. He was noisy and unwilling to compromise. In other words, he was obnoxious.

Sasori had finished the wooden door sign last night and we were painting it together. Deidara was working on the posters on Photoshop. Unfortunately, we had to stick to the color theme our class decided on. Also unfortunate for us, the majority of the class members were female so we ended up with brown, green, and... pink.

Every idea the girls thought of was, in Hidan's mindset, horrible. He was starting to annoy me. I didn't know what he was complaining about. If he wanted to dress like a girl, that was his decision, but he could at least try to make himself less noticeable. Less annoying. Less... gorgeous. Damnit.

"If you want to be so damn indecisive, why don't you just go out and buy everyone a uniform?" I shouted in his direction. Stupid rich kids and their annoying attitudes.

"Kakuzu, be careful." Sasori instructed at me. I was angry, and my grip was tightening on the wood sign. I immediately calmed down and continued painting.

I could tell he was staring at me. I did yell at him after all, though I didn't really care. He pulled his phone out, and I glanced over to see it. It caught my eye because it was a baby pink color with charms hanging off it. Why the hell did he want to be a girl anyway?

He dialed a number, and sure enough, went right to ordering some uniforms. This surprised me somehow, and I ended up staring at him, watching him talk on the phone.

I also ended up with a bunch of paint on my lap. Great.

I stood up, making sure not to drip paint all over the floor, and walked into the bathroom. I wasn't sure exactly what I should do so I went up to the sink and got a paper towel. I wet it and started trying to absorb the paint. It was coming out, but not as well as I'd hoped.

That's when he turned the corner and I saw him walk in to the boy's bathroom. He was watching me scrub at my pants. It was awkward, but it had to be done; I wasn't about to get new pants just because I was careless with paint.

"Thank you for the idea." He smiled at me.

"Yeah." I answered, concentrating on scrubbing.

"That was my fault, huh?" He leaned against the wall.

"No one's but my own." I answered and got another paper towel.

"No, I'm the one who was annoying you. Stay here." He left. As if I was going to go anywhere with paint all over my crotch.

I continued scrubbing, and he came back holding a pair of pants out at me.

I looked at him. "I can't accept that. Besides, you should wear them yourself."

"...But this one looks better on me." He said flaring his shirt out. He looked down, a little sad. I turned and looked at him, trying to be stern. I couldn't very well argue with him. He looked amazing. His legs, especially.

"Take them back; it's a waste of money."

He looked up at me and our eyes met. His cheeks turned pink but he refused to turn away. I figured I scared him and he was going to cry.

"Ka...kuzu?"

Yeah, I scared him. I looked back down. There was nothing I could do.

That was that, then. Hidan was frightened by my appearance. I really didn't have a chance with him. Even a quick fuck was out of the question. My life was a tragedy that way, I supposed. I had to admit though, that I had hope.

I felt a bit of weight as something was placed on my shoulder. I looked to see what he was doing, and he reached up and took my face in his hands. We stared at each other for I didn't know how long.

"You have beautiful eyes, Kakuzu." He turned around and left quickly, leaving me standing there, in complete awe.

Beautiful?

I sighed, walked into the bathroom stall, undid my pants and slid them down to my knees. Then I realized something important. I looked at the pants Hidan gave me. They were, somehow, my size.

I shrugged it off as a lucky guess and slid my pants off, replacing them with the new ones. I took my old ones and ran them under the sink, using soap and water to get the rest of the paint out.

Now they were soaking wet, but at least they were clean. I folded them and put them in my locker, forgetting about them for now. I didn't exactly feel like thanking Hidan; I wasn't that type. However, I did feel indebted.

Still though... he called me... "beautiful".

Well no, he didn't. He called my eyes beautiful. They were different, so maybe he was just... I didn't know.

When I got back to the classroom, I saw that Sasori was holding the sign over the fan, trying to get the paint to dry quickly. I walked over to see what was going on. "We changed the color scheme." He explained.

Deidara was over in the corner, mumbling angrily about having to change the colors on his poster.

Hidan changed his mind like the weather, but everyone seemed to go along with it. I sighed and got the new paint ready. The same brown, with dark and light shades of blue.

I painted the letters the light blue shade, and then passed it to Sasori who painted stripes along it. First diagonal going right, then the opposite. The background was still brown. Sasori looked at the sign, thinking it was lacking something. The sign looked fine to me but he knew best.

I wasn't surprised that it looked better after his final touches, a white background for the lettering. Sasori smiled at his work, stood up, and went to check on Deidara, who had finished the poster design and was now working on the menu with the girls.

I found it peculiar that Hidan had nothing to say about the food choices. He was sitting there, calmly and quietly reading a small black book.  
I squinted a little, trying to get a better look. Squinting didn't actually help, but I could make it out a little better.

That's when I noticed what Hidan was reading. Jashin's Bible. Was he serious?

I sat there, leaning on my hand and watching Hidan read his book. Discretely, of course. I couldn't have everyone knowing I liked to watch him do simple, everyday activities.

The boys were all grouped in a circle. I heard one of them mention "him" and I knew who "he" was. I turned and looked at the boys, watching as one of them walked over to Hidan, and pulled his book down onto his lap. I watched, interested.

Hidan looked at him, obviously annoyed that someone would interrupt him from reading.

"How would you like to go to 'The Red Dawn' with me?"

Everyone knew what 'The Red Dawn' was. Even me, and I hardly left the house, school, or work. It was a club for 16 to 20 year olds. It played great dancing music, had cheap food, and student discounts. It was perfect.

Of course, I only went once, due to the insistence of Deidara. There were many eyes on me and I didn't exactly appreciate it, so I never bothered to go back.

"I wouldn't, fucker." He picked up his book and walked over to see what the girls were doing, leaving the poor boy stunned. The other males were laughing at him, which made me realize that I didn't even know that boy's name. That was odd, considering we went to elementary school together. Oh well, it was of little importance to me.

Slowly, the classroom was emptying as everyone left two by two. Some where in groups, but it was more often pairs left together. By the time Deidara finished his menu and printed it out to make copies, the four of us, Sasori, Deidara, me and… Hidan, were the last ones in the room.  
"We're going to make copies. We'll be back." Sasori seemingly had to go with him. I knew what was going to happen in the copier room.

So I was stuck with Hidan in the classroom. Why couldn't he just call his driver or whatever?

To make matters worse, he walked over to me. "Take off your fuckin' mask." He stated.

I came to realize that he didn't swear out of anger. It was just his normal speaking habit. A true Jashinist.

"No." I told him simply, but he didn't seem to accept that. He flung himself at me, trying to find out for himself what exactly my face looked like. I wasn't about to let him so I grabbed his wrist, holding him about a foot away from my face.

"Stop." I told him. He stopped struggling, but he was still standing there.

"I just want a fucking peek."

I shook my head. It had nothing to do with me liking him. I didn't like him. I simply wanted him in bed. Any normal teenager would want the same.

"I heard you work a lot." He said, seemingly giving up on seeing my face. I held his wrist for just a little while longer, just to be sure.

"You heard right." I replied.

"But you're off today."

"For a week. I have to. I didn't take the holiday break, and my boss doesn't want to get fired because of my want to work."

Stupid child labor laws.

"Go out with me."

"What?" I wasn't sure I heard him correctly. I wasn't sure what was going on.

"You heard me. Fuckin' go out with me."

"Why?" I panicked.

"Because you're hot. I like you."

I was hot? He didn't even know what I looked like. I'm sure if he did he'd be scared out of his mind. He'd never talk to me again; he definitely wouldn't think I was hot.

Sasori and Deidara came back into the room, and the three of them ganged up on me so I accepted his date offer. Not that I felt bad or anything, but Deidara's whines of, "Aw c'mon go out with him, un!" got annoying. No, I'm serious. That was all he was saying. Over and over, just like that. But I should have been happy. Make him happy and he'd sleep with me. Easy.

So we all got into Sasori's car and drove along. We came to my house first and I went in alone to change into something more fitting for a date, a white button-up shirt and some black pants. It was actually my work attire, but Hidan didn't have to know that.

I quickly went into the bathroom to check myself. I didn't know why. I looked the same no matter what. I decided at the last minute to spray myself with some of my father's old cologne. It was older than I was, but it still smelled the same. I walked outside and got back in the car.  
Hidan smiled at me, attaching himself to my side. I attempted to shake him off.

"Take the hat off at least." He said, reaching up, as if to do it himself.

"I don't think so." I stated.

He seemed to remember last time and gave up rather quickly. He told Sasori to stop, and the redhead did, but not before staring in awe at the albino's house. It was perfect: The white brick walls surround the fortress were accented by black window ledges, doors and the roof.

"Come in for a minute." He got out of the car, and walked over. Sasori and Deidara followed curiously. I wasn't very impressed but I did feel myself grow a little jealous.

He opened the door. "I'm home!" He took off his shoes. "I brought some friends!"

A woman, who was just as ridiculously good looking as her son, walked over. Hidan definitely inherited all his good looks from his mother. I hadn't even met his father yet and this was obvious.

"Welcome home, everyone!" She was so cheerful. It made me wonder if she also was a Jashinist. I didn't see how it made any sense.

When she got a better look at Sasori and Deidara, she almost squealed in utter delight. "You two are adorable!" She gave them each a little hug.

At that point, I wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. This was bad.

She looked at me. The feeling of wanting to die didn't stop. I wanted to leave. It would be better if she didn't say anything.

"Oh my!" She said looking at me. I tensed up; I couldn't have possibly been more offended.

She somehow got close to me, and reached over to touch my face. "What beautiful eyes you have, dear!"

...What?

This family was insane. There was no other explanation. "Um... thank you."

Hidan ran over to me and grabbed my arm. "I have a date with him tonight!"

His mother seemed a little shocked.

"Is that so, Hidan-kun?" A masculine voice came from the doorway.

Although Hidan's mother was drop-dead gorgeous, Hidan's father wasn't much to look at. He looked rather old, had a horrible limp, and kept a cane at his side. He also had silver hair, but I didn't think that was his natural hair color. I figured it faded due to age. Well, I wasn't sure how old he was, but he had to be over sixty.

Yeah, this family was insane.

"Well now. Come in here and let me meet you, my boy." He made his way back into the room he came from.

Hidan looked at me. "Boy or girl?"

I didn't understand the question.

"No matter! Deidara, help me pick something Kakuzu would like!"

The blonds walked up the stairs, followed by Sasori, who didn't seem to care whether or not he was invited. Knowing him, he was probably only going to get them to hurry. He didn't really seem to care about clothing.

I sighed a little, unnoticeably of course, and followed Hidan's parents into the living room.

I couldn't help but look around at the house. The entryway to the house alone was huge, almost a quarter the size of my apartment. Walking into the living room did nothing to quench my jealousy. A stone fireplace in the middle of the room, keeping the surrounding warm, a huge, flat-screen TV probably 72 inches, a large "L" shaped couch obviously real leather, and some extremely comfortable looking chairs, deep to sit in and material that screamed the word soft. Hung on the wall, aside from the occasional family photo, was a large collection of hunting trophies. It was a little weird, though, to see a few cat statues.

I sat down on the couch, perpendicular to his parents. They looked at each other and then to me. I decided to spare Hidan for now. I would make his parents happy, and they would in turn let it go. At least…I hoped so.

His mother was the ice-breaker. "So, Kakuzu, how did you two meet?"

What a stupid question, "We're in class together."

She smiled. "I hope he behaves himself."

"I suppose he does. Even if he displays a loud, obnoxious attitude, when you get to know him he's quite pleasant. You raised a fine son."

Yes, a little ego inflating did a world of good. That's all it was. Ego inflating.

I expected his father to ask me what my intentions were. I feared it. I didn't have an answer, except to say, 'I desire more than anything to sleep with him, and get some money out of the deal.' That wouldn't blow over well at all.

Lucky for me, he avoided the question and instead said, "Tell me about yourself, boy." He was rubbing his chin with this pointer finger and thumb, which I found to be a little bit annoying. But hell, according to his house, he had enough money to get someone to do it for him, so what could I do about it?

"Well, I work as a security guard at the bank." I paused. "I have a 3.7 grade point average. I enjoy reading, coffee, and well... chess." I couldn't tell them about my obsession with money.

His mother seemed a little bit shocked. I bet she was wondering what the hell Hidan would want with me. That made two of us.

His father, on the other hand, seemed impressed or something. "Those are very mature interests for a boy your age."

Were they?

I heard voices coming down the stairs to save me. Of course, Hidan's voice was never quiet.

When the three of them walked into the room, I saw Sasori and Deidara had changed clothes as well. Sasori was now wearing a red button up shirt that went well with his eyes and hair. I couldn't help thinking it would look better on Hidan.

Deidara was wearing a short summer dress, so short he had shorts on under it. Actually, it might have been a shirt. I don't know anything about clothes. It was cute, but I thought he was nuts wearing summer clothes in early January. His hair was done up with a flower pin.

Hidan, however, was wearing a long sleeved dress shirt. It was light blue, which I'd never pictured on him, not that I pictured different outfits on him or something. What are you, nuts? But yeah, and his dress shirt was covered by a dark-blue sweater vest of all things. There was a matching tie around his neck, but only the tied part was exposed. The rest was hidden underneath his vest. He was wearing black dress pants and matching shoes. In short, it was hot. Hell, he even combed his hair back, with that Italian mafia look. It was the first time I ever saw him in men's clothing.

I found it criminal. How the hell could he be hotter with more clothes on?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading that and continue to enjoy the story line.  
Also, I apologize for anyone who received a notice of a new chapter in this story. I just wanted to clean up the chapters that I had on here already. I added a touch of bonus material, though, so if you want to re-read, go ahead and do so. I love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read the newly edited and bonus material added chapter two, I wanted to give a huge thank you to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. It's an amazing honor to be considered by you guys. I appreciate everything you guys do. I hope you like it up to the end!**  
**Also, another praising remark to my beta-reader, Tachi. Without her, I would never be able to upload these with as much ease.**

**I REALLY hope you enjoy my drunk scene!**

* * *

After Hidan convinced his parents he would be fine and would call if anything came up, Sasori and Deidara went to get the car started up. I stood in the doorway and waited for Hidan to come along as well. I figured making a good impression was important. Maybe Hidan would appreciate it enough to give me some of what I was looking for.

"Be good, princess." His father gave him a kiss on the forehead. I figured maybe this was where Hidan got his effeminate desires from. It couldn't have been in his best psychological interests to refer to him as a girl.

His mother hugged him and started tearing up. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Aw, Jashin, Mama don't cry." He patted her on the back. It was then I realized he was taller than his mother, though only by a little. He had such a broad back. He was... handsome.

Not only that, but the relationship he had with his parents was admirable. That, but perhaps typical. I couldn't remember.

He leaned down, lifted her chin and whispered something to her. I couldn't hear, but it was safe to assume I wasn't meant to. She smiled at him. She was no longer crying but there were still tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you!" A final hug and Hidan walked on over to me. I took him around the waist and he waved. I bowed slightly in respect, and took him outside. I kept a hold of his waist, wanting to feel his body next to mine. He was more masculine than I thought. He wasn't nearly as thin as he looked.

He wasn't fat at all. Not even close. He was just... a man. A very handsome, well-built man.

I couldn't help but notice that Itachi may have been able to show me Hidan's perfect body, but he couldn't imitate that perfect feeling. The smooth skin, the curves in all the right places. The muscles under his clothes. I wanted to see him naked, to touch him, to feel him under me. I wanted to feel myself inside of him. I needed to know he was better than Itachi.

Those thoughts weren't exactly helping, being so close to him, smelling him, wanting him more. I had to think of something else, so I thought about Itachi again. That was sure to be a boner-killer.

We got in the car together and only then did my arm drop from his torso. We sat there and he leaned against me.

"Kakuzu-chan, pretty please, with sugar on top? Take the hat off, wont you?"

Kakuzu...chan...?

"No."

Sasori decided to butt in, unwise on his behalf. "Kakuzu, it wouldn't hurt anything, would it?"

"Yeah, Kakuzu. You don't want to take your mask off, but what's wrong with your hair, un?"

I sighed. "Can't you guys just let it go? I haven't gotten a haircut in a while. Besides, I don't want to." Everyone was a bitch.

"Kakuzu-chan..." He dragged it out, whining.

I sighed, reached up and untied it from my mask. He was looking up at me, wide-eyed and anxious. He was tense and excited and his pupils were fully dilated, which made me nervous. Apparently he was serious about thinking I was attractive. I didn't exactly understand. I slowly pulled my hat down, keeping it in my fist.

My hair fell down from its held position, my bangs falling into my eyes and the rest hitting my shoulders.

Within two seconds Hidan's hands were in my hair. He ran his fingers through it, and I simply watched him, mesmerized by his passion.

How could someone be that impressed with something as bland as hair? Especially my hair. It was so long and bland looking. Hell, it was probably greasy. Why was he so intrigued? Why was he so... beautiful?

"Kakuzu, it's beautiful. It's more amazing than I ever dreamt of!" His fingers were still wound up in it, pulling and combing through it. I didn't mind having my hair pulled; it didn't hurt. In fact, it actually felt go- wait... he dreamt about me?

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked. I wanted to check my wallet to see how much money I had. I wasn't planning on spending a dime, but I needed to know how much money I had in advance.

"I don't know. We haven't decided."

The blond turned around, "We were going to go to 'Red Dawn', but we decided to have a few drinks."

Getting a few drinks was fine with me. The only problem was where the hell to go get them. Who was going to sell alcohol to four underage kids?

Hidan leaned up, kneeling between Sasori's and Deidara's seats. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift down to check out his ass. I let my eyes lay on him, noticing just how long his torso was. Nice. A perfect ten.

Eventually, and time flew when you were checking out Hidan's body, we ended up in a crowded parking lot. Hidan was the first to get out of the car, and I followed along. Sasori and Deidara met behind the car before continuing, a habit I found annoying. I suppose they couldn't help it. They, for whatever reason, resisted against PDA in front of me. I didn't exactly get it, but I figured I'd ask later.

Ever since I asked Sasori if they were dating, they've been all over each other. Holding hands, snuggling, making kiss-y faces at each other... it was kind of disgusting, though I supposed anyone would be disgusted seeing other people make out.

There was a line outside and a bouncer who didn't seem to want to let anybody in. Perhaps they had a full house. This seemed so pointless but apparently Hidan disagreed. He walked over to the bouncer, rubbing against him, taking his hands and putting them around his hips. He was like a common show girl whore.

Sasori came up behind me, "Aren't you jealous?" He asked me. I turned around and got a good look at his face. He looked rather concerned.  
"Why would I be?"

He shrugged and looked at Deidara, who shrugged back. I watched Hidan, who was currently putting some money in the security's pocket. I'd recognize money any day, anytime, anywhere. I wondered how much he gave him. I must say, I missed watching him move. He was like a cat. I figured that was why his family was so damn obsessed with them. I wasn't sure if I liked cats; they didn't exactly do anything productive. Then again, looking at them was fun. It didn't have to be productive if it was entertaining. Hidan's body could entertain me for centuries.

He came back and grabbed my and Deidara's hands, pulling us up. We got by with no ID checks or anything of the sort. Amazing what money could do. The world revolved around it; it was the most powerful thing in the world. Hidan's perfect body was a pretty formidable opponent, but money could create a body just as perfect. To give Hidan credit, though, it would take an extremely skilled plastic surgeon.

I couldn't help but notice the other couple who were so obsessed with art. Why weren't they interested in Hidan's body? Actually, maybe they were. They were probably going to paint him on canvas when they got home. He'd make a damn good model. I wouldn't mind buying that painting and hanging it up in my bedroom.

We got our own table on the side. It wasn't all that crowded, on the dance-floor anyway. We were lucky, though, to find a table.

"What do you drink?" Hidan asked me. We were far away enough from the music where we could talk in reasonable voices. This was a huge bar, or maybe I should say bars.

As soon as you walked in, you saw about five separate bar rows. There was a large dance floor, and speakers around the perimeter. Perfect. Hidan had damn good tastes.

"Rum." I answered quickly.

Sasori was reading the menu; Deidara was looking around like a spaz. I didn't get why they were together. They were completely different. The only thing they really had in common was their love of art.

Was that enough to hold a relationship together? Apparently so.

The waiter came over with a pad and pen in her hands. She smiled at each of us, asking what we wanted in a clockwise rotation. That left me for last.

Sasori ordered a Screwdriver. I found that to be rather typical of him. He was driving after all. That would be his only drink this evening. Deidara was still reading the menu. He finally decided on a Cosmopolitan. The waitress looked at me next, which surprised me. I thought I was last. "Rum and coke." I stated. She looked a little nervous. I figured she was scared of me. Whatever.

"A zombie."

I looked at Hidan after the waitress left. "Are you planning on getting drunk? We have school tomorrow, dip-shit. You're going to be so hung over it'll hurt to hear people breathe."

"Bullshit!" He yelled. I was hoping he wouldn't attract too much attention. His handsome good looks did that enough. Maybe I was lucky and he was a quiet, complacent drunk. I'd sleep with him, and that would be that. Actually, maybe I would take some pictures to remember the experience. It was bound to be pretty damn extraordinary. I'd probably keep a picture in my pocket.

Somehow, one thing led to another. I ended up drinking too much, and I was feeling tipsy. Yeah, just tipsy. It was only two drinks, and I could handle more, but my judgment was definitely impaired.

"Kakuzu-chaaan. Dance with mee." Hidan was so cute, so precious. He was a precious little angel. I wanted him to be my precious little angel.

He stood up on the booth and then got on his knees. I came to realize I liked him in that position. He crawled over me. I liked that position too. He stumbled, and ended up on the floor. That was my favorite pose. I stood up, reaching down to pick him up. He giggled at me and crawled up my arm. "You're good to me, Kakuzu-chan. You're not like the other boys."

Yeah, I was a good boy. I was a GOOD boy. If only he knew. I laughed. Eventually my laughter got louder, to the point where people were staring. I noticed, but fuck them anyway. Hidan was laughing too. He pulled me over to where all the music was coming from. Yeah, this was a good song.

Hidan liked it too. He pulled me close and started grinding against my body. I forgot I couldn't dance. That didn't seem to matter though; Hidan was all the dancing we needed. He spun around in circles, shaking those perfect hips and moving those perfect arms above his head. Yeah, Hidan was fucking perfect.

He wrapped his arms around my neck. "You're the only one, Kakuzu-chan. You're the only one who can touch it." Touch what? He took my hands, which were at my sides, and pulled them up, placing them on his ass. Yeah, he had a great ass.

There were two Hidans. They were both beautiful. I liked them. Yeah.

The beat of that fucking song. It was a good song. Hidan liked it. I couldn't help dancing too. Grinding against him felt good. Yeah, Hidan was a good boy.

"You feel good." I said. At least, I think I did.

He started laughing at me again and I laughed too, rocking against him roughly, deliberately. He was so fucking hot. It was ecstasy, and we were just dancing.

I was starting to feel dizzy, so I grabbed him by the belt loops, pulling on him, relying on him to hold me up as I rocked back and forth.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Sasori. "We're leaving now."  
"Oh... Okay..." So I pulled Hidan over to me and whispered in his ear the message Sasori just gave me. He couldn't hear over all the music.

I pulled him along, following Sasori; Hidan was dragging along behind me. When we got outside, I found it hard to hear anything. Sasori said something to me but I shook my head and placed a hand to shell my ear.

He came closer. "I'm bringing the car around. Stay here." He left. Deidara was with us and he looked tired. I was tired too.

Hidan pulled me over, wrapping his arms around my back, right below my shoulders. "Kakuzu-chan, you know what I was drinking tonight?"

"What about it...?"

"It was called a zombie." He was still laughing. Even I wasn't drunk enough to find that funny. "I'm a zombie too, Kakuzu-chan."

I laughed at that, though. "Okay, He-dun."

Sasori pulled up and, to be a gentleman, I placed Deidara in the car first. I went back for Hidan but he was gone. I turned around to find him already in the car. Yeah. Hidan was a good boy. He didn't need anyone to put him where he needed to go.

I sat next to him and he instantly crawled over and attached to my side. I allowed him, too weak to push him off.

In the middle of the way home, Sasori turned to me. "What are we supposed to do? I wasn't planning on all three of you getting drunk. I mean, I can take you home, but what would I look like if I took Deidara home like this?" The usually calm Sasori questioned with anxiety.

Deidara wasn't answering him. He looked sick and was hanging his head out the window.

"Stay at my place." Hidan mumbled. He laid his head on my lap. I liked his head there. I wanted more. If I wasn't so drunk, he'd know how sexually attracted to him I was. "It's fine. We have guest rooms."

Sasori weighed his options. "Your parents?"

"Won't care."

Sasori shrugged and drove along slowly and carefully. He was a smart boy.  
He pulled into Hidan's driveway and parked. Hidan got off me and out of the car, stumbling his way to the entrance. He was searching for something in his pockets but couldn't seem to find it. Sasori wrapped one of Deidara's arms around his neck, and carried him over. I followed.

Hidan eventually gave up looking for whatever it was and kicked over a random cat statue in the yard. He picked up the spare house key underneath and went inside. Sasori dragged Deidara inside as well; I followed again.

Hidan was having a hard time controlling his motor functions. He stumbled up the stairs to the point where he had to crawl. I closed and locked the door behind me and walked up the stairs quickly to pick him up and carry him. He walked with me, pressing up against me like when we were dancing. He pointed out a room for Sasori and Deidara to crash in and then looked at me.  
"Mama and papa wouldn't like it, us being bad... you understand?

Yeah, I understood. Yeah. I didn't even have the ability to nod.

He giggled at me. "Promise you'll be good?"

"Hidan, I'm too fucking drunk to be bad." I was a good boy, after all. He led me to a room. I could definitely tell it was his. The black bed with the Jashin symbol was all the proof I needed. It was a huge bed, a good bed.

"I'm tired..." he said, rubbing his eyes. I was tired too. I closed his door as he walked over to the bed. He lay down on his side. I didn't see any other beds in the room so I crawled over to join him.

Fuck did this bed smell good. It smelled like... Hidan. It shouldn't have smelt this good. I wanted to smother myself in his pillows, just to die from his scent.

"Night...night...Kaku...chan." He was out like a light. I made sure he was breathing by laying my hand under his nose and then came closer, wrapping my arm around his waist, and eventually fell asleep beside him, holding him possessively.

I woke up a few times in the middle of the night, feeling his chest and stomach movements, making sure he was still alive. He had a lot to drink and I didn't want to be held responsible. It would be bad if Hidan died. It would be bad for everyone. Especially me.

* * *

I woke up again, ready to check Hidan's breathing but he wasn't lying there next to me. He was gone. I didn't know where he went. I looked around his room and saw that all his furniture was black and his room was fucking huge. Oh, the perks of being rich.

I sat up and stood up on my own two feet. My head hurt and I was still tired but I wanted to go find Hidan, or at least find out what time it was. I had school and everything. I walked over to the door and went to open it but saw the door handle turning by itself. I backed up and Hidan walked in the room and right into me.

He wasn't heavy, so I was easily able to accept him running into me. He looked up at me with those wide pink eyes, his left hand placed on my chest. He smiled at me, tilting his head over so slightly.

"Did you sleep well, Kakuzu-chan?" He spoke very quietly, considering how heavily we were drinking last night.

"Yeah, your bed is pretty comfortable." I wasn't so courteous, and my voice was the same it always was.

"I made breakfast, I hope you're hungry!" He spoke normally now too. He turned and walked down stairs. I followed him as I didn't see any other options. His kitchen was also huge: It s perfect white counters and perfect white refrigerator big enough to store necessities, luxury items and then some I wasn't surprised this time. His house was a fucking mansion.

"Good morning, Kakuzu." His mother smiled in the same way Hidan did earlier and waved to me. I nodded and walked over, sitting across from her and next to her husband. Sasori was sitting on the end of the table, quietly. I figured Deidara was taking some aspirin.

"You boys have fun last night?" Hidan's father apparently didn't give a shit that four underage boys came to stay in his house drunk as all hell. I probably wouldn't give a shit either, with all the money he had.

"We certainly did sir. Thank you for allowing us to stay the night here."

"It's no problem at all. We love the company." Hidan's mother said, cheerful and pleasant as always.

"Kakuzu, I bet you fuckin' eat a lot, huh?" Hidan, always so loud and impulsive.

"I'm not a glutton, if that's what you mean." I couldn't help but be myself with Hidan in the room. It was easy behaving when he wasn't there making me agitated.

He served Sasori a reasonable portion, his mother a fairly small one, his father about average, and me a lot. Deidara got small portions as well. For himself, he had what was left, which was about what he gave his father. I didn't know how he knew I ate a lot. Then it suddenly struck me that I couldn't possibly eat at this table.

My fucking mask... I reached up and realized it was still on. He looked at me and seemed to understand. He accommodated me by taking our dishes into the dining room.

"I won t watch." He said, setting his plate down on the table and sitting. He ate like a man. He looked at his food while he was eating too.

So I lifted it up, just slightly, and started eating. I could tell he was tempted, but he kept his promise not to look. When I was finished, he looked up. "Did you like it?"

"It was okay." It was the best damn food I ever had.

He was happy with that answer and smiled at me. "I'm glad you liked it!" He collected our plates but stopped and looked at me, kinda sad looking. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You probably wanted to do something last night."

Well, yeah but... I was tired and...

"If you can't wait for me, you should probably go elsewhere. If you can wait, then be my boyfriend." He took the plates and left me sitting there.

I didn't feel like getting up for a while. I didn't even know what time it was. I felt something against my leg, and looked down to see a medium sized grey cat. It meowed.

I stared at it. What the hell was with these people and these damn cats? It hopped up and stood on my lap. It s feet dug into my skin and it sat down. On me. I sighed. It stared at me. It looked strange somehow. It was just an ordinary house cat, I realized that, but its eyes were somehow... evil looking. I liked it. I pet its head and it responded by rubbing up against me.

Eventually, it began to purr and when it got cozy enough, it laid down on me. Its purrs got louder and I figured it was falling asleep. I still didn't know what time it was. I wasn't exactly planning on missing school. I went to stand up but realized the damn cat wasn't going to hop down.

I scooped it up and carried it, so its head was resting on my shoulder. Hidan was in the kitchen, stacking the dishes. He was the only one there. He seemed to sense my presence because he looked at me. A smile pulled at his lips. "Ka'zu-chan! You're holding Hatsu-san like a baby!"

Was I? I looked at the cat, which was sleeping on me now. I shrugged with my free shoulder. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 7." He said, rinsing the dishes under a low stream of water.

School didn't start until 9, but I was surprised. How the hell could we all be up so early if we were out so late drinking? Secondly, and more importantly, why wasn't I tired?

"You don't have parents, Kaku-chan?" Hidan was done with the dishes for now. He was leaning backwards on his hands in front of the sink.

"No. They died a long time ago." I noticed the cat, or Hatsu, stopped purring. I looked at him and found him still asleep. I looked around for a place to put him; his fur was making me sweat.

"Don't you get lonely all by yourself?"

"No." I figured the counter was as good a place as any to lay him. I set him down and he opened his eyes. He looked around and lay back down, falling asleep again.

"You should stay here." He said, cheerfully. I looked at him with what I figured was a look of confusion.

"Huh?"

"I like you Kaku-chan. I want you to be here with me."

"That doesn't seem very considerate, making household decisions without your parent's input. Besides, I like living alone."

"Why?" He asked, obviously dodging my first statement.

"I just do. Why are you damn nosy?"

He pouted a little and looked down. "I just wanted you to stay with me..."

Apparently Hidan was the one that was lonely. I didn't have time for this. I started walking out of the kitchen, I was going to walk home and get ready for school. He ran over and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me, keeping me in my place. I gave up fighting even before I started. I knew he would do this.

"Please... please stay."

"Why?"

"I want you to, Kaku-chan. I like you."

"Why?"

"Because you're a good guy, Ka'zu... I want to spend time with you."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I'll think about it." That got him off my case, for now at least, though he followed me into the entry way. I was going to put my shoes on and walk back to my house but he grabbed my hand and took me upstairs with him.

"Should I dress like a boy, Kakuzu?"

"You are a boy, Hidan."

He just nodded. He took off the sweater vest from last night, and attempted to loosen his tie. I walked over and helped him with it, hoping it might lead to something else. Once the tie was off, I pushed him against the wall and unbuttoned his shirt. Normally, this would be added to with kisses at and around the lips, slipping down to the neck. That wasn't going to be the case.

He smiled at me, chuckled a little bit, and pushed me away. I sat down on the foot of his bed, watching him. He took that shirt off and tossed it into his laundry basket with the rest of his clothes. He took his belt off, then slid his pants off. I just kept staring at him.

He noticed I was staring and turned to look at me. "I'm not much to look at Kakuzu-chan."

If he only knew just how beautiful his body was.

Then he did something downright incredible. His slipped his fingers into the sides of his boxer-briefs, pushing down, then looked at me blushing. "Close your eyes!"

I lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Who the hell brings a guy into their room and tells them to look away while they get naked?

Hidan was such a tease. He wasn't even a prude, just a complete and utter tease. His body was better than a handcrafted diamond. Hell, I'd be willing to pay that boy to sleep with me. And no ass on the planet was worth more than fifty bucks. Damn was he a sexy mother fucker.

Just because he told me not to look didn t mean I wasn t going to. He should ve known that better than anyone. He pushed them down and walked over to his drawers. I watched every movement, thinking about how I wanted that ass in my hands. It was completely perfect. Small, yet perfectly round. Perfectly separated, and so damn firm, yet so very plush; my body approved.

He slipped into a clean pair, causing me to silently groan in defeat. I wanted him to turn around. I wanted to see what I was missing.

He turned to look at me, and started sulking. "You looked, didn't you?"

"I didn't see anything I haven't seen before." I answered. I smirked under my mask, wanting to laugh at him. He was so ridiculously adorable.

He surprised me, though, I must say. He came in to my peripheral vision. I looked at him, noticing how perfect his chest was. He was pouting. He leaped up, threw his legs on either side of me, and sat on my stomach. I looked up at him and he stared down at me. "You think I'm hot, Kaku?"

I didn't say anything. Under my mask I was smiling. "You can touch me if you want. I'm yours, after all."

Mine, huh? What the hell did that mean? I bought him and owned him? That'd be nice. He'd make a damn good trophy wife. He was too rich for my blood though. He would take a fortune to keep. I wasn't looking forward to spending money on anybody. That's why I preferred being alone.

He sat back and stood up immediately. "Fuck, Kakuzu! You're such a pervert!"

Was I? A little.

"It's the body's unconditional response to a conditional stim-"

"I don't give a fuck. Jashin, can't I change in front of you without you doing that!"

"You have one too. Or does yours not work?"

He pouted. "You're an asshole!" Apparently, his didn't work.

He stuck his nose up at me all the rest of the morning. Sasori and Deidara got in the car to drive to school; their school clothes had already been washed by Hidan's house maid. Hidan insisted I stay with him. He got his driver to take me home so I could change for school. Unfortunately for me, this, for some reason, made him get in the car as well. He was, strangely, wearing the male uniform today.

He was sulking, though, and crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his legs to show his anger toward me. I was completely unaffected, and I could tell it was starting to piss him off.

I changed relatively quickly and came back out. I didn't even remember the absence of my hat.

We got to school and I realized I forgot to bring a lunch. Well if that wasn't a brick through my window. I sighed and sat down next to Itachi. Kisame was here today and being as annoying as ever.

Itachi looked over at me as if to say hello. I didn't say anything either. I looked over at Hidan who was frowning at me for some reason. He was strange. I didn't even do anything to him.

The rest of the school day went pretty well. We were setting up the classroom for the culture festival, and that of course, included cleaning. I didn't want to, so instead I worked on stacking the desks in the supply room next door.

On my way to get my second-to-last desk, I noticed Hidan off by himself in the corner, ringing a washcloth into a bucket of water. He had such a peaceful look on his face; I couldn't help but think he was a little weird.

I picked up the desk and turned back around, noticing him cleaning one again. It was strange to think of him working. I carried the desk over, placing it on top of the last one I put in there, and came back for the final one.

Hidan was surrounded by three boys. The one in the middle was the one Hidan turned down yesterday. I picked up the desk. "Hey, you think you're too good for me or what, bitch?"

I started walking with the desk. "I mean, did you really think because you have a bunch of money you're too good for me?"

I carried the desk outside and placed it in the closet. I closed the door and walked back into the classroom.

When I came back, Hidan was standing up; his bucket of water was still sitting there, with the rag on the side.

"How many guys have you had anyway, whore?" The more muscular boy behind him started laughing.

"I bet he gives pretty good head in the backseat."

"By the way," the middle one started up again, "It's probably a good thing you're wearing the boy's uniform now. You looked kinda fat in the girl's. Oh wait, no. Your fat makes you look fat. My bad."

Hidan, throughout all of this, was just standing there, looking at them: a bored look on his face. His eyes glazed over as if his mind was elsewhere entirely.

He leaned down and picked up the pail of water. "What are you doing, bitch? Cleaning your floors like a good little bitch?"

Everyone in the class looked over as a big "CRACK" sound echoed through the room. It was an unnatural crack, followed by water splashing all over the place, then a body landing on the floor. Those close enough, such as myself, could hear the body make a splash in the water.

Hidan tossed the rag on top of the boy s face and took his bucket to the garbage can. It had a huge crack up the side of it and was no longer useful.

A few of the students ran over to the boy lying on the ground, trying to see if he was all right. It wasn't any of my business. I went to see what Sasori and Deidara were doing, they had seen the whole thing, and were looking on with horrified expressions.

After we hung the sign, we were officially finished with the room. We decided to celebrate with a toast of different kinds of juice. I had apple and didn't bother participating in the toast. I sipped it in the corner. The lunch bell was going to ring soon so I reached into my pocket to see how much money I had. No way in hell was I going to pay two whole dollars for half of what I could eat.

Hidan hopped his way over to me, grinning like the idiot he was. "Kakuzu-chan, split a lunch with me?"

I weighed the options and decided that was probably a pretty good idea. I nodded and pulled out some ones to give him but by the time I held them out he was already out the door.

I shrugged. If he wanted to buy me lunch, that was fine, considering he bought our drinks last night. I didn't approve of his spending habits but there was nothing I could say or do about it.

He came back with a large lunch: sushi, rice, and various additions. The fried shrimp was just a bonus.

"Since you don't like eating in front of people, follow me!" I followed him into the storage closet I placed the desks in earlier and he closed the door behind us and turned on the light. I pulled a desk down for us to use as a table.

"Aw! I wanted to feed you too." He whined. He handed me some chopsticks and we sat down to enjoy the meal. After my first bite, I almost fell in love. How the hell could cafeteria food be this good? It was almost as if-

"I'm sorry Kakuzu. I know you don't like my cooking, but..." I couldn't hear whatever else he said.

...It was almost as if Hidan made it himself.

When we finished, we sat there in silence for a few moments. Of course, good things never lasted. "Kakuzu-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

He was, evidently, serious. "Yeah, I guess so."

Yeah, I guessed so alright. Okay, no. He wasn't attractive. He was beyond attractive. He was fucking gorgeous. Beautiful. Amazing. One of a kind. It appeared, though, that he didn't know that.

He smiled at me, as if that was the best news he heard all day. He was such an idiot.

"I think you are too, Kakuzu-chan! I mean, what I've seen of you. So I was wondering if you'd take off your-"

"No." I was genuinely annoyed with him asking. "Damnit, if I wanted to show you, I would. Stop being so damn annoying."

He looked down, staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry Kaku-ch-"

"And stop calling me "Kaku-chan", like you're my friend." I left. I almost felt bad. Almost.

I went back in the classroom. A few girls looked at me funny because I came out of the storage closet. Whatever.

Sasori and Deidara were eating yogurt. Deidara had mixed berry while Sasori had plain vanilla.

After lunch period was over, we were all free to go home for the weekend. Some students decided to stay and study for finals. It was rather early for that shit, but what did I care? Studious pricks.

* * *

**The freshly, slightly, edited version of chapter two. Not much in the ways of changes on this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. I'm trying to edit as many of these chapters as possible tonight.  
I thank you for your continued support.**

* * *

I waited until Deidara and Sasori were leaving as well, then we all got in the car. They dropped me off at home but the ride was surprisingly quiet, the blond was usually spreading his goofy nonsense throughout the vehicle. Deidara kept looking at me over the headrest of the passenger seat.

"What?" I finally asked. I hated being stared at. It was happening a lot recently. I didn't feel as if I was going to get used to it, but how exactly was I supposed to stop it?

"We overheard your fight with Hidan-kun, un. We were just-"

"It wasn't a fight." I interrupted. I hated when people went ahead and assumed things about me.

Sasori stopped at the red light, waiting. "Kakuzu, of course it wasn't a fight. You didn't give him a chance to say anything."

"Whatever." I pressed my forehead up against Deidara's headrest and let a long sigh out. It was bad enough everyone had to listen in to my conversation with Hidan, but did they have to bring it up and talk to me about it too? Was it really necessary?

When he finally pulled up onto my street, Sasori got out of the car with me and followed me up the path leading to my apartment building. "Kakuzu, I know you're uncomfortable with yourself but really, you don't have to push everyone away who tries to get close to you."

I would have hit him. I really would have, but instead, I did the best thing I could; I glared at him and went inside the building. I stomped up the stairs and into my apartment, slamming the door and leaning on it. I was tired. Today was exhausting.

When I got exhausted, there was always one thing that made me happy- money. I went into my bedroom and lay down, staring blankly at my ceiling. For some reason, I didn't think even money would make me feel better today. I must have been catching a cold.

I got up, figuring I might as well have some juice or something to make me feel better. As I was about to open the refrigerator, I realized just how weird I was acting. I figured maybe Hidan was rubbing off on me but it wasn't that simple. Something like that didn't just happen overnight.

I grabbed my jacket and put it on, that and a dry pair of shoes and walked outside. It was still cold out. After all, it was the beginning of January and snow was covering the ground. So I walked, and I trudged, and I marched, and I let myself freeze out there, walking to I didn't know where.

I found myself back at school, staring up the stairwell to the door, wondering why the hell I was out here. This was possibly the most pointless thing I've ever done.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I found myself on top of the stairs, pushing the door open and walking inside. Stepping into the same hallway I did every weekday morning, I found myself going to one place. The classroom. I took the door handle and slid it open.

Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan were all still there. I was utterly and completely speechless. I didn't understand why I knew Hidan would still be here. Fuck, I didn't understand why I was here.

Itachi looked at me, raising an eyebrow at me. Kisame was going to say something to greet me, but Itachi shook his head to silence him. Powerful eyes, that boy had.

I walked over to the albino, who was silently placing the cafe uniforms in the correct mailboxes. I noticed he stopped when he found his own. He stared at it a minute in his hand, then placed it on the side. He finished putting the packaged clothing in the boxes and sighed a little, looking at his own forsaken package off to the side.

I couldn't help but wonder how he would look in an even shorter skirt, taking orders with his little notepad and pencil. I knew though, that he was much more suited for working in the kitchen and cooking up something delicious.

I found myself staring at the garbage can, looking at the crack in the bucket from earlier. What did I have that the other boys didn't? What was so attractive to him about...me?

He looked over at me while I was staring at the bucket. I felt his eyes on me and turned to look at him. He opened his mouth to say something to me but then decided against it.

He was thinking of what to say while I was staring at him intently. "...The fuck do you want?"

I shrugged and turned around, walking away. I turned around when I was at the door to see him with his arms holding the package crossed over his chest. He was pouting like a four-year-old. I shrugged and left the room.

My assumption about him was correct. He followed me. "Kakuzu... wait..."

I stopped and turned around. His half lidded eyes staring at the floor were just as beautiful as always.

"I'm sorry...that I always annoyed you. I never meant to... I..."

He what?

"I just... Like you, Kakuzu." His shoulders fell, like he was mentally exhausted, he quickly recovered, and looked up at me, his eyes pleading.

"I don't understand. Why? Why god damnit? Do you have any idea how much of an idiot you sound like when you say shit like that!" My eyes were twitching with anger, and I could feel my stamina being exhausted. It was like all my anger was draining from my body and being directed at him. I wanted to hurt him. Just to see him in pain would arouse my healing reflexes.

"Please use the proper word when referring to Jashin-sama, Kaku-ch-... Kakuzu." He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I don't know why I like you, Kakuzu, it's just... that... well, when I'm around you, I feel complete somehow. I feel connected. I feel happy, and good." His usual smile returned, and my anger seemed to melt away.

"You could get that with anyone. You refused to give anyone else a chance. You're wasting your time." I felt hollow again, but calm, cool, and collected.

"It may sound so stupid to you, but I just know. Deep down that this is what I want. I wanted you to feel the same. I know that if you did just go along with it, you would feel it too!"

"Why are you so serious about it? You have your whole damn life to date peo-"

"Because Jashin says that you should only date people you want to spend the rest of your life with. People you want to marry. People you feel a special connection toward!"

I got tense. Extremely tense. I could feel my bones harden underneath my skin. I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him back into the storage closet where this all started. I slammed the door shut, still holding his neck, and then slammed him against the wall. I wiggled out of my face mask, revealing the rest of my face to him.

"You want to marry _me_?! You want _this_!?"

His eyes widened as they trailed over my mouth, the stitches on both sides of it. I figured he got it now. I dropped him, letting my facial mask hit the floor with him. I was still heaving breaths.

He stood up and reached for me, holding my face in his hands, just like he did when he saw my eyes for the first time. I wasn't exactly expecting this again. My eyes were one thing, but my body was quite different. I never showed my body to anyone, but he made me feel crazy, insane and reckless. I showed him and, for some reason, his pupils widened, his eyes sparkled and a smile displayed itself beautifully across his lips.

"Kaku-chan, you're so beautiful!"

I just stood there, clueless as to what to say. What the hell was wrong with his mentality? I could tell he was serious, so I worried about him.

"Oh Kakuzu-chan, please, oh, please be with me forever and ever!"

He held my hands in his, looking at me desperately. "Hidan, calm down and think about it rationally."

"Fuck rationality, Kakuzu! If it doesn't work, then that's fine but at least we have to try!"

Then it hit me so hard I almost fell backwards. What the fuck was wrong with me? Hidan had tons of money. I loved money. Hidan liked me, so what the fuck was the problem? If I could keep up with his shit, I could get the life I always wanted.

There was a huge door that blocked my path in life, it was locked, and Hidan was the key. Why didn't I realize this before? It made so much sense and it was so damn easy.

"Fine. Just... Learn to control your emotions better." I leaned down to pick up my mask, but he pushed me away and out the door. "You look so much better without."

Maybe he thought so, but I didn't see how to explain to him that he was the only one who would. He pulled me out into the hallway, and then down it. People were staring and I had never been more humiliated in my entire life. I hated when people stared at me.

He stopped in the lobby and pulled out his cell phone. He called his driver to come get him and "his boyfriend". Well, I never agreed to that but whatever.

The driver looked at me with a scared expression. He quickly looked away from me, opening the door for Hidan and me. He closed it after I got in. I figured the boyfriend thing to do was to wrap my arm around his shoulders. He seemed to enjoy that and snuggled into my chest.

I felt pretty good too. It wasn't every day I could show someone my body and have them completely accept it. Besides, getting close to Hidan wasn't so bad. He had that perfect body, after all. He was also rather warm for it being so cold outside.

I just had to win his parents over. I just had to be the perfect gentleman until the point I had everything. I would also have that perfect body.

Everything would just be so perfect, I couldn't help but smile. I looked at Hidan, and he looked at me. He saw that I was smiling and smiled too. I placed a kiss on the temple of his forehead. He blushed a little, just slightly. I knew a good thing when I had it.

When we got to his house, he got out and I joined him. I took his hand but he laced our fingers. Hidan really, truly was one of a kind.

We walked inside his mansion and were greeted by his mother at the door. She kissed Hidan on the forehead. "Welcome home, Hidan-kun." She also came over to me, moving my hair out of the way, and planting a kiss on my forehead as well. "Welcome home, Kakuzu-kun."

I was surprised. I was never... welcomed home before.

I followed him into his bedroom and we sat on the foot of his bed. His bed was made and yet another cat was sleeping on the center of it. This one wasn't Hatsu. It was larger than Hatsu and all black. It opened its eyes and looked at us, then came over to welcome Hidan home.

"This is Saburo-san, Kaku-chan!" Hidan picked him up and placed him on his own lap. He spoiled the cat with pets and snuggles.

Saburo wasn't like Hatsu in personality, either. This one was more timid and didn't seem to like me. Eventually, when Hidan let it go, it left the room, leaving us alone.

"Kaku-chan, I know I'm probably moving much too quick for you- but I've come to the conclusion that I'd love to marry you. If you were interested of course."

What a thing to say to somebody. I couldn't exactly say no, so what was I supposed to do?

"It's fine. I'm fine with getting married to you. Just let me win your parents over properly." I shrugged a little, trying to hide the awkwardness I felt. I wasn't expecting him to ask me to marry him.

"Well, fuck, alright..." Hidan was a little bit surprised. I couldn't blame him, considering I was too.

Winning over his parents wouldn't be too hard. I based this on the fact that his mother seemed to be constantly happy and supportive of her only son and his father seemed accepting and enthusiastic about him. They were such easy going people that it seemed like a pretty easy thing to get them to approve of me.

"What the hell is it with you people and your damn cats?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Classified information." He said, holding up his finger to his lips like he was trying to shh me. He winked at me, indicating that I would find out for myself eventually.

"I see. You just have those two, then?"

"Oh-no, Kaku-chan. We have seven cats."

Seven? Holy shit. Yeah, Hidan was fucking crazy and that's all there was to it.

We sat there for a while, silently, then Hidan stood up. "Would you like a tour of the house, Kaku-chan?"

"No, I think I'll find all that out on my own."

"Okay." He thought about it. "Then lets... Well, it's almost dinner time. Would you like to go out to eat?"

"I like your cooking, Hidan."

He looked a little bit surprised. I figured it was better to tell him now and save us from a life of take out and fancy restaurants.

"Really!" He bounced around like a child on his birthday. "Oh, Kaku-chan, I'm so happy!"

It really didn't take much to make him so.

That was for the best. Making other people happy wasn't exactly my forte.

He pushed me down to lay on his bed, my knees bent around the bottom edge, and then laid down on top of me, curled up, his head laying on my chest.

"Kaku-chan, your favorite color is green, huh?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess, really. You seem like a green kinda guy."

"I like red." He got quiet, after that. His ear was right over my heart, so I assumed he was listening to that.

"You have such a strong heartbeat, Kaku-chan." I came to the conclusion he liked saying my name. Oh well, it didn't bother me as much as some of the shit other people did, so whatever.

I couldn't exactly tell him why it was so strong, but I assumed he wouldn't ask.

"It's just one more thing I find attractive about you." He looked at me, a smile on his face, and I pet his head. His hair was silky smooth.

"So I'm sure others have found you attractive, too." He snuggled into me, no longer allowing me to see his face. "How many people have you been with? Kissed or otherwise?"

I strongly doubt any of them found me attractive, considering my face was always hidden. "I never kissed anybody." I answered. I thought it was weird I was being so honest with him. I would have thought he would have figured that out for himself though. "I have, however, had sex with three people."

"Oh. Okay." Hidan was quiet again. I came to realize that he was even better looking when he kept his mouth shut. It left me feeling uncomfortable, though. Like there was a void in the room, sucking everything in.

"But you're my boyfriend now, Kakuzu-san?"

I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and hugged me. My loyalty to him was worth its weight in gold. Quite literally. I felt a little odd now, confirming he was a virgin. Our wedding night was to be simply perfect.

"I never kissed anyone either, Kaku-chan." He smiled up at me. "Perhaps our first kiss should be our wedding kiss?"

He seemed really excited, so I nodded and looked at his ceiling again. It started to hit me that Hidan was serious about this whole thing. I mean, sure I knew that, but it didn't hit me until now.

"What would you like me to make for dinner?" He asked, stretching out his limbs.

"I don't know. You decide." I didn't care. Seemingly, everything he cooked was fantastic. Hell, I might even eat sweet things he made, and I wasn't much for sugar.

"Well, what's your favorite food?" He was probably going to be surprised.

"Liver." I answered honestly. I saw both eyebrows go up and realized he was indeed surprised. I ended up chuckling a little at his reaction. "Well then, what's your favorite, Hidan?"

"Spare ribs. I hate vegetables, though. Hate 'em."

"You should eat your vegetables. Maybe you'd grow up big and strong."

He spit his tongue out at me. "Well, what don't you like, then?"

"Sweet things."

"You don't like cake? cookies? cupcakes?"

"No. I take it you like them a lot."

"Of course, I do!" He grinned. "I'm not as masculine as you, Kaku-chan!"

Was that all there was to it? Maybe.

He eventually got off me, and we went downstairs together. His parents seemed to be adapting to me rather quickly. His father didn't say anything about my mouth, though. I assumed he accepted it, as he was also disfigured on his side. I figured it was something with his leg.

I wondered about it but decided against questioning it for the time being. Perhaps if he asked me, I would trade. Hidan was looking through the freezer of a much too large refrigerator to find something to have for dinner.

Hidan finally decided on making steak. It seemed odd to me that his parents allowed him to do the cooking. He was a fabulous cook and everything but when you had the money, why not just hire someone to do it for you?

His mother sat next to me at the table after starting up the rice cooker. "Kakuzu-chan, will you be staying here from now on?"

I didn't know how to answer her. I looked at Hidan who was broiling the steaks. "Yes! He'll be moving in!"

I was moving in...?

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy, Kakuzu-chan!" She wrapped her arms around me, giving me a rather powerful hug. She was acting like it was completely normal to move in with someone you just met, not that it really mattered on my behalf. I didn't have anything to be taken away from.

She finally let go of me when the rice cooker beeped to let her know it was done cooking. As she opened it, she looked at Hidan who was busy making the side dishes. Vegetables were noticeably absent. I might miss them someday.

"Should I make onigiri?" Hidan's mother asked. "I think I made too much."

Too much rice? What the hell? I peered over and paled a little at just how much rice was in there. It was more than I could eat in a week.

"Okay!" Hidan apparently liked onigiri. Sounded safe enough.

"What kind of umeboshi do you like Kakuzu-chan?"

"Uh..." Anything was fine with me. "I like kombu."

Hidan looked over his shoulder at me again. He smiled and walked over to me. "You're so traditional, Kaku-chan!"

Uh-oh. "Oh? And what exactly do you like on your onigiri, Hidan?"

"Chocolate."

Hidan was gross.

His father came in and sat on the end of the table while his mother set it. I kept my hands on my lap, wanting to do something so I didn't have to sit here being worthless.

"So Kakuzu." Thank the heavens his father decided to talk to me. It at least gave me a reason to sit here. I hated doing nothing almost as much as I loved money. "Do you like working as security?"

"It pays the bills." I answered honestly. Hidan placed our glasses on the table. Three for each person. A small cup of sake, a large glass of water, and a medium sized cup of herbal tea. These people knew how to set a table.

He chuckled at me, picking up his water glass and taking a sip. "I suppose it does." He set his water glass down, extending his pinky to cushion the sound of the glass hitting the table.

"Well, what would you rather be doing? What are you going to school for?"

"Accounting, I suppose."

"I see. So you wouldn't be interested in becoming the Corporate Executive of my company when I retire?"

Were I eating or drinking at this moment I would have choked to death and died. I would have died a very, very, happy man. I would have completely missed the opportunity though, so I was just as happy to have survived.

I couldn't say anything though. I was just in shock. This whole family was insane. I loved them all, almost as much as I loved money.

"You see, Hidan never was the type to be interested in that sort of thing."

"I'd be more than happy to!" Then I stopped. I got worried and didn't know what to say.

He smiled at me. "Thank you. I'm proud to have a son like you." I took back everything negative I ever said about these people. I loved them MORE than money.

I think I might have blushed a little. I wasn't sure how to be a son. Hidan smiled at me. "A toast. To the new Corporate Executive of Kunai-corp.!"

Kunai corp.!

I lied earlier when I said I could have died a happy man. I could have died with a smile ear to ear, singing and dancing in the rain, clicking my heels together, giggling and laughing with old friends. I was fucking ecstatic!

I was going to make billions and no one could stop me. Hidan was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Not only was he beautiful but he was a good cook and damn rich. If he could just keep his mouth shut once in a while, he'd be perfect.

We ate in a relatively calm manner; I didn't have to worry about the mask anymore, Hidan was quiet and his parents were making small talk with each other. It was weird for me but I was very quickly starting to like things the way they were done here.

After dinner, Hidan took my hand and together we walked. I followed his lead as he took me outside to his pool. "Wanna go swimming?" He asked me.

I got it immediately. He wanted to see what I looked like underneath my clothes. I figured I would grant his wish. He seemed to find something sexy about my face, and my body wasn't much different. Besides, I had already seen most of him. I nodded, and crossed my arms over my lower stomach, pulling my shirt up and off, folded it once and hung it over the back of a lawn chair. He was taking his clothes off too. I took my belt off and then my pants and left myself standing in boxer shorts.

He was wearing his usual boxer briefs, and they were hugging his hips nicely. He smiled at me and motioned me over. I followed his body language's command and ended up with my arms around his waist. He grinned at me, feeling the stitched up marks along my back. Apparently he was into that sort of thing. That was fine with me. Someone had to be, otherwise, I'd be in pretty bad shape.

So I couldn't help but smile. That smile couldn't help but turn into a grin. Hidan pushed us both into the pool and, as we sank together, we watched each other. Then, when we surfaced, I couldn't help but laugh. Why all of this was happening to me, I didn't know. All I did know was that I liked it.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and I held him afloat in my arms. He was rather light because of the water.

"You're sexy, Ka'zu-chan."

"It's weird you think so, because I was thinking that about you."

He smiled at me. I wanted to kiss him. It was a weird feeling, considering that I had never put my lips against anyone else's. I wanted to be close to him. Perhaps it was just my body seeking heat from the cold water but his pool was heated and it was a pretty comfortable temperature.

We got out of the pool and wrapped ourselves with each other trying to get warm again. I also had the side quest of feeling his body up. It was a damn nice body, after all.

We picked ourselves up after fooling around a little and went inside. We sat on his bed.

He tossed me some larger clothes and I stripped down without hesitating and changed into dry, clean clothes. Hidan, however, was rather modest about changing in front of me. He turned away and changed quickly, trying to shorten the process. I didn't watch him this time; that surprised even me.

From what I remembered, Hidan and I fell asleep curled up on his bed. No blankets, as it was rather comfortable with the body heat. I remember feeling cold, so I opened my eyes to search for a sheet. I noticed then that Hidan was gone.

I figured he went to the bathroom or something, yet as I lay lying there, I noticed the red, neon glow of his alarm clock. Minutes passed and I was getting impatient. I figured I'd get up and go downstairs. I'd get a glass of water and casually bump into him.

As I walked downstairs, I became aware that the carpet below my feet draft in the room was getting a little bit stronger. My body stopped and I couldn't move. I felt my nose fill up with the scent of... copper.

My body became top-heavy and I almost fell over. I somehow managed to catch myself. Stepping down the stairs was difficult for some reason.

I stepped into the kitchen, and noticed his basement door was ajar. I felt nervous but stepped inside. A black paw came from behind the side of the refrigerator and startled me. A huge cat came out from the side. It was mostly black but with interesting features. He had white markings, giving him the appearance of a skeleton. It was a creepy looking cat and he was larger than average. Maybe about twenty pounds or so.

I walked over, picking him up in my right arm. I stepped over to the basement door, this time feeling a bit more secure. Stupid cat was somehow calming me down a little.

I stepped down the only two steps leading downstairs, and looked around. My neck got stuck somewhere when I laid eyes on two bodies on the floor. One, pitch black, with those same skeleton markings the cat had. He caught my eyes first, largely due to a large stake sticking out from his abdomen. The other body was covered in blood but looked fine otherwise.

I stood there, staring. Seeing that mass of silver colored hair started to freak me out.

Then, that pitch black hand, covered in white stripes, came up and gripped the rod sticking through him, pulling it out, making me back up into the wall, my blood was rushing and my 'fight or flight' reflex was kicking in.

He sat up then, blood dripping from his mouth, and I saw that it was Hidan. That pitch-black skin with white markings was Hidan's skin. He looked at me and stood up, "Kakuzu...? I thought you were sleeping."

A dream. It must have been a dream. Absolutely a dream.

He stood and walked over to me but I wasn't even intimidated. It was the strangest feeling to have something horrifying walking over to you and not feeling the urge to run. A sweat drop rolled down the side of my face, but my body stayed still, and my heartbeats were slow and steady.

He came over to me and placed his hand on my chest, reminding me instantly of when he bumped into me that one time. His skin turned back to its usual pale color and I saw that he, too, was covered in blood.

It was gross. It was disgusting. It was... slightly arousing.

Well, maybe that was just due to his hands all over me, his voice filled with lust, his hot breath all over my cold body.

Either way, I was feeling pretty good. "Your secret is out now, Hidan."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"What the fuck?"

"Jashin requires one human sacrifice a day."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain this." I lifted up his shirt, pointing to the puncture wound that was quickly closing up, even before my very eyes.

"Oh. Heh heh. About that..."

I was waiting.

"I'm immortal."

"Oh. You can't die then."

"Nope!" He smiled up at me, obviously proud.

We walked back upstairs, back into his bedroom. He stripped his shirt off, as it was covered in blood and had a huge hole through. He found a rather girly nightshirt in his drawer. It was rose pink, and hit about his thigh.

He got on the foot of the bed and crawled over to me, sexually like always. I put my hands under my head, watching him crawl over in the moonlight. I didn't even bother to hide the obvious fact that I enjoyed his body.

He lay on top of me anyway, wrapping a leg around my waist. He was such a damn tease. I nuzzled against him, sliding my lips against his neck. I had the urge to bite him.

"Well, since you've told me about you, I don't think I would be much of a problem anymore."

He tilted his head at me.

"I have five hearts."

"Oh?" He looked slightly surprised. I pulled his head down to listen carefully. He heard at least two of them. He sat up and looked at me.

"It just makes you so much more beautiful, Kakuzu."

What the hell was this feeling that washed over me so powerfully? Why was it that the fact that Hidan was lying here in my arms was the most powerful thing? Why was it that I didn't care about anything else?

I ran my cold hand down his naked thigh, loving the feeling of his pure, untainted skin under my fingertips. That snow white color was magnificent to touch. He was a beautiful creature and this beautiful creature somehow wanted me. He could have me. I was his just as much as he was mine.

His essence, the scent he gave off walking past, the very air in his lungs was mine.

The dawn was breaking and we could see light coming in the window. It was unlike me not to be tired but I was lying here with him in my arms, wide awake.

His clock radio went off, letting us know it was 5 AM. Still much too early to be waking up. It was Saturday after all.

A song was just ending and the dj was announcing the next song. Hidan smiled and started running his fingers through my hair, twirling and curling it with his fingers lovingly.

Stupid Hidan was beautiful.

He sang along quietly with a song on the radio I didn't know. His voice was quiet and delicate, not sounding anything like his actual speaking voice. I didn't mind him so much when he was quiet, after all.

I placed a hand on the top of his head, and slid it down his spine, based that all-too-perfect ass, and down his thigh to the back of his knee. I liked the way his body felt; I liked how close he was to me. I liked how our bodies fit together. I think... I think maybe I liked Hidan.

That hidden desire of mine to play a round of tonsil-hockey nearly came out head first all over Hidan's lips and I had to constrain myself using the utmost force. Being this close to him was difficult. It was automatic, almost as if there was a driving force between us. I wondered how he felt.

His hand came down to meet mine and he laced our fingers together as cleanly as the stitches along my body. That was to say, they weren't going to come apart easily.

"Hidan, I don't really get it."

"Get what, Kaku-chan?"

"What just happened?"

He looked at me, his pink eyes filling up with a purple hue in the light.

"Well, Jashin-sama gives us immortality in exchange for sacrifices."

"I get that. It's just... you had a stake through you."

"Oh yeah, that's just my personal touch."

"Well, Hidan, that's what I don't get."

He shrugged a little, I liked it when he moved his arms, it made his nightshirt come up a little more. I liked his thighs.

"I don't know really, it just fucking happened."

I figured I wanted to make him shrug again. The more skin I could see the better. "Doesn't it hurt though?"

"Well, yeah. It hurts a lot, seriously."

"Then..."

"I don't mind."

Well, that was something I wasn't expecting. I figured he just wanted to please Jashin or whatever. I dropped it there.

"I like your thighs." I told him to change the subject. Part of me expected him to slap me. The other part expected him to giggle like the tease he was. It was hard to tell with Hidan.

"Do you?" He looked over his shoulder as if to look at them. It was like he didn't know how attractive he was. "What about them?"

"They're just nice." I slid my fingers over them to prove my point. They were smooth and odds were that they were waxed weekly. That perfect snow-white skin was such a rarity, I couldn't help wanting more.

"I'm glad you like them, Kakuzu." He smiled at me with that charismatic smile of his. He was such a pretty-boy. Usually I hated his type, so I couldn't exactly place my finger on why he appealed to me so.

Looking at his smile made me notice his hair. "You cut your hair?"

"Yeah, before we left for drinking on Thursday."

I can't believe I didn't notice it before. It used to be down to his shoulders, and now it was right below his ears. Showed how much attention I paid to his face. His face was beautiful but his body was just as flawless and more sexual. How could I be expected to notice something like that?

"Don't cut yours Kaku-chan. I love your hair."

I didn't see what was so special about it. I didn't even bother taking care of it. It was bland and shaggy, with a ridiculously oily texture, and hung around my chin. Still, he liked to place his fingers through it, pulling and combing, romance in his eyes.

How could life be this perfect? I was expecting to wake up in my dark, cold bedroom with the window wide open, a breeze coming through the window, clenching my blankets in my fingers.

Why was I lying here on this pitch black bed, entangled with a beautiful male? Why did he like me? Didn't he understand what he was getting himself into? He didn't know anything about me. I knew everything about him. He was so open with me and I was rolling with the tides. I couldn't do this forever and I couldn't keep myself inside forever.

He'd figure me out and he wouldn't want me anymore. No more rich lifestyle, no more beautiful trophy wife on my arm. I didn't think I could change for him and for once in my life... I wanted to.

* * *

**I'm so proud of my OTP. Thank you for your continued support of me, and of this fine couple!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to admit, I sometimes read this story just for my own interest. I'm surprised no one asks me weird questions about it. -laughter-  
As always, I thank you for continuing to read this little story of mine.**

* * *

He got up and looked through his clothing, trying to find me something to wear. He found me a pair of black sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt. His closet was a little too full for my tastes. I wasn't too much bigger than he was but there was a single size difference. I weighed about twenty pounds or so more.

He said I could help myself to his underwear drawer while he went to make breakfast.

Don't mind if I do, Hidan.

As he left the room I pulled my shirt off, pretending to get changed right away. He closed the door behind him and left me free to investigate every nook and cranny of his bedroom.

My search began in his top dresser drawer. Opening it, I found his underwear drawer ridiculous to look at. Neatly folded in color oriented order with designs on the sides. It was ridiculously cute. I pulled out a pair of plain, cotton, black ones, and tossed them onto the bed on top of my clothing.

Alright, be honest. Was it weird I was looking through his underwear drawer? I mean, it's not any different than a straight guy with a girl, right? Okay, fine. Yeah, it's a bit weird, especially when most of these could be worn by me, and actually fit. Not to mention be gender appropriate. Well, most of them indeed. Hidan had weird tastes in clothes. Weird, but usually fashionable and flattering.

I closed that drawer and opened the next one down. Inside were his more feminine undergarment choices, just as neatly folded and put away in that specific color order. It wasn't like the rainbow; it was more like cold and warm colors being separated. I closed it and turned my attention to the third drawer. That just contained interesting clothing: fishnet shirts and the like. He had quite a collection of interesting things.

The last drawer had simple t-shirts inside of it. Band t-shirts mostly. Hidan looked like he enjoyed a concert every once in a while. I obviously didn't mind dancing with him but I wasn't sure about the crowds, the cost, and the loud fucking music all the time.

I closed his drawer and stood up. I got changed, noticing the clothes fit as well as my own would. I stepped out of his room, leaving the door open, knowing he liked it slightly ajar. I walked down the stairs, turning into the living room, walking through it and going into the kitchen. His back was turned to me, as he was making our breakfast. I walked over to him, quietly. He didn't seem to notice me and I took my opportunity to surprise him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, with my chin on his shoulder.

He looked at me, not in the least bit afraid, and smiled his Hidan-smile. He rubbed his nose against mine with that smile. This display of affection was slightly distant and hesitant and I knew why. He had the same problem I did; I wanted so very much more.

Breakfast tasted wonderful, as it always did. The conversation was wonderful, as it always was. The touching of my thighs under the table, though, was new.

At first, I pushed his hands off, finding it inappropriate for the setting. His parents could see and all. He was persistent though and, eventually, I let them rub all over me. I guess he wasn't that much of a prude after all.

His parents decided to go out for the rest of the day, stating before they left they wouldn't be returning for dinner. That worked fine for the both of us. Once the car outside had started, Hidan stood and put all the dishes into the sink. He didn't seem to have the patience to put them in the dishwasher right now.

He came back over to me, taking my hand and pulling me along with him. We traveled into his entryway and into the living room. The fireplace wasn't lit but it was still romantically warm and inviting in there. He left me standing in the middle of the room and went to the stereo. He fiddled with it for a while before coming back to me. A soft-rock song was playing.

He reached up and put his arms around my neck. I, in turn, placed mine at his sides. "I don't kno-"

"It's fine, Kaku-chan. I'll lead."

He began to sway and I started to sway along with him. We came closer, to the point where we could feel each other's breaths. We came closer, to the point where I could see every color in his eyes. I leaned my forehead on his, staring down at him, wanting to tell him just how beautiful he was, but not having any words to describe.

My arms came up from his waist and my hands landed on his face. I brought mine down to meet his, placing my nose against his. His smile came again. He smiled a lot.

"Hey..." I said slowly.

"Hm?" He asked, letting his chin rest on my shoulder.

"We said we wouldn't kiss or have sex. We didn't say anything about fooling around."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I guess we didn't."

"Well... do you want to?"

He blushed, quite noticeably on his pale skin. "Well... okay, but Kaku-chan, I don't know anything about..."

I placed a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. Since his parents weren't going to be home until later, I figured it'd be fine if we did whatever we were going to do in here.

I picked him up over my head and he wrapped his legs around my waist for security. I carried him over to the couch and dropped him lightly. He looked up at me with an adorable look on his face. I wanted to ravish him. Unfortunately, I couldn't do so without his consent. I did the next best thing, then, and aimed directly for his neck.

I got maybe two kisses in when Hidan started to push me away. I groaned, quite loudly, trying to convince him to let me. "Wait, Kaku-chan..."

So I stopped, reluctantly.

"Is fooling around like... blowjobs and stuff?"

"Well... yeah, that's generally what's meant by "fooling around"." So he wasn't a prude, just extremely over protected and naive. His lips turned into a pout and I pretty much gave up on getting anything today.

"I'm not even cute yet." He mumbled.

What?

"Wait here, okay?" He slipped out from under me and ran upstairs.

Just what the hell did 'not cute yet' mean?

Did he really not realize just how fucking adorable he was? When he was blushing and shying away? When he was submissive and whining with delight? When he was just sitting there, being himself?

I did what he told me and sat there, wondering when exactly he was going to come down.

I ended up sitting there for a long time. Five minutes according to the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. I stood up and headed over to the stairs, going to check on him, but what I saw hit me like a truck going 80 on the freeway.

Those beautiful legs were bare, going up to that tiny blue plaid skirt and uniform shirt he ordered for the cafe. He tied his shirt up in the back, showing more of his stomach. He had perfect muscles.

I didn't notice much else at that point, because my eyes were glued to his legs. I loved Hidan's legs. My pants were getting tight, making me think for a slight moment that they weren't really my size after all.

He slid down the banister and landed right into my arms. I caught him easily, because I was paying so much attention to him. Who couldn't?

"I'm cute now!" He stated happily.

"You're _sexier _now." I corrected. I carried him into the living room again, this time bridal style. I placed him on the couch again, wondering why I didn't go upstairs to do this on his bed. It didn't matter, anyway.

He was chuckling that sexy little chuckle of his. He knew he was hot; those shy little glances said it all. He curled himself up, looking innocent. Hell, he was pretty innocent still. No matter how much blood he shed, his purity remained.

When we got married, he was, for whatever reason, willing and wanting to give that to me. He made me feel like a million bucks. I went right back to sucking on his neck. "Um...?" He said, trying to get my attention.

I mumbled a "hm?" into his neck.

"Should I do that too?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

It was then, that the fact that Hidan was a virgin sank in a little deeper. I understood now. I would have to be easy with this precious little porcelain doll.

I moved on to his shoulder, kissing and sucking on the junction of his neck. I could mark this area and have it be unnoticeable to anyone else. I could care less about people knowing of our sex life, but his parents might get upset. I wasn't willing to risk it.

I couldn't much help it and my teeth sank into his skin, penetrating, drawing blood, some of which dripped into my mouth. It tasted like blood- like copper, and it smelt like blood, but there was something about it that made me feel just fine. So I swallowed it and, in some kind of... disturbing way, Hidan was inside me.

I heard him moaning from below me, figuring he must have been in pain; I quickly proceeded to move down, sliding my lips down his neck, past his shoulders to his chest.

"You have a beautiful body, Hidan."

"I'm glad you like it, Kakuzu." I looked up at him, making sure he was enjoying himself. His eyes were half lidded, and his voice was airy. I loved him this way too.

As I moved down, wanting to taste more of him, his fingers went straight to my hair. "Stop."

So I stopped. Rather unwillingly, but I stopped.

"You can still get yours, but I want to wait."

That was fine with me, but I still felt bad.

He pushed on me, so I scooped him and switched our positions. I was now lying underneath him, staring at him.

"I've never done this before, so I'm sorry if I screw up." He smiled shyly at me. As if he had any reason to be shy anymore. I ran my fingers through his hair, latching on to him at some point.

He started right below my ear making me shiver a little bit more than I wanted to admit. He smiled, and moved down lower, down to my stitches. I didn't exactly feel comfortable allowing him at an extremely vulnerable part of my body. I eventually relaxed though.

His lips slipped down, as he seemed to understand my discomfort, and kissed down my chin. No one ever did anything like this to me before, so even I was inexperienced in this whole thing.

His mouth led down lower and lower, slowly of course. I couldn't concentrate on that though. I was already rock hard at the concept of him putting his mouth on me.

He slipped his hands into my pants and pulled me out; he flinched a little, and I immediately looked up. I didn't want to disappoint him.

"You're bigger than I thought..." He said.

I was glad he liked it. I smiled and laid back, my head propped up on the arm of the sofa. I wanted to watch and he wanted me to watch.

A bright pink hue came to his cheeks and he looked up at me, "So... what do I do?"

His fingers were cold. I liked it for whatever reason. Maybe just because I felt so hot.

"Um... whatever."

Like I gave a shit. I was going to blow my load anyway with him looking at me like that.

"Well, what do you like?"

"Hidan, you're amazing. Do whatever you want."

He smiled, nervously. He opened his mouth and I braced myself for impact. I gripped his hair with one hand, and the side of the couch with the other and, as his breath hit me, I felt myself twitch. Then he closed his warm lips over me and I felt like I was going to burst.

I must have been dreaming. What kind of blowjob was this good? I groaned loudly. I could barely contain myself. I wanted to shove it so far down his throat it would come out the other end of him. I couldn't bear emotionally hurting him right now. He was just too perfect and beautiful.

He looked up at me, as if to ask if he was doing a good job. As if my red, hot cheeks weren't enough of an indicator, I let out a loud pleasured groan. He was so fucking beautiful. He felt so fucking good.

With his mouth surrounding me, he pulled the corners of his lips into a smile. I loved it when he smiled, almost as much as I loved his mouth around my cock.

I let out a groan of agony as he pulled his mouth away and looked up at me. I was about to push his head down when he did it himself and took the whole thing into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. It was rapidly building up, and I could tell it was soon. I was twitching in his mouth and I could tell I didn't have to say anything. He knew.

He opened his mouth wider and let his tongue lick the underside all the way up, as if to lead it outward. Then of all fucking things...

_He bit me. _Hard.

So I came into his mouth, harder than I ever thought possible. All because he bit me. When he got all of it he pulled away and looked at me, some of it dripping out of the corners of his mouth. That was enough to give me another boner but I felt drained. Not that I was impotent or something, it's just he was a little too good. Never before had something like that ever happened to me.

I heard him gulping, swallowing it down. "Was that okay Kaku-chan?"

I was laying there panting. All five of my hearts were pounding. I laid a finger under his chin and pulled him closer, leading him up to my chest, where he found himself comfortable.

"It was better than okay." I then realized, once more I suppose, just how often he said my name. I realized then, how sparsely I used his. He must have felt... Anonymous or some such way.

I even went through the trouble of thinking of a pet name for him. It had to suit me more than him though. I was going to be the one saying it, after all. Hi-chan? Hid-chan? Hida-chan? No...

So I pet his head, still thinking. Well, he was albino... Maybe Hakuka-chan? No. Maybe he didn't like being albino.

I couldn't think of anything. My mind came to a complete and utter blank. I guess calling him Hid-chan was logical, since he called me Kaku-chan and all but I wanted to me more original with him. I gave up with it for now; one would come eventually with experience and events.

Then it struck me that I haven't given him anything in return for that wonderful gift he bestowed to me. "Hey, baby?"

It took a minute for him to register that I was talking to him. When he did, he looked up at me with what I thought was surprise.

I don't know why the fuck it happened. It just slipped out of me. Those three stupid little words. They were used so much, by so many people they meant nothing, and it was all a mistake. "I love you."

I LOVE YOU! Really? That's what my genius came up with? I wanted to kick myself. Hard. As hard as he bit me earlier. Why did he bite me?

As beautiful all of his past smiles were, this one lit up the entire room. His teeth were radiating off the reflection in the window and I still remember it in painful detail. From memory, I could count the amount of teeth that were showing.

When he did that, I couldn't take it back; I couldn't say I was sorry, or that it didn't mean anything. I could tell him that, because he... he was so fucking happy to hear it.

"I love you too, Kaku-chan!"

Tears were in his eyes as he hugged my chest. I had never seen him happier. I knew he meant it. He meant every word he said that day. He loved me. He loved me so much it hurt.

He loved me so much that he didn't feel as if he could possibly gain any more love, so every time he loved me more, it overwhelmed him. He loved me so much, he could smell me when he wanted to, hear my hearts beating when he wanted to... He could taste me when he wanted to.

How did I know this?

After we got ourselves dressed, we ended up on his bed, just staring into space. His ceiling was rather smooth, I noticed. No paintbrush marks.

His hand eventually came across mine, and his fingers crawled over the back of my hand. His fingers laced in between mine comfortably and he gave my hand a squeeze. After a moment he pulled our hands over to his face and kissed mine gently.

I looked at him for a long time, just staring at him. I turned over a little, not so much that I was completely on my side, and moved my other arm so that it was at his head. I then rolled over closer and held him in my arms quietly, just holding him.

Hidan was being quiet, and it was all I could ever ask for. Just this peaceful moment was enough to make me... no.

"Are you hungry, Kuzu-chan?" He whispered. That surprised me a little.

"Yeah..." I said, slipping away from him, slowly.

He smiled at me, "What would you like me to fix you?"

At this point, if he made it, I would eat chocolate covered rice.

"Whatever."

"Shall we go out to eat? I'll call Deidara, and we'll all go out together!"

I nodded and shrugged. "Nowhere fancy, alright?"

He nodded and pulled his cell phone off the side table. I went to the bathroom while he made his phone call. When I come back, he was already dressed, rather casually but still with a sense of style I didn't have. He was currently combing his hair back in the mirror.

I sat on the foot of his bed; when he was done, he turned around and came to sit on my lap. "We decided we'd go out for pizza!"

"Sounds good."

He got up after a short while, and I followed him downstairs. If we were waiting for Sasori, we wouldn't have to wait long. Sure enough, within the next five minutes, he pulled up in the driveway.

We went outside, after putting our shoes on, and got into the back seats. I sat behind Sasori for once. Hidan, who was behind Deidara, instantly got his hands in the blonde's hair, pulling out the ponytail, much to Deidara's dismay.

I was curious to see just how long Deidara's hair was, Sasori however had apparently been there, done that. Done it a lot.

Hidan pulled all of Deidara's hair, into his hand. It was ridiculously thick. Too much hair. Hidan seemed to like it, though. He was trying out new hair styles with Deidara in a state of disarray.

What Hidan ended up doing was to keep it all down and then to put the top layers in a ponytail. Deidara looked rather mothering, and apparently he hated it. He grunted a lot, and kept shifting in his seat.

"You look cute, Deidara." Sasori smiled. That did it.

"You really think so, danna?"

I still never understood why he called him that. It was annoying at best. Not as annoying as his other speech impediments, of course, but certainly not the best.

"You two are fucking married?" Hidan asked, rather surprised.

"No." Sasori made a turn after checking the streets.

"Hm." Hidan leaned on me. "Kaku-chan, you have a phone, right?"

I nodded once, and reached down to my pocket to pull it out. I was too late though; Hidan got to it first and pulled it out, taking a look at it.

"Mind if I get you a new one? I don't like this one."

"You don't have to like it." I mumbled, slightly offended. "It's mine."

He made a pouting face at me, and I could tell he was going to start whining. I didn't want him to have the opportunity. "Fine. Go ahead." I said, just in time.

He smiled. "I'll get you one to match mine!"

"Not in pink." I quickly added.

"No. In green, silly."

Why the hell did he care? Why did I give in so easily?

Sasori looked at me from the side-view mirror. He smirked at me, as if to be even more of a cocky little bastard then he already was. I ignored him somehow.

He parked away from the other cars, as far away from the pizza shop as he could. He did that on purpose, the jackass. I got out of the car, only to see a jewelry store in my direction. I kept walking, ahead of Sasori and Deidara who were holding hands, and Hidan, who was following along behind.

I was wondering why Hidan wasn't rushing over to me demanding we hold hands too. I was tempted to turn around and find out but I figured that would provoke him to do so. I didn't want it. He was attractive and sure to gain attention. That was the last thing I wanted.

I opened the door for everyone. Sasori seemed a little put off by that but Deidara and Hidan seemed to appreciate it. Deidara got in a booth and made Sasori sit on the outside. He seemed fine with that however I wasn't that much of a gentleman. I sat down, not caring what seat Hidan wanted.

He didn't seem to notice anyway. He just sat next to me and opened a menu. He scanned the toppings list. With his obvious dislike of vegetables, I took it there would be a lot of meat on this pizza. I didn't mind meat; in fact, I liked it very much but I tried to eat properly when I could.

"I want a meat-lovers! And fries! And a pepsi! And not that fucking diet shit either. I want dessert too!"

He wanted his ass beat.

After we sat there a while of sitting there, the waiter finally got around to our table. _I couldn't believe he managed. This place was packed! _-obvious sarcasm.

"Hello, our specials today ar-"

"Yeah, that's fuckin' great. I want a pepsi." Hidan was such a bitch.

"I'll have tea. Unsweetened, please." Sasori said quickly.

"Sprite." Deidara butted in.

I didn't even know what the hell I wanted. "Root beer." I grunted, just picking one. I didn't actually like root beer, it just slipped out. He nodded and left to get our drinks.

"I really do want a meat-lovers!" Hidan said, sinking down in his seat and putting his feet diagonally and on Deidara's lap.

Sasori was rather health conscious and unlikely to enjoy that idea. "Why don't we just get half and half?" A wise but costly decision.

"Fine, pussies. Kaku-chan, you'll eat the meat with me, wont you?"

I shrugged. Whatever. I figured I would have to get used to Hidan's eating habits rather quickly.

The waiter brought our drinks on a tray. Hidan ordered the pizza to his exact specifications. The poor boy walked away with a lot on his mind.

"So what are we doing afterwards?" Hidan demanded. I noticed he tended more toward being docile and complacent when he was solely in my presence, and loud and obnoxious in others. I wondered if I was any different when I was alone with him.

He was my lover after all, so it was normal for me to act differently when I was with him. That's what I figured at least. I don't know why I suddenly considered us lovers. I guess it was the oral sex. Maybe it was the fact that we were getting married. Maybe I just liked-... no.

"We could go in the jacuzzi, or go swimming... or you know. I don't know, what do you guys like?"

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other.

"I've never been in a jacuzzi before, danna."

Truth be told, neither had I. I was kinda looking forward to it.

"It sounds... wonderful, Hidan." Sasori flashed that damn smile of his. He had a beautiful smile, nearly as beautiful as his face. Hidan, though, seemed not to notice how beautiful Sasori was. Hidan had weird tastes in men, I figured.

I grabbed a straw from the middle of the table and stuck it in my root beer. Hidan and Deidara were rambling on about some such thing. Sasori was staring at me. He tended to stare at things.

"What?" I asked, surprising myself with just how offended I sounded.

"Nothing. I'm just admiring your face."

I had the urge to spill my root beer all over him and pin him against the wall. He was making fun of me.

"I never got a chance to see it before. It's rather... Intriguing."

Hidan seemed to feel my discomfort. I don't know how, and at that time, I didn't care. It was nice of him to blurt out something stupid like, "I'm pretty too, Sasori-san!"

The waiter dropped off our pizza, cutting it in front of us, and then bowed, telling us to enjoy. He walked away and Hidan's fingers immediately pulled off "his" piece. It was noticeably larger than the others. I grabbed a piece as well. Deidara closely followed and Sasori was last.

We all ate, discussing the end-of-the-year projects. Our physics final was going to be a piece of cake. I was good at math, after all. Math then, too, fell into that category. English shouldn't be too hard, even though I never got around to reading the assignments.

I was, though, going to fail home economics. I didn't care too much about that. I was a man, after all.

This conversation continued on and eventually the entire pizza was consumed and we sat there digesting. "So what's your favorite subject, Hidan?"

I then understood how Hidan knew I was uncomfortable. I felt the same aura he did then. I felt the redness creeping into his face. I figured I might as well offer some comfort like he had for me, so I extended my fingers over and laid my hand on his. He instantly attached to it, hugging my arm and leaning on me. I allowed him this.

"Um..." He was trying to think. "I guess I like- um..." I pulled my arm away from him and wrapped it around his back, pulling him closer. "Science, I guess."

I couldn't tell why he was exceptionally nervous at such a simple question.

When Hidan had paid the bill via credit card and Sasori placed the tip on the inside of the table in cash, we headed out. Sasori started up the car and brought it over. It was starting to drizzle and Hidan and Deidara had qualms about getting wet.

Hidan was still very much attached to my side. I was beginning to consider him an extra appendage. Then again, my arm was still wrapped around him, holding him there.

Deidara smiled at us, dripping his foot in what was starting to form a puddle. "You two make a cute couple. I mean it!"

Hidan looked at him, making that adorable confused face of his. "Of course we do, motherfucker!" He grinned, and squeezed me a little.

It was weird that I had no problem being "cute" with Hidan. It was very weird.

Hidan led us into his basement. I was expecting boxes stacked up, perhaps some excess furniture. What I got was a sectioned off room containing an indoor pool, a jacuzzi, and a steam room.

"Oh yeah, I guess we need swimsuits, huh?" Hidan pondered aloud.

"We could do without 'em, yeah!" I pushed the stupid blonde out of the way.

"No!"

I knew from prior experience that Sasori and Deidara wouldn't be able to help themselves and I knew I wouldn't either. I wasn't having it.

Hidan smiled. "Well, stay here." He went upstairs.

"You've gotten very close." Sasori noted. "Very quickly..."

I looked at him, not saying anything. He could think what he wanted to think.

"I like it." He continued.

I almost smiled but then I gave up and focused on looking around the room. It was crazy. This wasn't even close to normal.

Hidan came back down, carrying an assortment of swimming trunks. He tossed me a green pair, a red one to Sasori, and a blue one to Deidara. For himself, he had a white pair.

"No." I told him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You can see right through those!" I told him, almost blushing, but not quite embarrassed enough.

"So? We're all guys here." and just like that he dismissed my comment. He directed Sasori and Deidara to a bathroom and that left the two of us in here to strip and change. This was rather embarrassing. Hidan, though, didn't seem to mind. He took his shirt off quickly, not at all embarrassed by his body. Not that he had a reason to be, he was flawless.

I, on the other hand... not so much.

"I've already seen you naked, Kaku-chan." He said, not even looking over his shoulder.

So I took my shirt off, followed by my pants, boxers came down to, and I quickly stepped into the swimsuit. I was lucky I didn't stumble.

I picked up my clothes and attempted to fold them and lay them on the stairs, just as something to do to keep my eyes off Hidan. It was working fine until his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin laid on my shoulder. I could tell he was standing on his toes. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been tall enough to reach me.

I placed my hands on his and turned my face to place my lips somewhere on his cheek. I turned around, and held him around the waist.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked me smiling.

I didn't really listen to music. I just never had much of a like for it. Sure it made awkward silence go away but it was never really my thing. "Whatever you like dancing to." I answered.

He smiled. "I'll dance to anything, just as long as you'd like to watch."

We were suddenly close together, swaying. I was petting the ends of his hair against his neck. I decided I wanted to see what it looked like naturally, not jelled back mafia style.

During my attempts and parting his hair, Deidara and Sasori came in, wearing their swimsuits, walking hand in hand. I didn't stop fixing his hair. I didn't see the need to.

Deidara put all of his hair in a ponytail on the top of his head, probably to avoid getting his hair wet. I looked down at what I had accomplished with Hidan's hair. His hair looked-

"Hey! You two have the same hairstyle, un!"

His was a little bit shorter than mine but this suited him. His bangs were in his face and he didn't look like himself so I pushed it back up, out of his beautiful face.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" He asked all of us while he felt one of the many stitches across my chest.

"Martinis sound good." I answered before anyone could fuss over it. He nodded and walked over to the bar, he started mixing. While he set the can opener to open a small can of green olives, he went to the side drawer and got himself a small hair clip. He put all the hair on the top of his head. Oddly enough, this looked fine on him.

When we all had our drinks, we slipped into the jacuzzi; Deidara was the first of us to indulge and Sasori came by his side. I waited for Hidan, who was messing with the radio.

He grinned in a state of glee and ran over to me. My instinct was to extend my hands and push him away but he bypassed me and connected with my body. "I love this song!"

"Who doesn't, yeah?"

Hidan ignored Deidara's comment, "It reminds me of you, Kakuzu-chan!" He smiled that warm little smile.

So he wrapped his arms around my neck and then he started singing along with the radio. Being as religious as he was I wouldn't have been surprised to find out he was a choir boy. He did have a sweet, tender voice, not fitting of someone who chose a more... interesting vocabulary.

_"I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me. Papa- Paparazzi!"_

I guess I understood what he meant by reminded him of me. He was, evidently, time after time, my biggest fan.

The only one I had.

The song ended because Hidan had caught it somewhere in the middle. We went to join the other two in the hot tub. Hidan was instantaneously at my side, holding on to me, tracing the stitch marks along my arms, my chest, stomach and back.

When I looked over at Sasori and Deidara, their tongues were down each others' throats. I didn't know whether to be turned on or puke.

I looked at Hidan, who was watching them with some kind of awe on his face. I nudged him to get his eyes off. He looked at me and so I pulled him over to lay his head on my shoulder.

He seemed to like laying on me lately and I liked him doing it too. I laid my head on his and we laid there. For whatever reason, I was thankful that we weren't like Sasori and Deidara.

For just that moment, I didn't want to ravish him and taste his entire body. For just that moment I didn't want to make him mine. In a sexual sense, anyway.

I wanted him to lay here, so I stayed quiet and let his scent sink into me. I wanted to kiss him; I wanted his tongue to slip in between my lips. I wanted him to love me. Need me. Have me.

Yet... at the very same time, I wanted to push him away. I wanted him to find someone else. Someone better. Someone more deserving. Someone who wouldn't use him, hurt him. This poor boy had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that blowjob scene. It was...interesting to write, trust me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter comes with a clear warning.  
CAUTION: Sexy naked men are nearby. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

When the jacuzzi got too hot, we decided to go swimming in the pool. Even though it was heated, it would be much more suitable. Besides, how many people got to go swimming in the midst of winter?

Hidan opened the sliding glass door and we all went in. The smell of chlorine was rather thick but it didn't bother us. We'd eventually get used to it. I personally liked the smell.

He closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge, sticking his feet in the water.

"So, Hidan, what are your hobbies and such?" Sasori sat down next to Hidan. Deidara was having some kind of spasm over a bird-resembling flotation device.

"I always wanted to ride on a bird!" he squealed, and threw it into the pool. He then proceeded to jump on it, trying to stay on, but failing miserably and almost drowned himself in his excitement.

Sasori just stared at his boyfriend with a strange look of detachment. Apparently Deidara was embarrassing him. I couldn't understand why he would feel that way- Deidara always acted like that.

"I like singing, I guess... Cleaning, cooking... uh, I guess you could say I like girl things." Hidan chirped happily.

"Oh, so is that where your cross-dressing thing comes from?"

"I fuckin' guess, seriously. I mean, I'm not good at boy stuff or whatever."

"What exactly does, 'boy stuff' include?"

Yeah, that was my question too.

"I don't know. Shit." Hidan looked over at me. "Don't just stand there."

So I walked over and sat next to him. Deidara was happily riding his bird. That was, until Hidan decided to be a smartass and kick the inflatable bird in the face, sending Deidara flying backwards into the water. I let out a small chuckle.

"Real nice, asshole! Un!" Deidara was trying to get back on the bird. What the hell was it with him and birds?

I looked over at Hidan, trailing my eyes down from his neck, which still had the bite wound, and past his chest. Down where there should have been a landing strip to the edge of his swimming trunks. That's when I noticed that my earlier assumption that you could see through them when wet was pretty accurate.

I felt heat come to my face. I slipped into the water, and grabbed Hidan around the waist, nearly digging my face into his crotch. I wanted to hide my embarrassment and Hidan from those two assholes.

He didn't seem to get it, but he didn't bother pushing me off. Instead he decided to pet me like a dog. I was slightly ashamed of myself, getting rock-solid hard with just a glimpse of his penis.

I pulled him off the edge and he wrapped his legs around my waist, then his arms around my neck, and I held him like this in the water. He blushed when he felt me through the too-thin layers of cloth.

"This is your fault," I whispered to him. "I told you not to wear those white ones."

He chuckled at me and then whispered back, "Well, I wore them for you." He smirked. What a bitch.

He was only a bitch until he started rocking his hips against mine. That rocking motion was enough to make me pin myself against the wall, just to get more of the sensation.

He let his wrapped legs drop to the ground and pushed against me hard. He rubbed me with his whole hand, making me grunt audibly. I tried to bite down on my lip to muffle myself. Sasori and Deidara were probably staring.

He snaked his way over to my ear. "Let them watch." He grinned, biting his teeth into the cartilage of my ear. He was piercing it with his sharp little teeth, and I was letting him.

I seemed to have a biting fetish. I never thought I did before. Then again, if it was anyone but Hidan they wouldn't have their teeth anymore.

I put my hands on the edge of the pool for support while Hidan continued rubbing me.

"Does semen float?" He asked me.

Dumbed down from the service I was getting I answered the first thing that came to my mind. "We're about to find out." Of course it would float; it was hot.

When jerking myself off, it took at least five minutes. Why was he able to satisfy me so quickly? Was I just premature? I didn't think so. I would have probably been embarrassed by it by now.

He reached into my swim trunks and jerked me hard. I came in a matter of seconds. Hidan chuckled and gathered my semen in the palm of his hand. He proceeded to lap it up with his tongue. He had no idea what this did to me. I nervously turned around to Sasori and Deidara who were apparently more interested in the water jet than us.

"Kakuzu, how come your skin folds over it?" He asked me seriously, holding my most precious organ.

I was still recovering, so while panting I reached over to him. "You don't have that?" I pulled the edge of his swimsuit enough so I could pull him out and get a closer look.

"No, should I?"

I felt slightly under the head and found the scar. "You were just circumcised, that's all." I put him back and let the elastic slap against his skin.

"What does that mean?"

Was he serious? "Well, you just got some of your foreskin cut off." I answered, now starting to use my lungs to their full potential again.

"Oh." He said quietly. "Well, is that bad?"

"No, it's fine."

Then to my horror, he turned around, "Hey Sasori, were you circumcised?"

I sank to the bottom of the pool, trying to drown. Unfortunately he picked me up again.

"No. What is this all of a sudden?"

Ignoring the question, Hidan turned to Deidara, expecting his own question to be answered.

The blonde just shook his head. "Your parents don't love you, un?"

I pulled Hidan over, covering his ears. I glared at the feminine boy and slipped back into the pool.

Hidan was pouting, staring up at me wondering. "It's fine, Hidan. Your parents love you. He's just being a fucker."

Hidan smiled. "Kaku-chan! You swore!"

Didn't I always? Sure it was sparser than Hidan's speech, but I wasn't some kind of...

"Perhaps you should become a Jashinist! You'd like it!"

I wasn't going to think about it; I wasn't even going to consider it. It just wasn't my thing. I only said it to appease him- it worked after all.

We swam for about an hour. Afterwards, when we were drying off, Hidan suggested we all watch a movie together. We couldn't really decide what to watch.

We all got changed after we were dry and went into the living room. Hidan pulled all the blinds down, making it darker in the room for a proper movie viewing atmosphere.

Hidan had the entire Disney collection. I was moderately surprised; I didn't think he would bother with such things. The princess movies were separated from the others. He had all collector's editions.

"Snow white!" Deidara said.

Hidan seemed to be delighted by the choice. He pulled it out and I noticed the case was a little bit worn. Hidan stared at it for a moment, smiling. I never saw a Disney movie before. Most people were put off by that idea but I never got around to it. If Hidan liked it that much, though, I would manage.

It was, after all, the movie Hidan wanted to reenact in a play. I completely forgot about that until now.

Deidara got on the couch and curled up with a pillow. Sasori sat next to him with a bored look on his face. I sat on the other end so that Hidan could sit in the middle.

At the end of the movie I looked over to see Hidan's eyes teary. I figured perhaps he was happy. It was a pretty good movie; even I enjoyed it. Sasori still looked bored but that was to be expected.

I placed my forehead against Hidan's temple and whispered his name. He looked at me with his red-violet eyes full of sadness. This surprised me a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little more abruptly than I meant to. He didn't seem to notice and, if he did, he didn't care.

"Grumpy!" He squealed.

I blinked, waiting for him to continue. "He loved her, you know? Seriously! He must have fucking loved her, and then she gets stolen away from him! By the stupid dumbass Prince!"

I didn't really see why he interpreted it that way. They both seemed perfectly fine with the outcome. I was no good with these kinds of things.

"Hidan, I'm sure he knew she wouldn't have been happy living there with him anyway." Sasori spoke quietly, deliberately making sure Hidan was listening.

"He was happy to see her happy."

Hidan's tears stopped and he wiped his eyes off, looking at me with an overly bright smile on his face. "Okay!"

I placed my hand on his head, petting him once to get the hair out of his face.

"What should we have for dinner?" He asked everyone. I didn't bother answering. They were guests in... our home...

"Well, I don't really care what it is. As long as it's not mixed rice." Hidan's eyes lit up. He was, apparently, pleased.

He ran over and took Deidara's hands in his, "Deidara-chan, you don't like vegetables either?"

Poor Deidara. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. While Hidan was discussing the horror of vegetables, I looked at Sasori. "After school tomorrow, do you mind if we go out? Just me and you?"

"This is an odd request. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No. I just... well..."

"I understand. I'll arrange it somehow."

"Thanks."

"Hey!" Hidan hollered at us, "The fuck you two love birds talking about over there?"

Sasori and I looked at each other and then back at him. "Fine then, bitches. If you want to be all lovey dovey..." he pulled Deidara over, smashing the sides of their faces into one another. "Then we'll be lovey dovey too!"

"Haha. Yeah, lesbians are hot." I said in my best "stoner" voice. This backfired horribly. I didn't even know why I said it. Right afterwards, all five eyes, one of Deidara's covered by hair, looked right at me.

"Kakuzu...?" All three of them. I even managed to concern Sasori.

I couldn't contain my embarrassment much longer so I quickly left the room.

"Don't make fun of him, you bastards! He'll never do it again if you do!" Like Hidan was one to talk. Apparently though, they all liked it.

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, knowing Hidan was going to be cooking.

Sure enough they all came in, and Hidan went into the refrigerator pulling out ingredients to make Gyoza. He was trying to figure out what else to make.

"Why don't we all have sushi?" I suggested. I knew we had enough rice...

"Okay! We'll all make it together then!"

I smiled and nodded, pulling out the seaweed, and some stuff to put inside of it. He did keep an assortment of vegetables, even if he tried his best to avoid them.

So we all washed our hands and then began making sushi. He had a lot of fish in his refrigerator too.

Eventually our sushi making became a "who can make the weirdest face out of seaweed on onigiri" contest. Deidara won by default. It was all my fault we even had that contest anyway, making a mock-Hidan.

I took a rag out of the drawer where I knew they'd be, wet it, and began cleaning up the floor. Pieces of rice were everywhere.

Hidan looked down and smiled at me, a different smile then he had ever given me before; this one wasn't so much joyful and spontaneous, but rather fond and satisfied. He got another and came down to help me clean.

When we were done and about to rinse our cloths off in the sink, he smiled and turned on the water. "Thank you for helping me to clean, Kaku-chan."

"No need to thank me. Can't have my house looking a mess, can I?"

He turned to me again and smiled. "No, you couldn't possibly."

He laid the clothes to dry over the edge of the sink and we followed Sasori and Deidara back into the living room.

"Shall we watch another movie?"

"Yeah! Let's watch something romantic, un!"

"I have the whole Junjo Romantica season one box set?"

None of the three of us had ever heard of it. He shrugged. "Some other time, then. Let's watch Howl's Moving Castle!" He bounced around.

I'd never seen it, but I had heard good things.

"We need a snack. I'll go get something." I walked into the kitchen, right up to the refrigerator, while Hidan let the TV and DVD player start. He rolled the previews of other movies and came in to help.

We collected Pepsi and chips and walked back into the living room, handing them out. Sasori looked distasteful for a moment but eventually shrugged, figuring he would run it off.

We sat down and watched the movie. I found I liked it a lot. I watched Deidara fall asleep on Sasori as soon as the ending credits starting to roll. He had a smile on his face, so I could tell he enjoyed it as well. Sasori looked bored as usual.

I went to throw our wrappers and cans away while Hidan led Sasori into the bedroom the two would be sharing. Sasori was carrying Deidara's lifeless body. I finally got what Sasori saw in him. He was pretty when he kept his mouth shut. The same could be said about a particular other person.

Still, even though now he was probably planning out an entire conversation, I found myself going up the stairs to meet him. When I walked into his room, though, I saw Deidara very much awake. He had a bottle of nail polish and I was scared.

"Kakuzu, you too!"

I made a face.

"Aw, ca'mon, it's black!"

I walked over; I figured it would shut them up for the night. I didn't really care about my fingernails anyway. I lay on Hidan's bed and watched them. Hidan pulled out another bottle and turned to me. He took my left hand and began to paint over them, making them all pitch black. Then he did the same with my right. He then coated them with some kind of clear top coat.

"Toes too!"

I looked at him. Really?

He was waiting. Fine. I lay down and laid my feet on his lap. He took my socks off. "You have really nice feet, Kaku-chan!" He then proceeded to massage them. I was enjoying it a lot.

I was sitting there, watching him finish up, when I noticed his feet were about two sizes smaller than mine. He was about my height, but he had a smaller frame then I did. I snickered, he was such a chick. He didn't notice my snickering, luckily.

We waited for all our nails to dry. This was quite possibly the gayest thing that had ever happened to me. And I had sex with men regularly.

Sasori was waiting too, so we discussed the plans we made earlier with Deidara and Hidan.

"Kakuzu and I were thinking of spending some time alone tomorrow. Would either of you have a problem with that?"

Hidan smiled at me, obviously not minding.

Deidara, however, pouted. "Danna..." he whined, "what am I supposed to keep myself occupied with when you're not around?"

Sasori checked his fingernails by blowing on them; finding they were dry, he reached, rather hesitantly, into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. I saw Deidara struggling to keep a straight face; there was a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth but he was fighting it rather hard.

Trying to look disappointed when there was money involved was a difficult feat for anyone to accomplish.

"Get something that I'd like to take off of you." Sasori said, smirking slightly as he handed over a fifty dollar bill. Lot of money for a simple outing. Deidara had his own money, after all.

Eventually, Sasori and Deidara went into their own room to sleep and left me and Hidan to curl up together.

Getting up with Hidan on this particular morning was unlike most other mornings. After all, we woke up at sunrise and got dressed in dark clothing. He gathered up some equipment and I knew to follow. We walked down stairs, past the living room, and turned into the kitchen, going out the basement door.

We walked through a few yards; the snow making the bottoms of our pants wet. My pulse started to increase. I was uncharacteristically excited about what was going on. I followed him silently through the dark, seeing the moon looking close as I ever have, but fleeting, like it wasn't going to return.

The sun was behind me, slowly rising, bringing about the new day. We still had time though. Plenty of time. The dance between those two celestial bodies would be a long one, full of turns and spins.

He stopped, hearing something I couldn't. It was like he had a sixth sense that exceeded my capabilities. It was a rush unlike anything. More of a rush than running your car as fast as it could go down an empty highway only to miss an eighteen-wheeler coming off the shoulder within an inch of your life. More of a rush than riding a roller coaster off the track mid loop, spiraling down to your untimely doom, only to come out unscathed.

It was pure ecstasy and whatever was going on, I loved it; I wanted to be part of it. He turned to me and I could, through my absolute threshold, hear him whispering to me.

"Get down." Of course I did. I dropped down dead, not moving, not even flinching as an air-cutting stake ran right above my body. I heard the aerodynamic wind sounds swooshing, gliding through the air like there was a jet attached to it.

Then I heard that wonderful noise, that ear-splittingly wonderful sound. Metal piercing through flesh, penetrating it harshly, leaving no room for blood to exit. I heard a gurgled gasp, a last plea for breath, an insatiable urge to breathe, and then I heard the most beautiful sound of all.

Perhaps, though, it was the most beautiful, because I was able to turn around and witness it in the moonlight and sunlight combination we were experiencing. That body, it must have been about a hundred thirty pounds, fell down hard.

I picked myself up, my fingers digging into the deep, cold snow. I pushed myself up and, as Hidan came next to me, I began to walk with him step by step. We walked over to his lifeless body, staring down in awe. It was...beautiful.

He grabbed the end of his stake, yanking it out of the corpse, causing that beautiful red, although rather black in this light, liquid to spray outward, projecting that beautiful fountain effect you just couldn't get elsewhere. Then it stopped and all was silent.

He took my hand and pulled me over to get a closer look. We looked down, and watched the life drift away. From his core, the coldness deteriorated all the way down to his fingertips. It was rather awe inspiring.

Hidan placed his foot right in the wound, wiggling around to get himself covered. He took that blood to make a circle in the snow. He then finished off his Jashinist rosary with the triangle. He stepped forward, and then allowed himself to fall back, lying in the snow in his own little circle.

He proceeded with his ritual, becoming bloody and wet with snow.

He looked rather peaceful, especially for how excited I was. My heart, which had been pounding with excitement, was just beginning to settle down. I walked over to him, rather haste-fully, and kneeled next to him, picking up his head with my hands.

I held him there, and he smiled at me. I laid down on my side and pulled him close to me, disregarding the cold for now. I held his blood covered body to mine and felt all the warmth I ever needed radiating through me. My pulse was carrying it along, through my veins and arteries, and I was completely satisfied.

Despite how vividly I remember the murder, I couldn't remember what happened after that. Maybe we dumped him under the layer of ice on the lake. Maybe we just threw him in a dumpster somewhere. Did we leave him there? It was all a blur, and I was really looking forward to doing it again.

We were all setting up for the culture festival, setting up our tables and chairs so our cafe could run smoothly. All the boys and girls chosen as cooks were in the back working on the food, and all the waitresses were setting up where they would each be stationed. The hosts were preparing the seating arrangements, and Sasori and Deidara were working on a mural on the chalk board. Hidan and I were still in the middle of the room.

Hidan was trying to decide whether or not to wear his waitress uniform. I was just watching him, wanting him to change into it, but allowing it to be his choice. I wanted him to do a lot today. I found myself wanting to eat something he made for lunch, like nothing else would satisfy me.

I walked over to him, allowing some urge to take over. I wrapped my arms around his waist. It was probably a shocker to everyone, not that I could blame them. No one even knew that we were dating. For me to even lay my hands on someone was... nothing short of a miracle.

I didn't even care that people were starting to stare. I snaked my arms around his waist and ended up laying my chin on his shoulder. "I'd like to see you in it."

He turned to me, and I could feel the warm breath coming out of his nostrils, blowing on me in rhythmic patterns. "Really?" He asked, "Because I thought you wanted me to dress more masculine now."

"Nothing wrong with playing a little dress up now and then." I smiled reassuringly at him. "Especially not if it's going to be damn sexy."

He smiled, shyly. "You like it, Kazu-chan?"

"Of course. You're beautiful, after all."

"...Kuzu." He seemed sad, which confused me. "About that..."

He looked around the room and turned noticeably red. "Can we talk?" I nodded, and he walked out of the room. I followed him with my eyes, noticing the male uniform didn't flatter him at all.

I saw him turn into the storage closet where we previously stacked the desks in. When I walked in, he closed the door and sat down on a box of printer paper. He rested his elbows on his thighs and entwined his fingers with his hands between his knees.

His seriousness was making me uncomfortable.

"Kakuzu, I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, I know, Hidan."

He lifted his head and looked at me. Those beautiful red-violet eyes suddenly weren't so beautiful, but rather pitiful. His pale white skin was turning pink around the nose and ears. He looked... like a kid.

An annoying, spoiled little brat of a kid that you bullied on the school bus because you knew you'd get a reaction out of him. Actually, Hidan probably WAS one of those little kids, so he really was reverting back to his childhood.

This was disappointing and unattractive, and I was started to get mixed feelings about Hidan. Maybe all I said about him being perfect was a bunch of nonsense. Maybe I just wanted to get laid so bad I-

"Kakuzu, would you still consider being my husband knowing that I'm..." He paused, making sure I was listening and all that, I guess. "That I'm stupid, Kakuzu?"

I leaned against the wall. I didn't know what Hidan was referring to. Sure, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but I already knew and accepted that. This, I figured, was more specific and serious.

He saw my eyes shifting, and coughed to get my attention again. When I got around to looking at him, he was standing up, approaching me.

"Kaku-chan, I love you. I love you so much, so please don't think that just because I'm dyslexic that I'm not worthy of you or..." So that was it. "...because I'll try really hard and do my best and-"

I placed a hand on his head. "Shut up." I ruffled his hair and picked him up, bridal style. "Are you done? I'm sick of your yabbering."

His teeth, I noticed through his grin, were rather straight and pearly. I wondered what his tongue tasted like. I never wanted to kiss anyone before, and I wondered why exactly Hidan had to be the one.

I carried him outside, into the hallway, where people were staring. "Aren't I heavy, Kaku-chan?"

"No, you're fine."

"Well, it's not anything against you, but we're not that different in size... I might be... 10 pounds lighter than you..."

"Then it IS against me? I'm a man, Hidan. I have no problem carrying you. Besides, you're like a woman."

I carried him into the men's room, where I placed his feet on the floor tiles. He looked at the package under his arm and shrugged. "I might as well, I guess. If it's what you want."

"It is." I answered honestly.

He began stripping right there by the mirrors and sinks where anybody could just walk in and watch. For some reason this aggravated me. I wanted to be the only one who could see him. The only one who could touch him.

So I pushed him into a stall and locked the door behind us, and started to undress him myself, making sure to feel him up.

His body was so warm against mine; I wanted to keep him there forever. My stupid, cuddly boyfriend, who couldn't read as well as he wanted to. I liked him close to me. I liked smelling him, and I liked his scent on me.

The annoying tapping of footsteps rang loudly in the empty bathroom. It was annoying because we both knew it was a teacher.

A light but deliberate knock. Probably done with the knuckle of the forefinger. "Having fun in there, boys?"

I groaned.

"Open the door."

So I did, and I looked at him. He looked at me, and then at Hidan.

I vaguely recognized him as my metal-shop teacher from my freshman year. Apparently, he also recognized me. I couldn't place his name, though.

"...You guys... weren't smoking in there or anything?" He seemed surprised.

I couldn't help but surprise him a little more. "No sir, we were just trying to have sex."

He paled, rather noticeably, and his eyes widened. He coughed and stuttered. "We-well, boys. You know better. Don't make me write you up."

I wanted to laugh, but I just nodded. I took Hidan's wrist, and we made our way into the hallway, his shirt was up to his chest already. The weight eventually brought it down, though, before too many people could notice.

Eventually, Hidan changed into his waitress uniform, in the broom closet of course. He looked perfect but he was still trying to apply makeup he deemed necessary. His natural face was gorgeous so I didn't-

He was beautiful. Absolutely sexy and perfect, and with that makeup enhancement, his complexion seemed to glow. He was truly one of a kind.

Unfortunately, being one of a kind meant a lot of people wanted to get their greedy little hands all over him. It made me sick to see other men watching his thighs in that short skirt. Those thighs belonged to me.

My fists balled up, to the point where my blood circulation was being cut off by the tightness of my skin; I noticed my skin turning a blue color.

Hidan, though, was rather calm about it, pushing them away with that oh-so-charming look on his face. It was a rather un-flustered look, which told me he was used to this kind of thing. However, throughout all of the other boys trying to reach out to him, he kept on looking to me.

It made my jealousy fade away. I always had an explosive temper, so why was it that the fact that Hidan only had eyes for me was so calming?

Hidan was an idiot, so I turned away, and pretended not to know him.

...However, I couldn't help turning around to glimpse at him every once in a while.

At the end of the day, the cafe was a huge success, as we made plenty of profit, and Hidan was the most talked about person in the school. Eventually, word got to the assistant principal of the school. For Hidan, this meant a confrontation.

"Hidan, I understand you're a new student, but did you honestly think this was acceptable?"

"Well, yeah... fuck, I mean, don't you think I look cute?"

"That's it, young man." He grabbed Hidan by the shirt collar, pulling him along the way to the office.

"Sir!" I said loudly, trying to get his attention.

He looked at me. "Oh, it's you, Kakuzu. Can't it wait? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I was the one who dared him to wear it." I announced, loud and deliberate.

Of course, it didn't really matter why to that asshole. Hidan did look adorable. Anyone who thought differently was crazy. This guy was just looking for an outlet for his frustration and I didn't want Hidan to take all the heat for this.

"I'm sure you dared him to use foul language at me, as well." His grip on Hidan's shirt tightened, pulling it up slightly, showing off Hidan's stomach. I could see some abdominal muscles were starting to show up beneath his flesh and, as beautiful Hidan looked dressed like a girl, I couldn't help but be proud of my man.

"I suppose you didn't know Hidan is a Jashinist. You wouldn't intend to infringe on his religious rights, would you?"

He looked at me as if I were the devil, and I knew that I had won the battle, but started a war. He let go of Hidan's shirt. "Come with me, Kakuzu."

He walked onto his office with those cheap dress shoes tapping against the floor tiles. I say cheap because I wouldn't have even bought them. Hidan looked at me with sorrow in his beautiful pink-violet eyes. I tapped him on the forehead as I walked past him into the hallway.

Poor Hidan looked sad as I closed the door behind me.

The principal wasn't exactly kind and understanding with me. He got quite close to my face and people outside the room could hear his harsh voice.

I, however, wasn't exactly fazed as I'd been yelled at before. It wasn't a big deal.

I just couldn't get Hidan's sad little face out of my mind. This guy hurt his feelings and it was rather unforgivable. His sins would be repented for.

...Sins? ...I couldn't help but let a chuckle pass through my lips. Was Hidan my god or something?

He slapped me for that one.

I couldn't hold my temper back... and that was the last thing I remembered.

I blacked out but apparently this desk had gone through the window. The police were surrounding me, and even though I was perfectly clueless and calm, they held me down and slapped handcuffs on me.

They sat me in the car for a long while, and talked to me. I told them everything I knew and eventually, because of asking the other kids around campus, I was free to go with two weeks suspension starting Monday, and our favorite principal was taken into custody.

Turns out our favorite school supervisor was not only a child abuser, but was quite the money launderer.

What a fuck up.

I headed back to class in time to help everyone clean up. Hidan, however, wasn't his cheerful self. I walked over, wrapping my arms around him as he looked out the window. He looked up at me, surprised.

"Kaku-chan!" He wailed.

He was crying?

I just held him there as he gripped on to me tightly, burying his face into my shirt. He was beautiful when he cried. I laid my hand on his head to comfort him and eventually he looked up at me.

"What the hell's the matter with you?", my oh-so-sensitive question.

"I couldn't do anything... you're so good and I-"

"Shut up, Hidan." He was such an idiot.

So when the bell rang to release us from our prison, we ended up outside waiting for Sasori and Deidara.

"Kakuzu..."

"I thought I told you to shut up."

He actually did.

...and it was horrible.

The awkward silence that had suddenly filled the air wasn't at all as pleasing as I thought it should have been, perhaps because there was an aura of ambiguity surrounding us.

So I came to him, knowing he wouldn't come to me now. I placed my arms around his slim waist and my forehead rested on the crown of his head. It was a good thing he was short. This was comfortable.

"Hey Hidan... fuck you."

"Fuck you too, Kakuzu."

It was before those words were exchanged that Deidara and Sasori had come outside. They looked at us strangely.

Those strange looks continued in the car. I felt like enhancing it and turning up the heat a little. If Deidara and Sasori thought that was weird, they were going to love this.

"So do you two fuck yet?" I asked, completely out of the blue.

"Wha-what's it to you? UN!"

Oh yes, tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

**These chapters are bit far in-between these days, aren't they? I'll try to speed them up starting now. Can't promise too much, though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not as many huge grammatical errors toward these chapters, but adding a sentence or two is a bit fun.**

* * *

Sasori was driving the speed limit down the road, as carefully as any smart driver would. We decided somewhere along the way that we wanted to go out for dinner to celebrate our "victory". I didn't bother asking what that meant.

We turned onto the freeway and I remembered telling Sasori that we needed some alone time together. As we approached the next red light, I figured now would be a good time to bring it up. Sasori looked at Deidara.

"The mall." Hidan said, rather happily.

So Sasori drove to the mall and, while Deidara got out with Sasori's cash in hand, I took shotgun. I was ready for Sasori to drive off, so we could go do whatever, when I realized Sasori wasn't going anywhere. He was just sitting there. I thought there might be a problem. Sasori didn't wait for anyone. As I looked at him, he was looking at me. He made an upwards motion, and so I looked to the other side of me, and saw Hidan leaning against the door.

I rolled the window down to ask what his problem was but, when I did, he kissed his two main fingers and laid them on my cheek by the corner of my mouth. The smile on his face said it all. Therefore, I rolled the window back up, embarrassed, and stared at the dashboard. We still weren't moving. I looked at Sasori, who also had a smile on his face, but a weird one. I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or what.

"What?" I grunted.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you two so in love."

Before I even noticed we were moving, we were out of the parking lot. I didn't get what Sasori meant.

"In love?" I questioned, never taking my eyes off him.

"Well, yes. That's generally what one would call the relationship between two people who act quite a lot like you do." He was no longer paying me any attention. "Where to?"

I didn't know. "That jewelry store we saw by the pizza place."

"Okay." He drove me there without questioning my motives or mocking me. I owed him one.

We walked in, and the little bell above the door alerted a senile old man of our arrival. He was wiping his glasses clean with a small handkerchief, looking blind as a bat without them and squinting at us as he walked in. His eyes automatically focused on me instead of Sasori. I figured it was the size difference. Then again, anyone who worked with jewelry probably liked money and knew who had it. That's how I was anyway.

I nodded in greeting, and continued to look at his goods. He had plenty of gold chains and the like, but that wasn't what interested me at the moment. Instead, I was pulled, as if by a strong gravitational force, to the wedding rings. I saw it sitting there and just knew. I knew this was the one.

I pointed at it through the glass and looked at the jeweler expectantly. He looked at me curiously and walked over. He unlocked the case and pulled it out. "This one?"

"Yes. Listen, don't tell me how much it is. It'll break my heart."

So I went over to the cash register and waited. He stared at me for a moment before finally coming over. He placed it next to the machine, and looked at me. "You sure?"

"Yes. Hurry before I change my mind." I saw him scan the price tag, and looked away quickly. I swiped my credit card, for what I thought might have been the tenth time since I had it. I forced Sasori to press the buttons for me. The look on his face was pretty hysterical; if I was happy, I'd be laughing.

I signed for it, and that was that. Sasori wouldn't take his eyes off me, and never before had I felt quite so awkward.

"So, you wanna tell me?"

"No, I don't think I do."

We walked outside, and he had the audacity to open the door for me. Like I was a girl or some shit. I went across the street to get some pizza. I figured it would calm my nerves.

He sat across from me in our booth and just stared at me. "I think you should just talk about it."

Maybe he was truly curious. Maybe he just wanted to tease me. Who knew?

"Well, aren't you going to marry Deidara some day?"

"I'm going to try not to."

That answer made my eyes widen a little. I wasn't expecting Sasori to say something like that about his one and only.

"He's a little young for me." Was Sasori serious?

Then I remembered that Deidara was enrolled in school early, and advanced on his art skills more than his academics. Our school was pretty lenient that way. Sasori was enrolled rather late and waited a few years before coming back to school due to an incident involving his parents.

So that meant Deidara was only fourteen, and Sasori was nearly twenty.

"Well, sure you're a little bit older, but there's nothing crazy about that. Besides, once you're married, who's going to care?"

"He's not ready to settle down, regardless of what he says. I remember being his age."

"You talk like you're an old man or something." I grunted.

"I feel like one."

"You need him then. To make you feel youthful."

"And what about you?"

"What?"

Sasori picked up a dessert menu, not to order anything of course. Sasori was the picture of health. "Well, does Hidan keep you youthful, you miser?"

"Who the hell are you calling a miser?"

"You." He set the menu down in its proper place. "You are a greedy son-of-a-bitch. You're using that boy."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Sasori looked at me, his eyes burning. It was a pretty intense moment, and you could cut the tension with a knife, but no one seemed to want a piece.

"In the car you were saying how we acted like a loving couple. Why the sudden change of heart?"

He was silent. "You'll understand later that life isn't about money, Kakuzu. Regardless of how this world runs, without anyone beside you, you might as well have nothing."

I shrugged it off and we ate in silence.

"Sasori..."

"Kakuzu."

"About what you said earlier. You're right. I don't love Hidan."

A knowing glance.

"I don't think I could ever love anyone."

He nodded and, to both of our benefits, he changed the subject. "I suppose we should go pick them up at the mall. Should we bring them something?"

"Not unless one of them pays."

"Back to your old ways, Kakuzu?"

"I never strayed from them."

We stood up and I walked outside while Sasori waited for his take out order. I sat down on the hood of the car, watching the snow hit the ground. I remembered, quite vaguely, liking snow. Not so much anymore, not since... well...

"Kakuzu, you could have gone inside you know."

Sasori was standing there with a plastic bag in his hand staring at me like I was stupid. I was watching his long breaths through the steam coming past his lips wondering just how long I was sitting there, zoned out.

I found myself in the car on our way back to the mall. I must have dozed off again... perhaps I was sick.

"Kakuzu, you're awfully... quiet."

"I'm not trying to be, my mind is just elsewhere."

"Perhaps on Hidan."

"Why are you so concerned with him?"

"He strikes me as a sensitive person."

"So what?" I realized I was becoming a little bit irritated, but that didn't stop my anger.

He turned and stared at me with those empty, doll-like eyes, and just waited.

"You better keep your eyes and especially your hands off him." I said, and I would have stood up to make myself seem more forceful.

He stopped the car and parked in the B-2 section of the mall's parking lot. I got out of the car, the ring case enclosed tightly in my fingers. The felt-like material that covered the outside was starting to leave an impression on my palm.

I saw Hidan and Deidara in the lobby of the mall, leaning together in the middle, looking at pictures on Deidara's phone. Hidan had a "happy for you, sad for me" look on his face.

I walked over quickly, not knowing if Sasori followed me in here or not. I didn't want anyone to see us walk in together. Someone might get the misconception that we were friends.

Hidan looked up, as if he sensed my very presence. His little red-violet eyes lit up and suddenly everything, except his beautiful face, was still. I walked past people, almost shoving them aside recklessly just to be near him.

My heart seemed to slow to a steady beat as I finally reached him. I didn't even know my heart was racing. My fingers touched the skin on his face, and I brought my face to meet his. I snuggled against him, holding him steady. His lips spread a little, and I suppose he was in shock. I kissed his forehead and took his hand.

"Hidan, come." I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted him to follow me.

He did, without question. He trusted me to lead him where ever it was we were going without worrying about a thing. I slipped my thumb over his palm and felt how rough his palms where. His hands were warm, but not clammy or anything. It was comfortable just like this.

I almost expected his hand to be soft and cushion-y instead of rough and hardened like they were. I figured he didn't know what work was like. I thought him to be a naive boy instead of the fairly reasonable man he was, and I felt bad. I owed him at least that much.

"Hidan, do you know how much you mean to me?"

He blinked, innocently and proceeded to shake his head looking at me. He tilted his head.

"I know we've only been together for a little while, but I'm looking forward to spending the rest of our time together."

"Me too, Kaku-chan."

I don't know what stopped me from asking him to marry me. Maybe it was just my mind telling me I wasn't ready yet. Maybe I was afraid he would have said no. I don't know, but regardless, I still had the ring case clutched in my hand.

He saw it, but didn't ask about it. I suppose I made him sad. He didn't show it though, and the rest of our Sunday proceeded as normal.

The next morning, however, Hidan had awoken me quite a bit after he was supposed to. I was quick to anger.

"Hidan, you idiot! We're going to be late."

And he was just as quick to calm me down.

"Kaku-chan, school is cancelled because of the snow." I looked out the window, and sure enough the snow accumulated quite a bit overnight. I looked at him, and almost wanted to apologize, but he beat me to it. "Let's go outside and play!"

He was an idiot.

Hidan seemed to love the snow. I stood there and watched him make snow angels. I watched as he gathered snow into his hands and carved out a ball. He tossed it at me and I quickly flinched away and managed to block it with my forearm. I glared at him and threw him to the ground. He smiled, thinking I was being playful, and for some reason, that relaxed my nerves. I hated that.

I shoved a handful of snow in his face. He looked at me like I slapped him. After all, I pretty much had.

I found the fact that his calming effect somehow irritated me. It was a complicated matter.

I lay down in the snow, not minding the cold much at all. "Kakuzu-san?"

I looked at him. "What?"

He smiled and rolled over, closer to me. Regardless of the surface temperature of his exterior, he was warming. "I... Thank you."

"...Weird." I rolled onto my side and ignored him. He was comically upset and decided to make a snowman.

"You like the snow so much, you'd think you were born in it or something..." I was just trying to make conversation. For once. I thought it would be a mistake.

"No, my birthday is April second." He smiled at me. When's yours Kakuzu-san?"

"In August." I shifted my focus to his snowman. It was lopsided. I got off the ground, feeling the snow sticking to me flake off. I walked over and took some snow in my hand to even out the side.

"What day?"

"The fifteenth." I continued working. I really had nothing better to do.

"You're a Leo!" He shouted excitedly.

"Am I?" I was seriously asking. I didn't know anything about astronomy or whatever. I still don't.

"We're supposed to be a perfect match!" He grinned.

"Alright."

He looked noticeably disappointed. "You could at least be a little happy." He pouted then, and I looked at him.

"Why?"

"Well, because I-" at that point I lost him. I was already on my way back to the house. It was starting to get cold, and I was hungry.

Hidan's father was coming down the stairs; I noticed him right away because of his coughing and wheezing. He had an old looking face, but the rest of his skin looked pretty healthy. He almost lost his balance so I decided to catch him.

He looked at me, and I thought I could smell shame radiating throughout his skin. I allowed him to lean on me as we made our way to the kitchen. "Thank you, son."

"Not a problem." I noticed Hidan coming into the house and taking his boots off. He hung his coat on the rack and then decided his other clothes were too wet to stay as well. I wish I had that thought too. I was still cold.

He came inside the kitchen and rested his forehead on his father's. "How are you feeling today?"

"About the same as always, princess." He patted his head. Hidan went ahead and started on lunch. I thought it was lunch anyway. I had no idea what time it was, but it had been morning when we went outside.

"Seriously, take 'em off ya, fuck." He looked at me, a little bit of a glare in his eyes. I shrugged and walked upstairs to change into... Hidan's bigger clothes.

I came back down wearing a tight fitting, although probably loose- fitting on Hidan, t-shirt and some sweatpants. It reminded me that I'd have to go get my stuff if I was going to continue to live here.

That made me stop on the staircase in mid step. If I was clumsy I would have fallen over. What if, one day, Hidan didn't want me here anymore? I'd lose everything.

The money I wanted so dearly was right in my grasp.

I'd have to make sure I got my hands on it. No matter what it took. Even if it killed me, I had to lead Hidan to believe that I was the one.

A hand landed on my shoulder. I felt calmed all of a sudden. That same calming feeling from before. I turned to look at Hidan, but instead found his mother. -wait... No, maybe...

But instead found OUR mother.

"Kaku-chan, did you have fun playing in the snow?" She asked me like a mother would to her young child. I blinked, in a moment of nostalgia over my own mother. Why-

"Yeah, I guess."

She giggled at me and placed her hands on my cheeks. Her hands were warm compared to my face. "You're such a handsome boy, Kaku-chan." She then proceeded to pat down the cowlick of my hair. I hadn't been a child in so long...

She hugged my arm and pulled me back up the stairs. I followed her along.

She took me up to her bedroom and together we looked at pictures of Hidan when he was a baby, and, as we were moving on to childhood photos, she looked at me hopefully.

"Do you have any pictures?"

"At home I have a small photo album until I was about ten or so..."

"Please bring it to show me! I'd really like to see it." I nodded. I didn't think there was much to show her, but if she wanted to see it, I'd let her.

We went downstairs, hoping to get something to eat for lunch. Hidan's father had apparently left for work. Hidan was curled up in the corner. Just standing there, holding himself.

"Hidan?" I acted like I didn't see him, because I didn't think he'd want me to.

He quickly turned around and came out of the corner, walking over to me in a swift motion. "Kakuzu-san, I made sandwiches!"

I wrapped a reassuring arm around him and sat down to eat. We spent the rest of the day watching tv, until he wanted to go upstairs for the night.

"Kakuzu." He said, staring into what I thought was space.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow." He lay down and curled into the fetal position to sleep. I joined him, but slept straight. We didn't need a blanket that night.

When we went back to school the next morning, I walked in and found Itachi sitting next to my usual spot again. Our seats weren't assigned, but we generally occupied the same seats each day. Mostly out of habit. Itachi, though, seemed to have two favorites, which he interchanged based on who was at school that day.

Not that I minded Uchiha Itachi, but it irritated me that he was sitting there. I didn't have anything to offer him anymore. Were it not for his constant gaze on me, I would have turned around and left. I didn't want him to think he had any authority or power over me.

So I sat down, and placed a novel into my math book, a clever disguise for how not to do any class work.

"Kakuzu, I need to talk to someone."

I didn't even lift the gaze from my book. "Do you really think I'm the person to talk to for whatever problems you have?"

"No, but I don't really think I have much of a choice. You're the only person who would take me seriously."

I nodded, and looked back to my novel. I could deal with him later. For now, I needed some "me-time".

I looked up and around the room a few minutes after class started. Hidan was sitting here, and I could swear he was actually sitting there, squinting hard, trying to read what our teacher was writing on the board. I almost felt bad for him. He could have at least said something.

I looked at Itachi. For once, he wasn't taking any notes. Just kind of staring off into space. I picked up my pencil and slid his open notebook over to my side of the desk and scribbled in my sloppy handwriting, "If I hear you out will you help me with something?" I slid it back over and stared forward again. The teacher had a tendency to periodically look around the room for slackers and such.

After reading, he picked up his ballpoint pen, because Uchiha Itachi did not make mistakes, and wrote something back. He had the writing of a popular girl. It made me sick. "I guess that sounds reasonable."

I nodded. I wasn't so sure about whether to write anymore, so instead I pulled out my phone. I laid it on top of the desk to that I could type it out relatively unnoticeable. {Hidan if I got u help would u b embarrassed?}

When the teacher turned around again, I saw a flash of pink come out of Hidan's pocket. He checked the contact on the screen, and then finally typed a response. He was a fast typing motherfucker. It was weird though, because I don't think he could read the keys.

I got the message he sent a few moments later. {I guess not kaku-chan. By who though?}

I ignored his message and pulled Itachi's notebook back over. I was trying to think of what to write. "Help Hidan study for his finals." I slid it back over and went back to my novel this time.

Itachi looked at me, I could feel his eyes; he nodded and didn't bother writing back. Itachi didn't ask questions. He only had answers.

Lunch eventually rolled around, although it felt like forever since school had begun. I nodded to Hidan, who was turned to me. He smiled and went to go get our lunch from his locker. I looked at Itachi.

"Outside." He said, standing.

So I followed him outside, to the side of the building under a large oak tree. He leaned against it and stood there with his arms crossed.

Not one for fooling around, lately anyway, I tried to get him to start talking. "Well?"

He made a weird face, especially for him being, well... Itachi.

"I'm in love with someone."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's...great." I said. I wanted to go inside and eat.

"It's my brother." He said calmly. I knew he was serious, and didn't know exactly what to say.

"Is that really what you wanted to say?" He nodded. "What are you, stupid?" He frowned and looked down immediately. Obviously, he was ashamed of himself.

"It doesn't matter if he's your brother. You love him, right? You deserve as much as anyone else to be with somebody you love. You only live once, so you might as well find some pleasure in your life. What's the point in living if you can't be with the person you feel completes you and makes you whole."

I didn't know what the hell I was talking about. Oddly enough, though, Itachi's brotherly love didn't bother me in the least.

I went back inside, leaving a rather bewildered Itachi standing there.

I sat with Hidan and he opened our lunch box to eat. I stared at him until he looked at me, and then pulled him up and onto my lap. His eyes widened, but he accepted.

I decided to feed him and myself as we sat together, him leaning on me. I decided to read to him. Patiently reading the story we were supposed to read for English class to him. He watched me read, and occasionally looked at the book.

I didn't need anyone else to help Hidan study. I'd do it myself. It was the least I could do to repay him for loving me so much.

We got through the rest of the school day like normal. That though, much to my dismay, was when I realized I was scheduled to work tonight.

I hesitated to do anything but sit there at my desk, wondering if I should go in, or what.

I didn't want to go to work. I wanted to spend the night with Hidan.

…What the fuck was wrong with me?

I got up, even though the teacher hadn't dismissed us yet, and simply walked out of the room, ignoring her words of protest. I could have at least made up an excuse. "I feel sick." I should have said, but it was too late. I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. You asshole… Look what you got yourself into.

I grabbed my composure by the scruff of the neck and dragged it along with me. I walked back into the classroom, mostly to grab my book, and saw Hidan talking to Sasori, the desk separating them. I looked around for Deidara, and didn't see him anywhere.

I walked over and stood beside Hidan, with my book resting on my shoulder, held in place by my right hand.

"Hidan, I have to work tonight."

"Oh." He blinked, obviously surprised. "Okay. Well, call me when you're done, and I'll pick you up." He had a pretty little smile on his face. "What would you like to have for dinner?"

I hesitated to think of something. I really wasn't used to people making me dinner. I felt my face warming. "Whatever is fine." I looked away quickly.

As soon as I walked into the bank, I noticed the instant eyes on me. That's when I remembered I completely forgot about my mask and hat. The eyes on me were stinging and ruthless. Their looks of utter disgust were really getting to me, too.

I saw a teller I didn't particularly care for pick up the phone. After a few mutters from her, the bank's CEO came out. His eyes fell on me, and within seconds, I was in his office.

"You really thought it'd be appropriate, boy? You look like a train-wreck, son. I can't have you in here like this."

…He was being so nice about it.

That's when I realized how bad his remarks hurt. I completely forgot to be self-conscious about it, because Hidan… He liked my face. In fact, he loved it. Sasori and Deidara said nothing. Nobody else fucking said anything, but this asshole just had to.

I balled my fists, but kept my mouth shut. I was thinking too hard, and only caught him in the middle of whatever he was saying.

"—too hard. Maybe I should just give you another week off to get your act together. This is a bigger embarrassment for me tha-"

"Don't bother. I quit." I stated calmly. Staring right into his eyes. His own pupils suddenly shrunk down. His pulse quickened, and I could see tension building on his face.

"…Is that so, Kakuzu…?" He pulled out the drawer where he kept the paychecks hidden away. He pulled out my last one and looked at me. "Under normal circumstances, I'm supposed to hold your paychecks." He pulled out his own checkbook and wrote me another one.

"You served me well, boy. But it appears you've changed." He handed me the check. "I suppose we'll never come across each other again."

At that point, I lost the will to care anymore. "No, Akira-san. I don't believe we will."

I stood up and left the bank, money in my pocket. I found myself outside and looked around at the slums of the city. I lived a few streets down. It wasn't the best part of town, but I was okay. I didn't need anything or anybody. I lived by myself and took care of myself. I lived—with Hidan.

I pulled out my phone, and stared at it. He'd be upset. He'd probably start crying. He was such an idiot. It pissed me off that I was more concerned about his feelings than my own.

I walked down the street. Slowly, thinking hard about what just happened. It wasn't like I was in desperate need for funds. I, quite honestly, had it made. Kunai Corporation, which Hidan's father owned, was the number one computer brand in the country. It made everything from household soap, under a sub name, to security systems for houses. It was best known for its technology advances.

Taking over a company like that, I'd be loaded. It made me smile, but… What the fuck was wrong with me? Why was there a "but"?

I found myself in front of my old house. It was falling apart, and just looking at it pissed me off. I shouldn't be here. I should go home. I walked up the stairs, to my stoop, where I unconsciously grabbed the mail that was piling up. I gave it a quick glance over. Most were junk mail, some were bills I wouldn't be paying, and then… there was one.

"To the parent or guardian of Kak-" I crushed it into a ball in my fist, to take inside with me. I wiggled the key in the lock, and sure enough, it unlocked, but that didn't mean the door would open easily. I grunted and stepped back a little, before charging at it, pushing against the door hard and sudden with my shoulder.

That did the trick. I walked inside and tossed the mail into the garbage. I walked over and sat on my couch, staring into space for a while. Perhaps I was saying goodbye, but that was all around unlikely.

I reached into my pocket and felt that felt exterior of the ring case. I pulled it out and looked at it. Then I opened it and stared at it. It wasn't the most expensive, and it wasn't the most glamorous… but I knew it was the one. Then I realized that there was something else. I walked into my parent's bedroom, and the scent of my mother's perfume hit me hard. I hesitated to walk in. "You've been dead so long… why are you still here?" I asked no one in particular.

It was my house. I could talk to myself if I wanted to. I had every god da- …Jashin damned right.

I walked over to my mother's jewelry box, and pulled out the only thing inside. I had pawned the other things off a long time ago. This though, I wanted to keep. I didn't know why at the time, but now I knew it was destiny. I wanted to give it to Hidan.

My mother's wedding ring. Her most prized possession. I held it in my fist, allowing the diamond to dig into my palm. I placed it in the ring case right next to the one I had bought. They looked absolutely perfect together. Destiny indeed.

I took a look around my parent's bedroom one last time, taking it all in, locking it away to never bring back out again. I closed the door, and that was the last I saw of it.

I went upstairs into the attic, and grabbed an empty box. It was a medium size, but it was big enough. I didn't have much.

I filled it with my belongings, the ones important enough to take, and then I remembered. Hidan's mother…she wanted photographs. I looked in the closet, I had completely forgotten about them until she brought it up, and located it in the very back. I pulled it down and tossed it onto my bed. Dust flew off the cover.

It was only then that I picked up the phone and called him. He answered after three rings. "Hello Kak-"

"Pick me up."

"You are done working already?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes." I stated simply. "440 Takigakure."

"Okay." Was all he said, all he needed to say.

I took my box outside and put it on the porch. I sat down on the steps.

I was genuinely surprised when I saw Hidan pull up to my short driveway. I didn't know Hidan could drive. He never—

He got out of the car. "…Kakuzu?"

"Don't worry about it." I said as I picked up my box and put it in the backseat. I opened the shotgun door, and looked at him. "Let's go on a date."

I sat down, and waited for a stunned Hidan to get back in the car. He did, and he started the engine. He backed up, without a care in the world, and drove off, down the street, heading back home.

This wasn't my Hidan.

His lips weren't moving. The corners of his mouth weren't pointed up; his cheeks weren't a slight, completely unnoticeable to anyone but me, pink color… His eyes weren't shining and glittering, and the dead ringer… his fingers reached up and wiped the hair out of face in that nonchalant, uncaring fashion.

"Stop the car." I demanded.

He looked at me confused, but found a gas station a little bit down the street, and went to turn in. He parked, and we sat there in his car, waiting for the other to say something first.

I decided it was best to just say something and get it over with. "What's wrong?"

"My father is dying." He stated simply. He was staring blankly ahead.

"How long have you known?" I asked, suspiciously.

"A while, I suppose. A few weeks." He was starting to curl up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sounded harsh, but I didn't relent.

"It's selfish. You lost both your parents at once… who am I to whine about-"

"It's not fucking selfish to take care of yourself!" I shouted at him. I scared him. I could tell he wasn't used to people yelling.

He didn't say anything about it after that, and he simply drove. We knew we'd talk about it later. For now, we wanted to have some fun. Together. Just the two of us.

"Hidan, what do you do for fun?"

He had to think about it, and then he shrugged. "I like dancing." He said. I kinda knew that already.

"Fine." I surprised myself. "The Red Dawn?"

"Sure."

Hidan apparently knew where it was without me having to give him directions. I wondered if he had been there before. He parked at the first space he saw, and got out of the car, slipping his keys into his pocket. I got out too. He locked the doors with his remote, and we headed over to the entrance.

I took his hand inside of my own. Although small, a smile was on his face. He intertwined our fingers as we walked, pulling me closer to him. His hands were cold…

* * *

**Save a virgin, leave a review. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you and you're beautiful.**

* * *

We walked into "The Red Dawn", and I actually pulled out some cash to pay with. I didn't know what came over me.

I wasn't sure if Hidan wanted a table or not. I allowed him to lead us around inside. He walked onto the dance floor instantly and I followed him every step of the way. I could tell by the song playing that it was still "Slow-Song-Six" as they called it.

I wasn't particularly good at dancing. I developed it from years of standing on the sidelines, watching, and waiting.

He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I placed my hands at his sides. He placed his head on my shoulder and looked at me. We had a little space in between each other as we were trying to get used to each other.

"I was waiting for you." I whispered.

The furrow of his eyebrows let his confusion speak for itself.

"My whole life." I answered. His eyes widened. "You're not easy to find, you're lucky I'm patient."

He was putty in my hands for that ten minute span. I was able to develop my dancing ability.

So we swayed together, lovingly, and I would randomly and occasionally twirl him in my arms, and he would smile and come right back to me. We got closer, and our bodies closed in. We eventually picked up the form we needed, and became one.

It was instant; we had to work on it, but the end result was totally worth it. This beautiful body that pieced itself to fit me so perfectly took the breath out of my very lungs.

We got tired of slow dancing so we went to sit down and get something to eat. He ordered cheese fries and a pepsi, while I decided on a chili dog. They had all kinds of food here. Why we decided to get ballpark foods was beyond me.

Without thinking about it, I took a sip out of Hidan's pepsi. It embarrassed me, because, both our lips touched this…

He didn't seem to notice. His phone started vibrating on the table. Deidara's name came up on the Caller ID. He opened the text message, read it and placed it back down. "Would you like to go hang with Dei-chan and Sasori-san?"

"Sure, if you do."

So eventually, we picked up and headed to meet Sasori and Deidara outside the movie theater.

February was coming up fast, and that meant romance movies. Lots, and lots of romance movies. I hated romance movies, and I know Sasori and Deidara didn't mind them. I knew why they didn't mind them, too.

Hidan was pulling on the sleeve of my button down shirt, tugging hard, trying to get my attention. I let him win the battle. "Kaku-chan, I wanna watch that!" I followed his pointed finger to the edge of the room, where I saw the most horribly twisted thing I could ever imagine. It disturbed even me, who saw my own face on a regular basis.

"Let me guess, you find it attractive." I joked. He raised an eyebrow at me, allowing me to get the full benefit of my private joke.

It became routine for me to do whatever Hidan's little whims required; I was wondering why it wasn't bothering me, and needless to say, I went over and got us two tickets to the damn movie he just had to see.

He bought the snacks. Sasori and Deidara were watching us from the side. I looked at Sasori, who was seemingly envious of me and Hidan's closeness. It only made me want to get closer to Hidan, still.

I took his hand, and together we went to theater number 4, where our horror movie wasn't yet playing.

Sasori and Deidara eventually came inside and sat next to next to me. Hidan was on the other side. My boyfriend wasn't scared, but I held his hand anyway. I leaned on it, whispering into his ear. Sasori was staring at me, his eyes glazed over with a distant look on his face.

After the movie we walked outside, hand in hand. Deidara seemed disappointed. I couldn't help but watch him as he traveled along behind Sasori. Hidan placed a hand on my chest. I looked at him.

"Kaku-chan, we should celebrate!"

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I liked the idea.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, walking with him. Sasori went over to bring the car around, leaving Deidara in our capable hands. He looked at Hidan. "I think he's going to break up with me." He announced with a solemn look on his face.

Hidan looked sympathetic; I just stared at Deidara wondering why he felt that way. Sure, Sasori was acting differently lately, but he made no indication to me that he wanted his relationship with his boyfriend of five years to suddenly come to an erupt end.

We all got into the car, and Hidan announced that he wanted us to go to his house. Sasori shrugged and got into his own car with Deidara. He turned onto a back road that would get us all there in no time at all.

Hidan looked at me, "Do you know how to drive, Kaku-chan?"

"No." I answered honestly. I never had anyone to teach me. Of course, there's no way Hidan would know this.

He shrugged. "I'd teach you," he started the ignition and drove, following Sasori, as he was unfamiliar with the back roads. "But I really am a horrible teacher..."

I looked at him through the corners of my eyes. He was... nothing like I expected. He was kind of... deep, passionate, wild, untamed, calm, unsteady, nervous, unsure, positive, amazing, average and... I...

I had half a mind to flip the radio stations. I felt comfortable enough to do it, oddly enough. I reached for it, and then paused and looked up at Hidan. "Do you mind?" I asked.

"Please do." He smiled slightly.

I turned it on and flipped the radio stations. Hidan was watching me. It kind of worried me that he wasn't paying any attention to the road. I suppose he didn't really need to, considering the odds of either of us dying were... Well, regardless of that, I didn't feel the need to wreck this car up.

But... he was fine. It's like he had a sixth sense or something. He knew where to turn, and exactly where the pothole on the street was. It was odd, because he had never driven here before. I knew he hadn't. He was simply following Sasori. He was...

We pulled up into his driveway and parked in front of his house. I reached into the backseat and picked up my box. Hidan was still staring at me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Nothing, really... I just." He had one of those weird smiles on his face. The kind which meant he was thinking of something nostalgic. It was disgusting how well I could read him. I got out of the car, followed by my albino... boyfriend? lover? fiance?

"Kaku-chan!" He chased me with something metallic in his hand. He handed it to me. A key?

"It's the key to your house, silly." He stated simply.

I turned it around in my fingers. It kinda pissed me off how cute he was. Like... How the hell was I ever supposed to be angry with him when all he ever had was good intentions? I flipped the key to its ready position, and walked over to the door. Deidara was staring at me somewhat... envious? I didn't know. The only thing I did know was it felt kinda good to have a door that would open whenever I wanted it to.

I unlocked it and stepped inside, followed by Hidan, Deidara, and finally Sasori. We took our shoes off, slipped on our slippers and followed Hidan upstairs. I lived here, yet I wasn't entirely familiar with the house. Hell, there was a swimming pool in the basement. What the hell else was in here?

He walked past his bedroom, and into the room two doors down, past the guest bedroom where Deidara and Sasori were seemingly going to make a habit of staying in. He opened the door and walked into what could only be called a game room.

The carpet was snow white. The cleanest I'd ever seen. The walls were coated in wooden panels, polished and shiny. There were a series of rugs on the floor, under certain pieces of furniture, namely the lamp, and in between the sofa and table. There were tables in the corners of the front of the room, and a few game cases in between them. In the center of the front of the room laid a large, black entertainment center.

A plasma TV was set up in the middle, and I looked around it. There were a bunch of DVDs over the top; and as my eyes traveled lower I saw a wide collection of video games. The ones at eye level were more recent PS3 and XBOX360 games. Lower, PS2 and PSONE games were alphabetized. He also had some old school systems, like Nintendo and Sega.

Deidara gravitated over toward Hidan, who was busy searching for a particular game. Hidan turned to Deidara and asked him something quietly.

I looked at Sasori. He was in the motion of sitting down on the couch, so I went ahead and joined him. "What's going on with you lately?" I asked, bluntly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, with that stoic, bored look on his face.

I didn't feel like getting into a fight so I shrugged and said, "You just aren't really acting like you usually do, I guess."

"...Deidara and I just had a small argument. That's all."

I was a little bit surprised. Deidara and Sasori never argued. Ever. Considering even when Deidara took his sweet ass time, he still managed to keep Sasori calm and steady.

Hidan turned around, grinning, obviously plotting something. "We're playing Karaoke Revolution Party!" The only thing I noticed was how white and clean Hidan's teeth were. They were awfully straight too. I figured maybe he had braces or something at some point. That would be a funny si- ...we were going to play what now?

Deidara was also grinning, making Sasori smile. Apparently, they had some kind of secret understanding that they would just be happy, even if it was just for tonight. I couldn't help but wonder if Hidan and I would ever have a relationship like that. If Hidan had his way, we'd be that way in no time.

Deidara had, in his hands, two microphones. Hidan was setting up what could only be known as DDR mats. This was going to be embarrassing for everybody involved.

Deidara handed me the first microphone, and handed Sasori the second. He then got on the second mat and Hidan was scrolling down the song list, trying to find something we all knew.

Hidan looked over his shoulder. "What do you know?"

I looked at Sasori, who looked at the TV. "...You're My Best Friend?"

I nodded. Hidan smiled and scrolled down to the last song on the list. The music started playing, and Sasori and I started singing. Hidan had apparently put his own settings on hard, and Deidara's on easy.

Oddly enough, Hidan and I won. I wasn't entirely sure why. Then I figured it had to have been his dancing. He didn't set it on hard for no reason, I'm sure. He came over to me and reached for my hand. "Switch me, Kaku-chan?"

I felt awkward, and it made me consider whether or not I should. A month, hell, even a week ago, I wouldn't have had to think about it. Hidan had some kind of disgusting hold over me. I stood up and walked over to the dance mat. Sasori was standing there, ready to go.

He was stepping on the pad, trying to find a song for us to play. I found that I wasn't very good at DDR, but no one minded. It was just a game, after all.

He sat down and started talking about random things, mostly school gossip I wasn't really interested in. Hidan grabbed a CD he had lying on the couch side table. He walked over to his PS2 and switched the disks.

"Dance with me Kaku-chan?" He was excited, so I couldn't say no. He reached his hand over and laid it on top of mine. I stood and followed him over to the open space in the room. He held me close and wrapped his arms around my neck.

The music started playing, and I found it was a song I knew. "Total Eclipse of the Heart, eh?"

"I thought you'd like it!" Hidan grinned. We began swaying as the words were sung. By the first "turn around bright eyes", Hidan and I were singing to each other. Rather than singing, it was more whispering the lyrics lovingly.

As the song was coming to a slow end, I looked down at him, even though he wasn't much shorter than I, and in that exact moment, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to push my chapped lips against his smooth, soft mouth and kiss him so passionately we'd wind up making passionate love that just lit us on fire.

I wanted him. All of him. And I wanted it as soon as possible. I wanted to make him mine. I wanted to have him forever. I couldn't possibly live without him. Somehow, this adorable creature wove his way into my heart. My real heart. The one that was mine, but was now his. I was completely enraptured by him that there was nothing in the world I could do to escape it. I couldn't even lie to myself; I was madly enamored with him.

I placed my hand on his left cheek, and lifted slightly just to make him look at me. I placed my nose against his. "I love you."

I mouthed at him.

He smiled at me, with that loving little smile at him.

Eventually it got dark and Hidan invited Sasori and Deidara to stay over. They accepted, and went into their usual room. Hidan and I went into ours. I stripped upon entering and slipped on a pair of my own pajama pants. I kept my shirt off; it was hot in here.

Hidan also got changed, into pajama pants and a t-shirt. He came up next to me and curled up against my naked flesh. He allowed his head to rest on the left side of my chest, I wrapped an arm around him, and we lay like this silently, just enjoying each other's presence until we fell asleep.

We were walking on the ocean, and it was night time, but I could still see him- like he was shining in the sunlight. "Kakuzu?" I didn't say anything, but with the way he was looking at me, I didn't have to. "Kakuzu!" He repeated. "We should let" his mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear him, "grow up here!" He finished.

I said something this time, I felt my voice being used, and I saw his face light up with a smile. I looked around. I knew this place...it was...

I jerked awake, looking around the room in a mad rush. I looked around for what had wakened me, but saw only a cat in the room. Another damn cat. This one was calico colored. I wasn't sure if it was or not. It was somehow strange looking.

I reached down and picked it up, carried it down the staircase with me, and began my search for the oh-so-illusive Hidan. I had no idea why his cats liked me so much, but this one was purring in my arms.

Much to my immediate horror, I found him. He was sitting on the over-sized couch in his over-sized living room. He had my photo album on his lap, and was admiring every single detail of every single picture. His pant legs were folded up into shorts, and he had a comfortable, spaced out look on his face.

It was horrifying. I... stopped thinking. Please... please don't tell me it was-

I jumped in front of him and grabbed the book out of his hands. I tossed it onto the ground. Then my body froze up, because his eyes were not scared at all. He just looked up and smiled at me... Like... He was ALWAYS fucking smiling at me!

"Kaku-chan, I-"

My anger was gone. It vanished, and yet I was still shaking. "Hida-kun, let's go back to bed okay?"

He blinked. "Uh?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, forcing him to follow behind me. I was praying, to Jashin, I supposed, that he wouldn't feel my hands shaking.

I pulled him all the way into the bedroom and closed the door behind Hidan. I looked at the cat, which was still in my arm, emotionally unmoved by this whole scene.

I turned around and found Hidan sitting on his bed, staring at me. Those magenta colored eyes were digging deep. Little did I know, they were about to strike gold.

"Kakuzu..."

"Let's go to bed, okay, Hida-kun?" I walked over to the bed, laying down, sideways with my back to him.

"...Kakuzu." He tried again.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow. Hell, we can even go to your Jashinist church if you want. I was thinking about converting." The cat closed its eyes and prepared to fall asleep next to me.

"Kakuzu." He was getting more stern. I felt those stupid fucking eyes of his digging into my skin. Penetrating through the layers effortlessly, like a needle and thread.

"I-I think I'm starting to like your cats, Hida-kun. We'll have a large fam-"

He appeared then. Right in front of my face. He saw me, laying there. In the weakest state I've ever been in. I didn't want him to see- I didn't want him to know-... I wanted to c-

"...You can cry if you want. It's okay."

My eyes were greedy missionaries, and Hidan had a lot of money. They overflowed and came out like a floodgate being smashed into pieces. Teardrop after teardrop ripped out of me, and my body shook violently.

Until, of course, his fingers found my hair. Until his body slipped in between mine, and the nameless cat lying on my side. Until his lips found my forehead and left me breathless.

...Hidan... was...

"...I love you... Hidan." I said nothing more after that. I just fell into the most peaceful rest I'd ever gotten.

I woke up the next morning, before Hidan, much to my surprise. I went downstairs to the living room. I thought maybe I was dreaming, but no. The photo album was still there, lying on the center of the living room floor. Opened, face down. I walked over and picked it up. I looked at the room, and decided to hide it under the couch.

I walked into the kitchen and thought about making breakfast. Hidan was much better at that kind of stuff, so I didn't. I was hungry though.

Perhaps Hidan was awake by now. He always woke before I did. I wondered what time it was. I glimpsed at the clock on the wall while walking up the stairs, and saw it was about eight. Typical for me. What day was it? I entered Hidan's bedroom- ...our bedroom, and picked Hidan's cell phone off the dresser. I pressed the middle button to turn on the main screen. It was Tuesday. I knew that.

I looked at the clock again. I took Hidan's shoulder and gave him a shake. "We have to be at school in an hour."

He opened one eye, which was looking rather lazy. He sat up, and that's when I realized he didn't look like the Hidan I knew.

His eyes were tired and filled with hints of melancholy. His hair was sticking up in random directions. His face was drooping with some kind of grogginess beyond my comprehension. I leaned in to see if he was even my Hidan.

His chin was covered with a 5'oclock shadow. I wasn't expecting that. His face was always so smooth, and his skin was vibrant and flawless. I didn't think he was susceptible to normal human life.

...But... seeing him like this... made me happy.

I reached over and ruffled his hair even more. "Rise and shine, kiddo."

He scratched at his face in a daze and picked himself up. I walked around the bed and met him so his face wouldn't collide against the floor. He was so tired...

I helped him to the bathroom, and he told me he'd be fine. I closed the door, and heard the water start in the shower. I decided I might as well wake Sasori and Deidara up. Deidara would be delighted to play hooky. Sasori, however, well, let's just say I didn't want to be his puppet.

I knocked on the door, but I didn't get an answer. I figured I might as well look inside and make sure they were awake. I covered my eyes upon entering, considering it was THESE two.

I heard nothing, so I opened my eyes. They were still in bed. Sasori lying there, shirtless. Deidara, also shirtless, with his hair untied and his arms wrapped around Sasori. I'd have to remind Hidan to make sure this bedding was cleaned...

I walked over to their sleeping forms and shook Sasori's shoulder like I had done to Hidan earlier. "Hey, wake up you two."

Deidara opened his eye, the only one visible, and smiled at me. "Good morning, yeah."

"We have an hour until school starts." I mumbled.

"Okay." Deidara answered, his eye looked down at Sasori who furrowed his eyebrows and made an attempt to roll over.

"Is that a tattoo?" He pointed at my lower stomach. I didn't have any tattoos, so I answered no without thinking about it.

I looked down to where he was pointing. The skin which was considerably darker than the rest of my tanned skin tone. "Oh, that..." I grunted. "It's a birthmark."

"Oh." He yawned.

I turned to leave the room, but Sasori's voice stopped me on the way. "Kakuzu."

I turned around.

"You look really hot today." He looked at Deidara, and the two of them exchanged a snicker. It made my cheeks burn. They were making fun of me.

Instead of getting mad and wreaking havoc, I instead changed my demeanor and simply shrugged. "I learn from the best."

"I'm not joking around. I'm serious. You have a great physique and those pants look great on you."

He was creeping me out.

"I mean, you're both pretty hot. I kinda want to have a foursome."

"...What?" I took a step backward. Maybe I was still asleep. Yet, I could feel the carpet underneath my feet. I knew I was at least conscious. Maybe in a different universe, but I was awake.

"Think about it, at least." Deidara smirked at me.

I left the room quickly and closed the door behind me. Did that just happen? What the fuck?

I walked into the bathroom Hidan had went into only minutes before. He was naked, standing there, combing his hair back. He was a little surprised at my sudden entrance, but he didn't make any attempts to cover his perfect body.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. His face was shaven, and he looked... oddly, intelligent. I didn't know why exactly- he just had a wise look about him. Considering he was stark-ass naked that was just... weird.

"Deidara and Sasori were all talking about how they want to fuck us, that's what's wrong!" I grunted. I was feeling kind of out of character. I was acting impulsive and leaning on Hidan for emotional support. It was... disgusting.

He smiled. He walked over to me and placed his arms around my neck. I pulled him over by the waist so he could sit on my lap. "Is that weird? I don't know. I don't really know anything about sex."

"It's weird for me." I shifted my eyes to the shower curtain to watch the water dripping down.

He lifted my chin and forced me to look at his face again. "Is it... Am I missing out? Does it bother you?"

I wasn't sure what he meant. Then as he sat there, playing with the ends of my hair, and I made a mental note that a haircut was in order, I realized he was... The idiot.

"Hidan, it's fine. It depends on you."

He laid his head, still wet, on my shoulder and I just held him there. "Sex is... fine, but..."

"Do you want to?"

"Not if you don't."

"Well, how am I supposed to know if I want to or not?"

I let out a sigh. "What's this about, really?"

"I just..."

"I want to wait, okay?" I didn't really, but I had to console Hidan before making myself feel better about... whatever this conversation was.

He chuckled and put his lips against my neck. It made me shudder. "Well, what if I said I was fine with it?"

"W-with what?" I had half a mind to pull him off of me. I didn't want my pants to get too tight.

"Sasori and Deidara wanting to fuck us." He grinned at me. His lips found the junction of my ear and neck, and I let out a groan as his teeth grazed the flesh.

"Do you really have to tease me like this?" I whispered into his ear.

"I'm not teasing you. I want you to love me." He smirked down at me.

"Hidan... stop. Listen."

He sat down, and I felt my sexual feelings slip away. Some would call it being cock-blocked. I called it taking anothers' feelings into consideration.

"I wanted to wait, but I think this is important." I reached into my pocket, and found exactly what I was looking for. Give me your hands and close your eyes."

He gave me a confused look while he lifted his hands to place them in mine. He closed his puzzled eyes and allowed me the ability to slip my mother's ring on his left ring finger. His eyes immediately opened. He looked at it in utter shock and disbelief.

He looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning, just staring in awe at that gold on his finger. That beautiful creature wanted to marry me. He wanted to be mine; he wanted me to be his.

I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped him up with it. His eyes were watering. "You're sure?" He whispered, in a voice I wasn't sure was his.

I nodded. "I wanted to talk to your parents first... but you obviously need this." I smiled. I actually smiled in fondness over him. I placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, and picked him up, bridal style.

I carried him into our bedroom and closed the door behind us. I lay him on the bed and hovered over him, just taking him in, slowly. Cuddling up beside him, sharing body heat, just being enraptured in each other. Life was good. Life was amazing. I loved him.

I looked at the clock. It was going on eight thirty. I wasn't so interested in school. Perfect attendance record be damned.

I let go of Hidan, as he went to get dressed. I told him not to bother with his school uniform, and he smiled at me and shrugged. He slipped on another pair of pajama pants, and came back to rest with me again.

We heard a knock at the door, and Sasori looked in, his usual bored expression intact. "I take it we're not going to school today?"

This got my attention immediately. Sasori... perfect little Sasori wanted to play hooky? I had suggested a few times we not go to school, and Sasori threw a fit. What-

Deidara poked his head in the door. "Aww!" He grinned at us and slipped in from under Sasori. He ran over to us, and dived in between Hidan and me. He made himself perfectly comfortable, much to our dismay at first. We eventually just decided to laugh it off, instead.

I looked at Sasori who was watching from the doorway, and gave him an opened arm gesture. He walked over.

"No." I commanded. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me as if I'd become rabid. "Run."

He looked awkward, but eventually he did as he was told, and soared into my awaiting arms. I lifted him over to the center of the bed, so he could lie next to Deidara. He lay there, comfortable. Talking, laughing, and just being... happy.

We eventually went downstairs. Hidan made us breakfast. I looked around and noticed Hidan's parents were absent. I didn't mention this, to avoid upsetting my lover. I picked up four plates for Hidan to load up with eggs and bacon. Sasori looked appalled, and I took an extra helping because of it.

I forked down my food like a madman in attempts to make Sasori feel as uncomfortable as possible. Revenge from this morning's events. He watched me eat like a child would watch a monster devour his or her parents.

"Why aren't you eating, Sasori?" This was sort of a lie. Sasori was eating, but very slowly. "Are you afraid you'll get fat?" I grinned at him, my teeth flashing. "Because I'm sure you won't."

I took about four pieces of bacon onto my fork, and shoved it in my mouth. I allowed some grease left over to drip down my chin. His pupils widened, and his usually glassy eyes became solid and horrified.

Sasori had a disposition to be overweight. His family was quite prone to being slightly over-sized. It was horrifying to him, and although he had never voiced this fear, it was obvious in his eating habits. The way he dabbed at his pizza with a napkin, or eating his yogurt at lunch... Even the salads he would try to fill up on before his meal came at dinner.

I leaned over with my fork, which was loaded with eggs and bacon. I reached over, toward his lips. He backed up, leaning back, tilting his chair to avoid it. "Stop it!" he shrieked.

I sat down, and allowed my laughter to roar. He was such a bitch sometimes.

Deidara looked at Sasori and frowned. "I'd still love you if you got fat."

That set him off. The look on his face turned from horror and disgust to plain terror. He broke into a sweat and he started breathing heavily. I knew he had prior issues with asthma as a child, so I stood up and got him some coffee. He had outgrown it in prior years, but you never knew.

Hidan, though, was completely calm through this whole thing. He simply sat there, eating, watching our antics without so much as an eyelash bat.

I sat down next to him and sipped my orange juice.

"You do fuckin' realize, Sasori-chan, that it's turkey bacon and organic egg whites, right?"

Sasori blinked. Like a little kid. I laughed, and got orange juice everywhere as it seeped out of my nose.

Sasori eventually admitted defeat, and we all finished breakfast. We put the dishes in the sink to be done later, and piled onto the couch to watch another Walt Disney Classic.

After sitting through "Beauty and the Beast", Deidara and Hidan were apparently very moved, and decided it would be a completely awesome idea to make a movie.

"I didn't get to be in the fuckin' play, so I want to make a movie!" Hidan pouted at me, and I shrugged it off.

"Alright then. What about?" I leaned on the armrest of the couch.

Hidan and Deidara looked at each other long and hard. "I'm going to go get some fucking costumes!" Hidan stomped up the stairs, Deidara tagging along behind.

"Don't think I'm oblivious." Sasori smirked at me. "I saw that ring on his finger." He moved over closer. "It's not the one you bought in the store, though."

"No, it isn't. It's a little bit more valuable to me than that." I looked out the window and saw it was still snowing. There was so much snow... I was surprised school wasn't canceled this morning.

"So you're engaged now..."

I, oddly enough, hadn't even thought of that. I had... a fiancé. The thought made me dizzy. I tilted my head back and relaxed, and realized it was fine. I would be married to Hidan, and life would be wonderful. "You will be too, someday soon."

"You think?" He asked. "And why's that?"

I looked at him, my corneas shifting to take him into view. "Because you love him more than you're willing to allow yourself to believe. You especially love how he'll love you even if you get fat." I grinned at his facial expression.

Sasori let out a sigh, and crossed his legs. I reached over, around his shoulders, and pulled him over into a hug kinda thing. He rested his head on my shoulder. "We haven't been like this for a long time, you know..." I said quietly, thinking in nostalgia of the days when we were younger.

He smiled at me and shrugged. "Let's go see what those dorks are up to up there." He got up, and I followed him upstairs to find Hidan and Deidara obviously more interested in playing 'dress up' then actually picking out costumes.

* * *

**I've come to realize that I use names a lot. I guess that's okay... right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to IntoxicatingWords07 , who sent me "fan mail"!  
Unfortunately, this chapter isn't beta-read, but the newly, slightly revised edition should be...suitable. Lol. I really am terrible grammatically and at spelling. Oh well.**

* * *

The four of us were lined up against the hallway's wall, standing there, patient but anxious as ever, awaiting our punishment. The teacher for whatever reason that four classmates who happened to be friends would all play hooky together. Strange thought, honestly.

Our teacher came out, with a grim looking face, as if she was plagued and haunted by the mere fact she had been placed in charge of our punishment.

"You do realize that truancy is a crime, yes boys?" As an inside joke, everyone but Deidara nodded. She didn't catch on to this. "Well, usually the punishment for this are zeros on all of the missed day's work. However, upon further consideration of your academic performance, the principal, as well as your student body elected candidates will not be imposing that on you."

She pulled a folded piece of paper out of the pocket of her skirt. She was a small woman, who looked fragile, but had an inner spirit like steel and refused to relent to a teenager's cruel words. In short, she was a good teacher. However, she had a tendency to get a little... excited.

"Instead, your punishment shall henceforth be-" she unfolded the paper, and held it about 6 inches from her bosom. "-Due to the teacher's strike being held in the academy, these four students shall take over the responsibilities of the educators until the strike has ended."

Sasori, always the observant one raised his left hand, "Excuse me for being bold, however this punishment is quiet... vague." He paused, and when she did not say anything to revoke him, he continued, "We don't know if the teachers will even end the strike this year. Also, how are we supposed to stay in school when our punishment requires us to be elsewhere?"

Deidara had a pout on his face.

"Your classwork will be provided for you to do outside of school. This includes both classwork and homework assignments." She shook her head, "As for when the strike will end, we don't know exactly, however the union gives parameters, and you will be in no way inhibited from graduating."

Hidan raised his hand as well. "What exactly will we be expected to do?"

"I don't know the specifics. I'm sure the principal at the academy will explain once you get there."

I raised my hand as well. "So you're saying the reason we're being forced into labor is because we're superior students? If this fair? If any of the other kids were caught doing something like this, would they simply be given a slap on the wrist?"

That shut her up.

Hidan tugged on my sleeve. "Kaku-chan." He whispered. "You already got in trouble once..."

I forgot about that. I didn't know how. I took a step back and shrugged it off. If this were the worst they had to throw at us, then we'd just have to catch it and throw it right back.

I smirked at the thought.

A bus pulled up outside, and our teacher kindly escorted us to the bus. Forcing us to walk in a single file line, like we were criminals. Well... If that's how she expected us to behave.

Another smirk pulled at my lips.

We got onto the bus, and I took up an entire seat in order to stretch. Hidan sat behind me. Sasori was across from me, and Deidara was behind him.

I pulled out a scarf to tie around my mouth in order to mask the stitch marks. Hidan laid a hand on mine. I looked up at him, over my shoulder. "Just because you like me like this doesn't mean a bunch of little kids will..."

"That's not true, Kaku-chan." He stood up, got out of his seat, and came up to sit next to me, disregarding how limited the space was. "Kids don't think about that kinda stuff."

Hidan was so weird. I really didn't want to take the chance, but he left me no choice.

The bus driver's attention was on the road, mine was out the window. Hidan shifted in his seat, I turned to look, and saw that both he and Deidara were pulling off their coats and pants.

From their slim waists, they were pulling down their skirts, and once fully fledged female students, they relaxed again.

I let out a chuckle, and Sasori smiled.

When we arrived at the school, we got out and stood there, waiting. The principal was outside already. He was odd looking. His hair was about as white as Hidan's, and he was wearing a mask like I used to. His face seemed in a cross between clueless and flowing with wisdom. He had a skinny, lanky body... kind of like a scarecrow.

"Hiya." He waved with a motionless hand. He motioned for us to follow him, and we did, into a hallway covered in drawings and simple math problems. It was eerie being in here again after all these years. Everything was so...small.

"We only have one kindergarten class here. You'll all be working together as to assure there's not too much for you to handle." He shrugged, and turned to walk away.

"But!" Deidara whined.

"Use your individual talents." He advised, and off he went.

Sasori let out a sigh. "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Deidara shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "I'm no good with kids..."

"Deidara you ARE a kid." I mumbled. I reached for the latch on the door. "How bad can these kids really be?"

I opened the door to find a room filled with eyes. Adults were surrounding the room, sitting there, waiting. That fucking principal could have at the very least got rid of THAT problem.

Hidan walked in front me and stood there, smiling at everyone. "Hello, I'm sure you're all nervous about what's going on, but you have little to fear. We're just going to watch over the class until the strike is over. My name is Hidan, and I will be held personally responsible for everything that happens here."

The parents, mostly mother's, eyes looked at him, not knowing what to say.

I was worried for Hidan. He was really going all out for us on this one.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun." He stood up, and I looked over to see Itachi, wearing his uniform, he flicked the center of his younger brother's forehead and smiled at him. He walked toward us. "I'll pick you up after school."

He looked at me, almost smirking, but continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

A low roar of parents saying good-bye to their children started, and they started to leave the room. Eventually the four of us were alone with about forty kids...

That would mean ten for each of us. I rubbed the base of my nose.

I figured it would be best to figure out what to do from someone who knew best. I headed toward the back of the room, where Itachi's younger brother had made himself comfortable.

"What's the typical day usually look like?" I was blunt, and he seemed to appreciate that.

"We usually have play time, and then we have story time." He pouted, "And then we usually have to take a nap. And then when we get up, we have snack time, and then we have a short group activity, and then we have play time again until we get to go home."

I thought I may have been falling into place, because I really wanted to correct his overuse of the word "and". I shrugged it off, and went to inform Hidan.

Unfortunately, Hidan's attention was elsewhere. An assortment of female students had gathered around him, their eyes widened and smiles on their faces.

"Are you a princess?" One of them asked.

He chuckled and smiled at her, "My daddy sure thinks so! But no, I'm not."

Sasori shrugged at me, and went over to one of the tables. He took a piece of paper off the center and started to draw. Curious kids eventually began to shroud around and draw with crayons as well.

Deidara went over to the blocks and started building, and kids, mostly boys, came to join. "Hey!" said one. "Girls don't play with blocks!"

Deidara shrugged, "Well, I do, yeah." The kid shrugged and began to build with the group.

This left me off the hook for now. I wasn't sure what I would do with myself. My arm was tugged, and Hidan was pulling me over to whatever he was doing.

While a large number of girls were now playing house with the occasional shy boy, a few of them came over to Hidan and I, who were sitting by the bookshelf, to ask Hidan questions.

A pink haired girl with a wide forehead, a blonde girl who seemed to have it all together already, and a dark haired girl, who was exceptionally shy and had a habit of poking her fingers together. They gathered around.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Said the the blonde one.

"Ino-chan!" the dark haired one squealed. "I-it's improper to-"

"No, he's not my boyfriend anymore." Hidan said quietly, which kind of made my heart stop. "He's my fiancé." This made the girls squeal and got my heart to continue beating.

Sasuke came over to me and tugged on my sleeve. "I have to go to the potty." He said.

"Then go." I answered.

He left the room. I wondered why he told me about it...

Hidan looked through the bookshelf, and pulled out a story book. He looked at me.

"Yes?"

"...This is the only one I know."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?"

"...Well, I can't read any of the others..."

Oh. Yeah. That. Sorry Hidan. "Well, that one will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I looked around the room. Sasori had begun making sock puppets. Deidara was pretending to be an airplane knocking down the buildings they created. A few kids were playing board games. Hidan stood up. "It's story time, everyone!"

The girls, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata came and sat in the front. Behind them were Kiba, Naruto and Naruko, they were twins, and Shino. Shikamaru came with Choji and Lee, Ten-ten, and Neji came and sat in the back. The other kids sat around too, but they didn't quite stand out to me as important, as cruel as that would sound.

Those kids just... had impressive personalities. I looked around the room and noticed Sasuke hadn't come back yet. Hidan had opened the book, and placed it on his lap to begin reciting.

I went looking for Sasuke. I searched the bathroom, but he wasn't there. That little bastard! I left and went up the hallway. Where could he have gone?

I turned around, and headed the other way, thinking maybe I missed him on the way. I came back to the bathroom, and looked around. I went the other way this time. The music room was back here. Empty. "Sasuke?" I asked the empty hallway.

I didn't want to be too loud and obvious. If anyone heard me they might assume something was wrong. I turned around, "Sasuke!" I headed the way I came, past the bathroom and made a turn down the hallway. I saw it. The cafeteria.

Bad memories started swarming in my head. I had one hand on my head and one supporting me on the wall. Why...? Why here? Why now?

Arms wrapped around my waist, and my neck came to a start. Sasuke.

"I got lost." He said quietly. He looked sad as if he'd done something wrong. I smiled a little, the best I could, and placed a hand on his shoulder. I led him back to the classroom and pushed him over to join the other students.

"Hey! That's not how it goes!" The boy I later found out was Naruto grunted. Hidan hesitated.

"Shut up, Naruto! It's better this way!" Sakura exclaimed from the front. Hidan was spared, and continued reciting.

My head was pounding. I sat next to Sasori. "I can't be here anymore."

"What?" He stopped drawing and looked at me.

"Walking through the hallways... It's making me insane."

He frowned, and looked over at Hidan. "Did you talk to him about it? Maybe it'll make you fee-"

"No. It won't." I picked up a black crayon and started filling in the sky of one of Sasori's reject drawings.

"You're so emo, Kakuzu." He smiled at me.

Hidan finished the story and helped all the kids pull out their mats for their nap. They settled, but some of them were still giggiling about not doing what they were supposed to.

Hidan came over and sat with me. By with me, I mean, on me. He wrapped an arm around my neck and sat on my lap, watching me color.

"You seem to be in your element, Hidan, yeah." Deidara had finished putting the blocks away, which he did in a rainbow formation. He sat down next to Sasori and grabbed a sharpie marker to draw with.

Hidan's cheeks and ears turned a pink hue. "Naw!" He said.

"No, really. You'd make a wonderful mother someday." Sasori kidded.

Hidan just laughed a little, and leaned on me as I colored the clouds red.

I tried to ignore the conversation, but I couldn't help but keep an ear open. Deidara and Sasori were kidding, but Hidan really did have a knack for this. It kind of made me... sad somehow.

Sasuke joined us at the table. Deidara frowned, "Shouldn't you be napping, un?"

He grinned at us, excitedly. "You're all friends with Ni-san! Tell me what he's like in school!"

'He's a whore.' I wanted to say. Of course, I couldn't exactly tell his adoring younger brother that. Well, I could, but I didn't particularly want to.

Then I remembered what Itachi said to me that day. He loved Sasuke. He loved him like I... Like I loved Hidan. I understood, I supposed, but I didn't get it.

Sasori looked up from his drawing, "Your brother is the head of the class, like always."

The test scores in our class were pretty much all the same. Itachi always made first, followed by Sasori. Pain usually came in an extremely close third. I was fourth or fifth depending on how well Zetsu did, and Deidara was usually about seventh. Hidan, however, was usually among the last five.

This made me wonder even more about what our teacher said earlier. I shrugged it off. It wasn't fair to throw it in Hidan's face either.

Hidan picked himself up, and pulled me along. "Can we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah." I followed along behind him. We got all the way to the cafeteria before I realized I didn't mind being in the hallway anymore. It was because he was here. He was standing right here with me, and I was fine.

"Don't ever leave me." I whispered. He heard me, and turned around, stopping.

"Only if you never leave me." He whispered back.

I closed the distance between us, grabbing us and wrapping him in my arms. Just holding him there, close to me, allowing our heartbeats to become one. Allowing our lungs to inhale and exhale at the same time.

It was during the time our bodies came together that I realized just how badly Hidan was hurting right now. Our fears melted together, and I saw everything he was was feeling. Well, maybe I didn't see it with my eyes, but I still... saw it. It was written on his face, clear as day.

His dad was dying, and he was obviously upset. I realized then that he hadn't said a single swear word all day. He was... in a state of mental anguish that made my reoccurring nightmares of traveling through these halls as insignificant as smoke in the wind.

I took his hand and we walked together. I pulled him over, forcing him to put his body-weight on me. He had to put on that brave face for us today, he had to appear completely in control even though inside he was losing it.

It wasn't a case of "why didn't you tell me", because he really shouldn't have to say a word. I should know. Hidan was... he was a strong boy who was so used to being alone... he didn't know how to tell me. He wanted me to help him, but he just... didn't know how much pain he was in.

"Hidan..."

His magenta colored eyes looked at me, but all I would allow him was the profile on my left side. "If it's ever too much for you... If the weight becomes too much for you to carry... Hand some of it over, okay? I assure you that I'd be honored to carry your weight for you."

It sounded weird, and I knew no one ever said something like that to their lover, but... It was what Hidan needed to hear. What he needed to know. His body was small, but his scars ran deep. Even deeper than my physical wounds which refused to heal.

We got our food, four sandwiches with about 10 pints of milk, and walked back to the classroom. We sat down at the table, and saw that we had come back to more awake children.

Naruto and Naruko, the twins that seemed identical even though they were opposite genders were sitting behind Deidara. Sasuke was still sitting in his original spot. Shikamaru had also taken a spot around the table, and was dozing off sitting there. I found it weird that he wouldn't look forward to nap time. He seemed kinda lazy and lackluster.

"Hey." Came a soft voice from behind Hidan and I while we were still standing in the doorway.

I didn't have to turn around to find out who it was. I knew that voice. Hidan turned though.

Sasuke ran over, excitement obvious in his features. "Ni-san!" He shouted, seemingly not caring that the other kids were either sleeping, or pretending to sleep.

I took a look at my watch. It was barely noon. Itachi was quite early. I walked over to the table to hand Deidara and Sasori their sandwiches and milk.

"What are you doing back so soon, Itachi-san?" Hidan even tilted his head to add that cute little charm. I wanted to comment that Hidan was a little old for his tastes, but I bit my tongue. Lucky for Itachi, I was hungry enough to just about bite anything.

"I had a doctor's appointment, so I figured I would help out here instead of going back to school. I also have your classwork and such." He had his usual backpack with him.

Sasuke was instantly attached to his older brother's hip. It was like they were magnetized. It was weird. I almost bit my sandwich through the plastic wrap.

The children were starting to awaken. Seeing Itachi, they became rather excited. He was calm, and always smiling for whatever reason. It was obvious that children liked him regardless of how he felt about them. Hidan had a slightly different approach, where he attracted children because he liked children. This thought worried me a little. I took a huge bite out of my sandwich. Just like always, it tasted kinda flat.

Itachi came over and sat down in Hidan's seat. Not that Hidan was using it- no, he would much rather use me. Sasuke basically became Itachi's shadow. It's not like Itachi did anything to deter this. In fact, on the contrary, he pulled him onto his lap and snuggled him.

I wondered if Hidan and I looked that gross. I took another bite of sandwich.

Hidan came over to sit with us. I pulled him onto my lap as Itachi had done to Sasuke, hoping to get him to notice. He did, but it was much to his pleasure. He even smiled at me. The creep.

The children gathered around and began creating groups in which to play in again. I noticed the kids seemed to play with each other freely. Boys mixed in with girls, disregarding race or social class... That's probably why Hidan liked them so much.

Adorable unsuspecting Hidan. Shikamaru looked at me. "You know how to play shogi?"

I raised an eyebrow. I knew how to play, yeah, but this kid was like... 5. How the hell did he know how to play...? I nodded once, and he lead me over to another table where he set up his side, and I set up mine. I allowed him the first move. Any handicap I could give him to make it fair.

"So, he's your boyfriend, right?"

I was surprised this kid noticed. All the other kids seemed to think Hidan was a girl. The female children even referred to him as Princess Hidan. He was used to it, I'm sure.

"Yeah." I answered bluntly.

"Like the rook and bishop?"

My eyes widened a little. It was strange that I never realized it before. "Hidan." I turned my head, and he looked at me.

"Come here a second."

He followed my request without question. I handed him a crayon. "Show me how to write your name in Kanji." He blinked twice, but did as I asked him.

It was. The rook and the bishop. It was... strange. "Why?" He asked. He sat down on the side, and watched us play.

"No reason." I answered as I moved a pawn a place.

Soon enough, the game was over. I lost.

Needless to say, I was surprised. I didn't even throw the game. I didn't get the chance to. He completely wiped the floor with me. I didn't really mind losing. Hidan looked kind of confused as to what happened. Shikamaru didn't take time to enjoy his victory, he simply put the game back in the box.

Choji, who had at some point in the game, come to watch Shikamaru partake in the game he won since he moved his first piece, pulled on Hidan's sleeve. "It's snack time now, right?"

Hidan smiled and nodded. "Sure." He stood, and I followed him over to the mini-fridge hidden away in the corner. I helped him by passing out the juice boxes, Deidara passed out napkins, and Hidan distributed the individually bagged trail mix.

They all clumped together to enjoy their snack, and share stories and jokes with one another. Even Sasuke had moved over to sit with Naruto, much to the latter's pleasure, and the other boys.

"So," I took the free seat next to Itachi. "How are things going?"

"With Sasuke, you mean?"

"I guess." I shrugged and grabbed another milk off the center of the table. It was the last one, but oh well. As I opened it, Itachi kinda shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. How are you and Hidan?"

I actually let him see me smile. "Wonderful." But I realized my mistake and put my stoic face back on immediately.

Itachi smiled, "I'm happy for you, Kakuzu." He leaned forward, and uncharacteristically rested his chin on his hands, supported by his elbows. "I suppose he's a lot better in bed than I am."

"Anyone would be better than you." I finished off the remainder of the milk.

"Aw, c'mon. We had some good times together, didn't we?"

"Not really, no." I handed him the milk carton. He took it.

"You're harsh. But I suppose I deserve that." He opened the milk carton on the wrong side. That bothered me. Perhaps because Hidan always read how to open a container correctly.

Why had I noticed something so very very trivial? It made my temples hurt thinking about it. I rubbed at them, and Itachi seemed to notice the gesture. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I'm not feeling alright." I paused, trying to think of a better excuse then, 'I hate you'. "I can't believe we have to deal with these damn kids."

"Well, in all given honesty, that's the only real reason I'm here." Itachi sat down on the plastic chair that was about four sizes too small for him. He was basically just leaning on it, knowing it couldn't take an adult's weight.

"Not just to dote on your younger brother?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the wall.

"Do I do that?" He had that sad expression he got occasionally. I hated it, so I changed the subject.

"What were you planning to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Good plan." I mocked.

"At least I plan to try, which is more than you could say for yourself." He mumbled. He sipped the last of his milk and threw the container away.

I walked back over to see what Hidan was doing. No matter what he was doing was bound to be more interesting that Itachi. I was trying so hard to just accept him, but it was harder than I would have thought.

Hidan was sitting there, watching the kids play. This for some reason rubbed me the wrong way. He seemed accustomed to sitting there, watching as others enjoyed themselves. He never mentioned he had any other friends before he moved here. Then something else struck me. That house of his... how long had he lived there. He seemed so damn comfortable living there... but...

I came up from behind him and hugged him around the shoulders. I laid my chin on his left shoulder. "Sometimes I feel like you're an open book, and other times, I don't know you at all."

He turned his head and placed his nose against my cheek. "That's what makes it worthwhile, though. If you knew me from inside out from the very beginning, there'd be no point to being together."

Hidan's random bursts of wisdom tended to take my breath away. Fortunately, it was always followed by some off the wall comment that would place me right back where I was.

"Kaku-chan, you don't like kids, do you?"

Except this time, he was trying to have a serious conversation. "Well, I haven't been around many. I wouldn't say I don't like them, I just don't get along with anyone, really."

He looked at me, his eyes wide and innocent. "Well, you managed to at least make this small group of friends." He paused, looking away and staring at the colorful blocks stacked in the corner.

I figured now was the best time to ask. I didn't know what my answer was going to be. I guess I just figured what ever happened happened. I didn't know how I was going to calm him if he got upset though. I never saw him upset, and I didn't want to. I wasn't exactly the consoling type.

"And yourself?"

"Besides you, I've never really been close to anyone. I usually just have the kind of relationships where I have someone to sit with at lunch or hang out with during recess." He shifted in his seat, under me, and I pulled away, sitting next to him instead. "Ever since middle school I basically just went to clubs and hung out with who ever asked me to dance that night. Wasn't anything special. After most of them found out I wasn't going to sleep with 'em, they just left me."

"But I'm different?" I mumbled. I reached around his thin body and grabbed a crayon out of the bin in the middle of the table. I took a piece of paper and took a second look at the crayon I pulled out at random. Brick red. I turned it in my fingers until it felt right, it was one of my little quirks, and began drawing a tear-drop shape.

I eventually had the outline for 5 red flowers. 2 had teardrop petals, one was a rose, and the last two were more round. Mostly due to error on my behalf. I never said I could draw. I reached into the bin and grabbed another random color. This one was green. I decided to make the stems.

I wasn't really a flower person, but my mind was elsewhere and drawing flowers seemed easier than drawing anything else. Hidan's scent, which was kind of like vanilla and daisies kinda gave me the idea. There was another, more musky scent that he gave off, but this one wasn't perfumed on. His natural scent was kind of like... blood?

"What kind of perfume do you wear?" I asked, rather absently. Once I heard the answer, I'd probably ignore whatever else he said.

"It depends how I dress that day. Right now it's Marc Jacob's "Daisy"." I was right.

"Smells good on you." I mumbled into his neck.

"You always smell good too." He said. He picked up a red crayon and began coloring the insides of my flower petals.

"Old Spice." I said simply, allowing his hand to move onto the next petal. "What about when you're dressed like a boy?"

"I usually don't. It's usually just body wash or something. If it's anything, it's usually "obsession". I have more girl things, though."

After a little while passed us by in a comfortable silence. He whispered, in a voice that was quite soft and delicate. "When do you wanna get married?"

That bothered me. Not because we were rushing it. Not because he was trying to get my opinion. Not because he was being so forward. It bothered me, because it didn't. It was like it was meant to be this way, and it scared me. I couldn't stop myself from running into it with him. I wanted to be with him. Always and forever.

"Whenever." I answered. I pulled out a blue crayon and drew a ribbon surrounding the flowers.

"When does school get out?"

"We graduate on June 10th." I announced. I knew this from the beginning of the school year. I had plans for the very next day to begin working more hours.

"June is kinda cliché..." He declared while I leaned my head against his. "How about earlier?"

"Like March?"

"Spring break?"

"If you want to."

I didn't care so much for wedding planning. I would leave that to Hidan and do whatever my role was when the time came. Considering it was relatively easy to get this far. Hidan leaned back and stared at me.

It was going on three o'clock, and parents were finally picking their kids up from this kindergarten class from hell. Some seemed to have an extremely relieved face to find out their children were alive and in one piece. That was obnoxious.

The principal entered the room at some point. When all the kids were gone, with the exception of Sasuke, who was still quite attached to Itachi's hip. Itachi looked at the principal after all the parents had departed with their children.

"I still don't see why you would think this would be a good idea. Not even close."

Itachi left Sasuke in my incapable hands, quite literally, as he hoisted him in the air and shoved him in my arms. I held him out, away from my body. Like a toddler would hold a cat.

"You not only interrupted four of the most academically advanced kids in the entire district, but you completely deserted your place as the principal by allowing the teacher's strike to continue against the laws in place that clearly state the strike can only last three days. You cut their pay again, didn't you? Making these four students work for you for free as a punishment hardly qualifies you as competent."

Needless to say, thanks to Uchiha we we back in class the next day. Of course, between Hidan and me, we didn't get much school work done at all...

* * *

**To be perfectly honest, or because I'm not too good at it, I'm not extremely concerned with the grammatical aspects of my fanfiction. Does it bother you guys?**


	9. Chapter 9

**'Til Death Do Us Part: Because I like making your emotional penises hard.**

* * *

...Because even when we go to school, we don't really "attend" classes.

This time though, it was a bit more literal then just day dreaming and fantasizing. I was standing innocently at my locker, putting my Japanese text book away, trying to find my math book, when Hidan came over and knocked the book right out of my hand.

"-The hell?" He closed my locker and leaned against it, grinning with his perfect teeth. He has an evil, malicious grin. A part of me found that arousing.

"Kaku-chan, let's go shopping today."

"We can go "shopping" after school." I tried to brush him off my locker, but it didn't seem like that was happening anytime soon. Hidan was stubborn and persistent about what he wanted. In other words, he was such a little bitch. I let out an annoyed grunt and gave in. My shoulders collapsed and I leaned against the wall, just waiting for him to tell me what was so damn important.

"Wedding shopping!" His hands were closed into fists in front of his chest. His enthusiasm, however, wasn't entirely contagious.

"...What?"

I allowed my shock to take over, and he took his chance and pulled me along, outside the school building, ignoring the consequences and led me into what I thought would be Hell.

I don't honestly know why I didn't just grab him under the arms and carry him back into class. Maybe I was just... tired. I didn't know. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

He unlocked the doors of his vehicle and sat down in the driver's seat. As the door unlocked, I opened the door and sat down next to him in the front passenger's seat. I leaned against the closed door, watching as he started up the ignition. Bored, I decided to look through the glove compartment.

I found the title of the car and gave it a glance. Mercedes Benz, yatta yatta... I wasn't really interested in cars, so even if I read the name, I would have forgotten it. What surprised me though, is that this car was in Hidan's name.

Hidan Yugakure. I looked over at him, trying to figure out what that meant. He was focused on the road and wasn't paying much attention to me. As I continued to stare at him, though, he felt the weight of my eyes on his flesh and turned to me. He smiled.

"Hidan... this is YOUR car? Not your fathers, but YOURS?"

He turned back to the road, "It's all mine, Kaku-chan."

I didn't see how it was possible. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

I was startled and surprised. Really, I was just blown away. All of it... the mansion, the cars, the company... his? "...what?" I asked, breathlessly.

Hidan shrugged and focused back on the road. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

A law suit maybe? Either way, it was over my head. I was confused, but no matter what, I knew he would tell me eventually. Because Hidan wasn't the type to be clouded with secrets.

"When you think of weddings," Hidan asked me, "what's the first thing you think of?"

Probably due to the fact that it was nearly lunch time my answer was, "cake."

He smiled and continued driving. "There's a bag in the back seat with clothes in it. Change."

I looked in the rear-view mirror, and sure enough there was a duffel-bag sitting there innocently. Hidan had planned this the whole time. Was a sneaky, conniving little demon.

I reached back and grabbed it. I pulled it over and onto my lap. I unzipped it and pulled out a white button up shirt that was neatly folded inside. Judging by the size and masculinity of it, I supposed it was for me. I went ahead and stripped out of my school uniform.

Hidan had a tendency to think ahead, just not very clearly. He had no peripheral vision during his pre-sight into the future. He couldn't be torn away from his goal. I supposed it was a good thing. Sometimes.

The black pants were a little hard to get in, considering the restrictions of the front seat. Once they were on, I decided the belt could wait until I was standing up.

I watched Hidan as he drove, stopping at a red light, he changed, rather rapidly into his casual outfit, which consisted of a long sleeve t-shirt and some jeans. I looked out the window, watching as the trees and bushes passed us by.

I realized that the familiar buildings and landmarks were in the rear-view mirror, and Hidan was taking me into a place that was entirely new to me. I was at his mercy, and somehow this didn't bother me.

I didn't know where we were going. I didn't know what Hidan was thinking. There was a lot I didn't know.

Especially about Hidan. Cute little Hidan who never tried not to cause anyone grief despite his obvious need for people. Why did I pick up on this?

Hidan was still an enigma to me. Like an onion, no matter how many layers I managed to peel away there were countless more. Just when I thought I got to his core another onion bumped into my foot reminding me I'd have to do a whole lot more. That one thing wasn't everything there was to him. Wasn't even close.

We pulled up to a bakery in a town I had never been to. The name, as far as my knowledge could tell me, was French or English. I didn't know the difference too well. Why Hidan would drag me out here, I didn't know.

Looking in the window and seeing a large, layered white cake made it perfectly clear what we were here to do. It made it perfectly understood. I stepped my left foot back, trying to gain my balance, as my thoughts were racing, and my heart was pounding, and I almost passed out.

…But not for one second did a negative though pass through my head.

He looked at me, concerned, but not worried. I looked down at him, calm and assertive as always. He smiled and lead me inside the foreign little shop, with pastries in the window and signs informing of sales. I noticed these signs, because numbers were something I liked. I liked knowing how many, how big, how fast, how far, how much…

It distracted me enough to not notice the woman enter the room. Enough so that I didn't notice her enthusiastic greeting. But certainly not enough to not notice Hidan responding to her English greeting in perfect, seemingly effortless English.

I couldn't help but gawk at him, as I didn't understand a word of it, yet I knew he knew what he was doing. I was impressed. Thoroughly.

We were seated in a candlelit room, with a large, almost immaculate table with matching chairs. Soft piano music played in the background, as if the room was intended for family socials at a holiday event.

Hidan seemed comfortable, with one leg crossed over the other, leaning back, with his hands on his lap. Behaving like a gentleman was something I wasn't used to seeing Hidan do. Usually he was just him.

The same woman came back into the room, served us some tea, and left after saying more words I didn't understand. Knowing Hidan would tell me if anything said was important, I ignored it and picked up my cup. I sipped at it, enjoying the hint of orange ground into the tealeaves.

"Do you have any flavor in mind?"

"Not really." I answered honestly, probably too quickly.

Hidan must have thought it was too quick, at least. His bottom lip stuck out slightly, and his arms which to this point had rested on his lap were now crossed snuggly over his chest. "You're not going to be one of those husbands who doesn't help plan the wedding at all, are you?"

I held the cup a small distance, perhaps two inches, away from my lips, observing him, trying to figure out how much it would anger him if he knew how I truly felt about weddings overall.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know much." I shrugged, telling him the truth.

He cheered up slightly. "Well then, I'll just have to give you options!"

The same lady from earlier returned with a round, metal tray of cake samples in fluted cups, and several small shot glasses for wine tasting. Just when I felt like I was about to throw up, Hidan made his decision.

We left after Hidan had ordered the cake he wanted and the wine he liked best in an earlier year. I really didn't pay any attention while he was ordering the cake and wine. I really couldn't care less. It all tasted the same to me.

Hidan suddenly had this very determined, ambitious glimmer in his eyes, and I wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. He didn't have a very demanding personality, wasn't very domineering, and certainly didn't have any leadership qualities. It frightened me a little bit that he wanted to take control of this entire situation. I wasn't about to try and stop him, nor did I want any part in making these wedding plans, but damnit was this tiring.

In just one day, Hidan had taken us all over the place, completely covering every last detail of our wedding day. He had booked the ballroom, and hired a company to clean up afterwards. It was insanity. Apparently, whether I was ready or not, I was getting married on the first day of March.

My exhaustion was probably written in bold print on my face. I glanced at Hidan, who looked chipper as ever. I wasn't exactly sure if that was the case or not. I didn't see how it could be. He took weeks, even months or years worth of work and did it in a single night. Who wouldn't be tired?

I looked over at him as he was driving us home. The sun was setting behind his profile, and it made me feel like I was seeing him for the very first time. The pink hue of his eyes glowed an eerie orange, which on him looked romantic and dazzling. The way the light hit his hair, which I always thought was snowy white was actually translucent. The golden glow even tanned his skin gorgeously. He had the glow of a new bride or even a new mother. Like he just gained something amazing.

My fingers extended from their enclosed position, and my arm lifted all in his own. I reached over and I laid my hand on his shoulder. He looked over to me, slowly, giving me that romantic little smile he always liked to give when he was truly and fully proud of himself, glad he was alive and knew he was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

While he continued to drive with his left hand, I held his right nice and tight. I wasn't willing to let him go or even loosen my grip. He didn't seem to keen on the idea of letting me go either.

By the time he parked his car in his driveway, our hands had already melted together and become one. When we exited through either side of the car, and had to separate, we met in front of the car to return to our conjoined position. It became important to have that joined connection, to share the hand warmth. I reached over and pulled him over, nice and close to me.

We walked in the front door, and I felt the instant sensation splatter over my head like a bucket of water. I felt the heat aim straight for my groin. I felt the passion light up like a wick with a match held to it. I felt like a magnet being pulled to his charge. I wanted my body against him for a long time. I wanted him to become one with me indefinitely.

I pushed him against the wall, pinning him there. Holding him up with my knee, placed conveniently, or rather inconvenient for him, underneath his groin. My hips automatically collided with his. I felt the blood rush downward, sending other things upward. I let my hipbone slide against his, feeling him next to me, hardening just as quickly. He caught on instantaneously that I wanted him. Here and now.

I reached behind him and grabbed a hold of his ass, squeezing it with an intense force that needed to carried out. He let out a series of moans, mostly from the tension between our erections. I scooped him up, looking around rapidly for a place to carry this out. He had no idea what he was doing to me.

"Bedroom?" He whispered, huskily into my ear, fanning the flames making me throb with wanting. I carried him, running up the stairs, paying no attention to the thuds my shoes were making against the carpeted steps. It then occurred to me that I had no idea if his parents were home. I hardly gave a shit. If I could have Hidan right here, right now, they could watch.

Though, I wasn't sure about Hidan's opinions on voyeurism, so I slammed the door behind me as I laid him down on the bed while he was still very much in my arms. I refused to take my hands off him. His body heat was luring me like a moth to a flame and I wasn't about to let him slip through my fingers.

The way his magenta eyes lit up made his entire face glow. His complexion perfect as ever. I brought my face down to his, stopping right before my lips touched his. We made a promise that our first kiss would be on our wedding. I wanted to honor that.

My lips landed on his skin, right were his jawbone met up with his ear. I slid my moistened lips over his perfect, smooth skin. I felt the urge to nip at his flesh, but resisted as I desperately wanted him tonight. Anything that would disturb his perfect mood would make me hate myself.

My mouth found it's way to his neck, I brushed my lips against it, causing goose-bumps to rise in his heated collar. I heard him allow a moan to slip past his, as far as I could tell, breathless lips. I allowed my lips to collapse around his collar bone, giving him some teeth marks. I allowed myself to mark him, as much as I felt I could. I felt his erection pulse. It excited me to no end to watch him writhing and groaning underneath me.

I allowed my fingers of my right hand, which had been slightly chilled from the winter's air, to slide up his shirt. I felt him shift against it, allowing it to burn against the warmth of his ribcage. I slid my hand back, feeling his spine above my fingertips. I ran them down the path set already laid out for me. I combined it with the sensation of sucking on his neck, making a lustful groan extend throughout the room.

He had no idea what he was doing to me. The way the moonlight was hitting his body tonight made my eyelids heavy, made my blood pump faster, made my whole metabolism rush. I felt the heat expanding and retracting inside me. I ran the tip of my nose over his Adam's-apple, allowing myself a small nibble there too.

His entire body stiffened underneath mine. I looked at his eyes, which were filled with lust. I slipped my other hand under his shirt, pulling up, over his head, allowing the brief and mild chill of the absence of his shirt to hit him. I slid my hands out from under him, running my now warm fingers to rub against his pink nipples.

A gasp passed through his agape mouth, followed by a wiggle and slithering his back against the sheets of his bed, trying to escape the intensity I was supplying. I released him, reaching up, grabbing at my shirt right in-between my shoulder blades, gripping and pulling my shirt up, over my head. I tossed it over my shoulder, not bothering to watch it hit the ground. I heard the fabric crumble against the carpet, but never took my eyes off his.

He wrapped his legs around my hips, pulling me in closer, one again allowing our erections to grind against one another through our pants. He reached out for me, and I moved forward, placing my body-weight my arms, holding myself up, hovering over him, to allow him to touch me.

His fingertips were delicate and soothing, unlike my harsh, sink into the skin touches. He ran his fingers over my stitch marks, sending electricity straight through me. I ground my teeth together, watching him explore me. He had interest in his eyes. Sparks of lust and temptation bounced off each other, scattering throughout the room, once again filling me with the passion I had just a second ago misplaced due to the acknowledgment of his touch.

I leaned down, my elbows bent now, and suckled his neck, bruising his once porcelain skin to a rough looking purple mark. He let out a hiss, which made me push my arousal against his harder than I had before. The teeth marks I had pressed into his flesh earlier were surrounded by the quickly darkening ring which declared him so evidently as mine. Something about marking him, about claiming him for my own personal enjoyment excited my internal pleasure.

I slid my hands down lower, to the junction of his pants and hips and pulled downward slowly, taking all the cloth down at once, not wanting to waste the effort of doing it a second time. While I was focused entirely on watching the parts that I hardly ever got to see emerge, he was watching me intently. Burning holes into my eyes with his. I noticed this when I looked up at him from his half lidded eyes.

That's when it happened. Never before had I ever got this urge. The urge to completely captivate him in pleasure and bliss. I wanted to see him in utter ecstasy, and I would go far out of my way to see it. I would go farther to make it happen myself. I wanted to feel him spasm under me. Wanted to watch him grip the sheets with tears forming in his eyes. I wanted to watch him cum. It wasn't just me, though. The appendage in my pants stiffened even harder at the thought of pleasuring him, self sacrifice at it's finest.

I slid my forearms underneath his shoulders, lifting the top of his torso into my arms, and pushed him backwards, so his head could rest on the pillows atop his bed. The coldness of his previously unoccupied sheets made him quiver. I got right back to work on making him quiver for me instead. Sucking on the neck wound I had made just prior, and lurking down slowly, past his collarbone.

I ran my lips down his breast muscle, which was contracting along with the movement of his stomach as it winded and grinded against mine. I tongued at his now erect nipple before traveling downward, kissing at his stomach, gently as I slipped my fingers into the crevasses of his. I caressed his lower back as I moved lower to his bellybutton, with I found out was what some people would refer to as "an outtie".

My hot breath that low on his body must have stirred up something in the depths of his imagination, because he was now letting out feminine sounding whimpers. I was slowly driving him into madness. I enjoyed that, but somehow I knew I would enjoy making him explode even more.

I slid my fingers down the front of his torso, past his abdominal muscles, which were beginning to harden. While I looked forward to seeing him in the future when he was more engulfed by masculinity, this would be wonderful for now. My fingers met up with his enlarged appendage, and gave him a long, loving stroke.

His reaction, an upward jerk of overzealous proportions told me this experience was uncommon to him. An unexplored delight that needed to be realized. I would show him the way to heaven if it took all night. Although, with the pre-cum starting to ooze out of him already I doubted this would take long. The poor experienced boy I had underneath me was about to ride cloud 9 and he wasn't even aware. I felt the saliva levels in my mouth rise, just looking at his aroused state. I leaned down, taking him in only two of my fingers, stroking him gently, pulling the small amount of foreskin he had over his head.

He twirled his fingers through the black silk sheets on his bed, clenching them tightly against his palms, holding it tightly, as if to take the edge off the intense ministrations he was on the receiving end of. His early sexual juices were slipping out of him, sliding down his shaft onto my fingers. They served as a lubricant as I started pumping his foreskin back over the tip of his penis. He arched his back, hissing wildly, like a cat pouncing. There was an almost liquid movement made by his hips as he twisted and turned against my fingers hitting the base of his shaft.

I responded to his shuffling against the mattress by re-enacting his movements onto his throbbing cock, which was starting to pulse. I noticed this through the mere threshold of the feeling my fingertips had. I knew he wouldn't last long. His virginity took first priority, even before his want to continue experiencing this pleasure.

I leaned down, knowing full well that I should have taken him in slowly. Should have allowed a drop of my saliva to drip down his engorged member, then licked gently at his head, moving down slowly, to the very base of his cock. But that's not quite what I did. Instead, I completely immersed him inside the moist cavern of my mouth.

His hand found my scalp, and his fingernails dug in, surely leaving small crescent shaped marks on the outer flesh. I couldn't care less about something so miniscule. With my eyes open, I could see the look of elation like it was in black sharpie all over his face. His teeth were clenched together so tightly, I could hear them grinding against each other. His eyes were overflowing, moving rapidly underneath his overlaying eyelids. His neck was extended, and the slightly reddened tint still obvious against his pale skin.

Never before had he experienced something like this, and I wasn't about to let it be over. I lifted my head from it's position, dragging his loose skin up underneath my lips. I pulled up slowly, agonizingly slowly. I felt his hips buckle from the stress I was providing. I felt his spine collapse softly against the bed. I saw him open his eyes and look down at me, watching as his member slipped out of my mouth.

His lips quivered and his blood flow sped up. I felt his entire body contract, then relax, and then I felt him explode inside my mouth. He let out a shuddering sigh, and his hand which has previously clawed against my scalp fall to the bed in an exhausted heap. He was now laying underneath me, trembling, trying to regain his composure after he experienced, which I was sure, was his very first orgasm.

I swished my tongue around in my mouth. His semen was still in my mouth. I didn't exactly have a place to spit it out, so I swallowed it. It wasn't completely horrible like I had heard, but it wasn't exactly something I preferred.

I climbed onto the bed, laying next to him, pulling him on top of me, watching his recovery, watching him come back to earth. Even with his hair disheveled and his eyes all watered up, he was still the most gorgeous thing I had ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on.

I kissed the top of his head as he laid his cheek against the right side of my chest.

"Your heartbeat is ridiculously strong, Kaku-chan." He whispered against my breast.

"I know." I whispered in return, while running my fingers through his hair. He tilted his head up at me.

"Kaku-chan?" I looked down at him with my half lidded eyes. I was tired, and my body was going into shutdown mode. He had his usual innocent expression, and reached up to my face. "When was the last time you had a haircut?"

I couldn't honestly say I remembered the last time I had it professionally done, but I usually cut my own hair once every month. I had been neglecting it as of recently, but apparently it needed done again soon. "A few months ago." I was still whispering, trying to relax us both.

"You should let it grow." He laid his head back on my chest, listening to my heartbeat once again. It soothed him to a gentle breathing, I noticed. I pet his head, considering my hair length for a moment. I figured I would. He seemed to like it, and I didn't really care how it looked. No harm in pleasing him, and I smirked thinking back on tonight.

"Kaku-chan?" I placed a finger over his lips. I wasn't trying to be rude, but he was really starting to get on my nerves with it.

"Hidan, you really don't have to use an honorific when talking to me. I'm your fiancé, right?"

He looked up at me again, his eyes wider. They gave a little sparkle, and then returned to normal. "Alright, Kakuzu. I will." He brought his hand up, balled into a fist and placed it over his mouth. He looked rather childlike and naïve, but I knew better.

Something told me that Hidan knew more than he was letting on. He knew more than anyone thought he did. Maybe, possibly, he knew more than anybody else.

He was well snuggled into my chest when the realization hit him. He looked at me, worried and concerned. "Kakuzu, you didn't get yours…"

At this point, my eyelids were extremely heavy and pulling down gently, so I was still blinking slowly. "Next time… I'm too tired." I pulled him over closer to my chest, and instantly felt his body heat soothe me into a sweet slumber. A sudden blackening to the world, welcome and necessary.

In the morning, I awoke to see him lying his head on my chest drawing figure-8's in front of his face with his pointer finger. I didn't even feel it. I turned my head a little to get a better view of his facial expression. I was hoping he wasn't going to make a sad puppy face. Glancing at it, it wasn't as bad as it could be. There was a bit of agony lined within the undertones of his complexion, but his outward appearance was quite dreamy and complacent.

"Hidan…?" I allowed myself to stretch, ignoring how close he was laying to me. Actually, to be more precise, he was on top of me. Not completely, but enough so that when I stretched it was like I was restrained. I allowed my body to relax before sitting up and looking at him. His magenta eyes were glazed over, making me somewhat suspicious. I looked at the clock and saw why. It was barely four in the morning.

* * *

**You may now thank me for improving your sex life.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This was the original half-way point. Fortunately for you guys, it didn't end up that way in the long run. I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of these chapters, which could be considered a bonus.**

* * *

Dawn had barely broken, and the atmosphere was still silent and empty, but we were both lying here, wide-awake. Something about this house made the whole eight-hour concept a farce. Perhaps I was feeding off Hidan's life energy or something. Whatever. It hardly mattered, as my mind couldn't focus on that too long without boring itself.

My thoughts were on Hidan, who looked particularly gorgeous this morning because of his bare chest. It was times like this I truly realized, rather, remembered that Hidan was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. Perhaps it was because he was mine, but something made it so I didn't want anyone else.

I allowed my hand to rise up from its dead-weight position on the bed to the small of his back. I slid it up his naked torso, feeling the skin covering his spine. I reached the ends of his hair; I spun my finger, gathering it quickly and easily in my palm. I pulled it slightly; forcing a slight pleasured groan past Hidan's parted lips. I released my fingers from the ends of his hair and instead slid right through them, straight to his scalp, allowing myself to carelessly scratch at his skin, disregarding my protective instinct for him. Somehow, this would satisfy me.

Hidan seemed pleasured by it anyway, moaning, while licking purposefully at his parched lips. I forced him down, taking some of the flesh from his neck in-between my teeth. I sucked at that silky flesh, until I was sure to leave a bruise. Only then did I allow my teeth to sink into this soft skin, drawing just the slightest bit of blood.

I didn't know what turned me on more, the fact that I was doing this, or the fact that Hidan was loving it. Absolutely moaning with pleasure, nearing him to and internal eruption. I could feel his morning wood rubbing against my own. I was sure it was just the after effects of waking up, and not his gorgeous body against mine. Of course it was just morning wood. Not lust. Not- I wanted him.

I released my grip on his platinum blond hair and instead allowed my fingers to head down the path they had only recently traveled up. Although it was familiar territory, something about it felt new and exciting. Perhaps it was knowing that Hidan was a virgin… a virgin who wanted to remain a virgin until his wedding night. That easily put a damper on my happiness. My bliss was interrupted by my own selfishness, oh the irony…

I looked at him, and allowed myself to push my dry lips against his forehead, then assisted him in rolling over. "So what are we having for breakfast?"

He remained silent, looking at me with narrowed, confused eyes. I understood the look he was making oh too well. Rejection. I got it. He just didn't understand. I wanted him how he wanted him. What was I supposed to do? If I was better with my words, I could explain it to him, but something about this was awkward. I couldn't bare to look at him anymore, so I turned around and curled into the ever-comfortable fetal position.

"We can't." I said simply, nudging the pillow with my cheek to warm it quickly with body heat.

He understood immediately after that. Understood, but didn't seem to care. Actually, perhaps he wanted to torture me- that was what wrapping his arms around me, pressing his erection against my ass would entail. It wasn't like I was interested in being the bottom, but damnit the forbidden fruit was tasted, and it was lingering on my tongue. My eyes widened, and I made a move to jerk away.

His grip was tight, though. So tight, I couldn't move too far. "No." I grunted, ready to ram backwards, trying to shock him out of his grip. I resisted, though, scared the opposite would happen. I would never admit it, but the position we were in, the fact that he had power over me; it scared the shit out of me.

His hand slid down from my forearm to touch my stomach, and slid his opposite hand under me, meeting in between and hugging me tightly against his chest. It was as though he couldn't sense my fear. As if he couldn't get a whiff of my horror from off my skin. Actually, perhaps he could smell it. Perhaps he knew and was trying to calm me down. It was working, after all. Despite the fact that his stiff penis was pressed up against my ass, I was perfectly calm again. Was it because he was so lovingly holding me in his arms? Or was it because I somehow knew he didn't want to take me?

He laid his cheek on mine, pressing our faces together, and sliding his member against the side of my thigh instead. "This is okay…" He said, taking me in his hand. I felt the blood inside stir as he pulled the layer of foreskin backward, revealing the head and rubbing his thumb against it. It was more than okay, it was fantastic.

Although just a second ago, I would have done anything to get away from him, now I was pressed back against him, trying to make his hand move perfectly in synch with my body. He wasn't too far off either, but this was purposeful. He was teasing me. I must have been a masochist, because I was loving it.

I allowed a moan to slip past my lips, quickly squeezing them together to hold back the string of groans and appreciative noises that threatened to leak away from me. He didn't seem to notice, and forcefully pushed me onto my back. I didn't know he was strong enough to do this. It surprised me, and my hold on my lips released, allowing a startled noise past. I was immediately ashamed. Never before had my self-control disintegrated like this. It was fleeting right before my eyes, and I couldn't even reach out and grab it.

Hidan's daft fingers slipped underneath and nudged at my- I grabbed his wrist. "It's not fair." I groaned. I flipped him over, much like he did to me, except this time, I had the upper hand and took off running. I straddled him, ignoring his penis, which was now pointed upward toward his face and pressed against his stomach.

He looked up at me with his abnormally, at least for his heritage, rounded eyes. He stared at me, expectantly. Like I was his savior or his hero. Like he wanted me here. I knew that feeling quite well. I lowered my upper body down until the outlines of our flesh were grazing each other ever so slightly. My eyes trailed over to the hickey I had created on his neck. The purple bruise contrasted quiet harshly with his pale skin. On anyone else, it would have looked ugly, but on him, it looked gorgeous. Maybe it was knowing that I put it there.

Actually, it probably wasn't. It was probably the fact that the mark made him mine. That somehow, I managed to claim him. He was my property, even though I was also his. Just as much his. He owned me so much I breathed for him. Before I knew him, I would have been utterly disgusted by being owned, by being bought and used, but damn it felt too good. It was irresistible, utterly and completely irreplaceable. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Looking at him down there below me brought a smile to my face. I couldn't resist it. I didn't try to. I leaned down, kissing his forehead, and petting his hair. He smiled back up at me then. Making the whole morning worthwhile. So many emotions in so little time. Was that normal? Was that supposed to happen? Did it even matter?

No. It really didn't. Hidan and I were madly in love with one another. It didn't matter if we somehow tantalized each other. As much sexual tension developed between us, and as much as we wanted what we just couldn't have, we loved each other so it didn't matter. We could live without our wants as long as we satisfied our needs.

I laid down on him, not caring about how much I weighed. Hidan could handle it. He was, after all, my very handsome man. He smiled and draped his arms around me, behind my shoulders. We cuddled. I actually cuddled with someone. I was still alive, and still sane… well, as far as I could tell anyway.

Although we weren't tired, we fell asleep like this simply because of the comfort involved. Our combined body heat as well as the shelter the blankets were creating soothed us right to sleep.

When we woke up for the second time, we weren't so comfortable. It was my fault, really.

"Shit. Shit Hidan, get up." I said, shaking his still lying form. With a grunt, and a disturbed facial gesture, he sat up, opening his eyes and looking around.

"What? What's wrong?" He yawned, not a care in the world.

"We're late." I said, pointing out the digital clock on his beside table. I quickly gathered up our cleaned school uniforms from his closet and tossed his over to him. He didn't bother to catch it, instead letting it fall limp on the comforter. He sat up, ignoring the fact that I was rushing around. It annoyed the hell out of me. "Hidan, seriously! Get up. We're late."

He yawned and leaned over to his cell phone, which was charging, on the bedside table. "It's Saturday, isn't it?" he said, not particularly caring either way. Upon seeing the date, he frowned. "Oh, it's Friday." He whined. "Fine. Fine." He got up, then, and started to get dressed.

He didn't understand how annoying this was for me, I realized quickly. I didn't know what to say to get him to move any faster. I got dressed quickly, and waited for him impatiently. He stood up, looking for our shoes, which we tossed carelessly in our lust last night. He found three shoes, both of mine and one of his, and continued digging underneath his bed for the fourth and final shoe.

Once he found it, and slipped it on, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside. He followed me without a struggle or any stubbornness. I grabbed the keys to his car and pressed the button on the remote to start it.

When we were halfway through his parking lot, he stopped walking. "Kakuzu…" Almost a whisper, but loud enough for me to hear.

I stopped walking and turned around. I didn't have time for this.

"It's okay. It's not really a big deal." He tried to smile at me, but seeing the impatience writhing on my facial features, changed his mind. "I- I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I didn't know it was so important to you." He quickly walked around the car, and got inside the car. He opened the door and waited for me, and I got in quickly.

He started driving as soon as I closed the door behind me. He didn't take the usual road, but instead took a shortcut he knew of. "Why is it so important to you?" He asked, quietly, making a quick left turn. That hit me like a brick. I didn't know. I wasn't sure why it mattered to me. I wasn't sure why I cared whether I was there or not.

Back in the day, it was to get a good job. But now… what did it matter? I had it made, so what did it matter if I went to school or not? I didn't even have a job right now. I had a job since I was 14, as soon as I could get one, but all of a sudden, I meet him, and just forget everything that mattered to me.

I didn't have a job, I was spending money like it was going out of style, and I was playing hooky to play house with Hidan. …but the thing was… I was happy. I was honestly and truly happy. I had everything I ever wanted.

"I don't know. I suppose because-" No. I couldn't tell him that. Could I? I looked out the window, getting dizzy from the speed of the car as the trees passed by quickly. "When my parents were still alive… they made me go to school every day."

He looked over at me, a frown, but a somber one, making up his face. I could tell that he didn't know what to say, but truthfully, he didn't need to say anything.

As soon as we got to the school, we parked in an empty spot on the left of Sasori's car. I didn't get out right away, so neither did he. Instead, we sat there in silence, staring at the dashboard like it had something to offer us. He held his keys in his hand, laying them on the seat beside him.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter if we come here or not, huh?"

Hidan looked over at me, not turning his head, but relying on peripheral vision. "Well, if you want to be here, then there's no point to not being here either."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter. Not since we're living off your parent's company."

Hidan made a noise which sounded kind of like confusion laced with realization. "You didn't know?" Hidan asked, his head leaning against the car seat.

Didn't know what? What knowledge was I lacking? I'm guessing it was important, considering Hidan just had to bring it up now. It scared me.

"What?" I asked him, when he didn't continue.

"It's not my parent's money." Hidan answered. He made a move to lean his seat back, but then decided against it as he looked at me again. "It's mine, really. Well, I wanted to give it to them, but they refused. I guess I'm lucky."

I had never been more confused in my life, and he left me like that. Literally. He got out of the car.

I sat there, staring at the dashboard still, trying to let the shock pass me by as quickly as possible. He came around the vehicle and opened the door to let me out. As much as I disapproved the idea of being treated like a woman, I went with it, because my head was just not in the current happenings.

I followed him, mindlessly into the hallways of our educational establishment. I followed him into the main office where he delivered an extremely dramatic excuse as to why we were running late. The secretary, apparently not wanting to hear anymore, handed us our "late-passes" without so much as a disapproving glance. I had never personally been late, but I have heard stories.

Hidan took my hand in his and took me down the locker-lined hallway. He was trying to find my locker. He stopped a few lockers away from mine. He looked at the numbers, trying to determine which one was mine. I was a little surprised he didn't know, considering he knew little things about me without me having to say a thing. I opened the combination lock, and went to reach for my books.

I hesitated, "which class are we supposed to be in?"

He looked across the hall, to the clock on the wall, I followed suite. It was nearly noon. That would entail our Japanese class. I grabbed my Japanese textbook, as well as my history book. I followed Hidan to his locker as well. He grabbed his books, as well as a pen from the top shelf.

We walked together to the classroom, but decided to sit outside until noon. Considering we didn't want to ruin the math class that was occurring.

Hidan leaned against me, placing his head on my shoulder. I looked at the clock and then sighed, returning the gesture, by placing my chin on his head. We relaxed like this until the students were released into the hallway for their five-minute break in-between classes. Most of the kids used this time to chatter inanely and grab their next round of books. Sasori and Deidara used the more secluded classroom to bond.

We placed our late passes on the teacher's desk and went to take the empty seats in the front of the room. That was typical. Unceremoniously, Sasori was the one to walk over with a questioning eyebrow raised. "You guys are late."

I looked at Hidan, "Ask Sherlock if he has any other grand conclusions to his investigations."

"Suck it, Kakuzu." He said simply. This kind of worried and confused me a little bit. I hoped Deidara wasn't rubbing off on him. Then again, they've been together forever. They were bound to share some personality traits sooner or later.

I immediately looked at Hidan with a look of horror. I wasn't becoming like him, was I? …I was. I was getting sucked right into his pace. I covered my face with my hands, trying to drown myself in my sorrow.

As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, Hidan patted my back reassuringly. How disturbing that was. Eventually the classroom filled back up, and the teacher came in. She frowned at the yellow slips of paper on her desk. She looked at us and turned back to the door. She checked her wristwatch, and when the final diddly-daddiling student walked through the door, she closed them, and walked over to the podium in front of the blackboard.

"Today, we'll be starting a new novel. We'll spend the rest of the class reading with a partner." She walked over to a large pile of books on the shelf adjacent to the closet door. She picked up ten at a time and passed them around until everyone had one. I looked at the cover, and instantly frowned.

"This is a children's book…" I complained aloud, unknowingly to me.

Needless to say, she was very displeased with me at this point. "Yes it is." She walked back to the front of the room. "I figured it'd be easier to comprehend, and thus I would get better responses on your reflection papers. Besides, this class is about all kinds of literature. It's a foreign award winner, you can't be that disappointed."

I grunted. Then I realized Hidan who was sitting beside me. This would actually be a really good experience for him, considering he had difficulty reading as it was. I felt bad for mocking something that could help him.

He smiled at me, apparently not taking my words personally, much to my relief. "You don't like children's books, Kakuzu?"

I managed the most awkward smile I ever created in my entire life. It probably looked more like a grimace. I couldn't see it, so I couldn't accurately judge how horrific it looked. Hidan remained smiley, though, so I assumed he wasn't good at reading the emotions behind the face. "Well, I guess I never really gave them a chance…"

I picked up Hidan's copy of the novel, which was in better shape, and moved to a corner of the room. She never said we couldn't get comfortable.

Hidan left my book there, and came to sit next to me. He got cozy, leaning against me, looking at the book in my lap.

"Alright, _Brave Story _by Miyabe Miyuki." I would read, and Hidan would listen. That way we would both get the most from the story. I finished chapter three and stopped, noticing that we only had fifteen more minutes of class time and I wouldn't be able to finish the fourth chapter.

Hidan looked up at me. "I like the way the chapters are set up. It's cute." He grinned. I tapped the tip of his nose with my forefinger, leaning back against the cabinets. My voice was tired from reading. I wasn't used to talking so much. I wondered how far everyone else had gotten. The assignment for today was to read chapters one through five. It was pretty reasonable, considering the chapters were short. I wondered if maybe I was a slow reader.

I saw most of the other students were still reading. Itachi and Kisame had their books closed, and were making idle chatter. That wasn't really surprising, considering Itachi was the star student, and Kisame never studied, not caring about his grades at all.

I sighed, realizing the mature thing to do in this situation would be to engage Hidan in the book. Find out what he got from it. That meant I was patronizing him, though. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that. I was panicking over this.

"Kakuzu, do you really hate children's books?" I was a little confused as to why this was still a point of interest of Hidan's.

"I don't know. Not really I guess." I looked back at Itachi and Kisame who were now looking at something in another book. A picture, based on Kisame's interest. I looked back at Hidan. "I guess I just assumed I wouldn't like them."

Hidan shrugged his shoulders a little bit, and pulled his knees up to his chest, curling up. I noticed whenever he talked to me; he looked straight at me, never taking his eyes away. It made me a little bit uncomfortable sometimes. Sometimes like these. "Do you not like kids?"

I figured he couldn't get mad at me for telling the truth. What would the use in that be? I owed him at the very least honesty. "No. I think they're annoying."

Not surprisingly, he pouted. "Well, you were a kid once." He whined.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to deal with me." I leaned back, pressing the crown of my head against the ledge of the cupboard.

Hidan crossed his arms over his chest, for the first time ever, looking away from me without obvious reason. To me, it _was_ obvious. He was displeased with what I said. Of course, I knew Hidan liked children; I just didn't think he wanted them. It was kind of difficult for me to picture myself having kids in the first place because I never thought I would get married. Hell, I never thought I would even be with anyone.

I never thought I would need anyone. Now that I had Hidan, when I erased him from the picture, it didn't feel right. I wanted him. Needed him. I actually needed someone, and it made my heart ache. I gripped at it through my shirt, self-consciously. Hopefully Hidan wouldn't notice the gesture.

He didn't, luckily. At least he didn't question it.

"Well…" I said, trying to cheer him up. "I guess other people's kids are annoying. But our kids would be different, right?" That did it. Hidan was once again elated and enlightened. He wouldn't have to brood on the fact that our family would forever seem incomplete. Now we could both sleep at night. Which brought my mind to the realization that it was Friday. Our weekends were never boring, so I wondered what Hidan had up his sleeve.

Actually, Hidan never seemed to plan anything at all. Everything seemed completely spontaneous with him. I figured he grew up that way, but if what Hidan said in the car was true, that it was his money and not his parents, then…

Hidan made my mind spin in circles. Utterly and completely disappointing, truthfully. How could someone who appeared so innocent and harmless possibly be the cause of such a deep-rooted mental trauma? It wasn't like I could ask him though, so I pushed the thought aside and came back to the present.

I glanced at the clock across the room and let out a sigh of relief as I saw only a minute of class time remained. Then it would be lunchtime. That was perfect, because I was famished.

Then I realized that Hidan didn't have time to make our lunches, and was disappointed that I would have to eat cafeteria food. Then I realized I didn't have my wallet. Hidan probably didn't have his either, unless he remembered to transfer it into his uniform pants. Which I doubted, considering the rush we were in this morning. Nope, it was definitely still there in his jeans pocket. Shit.

The bell rang, dismissing us on our lunch break. Everyone except our usual quartet left the room. Hidan still didn't seem to notice our lack of food. Perhaps he wasn't hungry. It was too embarrassing to tell him that I was hungry. Why I was embarrassed, I didn't know.

Sasori sat at his desk and pulled out his usual lunch of yogurt and a fruit cup. Pansy.

I crossed my arms over my chest, sat back, and watched while Hidan and Deidara had a conversation about the coming weekend. I wasn't really in the mood to discuss an urban adventure right now. I looked out the window and tuned the conversation out paying attention only to the emptiness in my stomach.

I didn't even realize Hidan was at my side, looking up at me, with patient eyes and a knowing smile. By the time I did, he was already smirking in victory. "Do you still want to stay for the rest of our classes?"

"Do we have a choice?" I asked, sarcastically, mostly trying to get a reaction. Truthfully, I never really wanted to go to a class in my life. Why I was standing here, ignoring my deepest wishes, I didn't know. "Oh fuck it, let's just go."

Hidan grinned in oblivious glee. He wrapped his arm up in mine and led me out of the classroom. Sasori and Deidara were still in the classroom, probably watching us leave in awe. They were just nowhere near as hardcore as Hidan and I.

Hidan led me out to his silver vehicle and let go of me quickly to run to the driver's seat. He sat down and started the engine before I was even seated. He must have been really anxious to get out of here. More so than me? I didn't see how that was possible, because for once in my life, my blood was racing through my veins and I could hardly think of anything to say.

He turned around and headed out the south exit, that way he could cut through the parking lot and avoid the school gates. Not that the guard would actually do anything to stop us. He didn't care whether we went to school or not. The only thing he cared about was his paycheck and his usual morning donuts.

"Where do you wanna go?" Hidan asked me, pausing at the stop sign for longer than necessary. I thought about it. I sort of wanted to go home, but considering I finally broke loose of those chains that remained around my neck, despite the fact that my parents were dead and gone, I wanted to celebrate. I didn't know what I wanted.

"You have any ideas?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. I don't really think you'd like it though." Hidan made a turn, heading the opposite way from home, making the suggestion that even if we weren't going where he had in mind, we weren't returning home just yet.

* * *

**Everything I mention in the story, I completely recommend. I have no creativity, so I draw in things from my real life.**


	11. Interlude 1: Hidan Part One

**Hey beautiful people! Remember me? Yeah, I've been working like a dog with this thing, despite the fact it's been ...more than a year since I uploaded. Sorry about that. I had to revamp my computer, and so I lost my files. I had to start from scratch, and so it took me a while to get back in the swing of things. Not to worry though, I have plenty of chapters done now that I have free time.  
Unfortunately, this isn't one of those chapters. Not yet. They're still working on getting proof read. You don't want to read my mistakes, do ya? Didn't think so. This is, however, something to tide you over- don't worry, it still relates to the story, and you'll see how eventually.**

**THIS INTERLUDE DOES NOT HAVE TO BE READ, however, i thought you bastards would enjoy it, seriously.**

**I thank you guys for sticking with me for so long, and I hope I don't let you down with the coming chapters. If you do decide to read this, about Hidan's past as far as my head cannon is concerned, then also read the note on the bottom! THANKS!**

* * *

***disclaimer still applies. I no ownie teh naruto.**

With my feeble body pressed up against the wall, with my shoulder leaning against the wall, I felt the heavy burden of the world's weight pushing down on me. I found myself feeling suffocated by gravity. What was it? The weakest force in the universe? The walls too, were suffocating me- If I were standing, I could easily reach up and graze my fingertips against the ceiling. I was trapped.

Please… just let me out of here.

The absence of sunlight was draining my energy- I felt fatigued and all I had been doing was lying here, sitting here, and pacing back and forth. I just wanted to get out of here somehow.

I knew that, despite my earnest wishes, that escape was impossible. The chakra-sealed door was laughing in my 6-year-old face. No one would come for me; no one would let me out.

My stomach groaned in protest to my current predicament- my lack of nutrients. It was naïve to beg for something that wasn't there, something that I couldn't get to. I felt bad for it, and for myself.

As futile as it was, I aligned my fingers with the crease of the door, but regretted it instantly, yanking them back, smashing my teeth together to suppress the howl of agony that threatened the erupt from my voice box. The chakra sealing the door had burned my fingers with an intense and fierce hatred. I looked at the tips of my fingers and saw the red marks, surrounded the crisp, black burn mark that left a straight line down my fingers.

No. No. No. I had to get rid of them. I had to erase these marks from my skin before he saw him. If he saw them, he'd know. He'd know I tried to escape. He'd be pissed-no, beyond pissed.

There wasn't anything I could do about it, though. It just hurt too much. My eyes brimmed with tears, which overflowed and fell down as I hit the ground, defeated. I rolled into a ball in the corner of the room, and allowed myself to let out a sob. I knew no one would hear me, and although I didn't want to admit it to myself, I knew no one would care.

I woke up, to what I assumed was morning. I lost track of time in here. I pushed myself into a sitting position, and immediately remembered my fingers were injured. I looked at them. The charred skin still crisp and broken. I figured it might have been infected. I wouldn't be surprised.

Time passed. Perhaps minutes, perhaps hours. I didn't know. I was used to time passing by as I stared blankly, looking around the room. I had no hope of escaping, and as I now stared at the floor, focusing on the pool of blood that gathered underneath my wounded hand while I slept, I realized I might die here.

No use crying about it. No use wrapping my wound. I leaned back, hitting my skull against the concrete walls. I felt like I was slowly becoming one with the thick, grey, coarse material. I suddenly felt like throwing up.

It was mere moments later that the seal was released. My eyes rose up, instinctively, and I stood. It felt like Kami-sama himself was opening this door, like he loved me, wanted me, needed me, like he didn't forget me after all. I controlled myself, knowing this wasn't any sort of theological figure. It was just my putrid, disgrace of a father.

"Are you going to be a good boy, Hidan?" The voice was quiet, yet firm and demanding. It scared the living hell out of me and rattled be down to the core. I was trembling, somewhat, but I managed a nod. I slowly walked over to the door, waiting patiently as he stared me over, making sure I "sincerely apologized".

He grabbed my shoulder, holding firmly- all my body weight in his one hand. He directed me into our private home, still guarded by the Shinobi my father still trusted. He shoved me inside the house and closed the door behind us.

What was to come of me, I wondered. Would he kill me here? He walked back to me from the kitchen and tossed a hardened piece of bread at me. "Eat. Then go to your room. I'll deal with you later."

I ate quickly, like the starving child I was. I ravenously polished off my bread, not caring how old it was. Hell, at this point I would have eaten it if it was saturated in mold and retrieved from the garbage pile. I easily swallowed it without a beverage of any kind, despite the fact that it was so hard.

I ran up the stairs, quickly and quietly into the bedroom. I sat there, on the edge of my bed, doing exactly what I had been doing for the past four days: staring into space, thinking nothing, saying nothing, just letting the world pass me by.

Digging through the small amount of personal items that I did have, I found a roll of bandages. It was enough to wrap minimally around my fingers. I didn't have any antiseptic, so I would have to do without it. I laid down then, my back against my cold, hard mattress.

I stared at the my walls, remembering vaguely the happy scene of clouds and rainbows that my mother had painted while she was pregnant with me. They were now a bare grey that had been splashed carelessly over the mural paint. The carpet too had been stripped off, leaving bits and pieces behind.

My mother was gone, and my father's love for me went with her. It was no use missing the good old days. They were gone. I dozed off, but I woke up, immediately upon hearing something downstairs.

It was eleven and three minutes. I knew this because my father was walking up the stairs. His steps were slow, but heavy. They stopped at my door.

I sat up as the door opened. "Do you have any idea how much you disgust me?" He flung a kunai knife at me, I didn't bother dodging. It grazed my neck. I felt the hot blood leak down my collarbone.

He had no idea what disgust was. Disgust was the feeling of a man's hands against my skin, brushing up against my nipples, holding me down. I was young and innocent, nevertheless, I knew I didn't want this. I didn't want him holding me down against my father's desk, and I didn't want him penetrating me with his erection either. Of course I cried. Of course I tried to get away, of course I bit him. I sank my teeth into him as hard as I could- I ripped his thumb off, and his blood saturated my shirt. That horrible and suffocating smell…

My father didn't see it that way. He was glad his right hand man could make use out of me, and beyond pissed that I disfigured his greatest ally.

My father didn't care about me, and he would never forgive me. He would blame me for the uselessness of his partner, just as he blamed me for the death of my mother.

I was beat within an inch of my life that night, and so as I woke up and looked around, seeing the blood stained up the walls and floor, I realized just how close I had come. I was still in pain, but I ignored it. I knew there would be worse to come if I stayed here on the floor. I pushed myself off the floor, checking my wounds. There was nothing I could do about most of it. My clothes still bloody, this time with a mixture of blood from two different events.

As I looked myself over, I realized my neck wound was the worse. I took my forehead protector, and wrapped it around my neck. Not before glimpsing at the symbol on the front of it.

Yugakure…pst.

While anyone else would have looked at this headband with pride, I couldn't help but feel rage just by looking at the 3 parallel lines engraved in the metal.

I stood up, unsteady at first, but ignored the pain, and walked downstairs, leaving the house without hesitation. A sushi bar next to my house was open for business, so I plopped down on a stool, and reached into my pocket to pull out what little money I had. D-class missions didn't pay well, and though I had C-class missions, and even a few B-class, my father was probably hoping I would die in action, and didn't bother paying me for them.

I laid my money on the table and looked at the menu. It was enough for a bowl of the vegetable medley. The one thing on the menu I couldn't stand. It would have to do, though, I was too hungry to care.

I ignored the stares I was getting from the people around me. I looked disturbing, and I must have smelled horrible too. I supposed it wasn't anything usual, considering this village was small and injured shinobi came and went constantly. It was a pretty violent place, after all.

I swallowed down my meal, eating quickly so I wouldn't have to taste it. I finished and pushed the bowl back. I couldn't take the stares anymore, they were filled with disgust and confusion.

I left the village, looking back only to see if I was being followed. I walked, heading to somewhere I didn't know. I knew some of the pathways out here, having left for various missions before, but now I had free range.

I made it all the way to the crevice between the mountains before I got tired. I sat down and realized that this area seemed to be made just for me. No one else had ever been here, it seemed. The undisturbed rocks, the plants that were growing freely. This was a gift.

"Hidan…" a whisper. But where was it coming from? Was it behind me?! I spun around. Nothing. My eyes darted around everywhere trying to find the source. Did I just imagine it? Was I just making it up?

"Hidan…!" Again. Only this time, it wasn't coming from anywhere. It was coming from everywhere. I wasn't afraid, somehow. I just wanted to see this person. I wanted to know where this melodious voice was coming from. I wanted to- "Hidan," it spoke again. "This is your gift. Keep it. Enjoy it. But know that I want you in return."

I felt, somehow, that this voice could hear me too. That this person could love me with the intensity I needed to feel safe and warm. Finally. I felt something deep inside my soul, that this man, who I couldn't even see, was perfect. I could reach out and touch this man, whom meant to harm me, but gave me amazing gifts.

I walked over to a rock, overlooking the hot spring, I slid my shoes off, and walked across the water, using my chakra as a surface. In the middle of the pool, I dropped down into the water, sinking to the bottom of the nature-made pool.

I felt the water sting my wounds, I ignored it and tilted my head back. 'Who are you, anyway?' I asked the voice inside my head.

"My name is Jashin, Hidan-kun. And you are my lovely little pet."

I smiled under the water, 'Jashin-sama, you'll protect me, won't you?' I felt the rocky dirt beneath my feet, and pushed up, floating to the surface of the water. "You'll love me, won't you?" I said that out loud, putting it in an air bubble and releasing it through the water.

I suddenly felt the water fill my lungs. It knocked me out.

I woke up on the surface of the spring. I flipped over, now doggy paddling to the edge. I pulled my body up to sit on the edge. I suddenly felt like a new bo- No. No, I felt like a man now.

I felt empowered, wonderful. Life was precious, the most beautiful place on Earth. It greatly surpassed what I thought heaven was supposed to be.

Ecstasy. Overwhelming energy running through my veins. Adrenaline, or something like it, pumped through me.

There was clarity- Jashin had blessed me with an amazing gift, and the only thing he wanted in return was the blood of the people who owed me their lives.

So I sat back on my rock and slipped my shoes on. I looked at my body and realized my wounds had healed completely. I felt under my forehead protector, noticing my neck was healed too. I pulled it off my neck, and ripped my shirt off of my body. I tossed it away, into the wind. I carried my headband in my tightly enclosed fist. I walked in slow, deliberate steps, not sure exactly where to go.

Back to the village? No. I had a few kunai knives, but there were more experienced ninja waiting for me. I would have to train, away from the village. So I went into the opposite direction, seeing a small village, well, if it could be called that. It was more like an outlet.

"Jashin," I said, staring at the town's entrance. "I won't let you down. Just give me time." I walked down the road.

It was a shady place, but that was obvious from the get-go. Most of the people kept their eyes on the ground, only glancing up at passerby. People here were greasy and their eyes were shifty and dangerous. I didn't care about them. They could stare at me if they wanted to. I knew what they were thinking about- undressing me with their eyes. I looked innocent, moldable. Of course I knew what they wanted.

Seemed like a good place for what I wanted too, though. So I would find it. I stepped carefully, paying attention to outside stimuli. Whatever it was I was looking for, I knew I would find it here. I just didn't know what it was, yet.

I looked behind an obviously suspicious ramen bar, and for some reason I knew it was back there- that thing I was looking for. So I walked, heading behind the shop. I stopped as a kunai knife flowed before my face. I looked over and saw the man who had been running the stand standing there glaring.

"The fuck you think you're doing, brat?" He was older, as displayed by the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. His voice was hoarse, but he didn't seem sick.

I looked at him, my eyes burning. I had enough knives thrown at me for one week.

"I have sacrifices to make." I said, now turning to him full on. "If you try to hinder me, I might turn that on you."

I yanked the kunai out of the wall and jumped up, behind him, holding it to his neck. I used my size to my advantage, being small and agile.

He didn't seem worried, and he didn't say anything, so I let him live. I dropped to my feet, and walked into the hidden room behind the shack of a ramen bar. I stepped inside, and took a quick look around. Weapons everywhere. Specialty weapons, though, nothing I recognized.

I turned around, hearing a noise behind me. The man from the ramen bar was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He meant me no harm, so I dropped my guard. There was no malice in his eyes, and no hatred in his heart.

"You're a fuckin' child, seriously. What the hell happened to you?" He talked slowly, and with words I hardly even heard my father use. It surprised me, to a minimal degree.

"I…"

"It's a personal problem, seriously." He said, changing his mind all of a sudden. "Just tell me," he paused, licking his lips, "what is it you wanna fuckin' do?"

"I want to spill their blood." I answered quietly, without even thinking about it. It was so nonchalant, too.

"I see." He mumbled. He unfolded his arms and walked deeper into the shop. "Kunais aren't enough for you, are they you little prick?" He didn't face me, and instead seemed to be searching the shop for something that would suit me. I trusted his judgment.

He turned and looked at me then. "For whatever reason, punk, I only wish the best for your little retarded ass. Seriously." He pushed a wall I didn't know was there, and walked into a hidden room. I didn't know whether he wanted me to follow him or not, so I stood there, dumb.

"Well? C'mon you little fucker."

So I followed him back. This room was filled to the brim with random instruments of torment. Some of them seemed damaged, or rather, incomplete. I then realized due to the tools in this room, that this man made all these weapons himself.

"You want to be a fuckin' grim reaper? You're gunna need a scythe." And he tossed me a small scythe. It wasn't anything special. For the most part it was wood. "That'll be a blood spiller if there ever was one. Seriously."

I looked at the weapon, honestly, I was disappointed. I think he saw it on my face. "You have all the fuckin' time in the world. Take that. Learn. Spend all your time learning and you go ahead and give revenge against those mother fuckers."

I almost smiled. "I'll make you a weapon." He said. "Give me time." He left the room, and not one to make the same mistake twice, I followed him.

The ramen bar was still open, but with no customers, I figured no one ate there anyway. I took my scythe and walked out of the town, into the forest where I practiced until nightfall, when I lied tired and sweaty from my practice. I didn't realize how heavy the scythe was- it was bulky, and I couldn't move my arms. I panted and stared at the night sky. I figured I'd stay here. It was getting cold, but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to.

"Hey." He was hanging from the tree above me, looking from his upside down position at me. "Dinner time, kid."

I tilted my head in confusion. Dinner? For me? I pushed myself up, which took considerable effort considering the amount of practice I pushed my body through.

He dropped down, easily landing in front of me. I stared up at him, and all of a sudden, I couldn't see anything. Everything went dark, and I felt my head smack against the grass.

I woke up on a counter, with a bowl of steaming ramen next to me. It wasn't the best ramen I've ever seen, but it was food, here in front of me, and it was free. I stared at it for a moment, making sure it wasn't a mirage.

"It's going to get fuckin' cold." The man grunted.

I smiled. He made this for me. That made it the best bowl of ramen in the world. So I grabbed some chopsticks and dug in.

A remarkably short time passed until I was used to my new weapon. I adapted to it quickly. Even my caretaker, who told me to call him Jason, was impressed. I was born for this weapon.

One day, in the midst of August, around noon or so, while I was exercising my precision control over my scythe, Jason was walking over to me holding the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen over his shoulder. He grinned at me, seeing my obvious awe of the crimson colored metal the shined in the sunlight so beautifully.

It was huge, a long, three bladed staff held loosely in his fingers. I was completely blown away. My exhaustion from exercising all morning seemed to melt away, and was replaced by something lighter than air. As I accepted the three-bladed scythe, I felt all the pain I'd ever felt vanish, and be replaced by bliss.

Absolute ecstasy ran through me, and I instantly fell in love.

"You'll give this to me?" I asked, despite how loving and kind Jason had been to be the entire month before. It just seemed to good to be true.

"On one condition," he said, smirking. "You make that pussy of a father of yours eat his dick."

I grinned in response, agreeing that I absolutely, without a doubt would get my revenge.

I walked home with him after that, hanging my scythe on the fireplace and sitting down on the living room floor. I was overstaying my welcome, and I knew that, yet Jason didn't seem to care.

He just accepted me. He fed me, and occasionally gave me a pat on the back. I loved him. As far as I was concerned, he was the dad I was always supposed to have.

It took ten years for me to get where he wanted me. He worked me every way he knew how.

"I'll be honest with you, jackass," He said as he stroked my hair one evening. "You certainly aint the smartest kid I ever ran into. Your genjustu shouldn't even pass standard academy tests, and you're slow as a mother fucker, but you know what kid, you got stamina, and that's all you need as far as I'm concerned."

He sat down and started combing my hair back, trimming it with his kunai, as it was getting too long for his preferences.

"I suppose it's some cheesy metaphor shit kid, you've got determination, and you're going to make it. You never stop, even if you're 6 feet under. Hear me?"

I grinned. "Heard your loud fucking ass."

It was a cold day in November, and the rain was falling down on the rooftops. I ran inside the house, bent over and panting, my naked torso obviously soaked, and my pants completely drenched. My shoes squeaked against the floor as I walked inside and kicked them off.

"I'm home." I shouted into the house. "I know, I know, I'm dripping wet." I said. "I'll change."

But there was no answer. Weird. Maybe he was at the shop. I shrugged and walked deeper into our little hut, and there I saw him, sitting on the couch, his arms resting against him.

I grinned. "I said I'm home you dumb fuck!" I shouted. But he didn't wake up.

"Hey! Eat a dick, Jason! Where's my dinner?!" …Again. Nothing.

I walked over and reached for him, and quickly jerked my hand away. He was cold. As I stared at his unnaturally pale body I realized. He was dead. I watched the rain fall against the windowpanes. Tears weren't needed for something like this; that's why they weren't coming.

Jason was… my everything. The sky could mourn his death while I was happy he no longer had to live on this earth, that did nothing but deprive him of his heart's desires.

I scooped him up, and he was light to me. I laid him down on the sofa. "Get some fucking rest, okay? It's a long trip to Jashin-sama." I pet his hair back and sighed. I slipped my shoes back on and went into the town's shed. I pulled out a rusty shovel and went to work digging. It was night by the time I had finished, and the rain had cleared.

I went back in the house, and Jason was where I left him. I scooped him up, yet again and hoisted him off to the outside. I jumped down into the hole I had dug and laid him neatly on the ground.

It was then I saw it, with his shirt lifted up ever so slightly, his midriff was exposed showing Yugakure's symbol burned into his flesh, with the symbolic circle and slash through it. A disqualified ninja. One of my father's victims. He never said anything. He never whispered so much as a word of distaste for anyone.

I stood, and stared down at his corpse. The end of this reanimated body's lifespan was the end of a chapter in my story. "Thank you, Jashin-sama." I whispered. "I understand. It's time, isn't it?" I reached up and climbed out of the hole. I began filling the empty space with dirt. "I promise to get my fucking blood for you."

I watched as his face was covered with dirt. "But that doesn't mean I won't miss you." As soon as I finished burying this body, I went inside. I napped, peacefully as ever, and made myself some food. I showered, and combed my hair back, and got dressed. I looked at my Yugakure headband. I took Jason's kunai and slashed at it, throwing the Kunai against the wall.

I tied it around my neck again, and hoisted the scythe over my shoulder. I look one last look at the buried body of the man I called "dad" before making my way back to the entrance of Yugakure.

I was surprised to see that in the ten years I had been gone, things had changed drastically. This was no longer the violent, raging village I had once known. It's like they forgot about me. Forgot the struggles I had faced. It was like without me, my father had no will to take his rage out on anyone.

That simply wouldn't do.

I reached up and untied my headband from my neck, instead securing it around my waist. I walked inside the village freely, no one stopping for a security check despite the huge scythe over my shoulder. I walked at an average pace, not feeling any need to get attention.

There were people I used to know mixed in with some fresh faces. Some glanced at me curiously, as if asking where they'd seen me before. I saw my old house, it seemed to be in repaired condition. I didn't care about that, though. I had no emotional ties to my childhood residence. Or this village, for that matter. I did, however, have business with the man who had a hand in conceiving me.

I headed straight for the village hall. And walked inside nonchalantly.

The lady at the desk had always been my father's secretary, and the ten years had not been kind to her. She eyed me, knowing who I was as much as she knew me. The look in here eyes suddenly changed, and I knew she wouldn't let me pass. That was taken care of with a well aimed swing of my scythe.

She didn't have time to scream. That was good. I admired my handiwork for a moment, watching as the fountain effect of decapitation was replaced with a few more squirts. It was beautiful. I smiled. I had a job to do though. No time to appreciate it.

I walked up the stairs that spiraled to the second floor- my father's office. I looked back and smirked at the bloody footprints I left behind me.

I stopped at the large doors and found myself shaking. Excitement. I almost laughed. I never felt this way before, I just wanted-

The doors swung open, and shuriken flew past my head, I managed to dodge them, narrowly. Perhaps I had been expecting that. I leapt inside and spun my scythe around, hearing cries of agony as my father's man succumb to the massive wound in his chest. I saw him from the corner of my eye- my father's right hand man, who was still missing his thumb. With a growl, I yanked my scythe out of the one cocksucker, and around the neck of the other.

I didn't kill him with my scythe though. That weapon was far too precious to me to be used to spill spoiled blood. Instead I held him down with it, smirking at the man who had violated me.

"Remember me?" I said, smiling all the while.

"Hi-Hidan-kun."

"That's right." I said, as I dug the kunai into his stomach, and jerked it out of his body. Again. Again. Again. Again. Blood was pooled onto the floor. How many times did I stab him? This was rage, and it wasn't my style at all. With the last stab, this one to his chest instead, I dropped him and turned my attention to the only living body in the room.

My father watched me kill his two best men. He watched this whole scene without batting a single eyelash. Now as I stood panting, still recovering from my rage session, he looked at me.

"You got big."

"Yeah."

I gripped my scythe again, my knuckles hurting with the intensity. I loosened my grip. He turned his attention toward the open door. I glanced too, only for a moment when he snuck behind me, grabbed me and threw me under the desk.

"Sir?!" I heard from the doorway.

What was he doing?!

"It's fine. I killed them." My father said, pulling out his chair. "Now get the fuck out of here before I make short work of you, too."

With that, the shinobi were gone. I crawled out from under the desk and looked at my father, who was now patiently sitting there, sipping tea.

"What the fuck?" I asked. Pushing on my scythe to stand.

"You, more than any person in this world have the right to end my life. However, I feel like you should be a man and make it happen yourself."

He stood, grabbing his weapons and charged at me. I swung at him, chasing him down, continuously swinging at him. His jutsus were deflected, and my swings were dodged. He grinned at me. "Your weapon doesn't suit it's purpose, Hidan."

I smirked. "You're wrong, father." I said, swing at him and gathering just the slightest bit of blood. "It wasn't made to kill."

I watched the black fade from my skin as I stood up, yanking the kunai out of my chest. I stared at the man on the floor, no longer recognizing him, but knowing full well who he was.

I grabbed a large shuriken off the mantle on the wall and thrust it down, beside his neck. I took another look at him.

"What are you?" He whispered, as I tugged the shuriken back out of the floor boards.

"I was your son." I said quietly as I slammed it into his neck, decapitating him as well. I licked the blood off my teeth, writhing in it's unmistakable pleasure. It lingered on my tongue magically, like melted chocolate. Pleasure shot through me, from the hairs on my head down to my toes. I was flooded with ecstasy.

The rest of the night was a bloodbath blur. Faces formed together, but they all bled the same color. The whole village reeked of death, so it was time to move on.

"Fuckin' digustin'." I stated as a flicked the blood covering my scythe off. I walked, hoisting my scythe over my shoulder again, uniting my Yugakure headband and wrapping it around my neck again.

'Jashin-sama?'

"Yes Hidan?"

'Will I ever see you again?'

"No. Not unless you die. But you will always have me."

I snickered. "In that case, I welcome death."

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? Was it gory enough for you? To make up for my absence i'll be uploaded two chapters instead of one very soon, so stay tuned for that! I love you guys! **

**Jashin-speed, you magnificent sons of bitches.**


	12. Chapter 11

**The highly anticipated chapter .**

* * *

As Hidan drove down the roads, I noticed the subtle decline in class of buildings as we rode on past them." That subtlety was shattered when we entered a section of our city known as Yugakure. I had never been there, but I recognized it immediately. Mainly because the other children in our high school mocked this place for it's ridiculousness. It was that place. You know, where to get drugs, hire a prostitute, all that good stuff.

Why was Hidan, a beautiful creature who had more than enough money driving through this small section of town with such a nostalgic look on his face?

"Hidan, where are we going?" I asked, looking out the front window, trying to block Hidan out from my peripheral vision. The glaze over his eyes was distracting me from what I was supposed to be focusing on.

"Kakuzu, you remember when I told you that money didn't belong to my parents?" He paused, obviously waiting for an answer.

I nodded. "hn." I vocalized so he would know I was listening. This, I was actually interested in hearing. I so desperately wanted to learn about Hidan's roots.

"I was born and raised here, Kaku-chan." He smiled at the horizon, which was a few old and withered buildings with wide holes in the windows and large potholes in the roads. I looked at him, my mouth gaping open, staring at him in disbelief. Was he serious? He was born here?

Here? In this hellhole? I watched the sorry excuse for buildings pass behind us. He continued on, unashamed, and eager to share. As he continued speaking fondly about his background, I became proud, and may have even become fond of Hidan.

"Well, one day while I was at the grocery store picking up some stuff for my mama, I decided to risk my allowance on a lottery ticket."

I sat there. Staring at the dashboard. A lottery ticket. A fucking lottery ticket. A piece of scratch off paper was the difference between Hidan's past and present. Life didn't make any sense. Why then, did I only respect Hidan more? Why wasn't I jealous? Why wasn't I angry?

Because somehow I knew that something like this couldn't happen to more deserving people. With Hidan everything was just destiny. I allowed my fingers to rest on his arm. I slid them up, longing for the feeling of his hand. Rejection would break my hearts.

I slid my hand into his, and somehow he knew. He knew that he needed to pull over to the side of the road, regardless of the obvious fact that we were in a bad neighborhood. He knew that I needed his full and complete attention. He knew for once in my life since the day my parents died, that I wanted to cry.

I didn't understand. He was the one who was supposed to be feeling all kinds of emotions today, not I.

He was the one who was supposed to be trying so hard to keep the moisture on the inside of his eyes. He was supposed to be the one shaking, trying to stop his breath from hitching. He was supposed to be clinging to me.

Yet, here I was in his arms weeping like a child, because I didn't want to be separated from him. I wanted to be his constant companion. If he left me, I would suffer, not die. I needed him. I needed someone, and I couldn't fucking take it.

I must have blacked out, because when I finally became aware again, I was in an entirely different part of town.

"Feeling better?" Hidan asked. He made sure not to make any facial gestures which would set me off. He knew me well.

I simply nodded, knowing he wouldn't see me do it. "Where are we going?"

He hesitated, then shrugged. "I thought, maybe, if you wouldn't mind of course…" he was stalling. This meant he wanted to do something he knew I wouldn't. "Go continue wedding shopping?"

Any other time this would have been a punishment. However, it meant Hidan and I were serious. I wouldn't have to be apart from him. I would do anything to keep him next to me for as close to forever as I could get, even if it meant I would have to… shop with him.

See, I may not mind my sex partner having a dick, but that doesn't mean I'm any less of a man. I hate shopping, always have. Any shopping I had ever done consisted mostly of tossing an assortment of items into a cart, and then grudgingly putting up a handful of cash in order to exchange. What a bullshit system that was.

However, Hidan wanted to go shopping. For our wedding. That was perfect. I wouldn't mind investing in the rest of our lives together. Even if it meant spending money.

I allowed myself a strange smile, and nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that."

He grinned back at me and pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. "I was going to do most of this without you. I know you probably don't enjoy shopping." He handed me the folded up sheet and continued driving, although this time he was less reluctant to press on the gas pedal. We ended up traveling a bit beyond the parameters of the set speed limit.

I unfolded the slip and on it, written in a feminine hand that could only be Hidan's, was a list of things he figured we would be needing in order to plan our perfect day. Hidan was a lot of things, albeit, detail-orientated wasn't one of them. The list was basically obvious things, but it was cute that he tried. I would excuse it, and together we would mark off everything on the list while filling in the blanks.

Thirty food samples, ten wine samples, and 1 order form later we left the final restaurant. Our wedding date was set. On March 13th, I would become… or Hidan would… I didn't know who's last name we were using. Hidan's name obviously had more money than I did. Obviously more famous. Me, however, I was the man in this relationship. I made a mental note to discuss this with Hidan when the time was right. Either way, we didn't have much time.

While getting into the car, I crossed "Catering" off the list.

By the time we got home, my feet were dragging, and I was falling asleep walking from the driveway to the house. Not only was the cake scratched off the list, but we got flowers, wedding favors, invitations… everything.

Thankfully, the sun went down, and I was able to convince Hidan that we could continue tomorrow. I made it to the front door somehow. That's the last thing I remembered. I woke up a few hours later comfortably in Hidan's bed. Hidan was lying there next to me. Shirtless.

I smirked. I rolled over, wrapping an arm around him. He smiled in his light sleep. I leaned over and placed my lips against his forehead. He grinned. I knew he was faking it.

"Kaku-chan, did you get enough rest?"

"Yeah, thanks." I curled up against him, allowing his body heat to lure me into the mindset of never wanting to get out of bed. He smelled like heaven.

One of his magenta colored eyes shifted, and he gave me a cheeky grin. "Are you breathing me in over there?"

"Sure am."

He turned around in my arms, instead of facing away from me, now with his arms around my neck. I didn't know what time it was, but Hidan seemed to have a case of morning wood. Feeling it poke around my thighs was all it took. The sensation caused Hidan's lust infection to be passed on to me. I scooped him up, and we switched positions, him now laying on top of me. Perfect position for both of us to get exactly what we were looking for.

We lay there, grinding against each other, our clothed erections rubbing off each other, exciting us more. I found fault with this process after a while, though. I wasn't getting what I wanted. I needed more from him. So I took the initiative and grabbed the waistline of his pajama pants, yanking them down, off his perfect hips. I was slightly envious of the freedom he was experiencing and reached down to unbutton my own pants, pulling myself out and yanking Hidan down by the shoulders to grind against me once again.

We lay there panting, staring up at his ceiling. My thoughts were still on sex somehow. I wasn't quite sure why I wanted more. Possibly I was becoming addicted to the sensation on my skin whenever Hidan and I touched. It lead me to think about how Hidan would like sex. Hidan wasn't a sex type, I knew. He was a love making type. I never did that before. I wasn't sure I could.

When it came down to it, and Hidan would want me to be gentle, what else could I say? I couldn't do it. I only had so much impulse control. I would end up hurting him. Perhaps more than just physically.

My precious Hidan would forever be injured to my recklessness. He would forgive me, because that's just the lighthearted creature he was. Yet, how could I live with myself knowing that I caused the one thing in this world which brought me countless moments of pleasure even one moment of pain?

Hidan broke me away from my thoughts. He lay his head on the left side of my chest, listening to my heartbeats. He let out a peaceful sigh, before speaking into my chest. "I can't wait to have sex with you." He grinned.

I wrapped my arm around him in return, holding him close to me. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the crown of his head. I couldn't tell him what I was thinking. Eventually, we would have to discuss it, I knew. I would prolong that moment of silent understanding as long as I could.

I looked at the clock. It was nearly eight o'clock, and I wasn't sure if we were going to school today. Graduating was necessary, going every day wasn't. What did we have to do today? What were we going to do this weekend?

I decided against going to school this morning, to spend all day here, making this house a home. I moved here quite some time ago, however, I wasn't entirely used to this house.

Hidan rolled over, laying his whole head on my chest. The average head weighed about 10 pounds, right? Well Hidan's head was lighter. It must have been all that hot air. Hidan was an idiot. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

We walked downstairs, together. Joining his mother and father at the table. He had a cup of coffee in front of him, and he was wearing a business suit. Hidan walked over and laid a kiss on his father's head. "Meeting today?"

"Hn." He sipped his coffee. "What have you been up to?"

"Planning our wedding, papa!" He grinned. He headed toward the refrigerator, grabbing the orange juice. He returned to the table while Hidan's father was watching me.

"Ah, so you're really doing this."

I looked at him. Trying to read the emotions off his face. I got a few, although some were a mystery. Mainly, he was sad, but he was trying to be happy. I recognized this as him trying to disguise his desire to have his child be his child forever. However, he was excited that his son was happy. I would have to talk to his father too. So much talking I needed to do- and now wasn't the time for any of it.

Hidan's mother didn't experience the sadness that came with a child's coming of age. Instead, she was enthusiastic as Hidan about the whole thing. She probably wanted to become a part of the planning. I was fine with that.

"Are you hungry, Kakuzu-kun?" she grinned and began loading my plate with breakfast. She didn't give me a chance to answer, but I wasn't complaining. This was the source of Hidan's personality for sure.

Hidan's father headed off to work, leaving the three of us alone. Hidan and his mother were talking excitedly about the wedding plans. Toward the end of the conversation, we became aware that Hidan's mother would be taking care of the venue. That lead, of course, to talk of the ceremony.

"I always thought I'd have a Jashinist ceremony." Hidan said looking at me. I shrugged, not really caring about the means to the end. Although I didn't really know what exactly a Jashinist did on their wedding day. I supposed whatever it was, it would be fine with me.

I wrapped an arm around Hidan, pulling him closer to me so I could snuggle into his neck. He gladly concurred with me that this was ridiculously comfortable. I leaned over and set my head on his shoulder. He pulled over a collection of order catalogs for different catering companies. He opened one, mostly filled with seafood. I looked with him over his shoulder. Together we circled things we liked. We agreed on most of the things, which I found extremely odd.

Hidan and I really had something. It was amazing. If anyone would have told me even one month ago that I would meet the most amazing man in the world, the one guy that was absolutely perfect for me would enter my life, I wouldn't have believed them. Yet, here he was. With me.

Hidan picked up the phone and did the ordering. I joined Hidan's mother in the living room. She was currently watching some kind of soap opera. She had tears in her eyes. Obviously one of those emotional types.

I inwardly wondered how she would handle her husband's death. From the way Hidan spoke, it was coming up quickly. Perhaps that's why he was in such a hurry to get married. I respected his choice.

I sat next to her on the couch staring blankly at the television. This was the part where one of those shiny eyed characters would say something dramatic, and the show would end, according to digital clock above the television.

As the show ended and the credit reel began playing, interrupted by previews of the following program, Hidan's mother seemed to truly notice my presence. "You should tell Hidan about your childhood. I'm sure he wants to share his with you as well."

I had wondered about the missing puzzle piece from Hidan's life. His present and future belonged to me, however, his past was a mystery. With someone as deep-rooted as Hidan, I figured I needed to know. I know he needed to know me, that was for sure. I just didn't know how to go about telling him.

I reached under the couch, pulling the photo album I previously tucked away under here. I wonder how much Hidan had seen. Then I started to wonder if it made a difference. He loved me now, didn't he? He would love me no matter who I used to be.

And I would love Hidan. He didn't talk about growing up poor. He never said much of anything about himself. His wants, his desires, but never what he needed. That was up for me to find and decide.

I opened up to the first page, seeing the yellowed photographs of my parents, photos of them when they were dating. My mother's dark black hair and wide grin. My father's darkened eyes. I wonder what my mother saw in my father. Perhaps it was the same as whatever Hidan saw in me.

I turned the page. My parents wedding photos. How beautiful my mother looked. However, even the fact that they were my parents didn't stop me from seeing the worry behind their eyes. The uncertainty. The inability to stop from thinking, 'am I making the right decision?' I understood their fears. Yet, as I picked my head up and saw Hidan waltzing in excitedly, grinning from ear to ear, all my fears vanished. There was nothing for the future but wondrous excitement.

I closed my photo album, and placed it beside me. There was a time for speaking of the past, however, now was not that time. Now was the time for Hidan and me to be happy together. In the present. Without interruptions.

Hidan and I cuddled on the couch the rest of the morning, and well into the afternoon. When I went upstairs to use the bathroom, I decided to pick up my phone to see if I had missed any calls from work. I knew they wouldn't bother, but I figured I might as well check. Besides, I would have to erase the voice mail from the school attendance office.

Much to my surprise, though, there were a quite a few text messages. Ten in total. I read them in the order I received them.

Sasori: "Why are you not here?"

Deidara: "I cant believe u guys r skipping again."

Deidara: "I hate u. =("

Itachi: "Are you sick? Would you like me to bring you the homework? Let me know."

Pein: "FWD: The yearly snowball will be held on March 1st at the Konohakure community hall. To purchase tickets early, see Konan or myself. Complete details on Monday's morning announcements."

Deidara: "Hey wut r we doing 4 the snowball?!"

Sasori: "Since you're obviously faking it, you want to go to out for dinner?"

Pein: "Hey class treasurer, you missed our meeting today. We need you to start selling tickets with us."

Sasori: "Call me."

Interesting. I apparently missed a special day in our school's life. I didn't particularly care about school dances, however, I had a feeling that if Hidan knew about it, he wanted to go. It was only a few days before our wedding too. I wondered how many people Hidan was going to invite.

Our marriage was going to be an interesting one. Besides, how many people got married while they were still in High School? I pocketed my phone and walked back downstairs to join Hidan and his mother in the living room again. Hidan's mother had left the living room, and was now on the phone in the kitchen.

Hidan, was still curled up on the couch by his lonesome. I joined him, sliding in next to him and wrapping my arm around his shoulders. I leaned over and placed a kiss on his temple. "Sasori wants to go out for dinner if you're interested."

Then again, when didn't Sasori want to go out and do something? I was happy with either or. However, I wasn't afraid to admit I was cheap about going out.

"Sure, if you want to."

Alright… When did this become about me? Hidan was sitting there moping like it was the end of the world, and suddenly everything was about what I wanted? Hidan was an idiot.

I wrapped my arms around his head, and pulled it into my chest. I let out a sigh and stared into space. I wasn't thinking, rather, I was trying hard not to think. I was attempting to push all the negativity away.

"Let's go out, have a good time and work on our wedding." He looked up at me, his bright pink eyes shinning over. "Let's hurry so we can get your father's approval to send this stuff out, okay?"

Hidan gave me his usual grin, and as we sat down with Sasori and Deidara, we ran down our list and had multiple discussions, thus crossing "location" out and "bartender".

This brought something up in my own mind. What the hell was Hidan going to wear? A tux would be easy enough, but given his usual choice of attire, this could be costly as all hell.

"What are you planning on wearing?"

Hidan looked at me, usually lost. He wasn't on topic, wasn't focused, wasn't excited and for some reason it was tearing me apart.

"Oh… I was thinking a tux." He began staring into space again, and I wanted to slug him.

Instead, I simply pulled out my phone once again, frowning at the battery life, and pulled up the internet, searching "tuxedo's" with our zip code. I found a reasonable place and wrote the address down on the paper.

"What about wedding photos, you guys?"

Deidara was forever my antagonist, endlessly adding more and more things to my list. More and more ways to kill him were filling up my mind space.

I sighed, about to add it to my list when he continued. "I just got a new camera, yeah."

I looked up at him, almost glaring. Sometimes, he would say things that were completely unrelated to anything that was going on. It happened all the time. How Sasori dealt with it was beyond me. I specifically remember a conversation we had in the tenth grade…

Sometimes though, he seriously mind-fucked me. And not in the good way that Hidan was beginning to learn how to do.

"So…?"

"I'll take them for you, yeah."

I didn't bother writing "photos" on the list, for the fact that I would rather just forget he ever offered in the first place. Photos weren't exactly my forte, but I was well aware that Hidan, if he was in the right state of mind, wouldn't forget. His family loved photographs to a strange extent.

Then there was the matter of the entertainment, as if Hidan and I weren't entertaining enough.

Sasori offered to call his artistry group on one of his social media things and get us a band. Worked for me. Cheap labor was always my favorite.

So then we had everything we needed. Hidan was the type of person who would decorate everything himself. He was selfish that way. Too bad that persistence didn't carry over to his emotional health. He could stand to be a little more selfish on a personal front.

I suddenly hated him. I wanted him to stop giving a fuck what I wanted. I wanted him to get over it and go tell his father he was scared. I wanted him to cry. I wanted him to scream at me for not helping him. I wanted him to stop being so fucking sad.

Without realizing it was happening my breath quickened pace. My heart beats came faster. My fists were clenching and I slammed it on the table, almost breaking it according to the sound of the legs hitting the floor tiles. I stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Hidan in one fluid motion. "Quit it! Stop it right now!"

People turned to look, shocked and silent. No longer chewing and eating merrily.

"You can't keep it in your head forever. I'm going to be your husband. You don't lie to me. You don't keep things from me. You know what? IT'S NOT GOING AWAY. He's not going to live forever, and you need to accept that you're going to regret it every damn day of your life. If you don't get to tell him- if you don't get to tell him how much you…" my voice cracked. "How much you…" That did it. I lost it, my eyes leaking over like a waterfall. My chest wheezing harshly against my chest cavity.

I suddenly felt a pain unlike any other. It was my heart. It was suddenly fifty pounds heavier, falling down into my stomach, making me feel like I swallowed something god-awful. It sat there, and pressured me downward, onto my knees where I knelt on the floor. Silently trying desperately to lift it up. It was suffocating me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

All I could do was stare at him. Stare at him looking at me, bewildered and obscure. Then suddenly, it was just me and him, alone together. He looked at me with complete understanding. No longer frightened, but just familiar. He and I were on the same wavelength.

My passion for him only grew. He understood me right in this moment like nobody else ever would. This experience, although horrible, and macabre, was comforting and supportive.

I suddenly loved him like I loved no other. That's when it truly hit me. Hidan wasn't just my lover. He was my paramour, my soul mate, my one true love. He was meant for me. Jashin existed, and he put Hidan and me on the same planet for a reason. He had a purpose for us. He had us in mind when he were born. He loved us enough to give us the gift of each other.

There was no such thing as coincidence where Hidan was concerned, he was truly my blessing.

* * *

**You guys are still reading this. That's incredible.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey again, beautiful people.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Hidan curled up in my arms. I didn't exactly feel like moving, especially not when he seemed especially delicate lately. To wake him up, to tear him away from his precious dreams, would break my heart along with his. Instead, I rolled over closer, pulling him against my chest and holding him firmly, pressuring him to stay close to me.

He turned his head and looked at me from the corners of his beautiful amaranthine eyes. He rolled over and into me, not hugging me, like I thought he would, rather, just wanting to be hugged. So I held him, nice and tight. Close to me. Where he belonged.

It eventually came to my attention that we'd been laying here for an hour. A whole hour of Hidan was a mere fleeting moment to me. It was strange and yet completely ordinary in every way. I scooped him up, and pulled him out from where ever he was and dragging him up to the surface. Reality was a cold, hard bitch.

I sat him up and slipped a shirt over his unwilling head. I helped him pull his arms through the sleeves and threw some pants on him, unwilling to help with them. I got dressed myself, and turned around to find him with his pants half on. It wasn't lack of trying, rather just lack of attention that held him down. He was standing there, staring into space, completely out of it. His escapism was bleeding all over the room.

I walked over and lifted his head, helped him push his leg through and fastened the pants on his waist. I scooped him up and carried him downstairs, placing him down, into his shoes and slipping mine on. We didn't have time for breakfast, we were already late as it was.

I carried him outside, absentmindedly noticing that the snow was beginning to melt. What would become of me when Spring arrived?

I opened the passenger seat door and sat him down. I leaned over him and even fastened his seat belt. He should be grateful. Instead, he just sat there staring at me with a dumb, blank look. It was strange that even though a lot of the time he wasn't making any sort of expression, it was like his mind was on a completely different planet- I was beginning to think that, more likely than not, this was the case.

I closed the door and walked around the front of the car, opening the door and climbing inside. The seat was a little bit too close for me, but I didn't bother to fix it, and instead stuck the key in the ignition.

"Kakuzu… Do you have any idea what you're doing?" He asked in a whining voice. He was bothered that I was doing this. Oh well.

"Shut up, Hidan, I got it." I pressed the gas pedal down and turned the key. The engine roared to life, and for a moment it stunned me. What the hell was I doing? I never drove a car before… I just figured I've seen enough people do it to know what I was supposed to do. Besides, it was barely the crack of dawn, no one would be awake yet- except a select few of course.

I put the car in reverse, and looked behind us. Of course there was nothing but parking lot as far as my eyes could tell. I leaned my foot on the gas pedal and accidentally floored it. Hidan let out a sharp hiss, which I responded to with a low growl. Forward was probably the better way to go, so I U-turned. Unfortunately, I overestimated it, and ended up going a little bit farther than I wanted to.

I was getting the hang of it, though. I figured this would take a lot more practice but unfortunately I didn't have the time. Moving forward was easy. But alas, the end of the driveway, and I would have to make a turn. I knew the directions, luckily, but turning was going to be a problem, especially since I overestimated the last one.

I managed, although it was a little bit wobbly at first. Then it was forward again. I missed a stop sign. I failed to yield to the crosswalk. I floored it through the yellow light and almost hit an old man reading a newspaper. I swallowed the saliva that was gathering in my mouth and continued going forward. We would be there soon. Hidan was driving home. -Hidan. He wasn't saying anything was he-

"Kaku-chan!"

What? Oh! Not that I wanted to get out of the car and measure, but we had to be only a few millimeters away from hitting that tree. Yeah. I'd leave the driving to Hidan. I quickly backed up, without looking behind me, and spun around to continue the adjacent street.

Then I saw it. The parking lot. I had to slow down. How did you do that again? With a few sputters, we came to a stop, and I turned the wheel into the church parking lot. I knew just by seeing in front of me that my park job sucked massive dick, but what the hell, there was nobody else here. I put the car in park and pulled the keys out, tossing them onto Hidan's lap.

"Never again." I said frankly.

He looked at me with bewildered eyes. I could tell that, at first, he was in awe about where we were, but then feeling the keys on his lap dragged him out of his own little world. Then he did something insane, utterly and completely loony, not that I ever thought he wasn't.

He started laughing at me. He tilted his head back and let out this insane chuckle I would have never expected from him. It was ludicrous. I almost wrecked his fucking Mercedes and all he could do was laugh so hard tears were rolling out of his eyes. What a creep. What an asshole. What a beautiful creature.

"Kaku-chan! You did so good! I'm happy for you!"

He was such an idiot.

The church was empty, but that much was obvious from the parking lot. I was guessing that not many people around here even worshiped Jashin, so I was surprised there was a church in the first place. I found this place by accident, actually, and didn't pay much attention to it back in the day.

There was a good reason for that though- the outside of the building was in shambles. There were bricks missing, and the window overlooking a withered garden was broken in several places. It seemed so dark and dreary on the outside, hell, I thought this place was abandoned a long time ago.

Walking inside however, essentially took my breath away. There were panels upon panels of cherry wood adorning the lower parts of the walls, while the higher parts were decorated lavishly with oil paints- a mural of Jashin and his "children". Scenes from the Jashinic bible in stained glass above that, with a luxuriant ivy covering the ceiling. There were chandeliers above, which hung from silver chains, and were free to swing in the wind.

The lights were scarce at the entrance, but grew prominent as we headed for the front of the cathedral. The pews were also made of cherry wood, adorned quite generously with red satin cushions. As we stepped forward, I was instantaneously captivated by a statue of Lord Jashin himself. Standing there, made of marble, chiseled by hand no less. He held a dagger to his own throat, and his other hand was aimed at his heart, was a large stake.

What captured my attention the most was that the statue didn't have eyes. It wasn't that the sculptor couldn't do it- there was purposefully two sockets where the eyeballs should have been. Anyone else would have been disturbed by it, but I was… mesmerized. He was beautiful, even if I couldn't see his full face.

Hidan seemed perfectly used to the extravagance of the room, as I expected him to be. I reached over and took his hand in mine. We stood there in silence. No one else seemed to be in here, so we had the whole place to ourselves.

We both stood there silently, I was still staring at the statue. He had a beautiful oval shaped face. Nice arched eyebrows, delicately detailed with strands, despite the lack of eyes. The nose was long, and for the most part flat- typical Japanese nose. Although, something was a bit off. The tip was slightly arched upward, slightly so. Gave him a different look. I liked it. His chin was chiseled nicely, nice and rounded. Something about him looked familiar. I couldn't quite place it, but I felt like I've seen him before.

"The fuck you guys doin' here?"

Not something I was accustomed to hearing inside a church. I looked over, expecting a confrontation of sorts, but I saw a man, looking rather rough and ragged with his scruffy stubble. His robe was wide open, down to his bellybutton. He was a bit chubby, but I wouldn't call him unattractive.

Hidan seemed to be well acquainted with this particular man. He released by hand and skipped over to greet him. "Father!" He said excitedly as he reached over and gave him a quick hug. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen someone in physical contact with a religious figure. I didn't know much about Jashinism at all- but that's why I brought him here.

"Hidan, my boy. Fucking missed you today." He wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist, a little lower than I thought was necessary. They kissed each others' cheeks, and it was obvious by the look in the preacher's eyes that he was fond of Hidan. Perhaps…too fond.

I let out a sharp hiss, as I felt the pain in my hands. I looked down and saw my fingernails digging in harshly to my palms. What the hell? When did I do-

"Kaku-chan, come meet Zabuza."

The man looked at me, apparently staring at my eyes. He smiled. Suddenly I felt silly for being jealous. I walked over, and he was instantly wrapped around me. Not used to feeling physical contact I didn't initiate, I felt the sensation of shock. He was warm. In more ways than one, I suppose. My arms rose up and wrapped around him too. I felt his hands just as close to my ass as they looked when he was hugging Hidan.

I admit I kind of…liked it. It was slightly sexual, I suppose, but it was… comforting. I still felt kind of awkward, so I let go quickly and backed up. He didn't seem to feel awkward or unusual. He smiled at Hidan. "I take it this handsome young man is why you haven't been showing up to service."

That "handsome" word again. I was starting to believe them.

He smiled, avoiding the question. "This is my fiancé, Kakuzu." He now looked at me with a bit of suspicion. I knew what that meant.

"Well, shit…"

I didn't know what to say.

"Well, Hidan found a perfect fuckin' gentleman." He grinned. "As for you boy, you better take care of one of Jashin's most beautiful creatures."

I smiled and nodded. Hidan stretched out, "We're getting married here. You know that. You're going to be marrying us." He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." He was still grinning, apparently as excited about the wedding as Hidan… originally was. And probably still would be if his father was in better health.

He sat down on a pew, sprawled out with his hands resting on his thighs. Hidan sat next to him, staring blankly ahead, his mouth a thin, straight line.

Well, if he wasn't going to ask why we were here, I would just say it. As far as I could tell, these people never held anything back. They were blunt and straightforward. Well, I could do that too.

"I want to convert."

The… I didn't know what to call him, a priest? I guess. He looked at me with widened eyes. "Shit, you sure?" He asked quietly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hidan react in a similar manner.

"Right now?" Zabuza asked, stroking his beard.

"Well, sure…"

He smirked. "Well, I suppose now is a perfect time."

I nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "I… really don't know anything about Jashin but I'd be happy to learn. For Hidan's sake."

Zabuza smirked. "This looks like it's going to be a very happy marriage."

For some reason, those words alone tugged on my heart strings. I wasn't sure what that meant.

"Well, let's get you started then."  
"There's no test or anything, is there?" I felt so stupid. Even more so when he tilted his head back and started chuckling aloud.

"No, no… Most people are born into this religion, before they can even talk. I admit, it's a bullshit disadvantage that you don't have the experience, but there aint nothing wrong with learnin' as you go."

He stood up then, and walked to the front of the chapel. I turned back to Hidan. "Will this be difficult?" I asked quietly. Sure, I already asked, but I was wondering if he was being factitious.

"No. We just draw on your forehead with some blood and then we offer a lock of your hair to Jashin-sama. That's it, seriously."

Seemed… reasonable. I guess.

"Oh shit, what am I doing?" Zabuza turned around. "Hidan, don't you wanna do it?"

Hidan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would that be alright with you, Kaku-chan? It's your Jashining."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It doesn't really matter to me. But doesn't a priest have to do it to make it official…?"

Zabuza chuckled. "Well, yeah, but Hidan's just as qualified as I am." He smirked and stuffed a hand into the opening in his robe. "Probably more qualified in all retrospect."

Hidan looked at me, kneeling down slightly to help me off the ground. "I'm his apprentice, I guess you could say." He smirked.

I figured there was a joke I wasn't getting. Oh well. I was only going through this to make Hidan happy, after all. Well, that, and simply to satisfy my curiosity.

I stood up, for the large part without Hidan's assistance, and followed him to the front of the cathedral. He shoved me down on a stool and turned around to light some candles. I guess candles were a universal church thing. Not that I would know from personal experience. This was my first time in any kind of religious establishment, after all.

I suddenly felt warm, though whether that was my own body or simply the sensation of the candles burning behind me I didn't know. I closed my eyes and decided to rest silently until Hidan was done with his preparations.

When I opened them, Hidan was situating himself in front of me with a clay bowl in his hand. Red liquid with a coppery smell. Blood. Whether it was human blood or animal, I didn't know. I supposed I would ask Hidan the specifics later. As laid back as the dark haired priest standing on the sidelines had been, I didn't want to push it and offend him.

Hidan reached over and brushed the bangs out of my face. I tilted my head back ever so slightly, and suddenly I felt the weight of what I was doing hit me. I was making a life changing decision for Hidan's sake. What was happening to me? I didn't even know anything about Jashin. What if I fucked this up? What if Hidan got mad at me?

I suddenly realized I was breathing heavily. Heavier than I should have been. I tried to slow it down before Hidan noticed. He did, though.

"Kaku-chan, if you're not ready-"

"It's fine."

He nodded and with that, he dipped his fingers into the blood and let the moisture glide over my forehead. I couldn't tell what kind of pattern he was making. I felt too many sensations to be able to pinpoint any one. It was screwy what the human brain was limited to.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, leaning over and smiling at me. That smile of Hidan's- it was so easy to put it there. It took absolutely nothing to make him happy, and he, above all others deserved that honor.

I reached over to him and stroke his cheek, watching him glow at the simple gesture through my half-lidded eyes. I felt… tired. Well, no that wasn't the right word. I was wide awake, more self aware than usual. Rather it was… I felt peaceful.

"Get a room, you two fucks." Zabuza spoke loudly. Hidan was more annoyed by that than I was. It showed, unfortunately as he reached over for a knife. It was bloody, so he shook it off, onto the ground. I noticed that must happen a lot in this place.

My lover looked contemplative. He looked at the top of my head. "How much do you need?" I asked. I felt kind of like a hospital patient. Sitting here completely at his mercy. If I didn't know better I could have sworn I was- high.

"Not much." He answered.

"Then go ahead and give me an all around trim. I need it."

Hidan smirked and began the first of quite a few small strokes of the knife. Gathered in the blood was the ends of my hair. I watched as Hidan placed it in front of the Jashin statue.

"Now we just have to see if he's accepted." Zabuza murmured as he sat back down on the pew. He tilted his head onto his hand.

"Jashin already accepted Kakuzu." Hidan spoke up, brushing the stray hairs off my back and then proceeding to pet me lovingly, like I was one of his precious cats. "Jashin gave me Kakuzu as a gift."

The dark haired priest's eyes widened. It was subtle, but I noticed it. Even as I was lolling my head back, trying to match Hidan's strokes, I saw it. My earlier jealousy was justified. Zabuza wanted my precious Hidan, and now he was jealous of me. Well that was too bad for him, then.

I wondered if he would say something. If he would contest to marrying us when that fateful day came. I could see it now- '-if anyone has a reason these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.' 'yeah, I have a reason. I love him more than you ever could.'

I started chuckling. Well, at first. Then to my sorry surprise it turned into an all out giggle. That was an embarrassing moment in my sorry life if there ever was one.

Hidan helped me off the chair, and leaned in beside me. He was holding me up… surprisingly. He must have found me loopy and disoriented completely normal. Well good for him. The beautiful little creep. Wait until I told his mom on him.

I laughed even harder as we traveled out of the church. Even though he was right next to me, I barely heard Hidan's farewells. I liked Zabuza. That sorry unlucky prick had to be liked by someone. I laughed harder. Hidan was mine. No one could have him. As long as I lived, no one would ever come close enough to lay even a single unwelcome finger on his pretty little head.

"I fuckin' love you." I told him as we finally made it outside. The sunlight was burning my eyes. They leaked over and tears flooded my vision. "I fuckin'… fuckin'… love you." I said again as we began walking to the car.

Hidan chuckled. This was all so normal for that bitch. "I love you too, Kakuzu. That's why we're getting married."

"Hi-dun, wait, wait. There's something I want to say." I laid a stubborn arm over the car door, completely blocking it from being opened. Not that I actually thought Hidan would bother. "You can't marry anyone else." I said at a slurred, uncontrolled volume.

He just stared at me, obviously confused. "No, Kaku-chan. I'm marrying you." He then grinned, knowing all too well that I was out of it.

"No! No Hi-dun. Listen. Listen. Never. Not even if I die. Never. You can't ever, ever marry anyone but me. Not that prick, that's in the church, not Sasori, no one. Understand?" He had that warm glow about his face again. He indubitably understood me. But I didn't give him a chance to confirm it. I pounced on him, clinging to him with every fiber of my being.

Hidan smelled heavenly. I laughed again, squeezing him tightly. He should smell heavenly. He was a priest after all.

Fuck, could priests even get married? I laughed harder and pressed my lips to the tender flesh of Hidan's neck. He was too beautiful for me anyway.

I woke up in the living room, looking around feeling exceedingly thirsty. Luckily, Hidan's ESP was in full effect, and he came walking in with a large glass of tea. Well, perhaps not, because Hidan had a surprised look about him when he saw I was awake.

He only chuckled and asked me, "Did you sleep well?"

I didn't know. I didn't even remember falling asleep. "Yeah." I answered anyway. I was still a little groggy though. All I kept thinking was, 'touch me, please touch me.' But he couldn't very well have read my thoughts, so I reached over and took him myself. My hands found his hips and pulled him over nice and close. He was so warm.

My head found his stomach and I engulfed myself in his scent and warmth. "Your parents in the kitchen?"

"No, they're at headquarters overlooking inventory." His hands found my hair and starting running through gently. I came to the conclusion that Hidan liked my hair. I smiled up at him, pulling him ever closer. He was so fucking cute… hot. Ugh. I wanted him.

My mouth went from bone dry to saturated and dripping with saliva. My face against his warm stomach was only making me hotter. "I want you." I told him, hugging him tighter so he couldn't escape.

Before he even had time to question me, I already had his pants sliding off his slender hips and yanked him closer still. I reached into his boxer briefs and pulled him out. He was half hard already, probably because of my face rubbing against his hips. Well, whatever the reason, he was perfect.

I released my hold on his hips, and instead focused on his half-hard cock. He was so fucking sexy. I can't believe he wanted me. I had to make him positive he made the right choice. I had to make him keep me. Forever.

Jerking the foreskin back and forth over his shaft was nearly too much for him. Already he was moaning quietly, unable to function. When I ran my thumb over his tip, he was done. He jerked his hips up, sliding himself through the rough skin of my palm. He was rock hard- No, he was ironclad. He was a bit bigger than I thought he would be, but that was a pleasant surprise.

After a few more strokes he was already dripping with pre-cum. Poor thing had never touched himself before. That much was obvious. He was so cute.

I sat up, which was a bit difficult, considering I had been in this position, and slept in this position for a while now. I managed though, and reached behind him, and pushed him forward, ignoring his dripping, throbbing erection and kissing at his hips.

Seeing him like this, hard and throbbing, waiting- breathing hot and heavy, was the most arousing thing I'd ever seen. Laying my eyes on his dick, the only thing I could think about was sex. I wanted to fuck him raw- no. I wanted to destroy him, I wanted him bent over, panting, exhausted and covered in my cum. I wanted to waste him, to ravish his body and make him mine. I wanted his tight ass clamped over my cock. I just- I wanted him.

My grip on his hip was tightening. I had a secure hold on him, now. I could feel his blood pumping feverishly under his skin. This wasn't about me. This had nothing to do with my own desire. This was about Hidan. This was about making him fall in love with me. This was about his own damn pleasure. This would, obviously, be his first orgasm. And I would be the one giving it to him.

I pulled his hips forward, leaning into him and licking from his shaved ball sack up his shaft. His hips jerked up involuntarily. His reactions were completely untamed, natural, beautiful. When I was at the tip, I took his head into my mouth, sliding my tongue over it. His moans and gasps turned into something like low pitched screams of pleasure. He was trying to form words. He was always talking.

I could feel Hidan twitch in my mouth, the poor thing was so close. At this point, his screams were quelled by the fact that he was now too pleasured to speak. This gorgeous creature was begging me to finish, wordlessly, simply by the uncontrollable wiggles of his hips.

I wanted to make him feel amazing. I wanted him to detonate. With that, I sucked him up, completely engulfing him in my mouth. With a few head bobs, his hips jerked up a final time, and I felt him vibrating in my mouth.

"F-fuck, Kaku-ch- I'm gunna… oh FUCK!"

He came down my throat. I swallowed it up, not caring about the taste or texture. Hidan was gorgeous, and I was so happy he got something he deserved. He was slightly sweaty, and panting, coming down from his orgasmic high.

I pulled him over, picking him up and on top of me. I cuddled him against my chest, feeling him breathing and petting his hair back, staring at him with every ounce of passion in my body.

"I love you, beautiful." I kissed his forehead and snuggled him.

Luckily for me, he reciprocated, quite lovingly, my cuddles and snuggles. I held him there for what felt like hours, holding him against me. I was so very in love with him. I wanted him to be mine forever.

* * *

**Also, Jashinism is apparently an actual religion, well, according to the internet, anyway. I don't know anything about it. So I had to make a lot of it up. I hope it pleased you guys.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Meh, well children, here it is in all it's glory.**

* * *

As we sat down for our math class, the realization that this wedding was creeping up on me took me full force. I suddenly felt… I guess trapped. In a good way. It was difficult to explain. Hidan had a bundle of wedding invitations in his school bag. I had to admit, Hidan had great tastes. Perfect white envelopes with nice crisp corners, a dark blue seal on the back and dark blue lettering for the addressee.

Of course, Hidan's hand writing was feminine chicken scratch, not that mine was any better. I looked over at my gorgeous fiancé, as he stretched out and looked around, perhaps feeling my eyes on him. His eyes met mine and he smiled back. He was so cute. I was so lucky.

He had to turn back around, as sensei decided to do her job for once. I laid my face on my hand and stared into space. Math class was a waste of time for me. I knew everything I needed to know about math. Money was math. Hidan was money.

From beside me, I heard Itachi release one of his attention wanting coughs. I really had to think about whether I wanted to see what he wanted or not. He was so annoying sometimes. My curiosity got the better of me, and my eyes turned over to his direction.

"Are the rumors true?" He asked, playing with his hair.

"Depends on the rumor." I said, in a bored tone. I shifted and picked up my pen, not sure what to do with my hands.

"You're getting married?" His hair secured in a ponytail, he turned his attention to his note pages. He was doodling on the edges of his pages.

"You'll find out eventually." I answered. "Why do you care?"

"I was just a third party questioning your morals. I wanted to see how far you'd go. I must say, I'm a bit surprised. I didn't think you'd stoop so low."

I glared at him, filled with rage. Maybe I was a bit hurt. I hated Itachi. I respected him for being who he was, but he really knew how to piss me off.

I grabbed him by the shirt collar, yanking him upward, sending our chairs flying backward. We quickly captured the attention of the entire class, but I didn't care. I paid no attention to anything. This was about Itachi, and me. Nothing else mattered.

"Don't you EVER, EVER feel like you have any authority over me. EVER."

Itachi remained perfectly calm. Those fucking Uchihas. I dropped him, and picked up my chair, completely ignoring him and sitting back down at the desk.

"Kakuzu, come up here, please."

So I stood and made the fateful walk over to her desk. I knew what was next. I would head over to the principals office, and he would find a way to punish me. She was so predictable. She looked Itachi, too. He was her bright and shining star. Son of a bitching teacher's pet.

However, to my surprise she walked outside the classroom into the hallway. I turned and followed her, not bothering to return the concerned and amused gazes of my classmates.

She closed the door behind me, and it was here in the hallway I realized just how small she was. I was much taller than she was, and much heavier. I felt like I could break her. Maybe that's why I liked Hidan's body so much. He wouldn't break. He was resilient and insusceptible to my tendencies. He was loyal to a fault, and he wasn't going to leave me. Not like everyone else. Was never going to leave. Never.

"Kakuzu, I understand you're under a lot of stress right now, what with planning your wedding, and all. I just wish you'd control your temper a little better. If you need to talk to someone-"

"There's nothing to talk about. And don't try to write off Itachi's insults as misplaced stress."

"You and Itachi have a bit of a history, I know."

I supposed the numerous simultaneous trips to the bathroom tipped her off. Hidan, if he found out he…

"Kakuzu, I'm going to write you a pass to go talk to the school counselor. I just want you to talk someone. You may come back to class after she releases you."

I took the pass from her. The sooner I got through this the better. This was so stupid. Frustrating. With a sigh, I turned down the hallway and headed toward the faculty hallway. As always, the door was wide open, and I went ahead and sat down. She looked at me over the files she was looking over. She seemed surprised. I could only imagine.

"Um, Hello…"

"Kakuzu."

"Kakuzu. Did we have an appointment?"

"No. Teacher sent me here because I was being a bad boy." If I was still wearing my mask, I would have smirked. Unfortunately, I didn't want to risk it. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Any facial expressions would have just prolonged my stay.

"Well. I suppose we should talk about that."

"Not necessary. I'll go apologize. That'll be the end of that."

"Well, what made you attack him in the first place?"

"Oh, so the sensei called you after all."

She frowned. "Yes. She said she's concerned about your stress level. Getting married so young is really going to be a huge responsibility. We just want to make sure you're up for it."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Then what, may I ask, is that?"

"I'm going to get married. I'm going to inherit a huge corporation and I'm going to be successful. All of you are jealous of me, and I can't stand this shit anymore. Sign my damn pass so I can go back to class and get away from this shit." I threw the crumbled up ball at her. It ricocheted off her and landed on her desk.

She stared at me for a long time, moments. She shook her head and unscrambled the paper. "Are you happy?"

"The happiest I've been in a long time."

"Will he be happy being married to you?" She held out the hall pass in-between her fingers.

"I was his gift from Jashin." I snatched the paper away from her and turned around. "I'm the fuckin' chosen one." I left, leaving the door wide open behind me. I didn't feel like going back to class, so I skipped. I headed over to my locker, opening it and looking inside. It was corroded with stray papers. I picked one of them up. My old work schedule. My…past.

Hidan… did he know about this? Would he care if he did? No. Hidan himself was a rags to riches story. He didn't have to have a spouse that came from money. He didn't need anything except me. He was ridiculously beautiful. I sighed and closed it, spinning the dial on the combination lock out of habit. I leaned against the small metal door.

It was really happening.

It was lunch break. I realized this as the hallways became crowded with girl's voices and lines heading toward the cafeteria. I just stood there, leaning against my locker, staring at the red metal, completely out of it.

I didn't notice him, but at some point, Hidan had come and leaned beside me. His back against the locker next to mine. It wasn't until his soft spoken voice spoke up. "I'm worried about you, Kaku-chan."

I looked over to him. That beautiful porcelain angel looked so… sad.

My hearts nearly stopped. My poor baby was already in a state of disarray. His father's illness had worn him, and now I was making him worry. I reached over and pulled him over, nice and close. He resisted, at first, but then he surmised to my hold. It was then that I realized my touch was just as irresistible to him as his was to me. I kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

"Don't you worry about me, sweetheart. I've never been happier. In fact, don't worry at all. Don't worry about one damn thing. Let's just be happy." I kissed his forehead again, and reached up to stroke his cheek.

I wanted so much more. I wanted him. I wanted… to kiss him.

I scooped him up, holding him tightly in my arms. "I love you, Hidan."

He finally smiled, and I knew everything was going to be okay. His smile was enchanting, and I fell in love with him all over again. He was so cute.

I carried him like this, into the cafeteria. He didn't have time to make us lunch today, so plain school food would have to do. People gawked at us, but cleared the way as he walked through them. I placed him on his feet when we made it to the end of the line. We stood there, holding hands and waiting patiently.

Kisame and Itachi were over on the other end of the room. Itachi had his usual blank expression on. I have expected him to be smug. Kisame just looked… stupid, as usual. Completely clueless. I focused my attention on Hidan now.

"Kaku-chan, Dei-chan said that we could go shopping together again tonight. Is that okay?"

Permission wasn't Hidan's goal, as one would think. He was asking me if I could make other plans. He was asking me, because he knew I didn't like being alone lately.

"Yeah, it's cool… it'll give Sasori and I time to… catch up." That had to be phrased delicately. Unfortunately, it didn't come out as smoothly as I wanted it to. I had to create a diversion before he figured out what I was trying to hide. Yes, I was that paranoid. "Shopping for the wedding?" I asked, smirking.

He blushed and let go of my hand. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "You weren't supposed to know!"

I chuckled. "But it's so obvious, Hidan." I reached over and ruffled his hair. He sulked and immediately went to correct it. He had been really particular over his hair lately. It's been gelled back in the exact same way every day. I liked it, but not nearly as much as I liked his hair at the end of the day, when he was worn out, and his hair gel would give up it's hold.

His hair in disorder was extremely attractive. It covered up his eyes ever so subtly and even the thought of getting him hot and bothered was- well, you get the picture.

That's when I noticed Itachi standing next to me. Simply waiting there without saying anything.

"If you're expecting some kind of apology-"

"I'm not." He answered quickly.

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"I want to speak with Hidan. Privately."

"Absolutely. Not." I firmly, albeit gently, pushed Hidan forward. No way. Just stay the hell away from him you asshole.

"I don't believe it's your call to make." Itachi answered, calm as ever.

"Kaku-chan, it's alright. I'll go talk to him."

"No, Hidan. Don't listen to anything he says to you." I couldn't let Hidan find out about what Itachi and I used to creep away and do. He wanted to sabotage me. He was a vile, ruthless, merciless creep and I wasn't about to let him get his hands on what was clearly mine.

"But Kakuzu, you don't even know what it is. It might be important. Just let me-" He didn't call me by my pet name. Warning signs began to blare horns around me.

"NO! He just wants to fuck me over. Don't listen to a word he says!" Why was I ignoring them?!

"Kakuzu, you're being unreasonable." There were flags waving around now, flapping in the wind completely in tune with the earsplitting horns.

"No, I'm NOT! I'm not going to let him destroy this for me!" Why?! Why couldn't I just stop?!

He shoved me backward, obviously angry. His face was starting to turn to a funny rouged hue. "You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about! Stop being so fuckin' bossy all the time! Seriously!" Now there were neon signs blinking above him.

I shoved him right back, into the wall, pinning him there, using my taller stature as leverage. "You're the one who's always fucking bossy!"

"Oh, fuck off, Kakuzu!"

There was an overwhelming urge, despite how beautiful I found him to rip his face off. There was something in the back of my mind that begged me to destroy this beautiful creature. I wanted to slam him into the ground so hard his spine shattered. I wanted to kick him so hard I could feel his ribs break against my foot. I wanted to end his fucking life.

Instead, I settled for a swift punch to the door behind his head and scoffed off, stomping away ready to clear anything in my path. I left the silent room and walked right back down the hallway.

I walked to the door and kicked it open, getting more pissed off as I injured my foot doing so. I stepped outside and the cold air brushed me over. I took a deep breath and allowed the cold air to fill my nostrils. It burned as it flowed through me. It was so- violent. I released the built up air through my mouth, watching as it turned to vapor and wisped away into the distance.

My heavy, but even, breathing suddenly started to shudder. I could feel my throat muscles restricting tightly. I could feel my eyes begin to burn. I doubled over, feeling a pain I'd never felt before. No muscles were aching, no bones were broken, and all of my organs were functioning normally. It wasn't any part of my body that hurt. It was the lack of something inside me that was making me writhe on the concrete outside the school building.

My eyes flooded over, tears rolled down my cheeks, and I felt my heart sink in my chest. I clasped my shirt and the sobs just ripped out of me. I couldn't control them. Everything inside of me hurt so fucking bad. I wanted it to end. I needed it to stop. I had just lost everything. I lost my precious Hidan. He didn't want me anymore. The dream was over. I fucked everything up.

I couldn't hold back the scream that shot up my throat. I couldn't control myself as I mercilessly bashed my own shoulder onto the concrete wall next to the stairs. I couldn't stop myself from rolling around on the concrete holding my head almost yanking my hair out.

So I didn't bother to take control of myself. I just lay there, in a curled up ball outside the school building. I just lay there and cried. The tears kept coming, so I let them fall. How could I have been that stupid? Why… why did I let this happen?

WHY DID IT HURT SO FUCKING BAD?!

I stared at the light blue sky for a long time. Cloudless. No more snow today. Probably not until December. March… This month would forever haunt me. A shadow would chase me, looming over everything I did. There would always be that emptiness inside me. I had lost my precious Hidan.

For the first time in my life, I felt myself seek death. I wasn't suicidal, rather, I hoped I would be the victim of a freak accident. Maybe someone would hit me with a truck, or a building would topple over on top of me. I didn't know what was worse- wanting to die by one's own hand or wanting to die by someone else's.

What would come of Hidan? He could have anybody. He'd probably meet somebody in church. Probably in a few years when he was more mature. Zabuza wanted him, right? Yeah. They'd make a cute couple. I would be happy for them. I would become Hidan's guardian in the afterlife and make sure no one ever hurt him like I did. I owed him that much. I supposed I was a Jashinist now. What did Jashinists even believe in? Reincarnation; Heaven; Hell? I didn't know. What did I believe in?

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Jashinist-bible Hidan had given me after I converted. He sat down and marked some of the pages with sticky notes. I thought it was a nice gesture when he handed it to me- now I found it life-saving.

I opened it from the back, looking through the prayers section. I needed it. I didn't have a necklace like Hidan did, so he would just have to hear me without it. I got up, sitting nice and straight. I hugged my knees to my chest and clamped my hands together, folding my fingers nice and tight. As tight as I was squeezing my eyes at this point.

'Jashin. Please make the pain go away. Please make it okay again. Please heal my suffering.' I took a deep breath, holding back the tears that threatened to come back at this point. "Please let Hidan be happy."

"Kakuzu, I didn't want to interrupt you… while you were praying." Sasori. I couldn't turn and face him. I didn't want to see the pointed stares, the pity, the uncomfortable faces. "I was worried about you." I heard him sit down on the concrete half wall. I supposed… it was okay if he saw me broken. I figured he already knew.

I looked at him, and I could see the surprise on his usually expressionless face. He watched as I stood up. I wondered what I looked like. Did I look as bad as I felt? Probably. Judging by his shocked expression, definitely.

I'm sorry Sasori.

I leaned into him and laid my torso on his, wrapping my arms around him, holding him. This must have been so uncomfortable for him. He wasn't one for bodily contact, and I knew that. He didn't even hold Deidara's hand. I've been friends with him for years without so much as a handshake.

He stared at me, and, surprisingly he lifted his arms around me, placing his hands between my shoulders. He hugged me back. He was actually holding me. I couldn't possibly look that bad. Sasori was a lot shorter than me. He was probably 5'4". He was about 4 inches shorter than Hidan so that seemed right.

I don't know what possessed me, but I scooped him up into my arms and held him up instead. His usually dead eyes seemed to light up as I held him up. He was so cute. Thank you Sasori. You little creep. I leaned against the wall, still holding him close to me.

His face was twitching, and I could tell he was trying to hold back a smile. I was surprised he seemed to be enjoying this. Then again, no one was around, and I didn't know what he was like when he was alone with Deidara. I pulled his head closer, against my chest. I laid a kiss on the crown of his head.

He took a moment, but he allowed himself to snuggle against my neck. He was precious. A lithe little pet. He was so cozy. I somehow felt some kind of euphoria. I was alleviated.

"Hidan asked me to take you out shopping tonight." His hot breath on my neck was kind of awakening. Maybe it was the name of my fiancé that shook me.

"Hidan did? When?"

"After lunch."

After I lost it? Hidan asked him to… I was so confused.

"Yeah. We should probably head out now… A lot of places close before 6 around here."

"Are you okay with leaving class?" I asked him, with a half a mind to place him on his feet again. His arms were now wrapped daintily around my neck.

"Yeah. I told sensei I was worried about you. She told me I could be excused to take you home."

"Hm. We're not going home though."

"No." He smirked. "I'm taking you for a tux. What else would you get married in?"

"I suppose that means Hidan will be shopping for his wedding…outfit as well." I still didn't know if he would be wearing a dress or not. I didn't really care what he chose. He'd look amazing no matter what. That's not what I really cared about, though. Instead, I needed to confirm that he was indeed still going. He was still going to marry me? Really?

That euphoria hit me even harder after that. If I was elated before, now I was on cloud 9. I was getting married to the most beautiful creature on the planet. I could hardly believe it. The noise that exploded through my lips was of pure joy. I couldn't help but to swing Sasori around. This displeased him, and he immediately let go of me and slid down to the ground.

I grinned at him. He was cute. I jogged down the stairs, unwilling to let his displeasure affect me. I waltzed over to his car, knowing full well that I was acting like a loon. I was happy, though. And I could tell that Sasori was happy for me. I opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. I leaned back and swung my arms up behind my head.

Sasori walked over. "Someone's eager."

"I'm getting married." I announced.

"I'm aware."

"And you're going to be my best man." I told him, smirking and snuggling into the car's seat.

He smirked back, starting his car's engine. "Well, when you asked me a week ago, I told you I would. So yes. Yes I am."

"Good man." I nudged his shoulder. He began the drive to a nearby outlet mall.

"So how goes the wedding planning, anyway?"

I opened his glove box and pulled out a bag of chocolates I had stashed away. I pulled one out and unwrapped it. I held it out to Sasori, who stared at it. "Stop being such a health nut you skinny little fuck. Just eat it. Eat and be merry."

He opened his mouth, only a little though. So I stuck it inside his open mouth, allowing my fingers to push it inside. I allowed my fingers to brush against his lips. He didn't chew, but the joke was on him. These were melt-aways. They were kind of old, but what ever.

I popped one inside my mouth and chuckled, just because it tasted good. Not that kind of logic made any sense. I just felt… amazing. "Yeah, I'm mostly letting Hidan take care of that. You know I'm not good at that stuff." Sasori snickered with amusement.

"Yeah, I know the way you pay attention to detail… rather, lack thereof. No mater… Hidan gave me color swatches. I'll be here to help."

Sasori was an artist through and through. "Yeah, that's why you're here." I couldn't help but notice that Sasori's mouthful of chocolate had dissolved and he had swallowed it. Shit, he was still alive! What were the odds?

He parked right in front of the tuxedo rental retail store. I wasn't so sure about renting though. Hidan, as well as his family, was very sentimental. He would probably want to keep it. I knew that walking in.

Sasori walked inside, and I quickly followed him. I immediately walked over to the ties, looking at the material and color selection. I might have been a cheap guy, but I knew quality when I saw it. These were okay. They were inexpensive, which I liked very much, but they weren't the best money could buy, like Hidan probably expected.

My red-headed companion walked over. He was probably visualizing what he wanted to see me in. Whatever. I would definitely let him pick. I sucked at these kinds of things. He looked through the selection, matching and comparing the color swatches, or simply comparing them to each other. Sasori was definitely more careful than I was.

I figured this was definitely the first step. "I'm guessing you want to skip the tailoring." He said quietly, trying to avoid the detection of the shop keep, who currently had his back turned to us, placing jackets on their proper hangers.

"Of course. I'll do it myself. Yours too."

He shrugged.

We had a very small wedding party. Just the four of us in front of a very small, selected group of people. Mostly classmates. Hidan had a few friends coming in from… where ever the hell they were from, but that didn't matter. Our wedding was only for 20 people, and it was already costing us a small fortune. My albino lover had very extravagant taste. He wanted everything exactly how he wanted it. I was beginning to create a new mantra. "Only the best for Hidan."

While Sasori was envisioning his masterpiece, we, well, I rather, was noticed by the shop keep, who walked over to greet us. "Welcome, boys. What can I help you with today?"

"Don't worry about us- we'll probably be quick. Best customers you had all day." I smiled at him and turned back around, where my smile turned into more of a smirk.

He was still standing there, I noticed, probably confused. Perhaps just hovering over two suspicious looking teenagers. Sasori found what he wanted, handed them to me, and proceeded to the shirts. The man stuck by the ties, lingering quietly. Sasori compared the swatches again, and upon checking the initial sizes, found what he was looking for. He placed the shirt hangers on my waiting finger, and we proceeded to pants.

This was a little bit tricky, as he didn't notice an obvious match. He would perhaps have to rethink this pla- no, he found something. He looked at the size and hesitated a moment. Obviously wrong. He nodded once and placed it in my waiting arms, he paused, looking up at the shelf above the one on the ground level. There was no way in hell his girly height was getting up there. I almost laughed.

I gave him a nudge and he nodded, knowing what I meant. It was obvious to the shop keep that Sasori and I had gone shopping together before. We were very in sync when we wanted to be. He shook his head at the shoe selection, wanting something else entirely. So as we stopped by the jackets, he snatched two up and I walked over to the counter to lay down our purchases. I met up with Sasori by the pants and picked him up, so he could get a better look. He quickly found what he wanted, and he walked back over to the register.

I've never seen a man look quite as confused as this poor shop keep. "Alright, will you be needing these tailored…?"

"We don't have time for that." Sasori spoke up. It sounded a bit harsh, and I was bored. That was a bad combination.

"We need them right now, sir. We're going to elope."

If the man was confused before, now he was just mind fucked. Sasori smiled.

"You boys… look awfully young to-"

"We know. But you see, our families hate each other, and we absolutely must run away tonight, otherwise, his family will make him marry his intended arranged partner."

The shop keeper raised an eyebrow. "I…" He was so confused he stopped ringing us up half way. Apparently, this guy didn't have a junior high school education.

Sasori, getting impatient and obviously catching my drift, chimed in too. "I'd just _kill _myself if that were to happen."

The man, obviously getting uncomfortable, sped up his work. I was too into our scene to give a shit. As a perky couple walked into the store, I looked at Sasori and grasped his hands in mine. "The moment I saw you dead, I would drink poison and kill myself to join you in the after life!"

"Alright, boys, alright… no need to be so dramatic. Your total is-"

"I would stab myself in the _heart _if I were to see you do that!" Sasori was a fucking riot. I swiped my debit card, pressed in some pin numbers and that was that. I grabbed the bags as soon as I saw the word approved, and Sasori and I, hand in hand walked out of that store laughing.

"We're bad." I told him as we approached the car.

"You started it." He smirked unlocking the doors. I tossed the bags into the backseat. "I don't even _like _Romeo and Juliet."

I closed the back door and opened the front door, "I know. Too damn happy an ending." I closed it behind me. "What DO you like?"

He smirked. "I've always been a fan of Hamlet." He started the car. "You?"

"Macbeth."

We somehow decided to stop for ice-cream. Not that we had any idea where that came from. Of course, Sasori's fear of anything with more than 30 calories was kind of a mood kill in the first place. A frozen yogurt for the fat ass then, and me… Eh, what the hell. I'll have one of these damn kid flavors. Okay, cotton candy or purple dinosaur?

Upon learning the purple dinosaur cone came with candy eyes, Sasori was having none of it- I was instantaneously sold. I was in too good of a mood, and I was going to have fun. Whether Sasori wanted to be laughed with or at was none of my business or concern.

We sat down on a bench on the side of the ice cream stand. He took a spoonful of frozen yogurt to his mouth and I looked at my ice-cream cone, amused. Needless to say, because of the weather, we were the only ones eating outside. It was getting warmer though. I smirked at my ice-cream, marveling in it's glory. Whoever thought of this shit was brilliant, just brilliant.

I shoved it in Sasori's face and in a high pitched voice squealed, "EAT ME!". Sasori looked panic stricken.

"Get it out of my face, asshole. I mean it."

"Take a bite."

"No!"

"Take a fucking bite or I'll force feed you."

"NO!"

I stood up. "Just eat a bite."

"I'd rather eat your dick. Seriously, get it out of my face."

"…Would you eat it off my dick?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Oh you're a real piece of shit, you know that?" He got up and moved to another bench. Like that was going to stop me or something. I followed him, this time wrapping an arm around him. He was such a dork.

"Lick it."

"No."

"Just taste it and I'll leave you alone."

"You're hurting my arm."

I didn't say anything, but I shoved the ice-cream cone in his face again."

He took a deep sigh. He opened his mouth and bit my purple dinosaur. I started laughing.

"I really hate you, Kakuzu. I really do."

"Tell that to my dick you want to eat." That shut him up really quick.

Once again, Sasori survived my extra few calories. I'm sure the after effects would be horrendous. Maybe he'd show up to the spring dance with purple spots, or you know… dead.

"I'll just take these back to my place and separate them. We'll fit them later." I nodded at him, knowing they'd be safe with him. Besides, Hidan didn't want to see it before the wedding.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. And at the dance, I suppose."

"Yeah." I answered him, opening the door. I looked back over. "Did you want to all leave together?"

"Sure." He said.

He was staring at me. I guess he must have been analyzing something or whatever. Like he always did. He was always doing stupid, unnecessary things like that. He was going to drive himself crazy. Why the hell was he getting clo- I backed up, jerking my head away. He just stared at each other a moment.

"…I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I stepped outside.

"Yeah…" Sasori answered. I closed the door, and he drove away.

…Did he… did he just try to kiss me?

* * *

**omg. did that just happen?! Yes. Yes it did. Also, purple dinosaur.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello again all. And here's another chapter of TDDUP. Once again, I'd like to tell you how honored I am for every single story favorite, review and especially author favorite. It does me great justice, most of which I feel is undeserved.  
I recently had the great honor of having a fan-art for this story. As every fanfic writer knows, having a fanart done about your story is the biggest honor imaginable. To view this, please head to **"derperuss" dot deviantart dot com.**  
Just for that, this chapter, Derperuss, is for you. I hope you enjoy it.**

**WARNING: Hidan is a badass in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Hidan wasn't home yet, and as always, his parents were no were to be found. I guess that was a good thing. I was used to being alone in this house. It was… strange. I stepped into the kitchen, and the room instantly filled with light. I walked over to the refrigerator hoping there might have been beer.

No, no beer. I picked up an individual sized apple juice and walked upstairs. I felt the carpet of the upper floor hit my bare feet. I wanted to get out of these clothes. So as I walked up the stairs, I stripped my tie from my neck, unbuttoning my shirt, and it was ridiculously freeing.

I stood in our bedroom doorway. Staring into the dark room, I realized just how empty the house was. I never experienced this feeling before- this isolation. This….I was lonesome. It didn't help that Hidan and I argued earlier.

I sighed and flicked the light on, entering the room, and placing my unopened apple juice on the bed. I stripped completely, only pulling on a pair of sweat pants. I didn't feel like putting actual clothes on, but it was a little bit chilly in here. Nothing I wasn't used to, but…

I laid down, staring at the ceiling. Noticing images in the paint patterns. I let out a sigh and stood up, going into the pockets of my uniform pants. My phone. I forgot I had it until I wanted to see what time it was. I turned it on and saw that I had 6 new messages.

Itachi: "I wasn't going to tell him about us."

It's alright Itachi. You have every right. I don't know why I did that… forgive me.

Hidan: "Where the fuck r u?"

Hidan: "Seriously."

Hidan: "Kaku-chan come back to class."

Hidan: "R u ok?"

Sasori: "Where are you, I'm coming to find you."

I guess it was like Sasori said. Hidan wasn't mad, after all. I didn't see how that was possible. I'd have to apologize when he came home. I had to… take care of something else first.

I tapped Itachi's earlier message, and hit the 'reply' button.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about today." I didn't know what else to say… I could just hope he would accept my apology. He knew I had a temper, though. We had a falling out before. Back when it was nothing some make-up sex couldn't fix. Now that wasn't an option.

He replied pretty quickly, luckily. "It's all right. I know what it looked like. I should have talked to you about it first."

"What?"

"I needed relationship advice."

"Oh. I guess you went to the right person anyway."

"Hidan said he wasn't sure he could help me. That you were his first."

"Yeah. He's my first too." I laid down, staring at the ceiling again, until I heard my phone vibrate beside me. Maybe that was a bad thing to say. I didn't think Itachi thought we were anything but sex… I wasn't sure though.

"I know what I said before. That you were being selfish, but after I talked to Hidan, I saw right through you. Dinner time. I'll see you tomorrow."

Saw right through me…? What did that mean? I was confused. With a sigh, I shifted upward. Odd enough, I felt the fabric of my sweatpants run over my dick. A shock shot up my spine. That's when I thought about Sasori again.

He tried to kiss me. He leaned over and tried to kiss me. Why? I…

I picked up my phone again and tapped Sasori. He would be home by now.

"Hey." Nice and simple. Unassuming. Sent.

"Hi." He was also playing it safe.

Well, being blunt and straight forward had been working for me thus far. "You tried to kiss me."

No answer. I guess that was a yes. Did I wait for him to come out and admit it? Do I confront him about it? Did I wait until I saw him? I didn't know.

Alright. I'd help him out, but I was confused. "You like me?"

"I guess."

You guess? You fucking guess? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Alright Kakuzu. Be understanding. He's confused as you are. …but what the hell? Me?

I felt myself harden underneath the fabric of my sweatpants. Ugh. "How long?" I typed. I paused a moment before hitting send. Was I ready, was I capable, of taking responsibility for this? I sent it anyway.

I looked down at my dick. It was annoying me. The head rubbing against the inside of my pants. I didn't like this tent effect. With a sigh, I pushed them down my hips. It was pulsing. It wasn't going to go away on his own. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around it. Small, lazy jerks.

My phone vibrated again. "A few years I guess."

A few years? I was even more confused at this point. Was I… the rift between Sasori and Deidara? What about Hidan. I thought Sasori wanted him. Ugh, this was all so confusing.

"What should we do about it?" I typed. I sighed and jerked my hand more. This wasn't working as well as it usually did. It was throbbing in my hand.

"I don't know." He was avoiding the question.

I rolled my eyes. This was going no where. Alright. "Want to see my dick?"

There was nothing. I turned my attention back to my lap. Maybe Hidan had some lube or lotion or something. I opened the bedside drawer. There was candles, a knife, a lighter, a magazine that had nothing to do with sex. I shut the drawer, not even bothering to look in the one on the other side.

I noticed my phone was lit up. "Yeah. Please."

Please? Sure. Whatever you wanted. I reached down and held it in my open hand. I snapped a picture and sent to him. He really wanted my dick. That was hot. I began stroking myself again, feeling somewhat more satisfied. Sasori's mouth on my cock. He probably had experience in sucking cock.

My phone vibrated again, but I was too busy stroking it to pay it any mind. Eventually, though, the act became slightly dull, and I reached over. "That… there are no words. I want it."

Before I could thank him for the compliment he sent me another message. "Want to see mine?"

"Yes." I typed quickly.

The anticipation of seeing Sasori naked. The overwhelming desire to touch. To experience. I wanted it. I wanted-

I received the photo. Impressed, not by the size, as Sasori was true to his body. He was average sized, but he was big around. My mouth watered. He was hard too. Knowing that made the stroking worth while. I gripped myself, thrusting upward into my hand. I had the urge to call him. Hear his husky voice as I jerked it.

"fuck" I typed with one hand. I sent it and immediately began vigorously fisting my shaft. Every other time, I would just quietly stroke it until I came, but this was different. I moaned, loudly, as I pumped myself with my closed fist. My imagination was running wild, I reached down with my other hand and stroked myself with both hands. Sasori and Hidan both on my dick. Licking and wrapping their tongues around it.

Sharing, kissing, rubbing against each other. I wanted them both. I wanted them on me. It burned, and I thrashed up into my hands. It was too much. I couldn't take it. Sex. Amazing fucking sex.

My phone was vibrating again. Another picture from Sasori. I opened it, and saw that Sasori had got his. He came a lot- he was drenched in it. It was a big mess. A big, sloppy mess. Ugh… my turn. I stroked myself more.

"Hey Kakuzu." Oh fuck! I immediately sat up. Hidan was lingering in the doorway, but he was smirking. I hurriedly shoved my phone under my pillow.

He walked over, crawling up onto the bed with me. He shifted his eyes downward, looking at my throbbing cock. "Need some help?" He asked, smirking.

"Please…" I said, before I could stop myself

He reached down and stroked me. I was more than half way there already, and the uncontrollable hand movements felt amazing. I was so close. I wanted to cum as much as Sasori did. No- maybe I wanted to him to cum on me. Down my throat. Cloak me in it, drown me in it.

I wanted to get destroyed. What was this masochistic sensation? I thrust up, into Hidan's mouth, and I erupted. I filled his mouth with my cum. I jerked upward for a few more strokes, riding out my orgasm.

I opened one eye, and I saw him, swallowing most of it down, but watching as some of it dripped down the corner of his mouth, rolling down his chin. Hidan. You beautiful creature. What the fuck had I done. My eyes watered again. I could have died. I'm so sorry beautiful… I let you down.

He pulled away and smiled at me. I reached up and wiped his chin with my thumb. My poor precious lover.

"Hidan… I'm so sorry."

"For what Kaku-chan?"

I frowned. I looked away, unable to take it anymore.

"Are you still on about that fight from earlier…? Fuck, you need to let that shit go."

I grunted, wanting to roll over, but unable to move, being pinned down by Hidan leaning on my hips. I reached behind me, clutching my phone underneath the pillow. "I kinda… flirted with Sasori today."

Hidan pushed up and wiggled his way in next to me, hugging me around the middle. "Okay."

Okay? OKAY?! No. Not okay. Bad. Very bad. "Hidan, I'm sorry. He almost tried kissed me… I was masturbating with him."

He stopped snuggling me, and instead looked up. I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut. I should have just kept that under lock and key.

"Really?" He said. I squinted. He didn't sound angry like I thought. He sounded… intrigued.

My phone vibrated underneath the pillow. He heard it, and immediately snatched it away from me. "Whoa…" He murmured.

"That's Sasori? …nice."

"Damn right it- wait, why the hell aren't you mad?"

"Should I be…?"

"Yes! Yes you should! I almost cheated on you!"

He sat up, and flipped his hair over to the side. He was photo-shopped model centerfold gorgeous. Were I not already spent, I would have been extremely aroused, just from a fucking hair flip.

I clenched that in my memory. The hair flip, the seductive look on his face and the thing he said to me.

"It's okay if you flirt with someone else. You can even fuck someone else if you want to. It doesn't matter. I'm not worried. On our wedding night, when you get a taste of me, you're never going to want anyone else ever again."

I loved him. I absolutely loved him so much. Jashin had chosen him for me. I knew that more than ever at that moment.

We only had a half day of school today, due to the dance. I actually managed to get through it, believe it or not. Hidan ran over to me and jumped into my arms. I grinned and hugged him against my chest. Even Itachi smiled. Hidan's eyes lit up, "Itachi-san, would you like to go out with us for lunch?"

He smiled. "Sure."

So the five of us, traveled along in Hidan's car, got some lunch. Submarine sandwiches. I looked at Sasori, trying to test the waters. I smirked at him. He smiled back and dipped his head, eating his veggie hoagie.

I wrapped an arm around Hidan's shoulder when I finished my sandwich. "You guys wanna go to my house and get ready?" Sasori nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

Deidara nodded. Hidan and I looked over at Itachi. He stared at us like a deer in the headlights. "What?"

Hidan frowned. "You ARE going?"

"No."

Hidan and I looked at each other. We grinned. Itachi didn't know it yet, but he was going to the dance with us.

We sat outside Sasori's house as he walked in to get his tux. Deidara leaned over, to the middle of the back seat. "Kakuzu."

I turned around and looked over. "Hm?"

"Sasori's been acting weird lately. You were with him yesterday. Did you notice anything?"

I was afraid it'd be something like this. "Weird? …Weird how?" That's right, Kakuzu. Play dumb.

Deidara's visible eye narrowed. "Weird like hiding something weird."

"No, he's been pretty normal… Maybe he's just nervous about something."

Deidara frowned, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat. Itachi, meanwhile just sat there, looking uncomfortable. He soon found something he was interested in- Hidan's cats. A smile was instantly on his face as he pet them.

"Dei-chan, you're over reacting. Seriously." Hidan had been typing on his phone for a while now. I didn't know exactly why, I figured it had something to do with Uchiha in the back seat. I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

Sasori came back out, and we traveled to Deidara's house instead. As soon as he was safely in the house, Hidan and I spoke together. "He knows."

The redhead in the backseat looked surprised. I didn't know if it was because Hidan also knew, or because Deidara was suspicious. Deidara wasn't stupid, but he was loud, and stubborn to an absolute fault. Hidan was perhaps not as smart, but he was headstrong and determined. That was the threshold that separated them.

Sasori… Sasori was just mysterious. And Itachi seemed a bit of both. He played for both teams and sat on the fence the entire game. I wonder what that made me? Selfish and… I didn't know.

Sasori just sighed as he looked down. "I guess it can't be helped."

Itachi looked thoughtful a moment. "I'm guessing it's complicated."

"You have no idea." I chimed in.

Hidan turned around from the driver's seat. "Don't let Deidara bother you tonight, Tachi-chan."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at 'tonight'. He wasn't stupid- in fact, the polar opposite. But there was a more pressing matter as far as he was concerned. "Why are you telling _me_ this?"

Sasori sighed. "Deidara isn't fond of you. In fact he… well…"

"He hates you." All three of us said at once.

Itachi blinked in surprise. Deep down I knew that Deidara's anger was misaimed. He was spiteful, maybe, but I didn't know the specifics. Misdirected rage seemed to follow Itachi wherever he went. I wondered if I should feel bad. I was another participant.

In the depths of my mind I wondered if that was the point of his existence. To be a target. To carry rage over his shoulder so someone else wouldn't have to bear it. To face damnation to spare someone else. Was destiny really that powerful that it would manifest in ways we didn't expect? In ways we assumed were choices?

I looked at Hidan. His hair, perfect as always, slightly whisked up in the breezes we'd been having. What was his destiny? Was his fate to be plagued with my misfortunate accidents? Would we, together, overcome our short comings? Would he learn to rely on me more? Would my piety stand the test of time? Would he still be beautiful in 50 years?

Unconsciously I clenched my shirt, trying to grab my heart. I noticed it, and tried to cover it up by unbuttoning my shirt. I was hot, I would tell people. Itachi stared at me. I heard his voice echo in my mind again.

_**"I saw right through you."**_

As I relaxed my fingers on my lap, I realized those words were probably more literal than I absorbed them. I glared at him, warning him to get out of my mind. Deidara was back with a black bag hanging off a hanger. With his bag in the trunk, and him back in his seat, Hidan drove off.

Itachi seemed a bit more self aware, and leaned much closer to the door than originally. It was obvious he was trying to avoid Deidara who mysteriously took to sitting in the middle. Perhaps Sasori and Itachi's friendship was a problem for him. I sighed, jealousy was so unattractive.

We arrived at Hidan's place, and Itachi frowned. He didn't bother complaining, though, so I reached back and grabbed his wrist. Hidan went into the trunk and got Sasori and Deidara's outfits while I led everyone else into the house.

Sasori and Deidara waited patiently, well, as patient as Sasori could be. Itachi however, had never seen the house before. The Uchihas were an influential family around here, but that didn't mean they were, by any accord, wealthy. He came from a long line of police officers. Upper middle class at best. Hidan, however was exempt from a lot of rules.

Hidan walked in and walked upstairs, quickly followed by Deidara and Sasori. I stayed downstairs with Itachi. I led him into the kitchen and sat him down on a barstool by the counter. He sighed and leaned against it. "What are your plans for me?"

I smirked. "We're making you go."

"I figured."

I turned on the sink and did some dishes that had been in there since this morning. He watched my back, obviously amused. "Hidan has a date for you, a friend from the early years I suppose."

He glared. "You planned this?"

"Not until we figured out you weren't going." I said, putting the dish in the drying rack.

"That's bullshit. You barely even spoke to each other all day."

"Sometimes people don't need words to express what they want to say." I scrubbed the silverware and pulled the plug in the sink.

He stared at me, his black eyes radiating nothingness. I turned around and wiped my hands off on the dishtowel.

Sasori came downstairs, hesitantly when he reached the bottom of the staircase. He had typical black dress shoes on, perfect pant length, leading up his legs to a black tuxedo jacket. A red tie over a white shirt. Typical, classy, timeless. I smiled.

"You look good." I reassured him. A touch of make up, that was Hidan all the way. I worried about what he would do to me. I chuckled. "I thought he'd finish Deidara first."

"He tried to, but Deidara's being pesky." Just another typical day in the Shoji's rook and knight house.

He walked over and took the stool next to Itachi. He works quickly though, we should just appreciate it.

"I'm not worried. We have time." I said. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. I poured two glasses and slid them down the counter.

"You've really gotten comfortable here, haven't you?" I peered over my shoulder at Sasori, watching him with the glass at his lips, probably testing how sweet it was.

"Well, I should. I've been here for about 2 months or so now." I put the pitcher back and joined them on the other side of the counter. "It's my house too, I guess."

"I can't believe you told him about… what happened."

"How could I not tell him? He's not stupid, Sasori. Although, I admit, I was surprised as you are he wasn't mad." I smirked, keeping what he said about our wedding night a secret. "Hidan is full of surprises, though. Deidara wants to know what you've been hiding."

Sasori sighed. "Well that's a stupid thing to ask when we're breaking up in June."

I both squinted, and rose an eyebrow as I turned and looked at him. "You're breaking up… in June?" I repeated.

"Yeah. We're going to two different colleges, after all."

That was the most bizarre thing I'd ever been told. Did people like this really exist? People that planned their break ups? Together? Mutually? This was mind boggling. I looked at Itachi, but he didn't seem to have an answer any more than I did.

"I don't understand."

"I suppose it's complicated… but we just agreed on it."

What- what on earth was the point of all that? You've been together for ever, and now all that time was wasted? It didn't even matter? What about now? Where you just gritting your teeth and baring it? It all seemed like such a waste. Had these two really fallen that far?

The only thing I could think about was Hidan. I tried to imagine us in that kind of situation, and I couldn't even fathom it. Perhaps it was because this relationship was so new. Perhaps it was because Hidan wouldn't stand for it. Perhaps it was because I simply didn't understand the concept. - No. That wasn't it. It was because me and Hidan were getting married. We were in this together, through hell or high water, or so they said.

That was the difference between our friends and us. Our first relationship with anyone and it was completely committed. Perhaps Sasori and Deidara were normal, and we were just… strange.

"Was it because of me?" I asked quietly.

"Don't be so egotistical." He scolded. "No. I liked you before Deidara and I got together. I knew what I was getting myself into. We were happy for a while, and then we just realized we weren't right for each other." He wasn't done, but I was curious.

"When?"

"The day Hidan arrived here."

That left me with even more questions. "Why?"

"How should I know? We just realized we were different, and were heading in different directions."

"but-"

"Kakuzu, I'm done talking about it. It doesn't really concern you. If you don't understand it now you're never going to. It's not meant for you to know."

Sasori was harsh, but right, I supposed.

So it's been about two months that the puppet master and his exploding counterpart had been… broken up? Breaking up? Mutually agreeing to disagree? I don't know. And they still had four months to go…

"Just one more question." I said.

"Fine."

"Why June?"

"Because it wouldn't be strange to people." He sipped his lemonade and averted his eyes toward the stairs, sure enough, Deidara and Hidan came down. Hidan still in half his school uniform, just his pants and his unbuttoned shirt to be precise.

Deidara, however was wearing a long, blue evening gown, slit up on side, showing off a bit of leg. His hair was spiraled in delicately curled trundles down the side of his head. Even I had to admit, he was pretty. Hidan deserved credit for that. He had a natural gift.

Hidan grabbed Itachi by the wrist, smiling at me as he led him up the stairs.

I watched as Deidara fussed over Sasori. I reached over and took the remains of Itachi's lemonade, putting it to my dry lips and openly watched them bicker over something stupid.

It was… sad. Or was I the only one who thought so? What if they were making a huge mistake? What if they were made for each other? Did they not realize what breaking up meant? It would mean they'd have to let each other go: they would have to give up each other's habits, and forget their idiosyncrasies. They would have to start over with someone else.

That thought rocked my bones. It made me feel uncomfortable. I suddenly felt like an unsuspecting hospital visitor who mistakenly stumbled across the pediatric cancer ward. Their relationship meant nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

I leaned over the sink, feeling weak.

"Are you okay, un?"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand, wanting him to shut up and give me space. He didn't get the hint.

"Are you nervous, yeah?"

"…Maybe." I answered.

The doorbell chimed through the walls. I knew from experience that Hidan, on the second floor wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Listen, guys. This is probably Itachi's date. Make him feel welcome, okay?" I got up and walked into the forum. I opened the door and saw a red of bright red hair. That was basically all there was. Hair in a suit.

"H-hello."

Oh shit. This kid was shy. This was going to be a trip.

"Hello. Come inside. Hidan's upstairs."

He did walk in, but he stood, stiff as a bored by the shoe mat. "You're Kakuzu… right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Hidan's fiancé. He didn't tell me your name."

"Nagato."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." 'I guess.' I added silently. Why wouldn't this kid lift his damn head? Well, whatever. I dragged him inside, pulling him into the kitchen so Sasori and Deidara could get a gander at him. Maybe they could work him over. Jashin knew I couldn't.

They didn't have to, though. It seemed as soon as I sat down, Hidan was running down the stairs lunging at him. This hug, I didn't get jealous over- this wasn't anything like Zabuza. Nagato was just a poor, shy kid. That, and I now trusted Hidan more than ever.

"Nagato-chan!" He squealed, hugging the boy tightly from behind. I could tell he was uncomfortable, but he seemed to tolerate it. My eyes turned back to the stairs, where I saw Itachi coming down, unnoticed by everyone but me. He was wearing Hidan's clothes, which seemed to fit him well.

Hidan was 5'8", and roughly 125 pounds. Itachi was the same height, but a touch heavier. I would know, I've picked them both up and shuffled them around a lot. So Hidan's clothes fit perfectly on Uchiha's body. Nice. A typical black suit with a red shirt and a black tie. Snazzy. Hidan's taste all the way.

"Nagato-chan, this is Itachi-chan."

I almost laughed at the shy exchange of "hello" and "hi". This was so awkward. I felt bad. I ran my fingers through my too-long hair and tried my best to stifle my impending laughter.

Even Hidan, who gladly took the opportunity to laugh in the face of the most awkward moments he could get himself into shifted uncomfortably in the wake of the tension. I couldn't do this. I got up. "Well, you kids play nice." I said, heading toward the stair case. Hidan followed suit.

Once we were safely upstairs, with the door closed behind us I couldn't hold it any more. I just started laughing. Sure enough, Hidan was laughing too. Was it really that funny? Maybe. It was just- I guess- I don't know. I just felt so awkward being there.

I hugged Hidan, trying to calm down. I was still chuckling a bit, when he was finished. He looked up at me, and I saw his smile. He was so cute. I took his face in my hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead. I went in the closet and pulled out my dress outfit. "What are you wearing?" I asked him, stripping.

"A dress I suppose. Itachi's wearing my suit." He grinned. "It looks good on him, I'm glad."

I smiled, and I slid the dress shirt's sleeves on and began buttoning them. He began to strip also, shedding out of his already open shirt, and dropping his pants.

"You're a good person, Hidan."

"Thank you. So are you."

I didn't thank him for the undeserved compliment. Instead, I slipped my pants on, and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him slip into a red dress. Strapless, tight around the waist and full on the bottom. He was beautiful in anything- but this… this I didn't expect.

The dress was detailed, yes, but moderately so. Hidan had a slight tendency to go over the top. This was so… subtle, so… right.

I watched him as he leaned forward to look closely in the mirror. Staring at himself, making sure he looked good.

As if he could look bad in anything. I walked over behind him and zipped the back of his dress. I turned him around, tucking a stray hair back in it's place behind his ears. "You're so ridiculously beautiful. I can't stand it." I stared at his lips, wanting, so eagerly to lay mine on his. These feelings kept arising, more and more frequently, and each time it was harder to resist. It was the opposite of building an immunity.

I held him, and his arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I smiled at him. My life was complete.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that. I also hope you're looking forward to the wedding! (or rather, what happens AFTER the wedding! wink.)  
Leave a line and tell me how you liked that.**


	16. Interlude 2: Kakuzu Part One

**Alright boys and girls, here it is. Interlude numero duh.  
I said this last interlude but in case you forgot: THIS INTERLUDE DOES NOT HAVE TO BE READ, BUT IT DOES PERTAIN TO THE STORY. IF YOU READ IT TIL THE END YOU'LL FIND OUT HOW WHAT WHERE WHEN AND WHY.  
It's basically a handcannon though. Oh well. ENJOY~ Chapter 16 was it...? Yeah, whatever. It's coming soon.  
KEEP YOUR DAMN PANTS ON. I'm just kidding, you can take them off. PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN.** -I NEED TO GTFO THE INTERNET SO HERE READ THIS-

* * *

It was morning. If the beams of light coming through the window didn't give it away, the outside laughter of children certainly would. He smirked to himself as he pushed himself into a sitting position.  
He walked to his window and pushed the curtain out of the way, watching the children running around laughing, throwing fake shuriken at each other. They were still so few in number, he recognized all these children by name.  
With a soft sigh, he closed his curtain and slipped his Jonin vest over his clothes. He had a mission today, and from the looks of things it was an important one. The village leader was constantly pounding into everyone's head how this village needed to become more active, or it would fade into nothingness.  
Kakuzu wasn't sure that's how it worked. If these children grew up here, populated the small country, they'd be huge in no time. Perhaps not in his life time, but that couldn't be helped.

He felt strongly, though, that if there was something he should be doing to make life easier for others, he would do it. He left his little apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned around and began walking to the large tree. The center of their universe, it seemed.  
A fake shuriken landed in his path, and giggles quickly erupted from behind him. He smirked and jumped out of the way, back flipped and landed behind the source of the giggles. Most of the children scattered, running in different directions to seek shelter. The perpetrator, however, didn't see the need to run.

Kakuzu chuckled and spun her around playfully. "If you're going to run into a fight, you better have the intent to kill me."  
She grinned back at him. "Kakuzu-san, you know I couldn't kill you if I tried."

The teacher at the academy was beautiful, a thin woman with muscles fit for her body. She had long hair, which wasn't as well cared for as her students. That's just how she was though, and he loved that about her.  
Sure, in another place and time they would be married. And he would give her children to raise and teach- but this was the founding times, and he was not allotted time to be in a family way, much less to leave her alone. Besides, she had to know he didn't have much money. He worked for meals, after all, he couldn't raise a family on room and board…

He hugged her though, close to his chest, allowing his heartbeat to still. He didn't know when this romance had started, if just seemed natural at this point. The giggling children were heard surrounding them, making catcalls and kissing noises at the couple. He quickly dropped his arms, with a slight, but noticeable, blush.

"I have a mission." He managed.

"Come home safe." She said smiling peacefully, knowing he always had before, and always would.

He nodded, unable to confirm anything. He turned and walked away.

"Kakuzu-san." He heard behind him again.

He turned around, looking at her from two yards away.  
"When you come home, let's get married!" she grinned now.

He smiled back, that talk of not having enough time for her- he should have known she was stronger than that.

"Okay." He smirked and continued walking, not ready to show it, but feeling the sense of utter happiness brimming in his chest.

He stepped inside the village leader's quarters, glancing over the eyes of the elders who watched him enter. He stepped in the middle of the room and saluted.

"Kakuzu, we have an S-class mission for you."

Kakuzu frowned. It wasn't like him to be so… frank. S-class? But-

"An assassination mission."

Assassination…? Who? Someone who threatened the village's very foundation for sure. Was there such a person? They were still so small in number, they were barely a threat to anyone. Who would feel the need to-

"Senju Hashirama." He said quietly.

Kakuzu's heart stopped. A shinobi was never to show emotions, eh? Was shock an emotion?

"Sir I-"

"What?!" He stood now, looking intimidating as ever. "You can't do it?!"

Could he? Maybe, but that wasn't the point. Why? Why would they want to kill the Hokage of Konohagakure? …it didn't make sense. There were so many people over there… war would erupt. They were still so small… they wouldn't survive a war…-

"But-"

That hesitation granted him weapons surrounding his neck. He looked around. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't say no, but this was a death sentence- not just for him but for everybody who lived here.

He swallowed the bile in his throat. "I'll do it." He spoke softly.

The weapons immediately fell, and the surrounding assailants quickly backed down. He grimaced as he looked back at the village leader.

"Take this authorization pass. Go collect anything you need to complete your mission. Leave as soon as you are ready."

So that was it then. This death sentence was just that. He took the authorization pass, signed and sealed, and turned around, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He bent down and vomited then. Right into the thrash bin outside the office. He dry heaved a few more times, and then he kneeled there and panted.

His world was spinning out of control. He was- stuck.

He pushed himself up. He didn't have a choice. He would carry out this mission like he was told. If the elders decided this was best, then what choice did he have, really?

He walked to the weapon shop, tossing the authorization pass over and grabbing whatever he thought was useful.

But he saw her walking with her students from the window. What could he…

Weapons sheathed in their proper containers, he stepped out, and his somber look made her smile. "What?" She teased. "Will you be gone a long time?"

He nodded once, gravely.

This made her frown. "Kakuz-"

"Listen. You need to leave this place. It's not going to be safe here."

She laughed. "What are you say-" She suddenly caught on that this sad face of his wasn't a ruse. It wasn't an act. He was serious.

"What-"

"No time. Just listen, at nightfall. Just leave. Run."

She yanked him over, "Kakuzu."

He couldn't contain himself. His arms wrapped around her, and he nuzzled her hair to get to her ear. "I have to kill Senju Hashirama."  
She looked at him, almost in disbelief. She knew he wasn't lying, though, he was speaking the truth. He always spoke the truth.

He left then, not turning back, continuing his traveled to make it to Konoha. Sneaking in was easy.

The battle was long and drawn out. -It went without saying that I had my ass handed to me. This was my first-and I swore my only, retreat.

So I dripped blood on to the dirt path as I made my way home. I knew I didn't have much longer. I just had to tell them I failed… I had to… I had to tell them that… They'd be coming.

It wasn't so much the pain that kept me from making my way home- I was numb. Completely numb. My legs, though, they were broken, so it wasn't like I was going to-

I hit the ground again. This was getting old.

Beaten and mangled, a broken leg or two was nothing to me, but I needed to make it home. I needed to know that she had escaped. I had to warn my people of the inevitable execution of our village. They would retaliate, I'm sure. It was my duty- my oath, to make sure it didn't happen.

Yet, as I walked into my village, I saw nothing. No children playing outside, no shops open… nothing. I smiled to myself. Maybe she had gotten away. Maybe she took the children with her. I walked into the village's town hall and found myself alone with the leader.

I bowed my head and saluted. Gasping for breath as I did so.

"Your report."

With a grunt, I began. "They'll come." I announced before falling to the ground. I no longer had the strength to stand. Or even breathe. This was it…I supposed…

So is this what death is like…?

What the hell was that annoying beeping sound? And that fucking pain… It wasn't just in my head. It couldn't be. It had to be real. My eyes weren't opening. What the hell did that mean? Frustrated, I groaned and tried to force back the overwhelming heat in my head.

I supposed I was entering Hell. I died, after all. Right?

So was this my punishment? It was…creative, I supposed, but not really… I don't know. It didn't hurt. It was just annoying.

He reached up and felt cold metal. Bars? A cage of some kind? Why the hell wouldn't his eyes open?

The scent of blood. The frustrating pain shooting up his spine.

But he was dead, so how could he feel it?

He couldn't.

Genjutsu?

Maybe. Maybe it was just a- Another groan slipped by his lips and he shook himself back and forth. His brain rattled him. He looked around, even with his closed eyes, and saw nothing but walls holding him in- like he was stuck in a labyrinth. He had to make his way out if he wanted to open his eyes.

Did he?

He reached out again, once against frustrated by the suffocation of these metal bars. Was this his death? What was-

Oh. Oh, that was nice? What was that? It was in his blood, whatever it was. It was liquid ecstasy as far as he was concerned. It felt so…

He blacked out again.

* * *

***Dresses up like the grim reaper, hands you a reeses peanutbutter cup and tells you to type something in the box below***


	17. Chapter 15

**Listen up, bitches. I checked Santa's list, and it looks like you've all been naughty, hence, you get chapter 15 early. w00t w00t. So anyone watch Chikara power? Naked Hidan FTW. Although...I must admit, it's kind of... "what".  
Anyway- I'm really excited to post this chapter. Believe me, it's magnificent. I want nothing but praise on the magnificent sex scene, okay?  
ENJOY THE DARK SIDE, SLAVES.**

* * *

As we entered the gymnasium of our high school, all eyes were on us. That's what we got, I supposed, for being late. Fashionably late, according to Hidan. I wasn't so sure.

We immediately separated, Itachi and Nagato headed over to Pein and Konan, who Nagato apparently knew from childhood. That was something, wasn't it?

Sasori and Deidara headed over to the refreshment table. I heard rumors of spiked punch bowls, and I was about to find out if it was true. I hoped so.

Hidan and I, however, were different, flamboyantly different apparently. We headed right to the dance floor, and my arms instantly found his waist, and we danced, laughing. Whatever the hell was on the radio, I didn't know, but I did know that Hidan was having a good time. He had a huge grin on his face as we danced in the middle of the room, ignoring everyone around us.

We danced all night, staring at each other's eyes, smiling, laughing, having a good time.

Needless to say, the night passed- song after song, cups of punch and socializing. Apparently, they had all gotten their wedding invitations earlier that day, as many of them came over to express their congratulations and gratitude at being invited.

Whether that punch was indeed spiked, or whether I was just too damn happy to care, I thanked them all for coming. I was so happy that people were happy for us. Hidan just had that effect on people, I supposed.

Hidan left my side only to walk over and speak with Nagato. I, feeling uncomfortable, walked over to join Sasori, who was also alone.

Deidara was hanging out elsewhere. I wrapped an arm around him, pulling the redhead on over to me. I laid my head on his, which he seemed comfortable with, oddly enough.

I slipped behind him and snuggled his back into my chest. "Why's a handsome boy like you all alone?"

He smirked, and tilted his head up at me. "I could have asked you that very question a few years ago."

I laid my lips against his neck. "You haven't danced all night. Would you like to?"

Sasori blushed a little. "I don't really dance." He said quietly.

"Neither do I, but alas, here I am." I took his hand and led him to the center of the room, where I leaned down, impatiently waiting for him to wrap his arms around my neck. I picked him up and placed him on my feet. His embarrassment must have maxed at that point.

Hidan walked over, smiling. "Can we all dance together?"

I smiled at him, taking his hand in mine. Sasori also accepted his offer, and together we spun in circles, dancing with each other, happily not caring about awkward stares and uncomfortable whispers from others.

When it was time to go home, I pulled Sasori over, his back firm against my chest. "Come home with us."  
He seemed to nod in agreement, that, or purely out of shock. It was hard to tell which. Hidan was laughing with Pein and Konan, Itachi and Nagato were standing rather close. It did me good to see him with someone, actually having a good time. He deserved it.

Deidara, however, was no where in sight. Sasori didn't seem particularly concerned. Instead, he seemed more concerned with Hidan, who was oblivious to our stares. "He's beautiful."

"I know." I said back. I leaned on Sasori's shoulder, still watching Hidan. The devil in a red dress. I'm sure Hidan didn't know he had the sex appeal of a billion dollar porn star. I'm sure he didn't know, because he didn't pay attention to those kinds of things- did he?

Well, let's break it down. They way he talked- Half of his vernacular was arrogant and haughty; but there was another half, one that he only used to show affection. Then there was his dress. Sometimes he would cross dress in outfits that showed off his body in a way no man should ever be able to, he would hint at what he had underneath, but would reveal none of it. Other times, basically only at home, he would walk around the house without a shirt, teasing me, I thought.

Just when you thought you had him figured out, he'd do something to surprise you. In that case, there was really only one word that fit him- provocative.

"I'm marrying that." I whispered at Sasori… or to myself. I didn't know anymore.

Hidan turned around, on cue and smiled at us. He turned to excuse himself from the conversation.

It was then that I saw Deidara, who had apparently gotten tired of his source of temporary entertainment. He walked over to us, and crossed his arms over his chest, he stood in front of Hidan, who said nothing, but looked at little surprised at being cut off.

"Kakuzu, why do you have your hands all over my Sasori, un?"

I gave him a bored look, not particularly caring for his attitude, especially since he knew Hidan was behind him.

"Your Sasori…?" I raised my eyebrows in fake surprise. "I guess I'm borrowing him then."

Deidara sulked. "Let's just go home, Donna."

"Actually," I interrupted, "Sasori-san is going home with Hidan and myself tonight. You're welcome to come along, but I warn you, you might get a little… dirty."

Itachi walked over with Nagato in tow. Sasori handed him his car keys. "I'm not going home. You drive right?"

Before Itachi could confirm or deny the insinuation, which I knew was 100% true, Hidan chimed in with something cute. "Are you two gunna fuck, or what?"

"Yes Hidan, that's the general idea behind hanging around someone all night." I answered.

Poor Nagato was so embarrassed he covered his face with his hands. Silly boys.

As we walked to the car, Deidara rushed ahead to take the front passenger seat. I didn't honestly care, as I had become used to sitting in the back from many years of doing so. He was trying to spite me, though, so I looked over my shoulder and scoffed at Sasori. "I see why you're breaking up." I closed the door for him, and opened the back door for Sasori.

He didn't immediately enter, so I wasn't sure if he got the hint. I bowed my head and raised an arm toward the door. "After you, princess."

He then made his usual bored face and got inside the car, when I got to the other side, Hidan's side, Deidara was already bitching.

"-Did he know we were breaking up? You tell him everything don't you? UN!"

Sasori just sat there with that boring look on his face, he stared at his blonde ex from behind, just staring.

"That's not true, Deidei-chan, he didn't tell us anything about your sloppy blowjobs."

With a huff, he turned around. Hidan smirked at me from the mirror.

"We're going to fuck." I reminded Deidara from the back seat. I leaned forward, not having bothered with the seatbelt like Sasori always did. "I want to watch you get fucked too."

His crossed his arms over his chest, obviously uncomfortable.

"You don't want to?" I mocked, gripping the back of Hidan's seat. "Because we can always take you home…"

Deidara mumbled something.

"What? I didn't quite catch that…"

"I said I want to!" He shrieked.

I sat back and chuckled to myself.

When we were closer to the house, I looked at Sasori, who had his hands on his lap. Was he nervous? Well, with Hidan in the driver's seat, curious, and Deidara next to him in the passenger's seat, intimidated, it seemed only proper to begin having my way with him.

I reached over and unbuckled his seatbelt, he had to move his arms to accommodate the seatbelt being pulled back to it's off position, and then he sat there, unsure of what to do now.  
I slid off the seat, and reached down for his legs, and picked them up to place them on the seat. His 5'4" frame easily fit sideways with his legs bent at the knees, and there was enough leg room, for me to crawl in and linger over his neck. He smiled up at me, but waited to figure out what to do with his arms.

When my lips finally found his neck, his arms grabbed me, pulling me closer to what he considered his sweet spot. Ah, so he was a selfish lover when he was on the receiving end… somehow that didn't surprise me. Sasori was a scorpio, after all. Weren't they all like that?

I licked down his neck, sliding down to his collar bone. Unfortunately, his suit was very much in the way. That simply wouldn't do. I reached up and stripped him then, unbuttoning his suit easily, slowly working up the buttons. I left his tie alone for the moment. The skin on his neck was unblemished, ripe flesh.

I suddenly had a biting fetish. He found out about it too, as I suddenly went vampire on his pretty little neck. He let out a hiss of protest as the skin ruptured under my canines. I couldn't help it, some deep down part of me wanted to destroy him. I didn't give him a chance to complain, though, as I started sucking the wound clean. He'd feel this in the morning. Among other things, if I had my way.

I moved downward: grazing over his Adam's apple, nibbling on his collarbone, licking at his sternum. I didn't know where my exact target was, but I had the urge to taste every bit of him. Perhaps some age-old instinct kicked in, because I felt like, as a man, the only thing I wanted to do was pleasure him. He wasn't used to being dominated, so I would have to force him to submit while simultaneously forcing him to feel every ounce of pleasure I was willing to pound into his body.

"We're home." Hidan said over his shoulder, but I couldn't help but wonder how long we'd been home before he said anything. He was turned around fully, now, watching us with his pupils dialited like a feline stalking prey.

Hidan was very much like a cat, actually. That might have been the reason he had so many.

Deidara was watching too, but he didn't seem as interested. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was annoyed. Perhaps he was jealous. Whatever.

I was the first to get out of the car, Hidan following me. Deidara and Sasori seemed to hesitate a moment. I looked over and saw them looking at each other. Sasori got up and stepped out of the vehicle, holding his shirt together in a feeble attempt to hide himself from the cold.

Hidan and I walked around, hand in hand to meet them on the other side.

"You're bleeding, donna, he hurt you. Do you want to go home?"

"He didn't hurt me, I liked it."

I rolled my eyes at the exchange. Deidara must have been such a boring fuck. I looked at Hidan. I leaned down and bit his ear affectionately. He grinned and together we walked to the door. Sasori quickly followed, Deidara hesitantly stood and walked over too.

Hidan locked his car doors and opened the front door. We climbed the stairs to Hidan's bedroom. As soon as I saw his bed, with it's black satin sheets and four long posts, my blood started rushing through me at an accelerated rate.

Maybe it was the promise of sex I had deprived myself of for the past couple months, since January, actually. That might not have been that long, but it was longer than I was used to waiting.

I couldn't help it that my teenage libido caught up to me something fierce. I just had a high, perhaps uncontrollable sex drive. I didn't know where it came from, or if it was even safe. I just knew what I liked.

Unpredictably, Hidan's pulse began racing underneath my own flesh, I realized Hidan was just as emotionally aroused as I was. Sex was all I could think about at this moment. And Hidan. Sex with Hidan. Hidan with sex.

I turned around, facing Sasori and Deidara, who stood there awkwardly. I let go of Hidan's fingers, unable to stand it anymore.

Hidan was stripping now, dropping his dress down to his ankles, only in tight-fitting boxerbriefs now. Deidara and Sasori stared at Hidan, and it was obvious that they wanted him.

They wanted to get their cocks inside him: wanted him bent over, begging. They wanted his eyes watering, drool dripping out of his lips as he was viciously pounded into the sheets. I knew the feeling.

I laid down on my back, pulling at my tie, tossing it carelessly beside the bed, ignoring wherever it landed. Sasori looked over to me, suddenly no longer caring about his shirt, and letting it hang open. He licked his lips, and slid both his shirt and his jacket off his shoulders with a practiced motion. He lingered on the bed, prepared to crawl over to me. I motioned him with a wave of a finger. He came over, and leaned in to kiss me. I shook my head.

He stopped dead in his tracks, obviously confused, I supposed he wouldn't understand how sacred my first kiss was going to become to me in a few short days.

I turned his attention downward. Aside from my mouth, my body was completely his.

Our erections grazed against each other, and I got the feel that even though I had seen it in photographs, seeing it in person would be something entirely different. I couldn't wait any more. I pulled him down. "Go fuck your boyfriend already."

It was only then that he even remembered Deidara was in the room with us, he turned around and licked at his lips again. He seemed dehydrated. For some reason it interested me.

Deidara stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, unmoving.

Hidan seemed disappointed with the blonde's hesitation. He walked over, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist. He was so gentle with that little prick. It was… stimulating. His lips laid on the flesh of his neck, giving a series of gently pressed kisses. He reached down, paying careful attention to the setup of Deidara's dress. He reached down and hoisted Deidara's leg upward. He held his thigh in his hand and whispered something into Deidara's ear.  
Whatever he said, it worked. Deidara was now blushing, and Hidan was smirking. My breath suddenly sped up, and I loosened my grip on Sasori's hip. I couldn't help it. Seeing Hidan like that, the perfect gentleman—the sexy, masculine man he was—I couldn't take it. I reached into my pants and slipped my erection out. I stroked it slowly, panting, watching him with Deidara. My hips started moving on their own. I really just couldn't take it. I—

Sasori shifted next to me, and wiggled in next to me, trying to accommodate for the amount of space I was taking up on the bed. He pulled his own cock out, and was stroking it with quick, but small strokes. I wanted to watch Sasori stroke his manhood, but I couldn't take my eyes off Hidan, who was now gently coaxing Deidara to bed.

With Sasori's breathing slightly slower, I was able to pick up some of what Hidan was whispering to the blonde, while slowly unzipping Deidara's dress. "I want to watch them fuck you." He whispered. Perhaps it was a stage whisper, perhaps I was just that interested. Deidara stepped out of his dress. Hidan pulled him closer, "but first," He slid his hands, expertly, upward on Deidara's back. He grabbed a large amount of his hair, and lingered with his hot breath on his neck. "Suck it."

That did it. I shot my hips up into my hand, suddenly catching up with Sasori's rapid pace. Fuckin' Sasori couldn't wait for shit. Now, neither could I.

Deidara slid down onto his knees, with the prowess of a poledancing stripper, but Hidan didn't seem phased or impressed. He moved his hand over Deidara's head, gathering as much hair as he could, and slid his boxerbriefs downward, slowly, side to side, rocking his hips around, the most effective way of getting them off.

Deidara groaned quickly, not used to being forced into giving a blowjob. Hidan really flipped the script with him too. He went from that romantic little gentleman to his face-fucking serial rapist. That's just who Hidan was, though, and I almost came right there.

Hidan ran his finger over Deidara's lips, once again playing the demure aristocrat. He smiled down at him. "That's a good boy." His thumb came up to Deidara's mouth, sliding it in, forcing the blonde's mouth open. "Very good."

He thrashed forward and shoved his whole member into Deidara's mouth. The grip on Deidara's hair noticeably tightened and he was yanked forward to meet every single one of Hidan's thrusts.

Hidan pulled back as Deidara started gagging. "Oh no, hun, that won't do at all… Don't be such a bitch, take it all this time."

Deidara looked up at him. Panic? Shock? Hidan reached down with his free hand and rubbed himself against Deidara's lips. They opened and Hidan pulled him up.

As Hidan was sucked into Deidara's lips, Sasori reached his limit and came into his hand with a loud groan. This caught Deidara's attention. He must have been used to that sound.

"Wow Sasori, that didn't take long." I mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu." He panted. "I've got a few more loads in me. Can you say that?"

That, I didn't know. I'm sure I might, though.

Hidan suddenly lost interest in the blonde's mouth on his cock and pulled him back up by the hair. He grabbed him by the wrist and shoved him on the bed.

"Fuck him." He commanded. Sasori grunted, and shifted off the bed. He got behind Deidara, who was now whimpering. Hidan stopped Sasori as he traveled over to Deidara. He bent down and placed the tip of his tongue at the junction of Sasori's shaft and ballsack. He licked upward slowly, licking away a bit of cum into his mouth. Sasori was, needless to say, instantly hard again.

He smirked and proceeded to take Sasori's spot next to me in bed. He didn't touch himself, though. This beautiful creature should never have to touch himself. He should have people lined up to reach over and stroke his beautiful cock. I reached over and grabbed him with my hand. He reached down and began stroking my now unattended cock too.

Sasori rubbed against Deidara's entrance. I'm not sure what their ceremony was like, but apparently, Deidara wasn't used to this abuse. Sasori pushed in, and from what I could tell, his lover wasn't managing well.

The blonde let out a squeal as he bent forward, panting. He was such a pussy. I had half a mind to take Sasori's place and show him what a good fuck was like.

Sasori did a slow moving thrust inside him, and Deidara jerked forward. Hidan looked at me, obviously just as disappointed as I was. He smirked, though, and sat up.

"Fuck him hard, Sasori." I commanded. "and tell him to shut the fuck AHP!" Hidan's mouth was suddenly engulfing my erection. Oh fuck.

The redhead obliged me, though, and he grabbed Deidara's hips hard, leaving hand prints on those milky thighs. Deidara looked over his shoulder, he was crying now. "No! Stop! I told you I hate it when you do it like that!"

Something about this scenario made me jerk up in Hidan's mouth. Perhaps the fact that Deidara was basically getting raped in front of me.

Hot.

"Gods, stop moving so much!" He pleaded. He squealed again, and clenched the sheets tightly.

"Oh shut the hell up, Dei." A particularly hard thrust later and Hidan's mouth was filled with semen. He lifted up and looked at me. He looked at me with those fucking eyes. Those beautiful fucking eyes.

I suddenly noticed how my breathing had become heavy, stifling, and wild. I clenched Hidan's hand in mine and suddenly turned on him. I viciously attacked his neck, Sasori's gory, bloodied wound was laughable considering what I suddenly did to my lover. I sank my teeth into him, shoving him down with the entirety of my bodyweight.

I used my knee to shove him against the mattress, and pinned his arms above his head, savagely attacking the clean side of his neck with an inhumane, ferocious growl bursting out from the back of my throat.

He was panting underneath me, groaning like the victim of a lion attack, thrusting his hips upward, begging for some kind of release.

I kept my hand on his stomach, forcing him to stay down, he was completely paralyzed under my hold. I took him in my mouth, licking slowly, and then engorging him entirely in the moist heat of my mouth. He obviously preferred this to Deidara's forced mouth. He quivered underneath my tongue.

He was so hot- both literally and figuratively. He opened one eye and looked down at me, panting, suddenly, despite the fact that Sasori was down at the foot of the bed thrusting into Deidara with a violent force that would make a serial killer blush and look away, with Hidan underneath me, I could only see him—I could only focus on him, and him alone.

I reached down with my index finger, and slid it over his entrance, to which he jerked up and came down my throat. I swallowed it easily, as it was already too deep to spit.

My gorgeous little man had good aim. I smiled at him and leaned over his body. No longer as consumed with lust, but rather, I wanted to make love to him. I wanted to have sex with him.

I laid down, and my perfect little gentleman wrapped his arm around my head, petting my hair down. It was then I realized how long it had gotten in only 3 short months. It was nearly at my lower back now. That was kind of embarrassing.

They way he was playing with my hair, though… I liked it. I looked up at him with only adoration in my eyes. He smiled at me, and leaned down to kiss the crown of my head.

Our romantic little moment was interrupted by a shout of, "You fucking came inside there?!"  
Our attention was shifted to Deidara, shoving at Sasori's chest, "You came inside me, after I specifically told you never to do that?!"

"You wouldn't move. It's your own damn fault."

"I fucking hate you."

"Ah, and I you."

"Wow, un, really? You're doing this?"

I started chuckling. I couldn't help it. This intimate little argument was just too good. It was quiet chuckling though- I wanted to hear more. My eyes moved to Hidan though, who was smirking at the two of them, flicking his eyes back and forth like a Labrador Retriever at a tennis match.  
I smirked at his reaction. He would like couple conflict.

"I'm so sick of you complaining all the time."

"Well, you know what I'm sick of, yeah? I'm sick of you." He gathered his clothes off the chair. His school clothes, the ones he arrived here in. He quickly got dressed. "And you know something else?! Fuck you too, Kakuzu. I hope you choke on his cock."

I couldn't hold back anymore, I lost it. I was laughing so hard my ribs hurt.

Hidan was confused as to what exactly I found funny. "Dei-chan, you're taking this a little too seriously."

Well, he tried. Unfortunately, this seemed to trigger something deep inside Deidara's brain. "You shut the fuck up too, you stupid fuck. You're marrying a fucking sadist, and you know what? You guys all deserve each other!" He slammed Hidan's door.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming rage take control of my body. Dead. I wanted him dead and bloody. He would never insult Hidan like-

Hidan's hand ran through my hair again, and my anger was gone, as simply as if it had simply rolled off me with his touch. He smiled at me. "I think we made him mad."

"You think?" I said smiling.

"He wasn't that mad." Sasori said, sighing. "This was normal for him."

Hidan and I exchanged troubled looks.

"Wh-what?" Hidan asked for both of us.

"Yeah, he always does this."

There was a long silence, where Hidan, Sasori and myself all laid there, not sure what to-  
"'the fuck is wrong with him?" Hidan finally asked.

Sasori shrugged and sat up, working the kinks in his neck. It was at that point I completely began to not only understand, but approve of Sasori and Deidara breaking up.

"I'm sure you'll meet someone in college." I said simply.

He smiled. "I kinda did already."

Hidan crawled over, interested.

"In a chatroom. It wasn't anything… big."

"You're like a modern day supernova, Sasori."

…

…

…

"Huh?" Sasori said with a dumb look on his face.

"Hidan, lover, pet… I think you mean "Casanova"."

"Oh yeah, him." Hidan agreed.

Later that night, Sasori and I were down in the kitchen. Hidan was in the living room drawing. I stared at him. "So this new guy… You gunna tell me about him?"

He shrugged. "He's a fellow puppeteer. Not much else to say."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. However, you're the one who gets the happiness for right now. You're getting married in days."

I smiled, flipping the eggs. "I know." I leaned back, calling into the livingroom, "Hidan, you want some eggs too?"

"Fuck! Uh… yeah, sure!"

…Fuck? I shrugged, continuing to cook. He entered the kitchen then, the pads of his bare feet hitting against the linoleum with soft thuds.

"Oh, Hidan are you alright?"

What…? What the hell happened? I turned around, seeing Sasori checking Hidan over. I placed the chopsticks I was cooking with beside the stove and walked over to see what the big deal was.

I saw blood. Lots of it, dripping out of a clip in Hidan's ear. I grimaced looking at it, how Hidan had managed to clip his ear I wasn't sure, but this needed stitches if it was going to heal properly. This was unfortunate, especially before our wedding.

"Sit down over there." I pointed over to the barstool Sasori had been sitting in until a moment ago.

He sat down, seemingly ignoring the puddle of blood on his shoulder. I searched the kitchen for a needle and thread I remembered being in here. I found it. The needle was kind of… well, shit. I guess it wasn't bigger than that slice.

I sat next to Hidan as Sasori turned to the stove and flipped the eggs. He was a bit squeamish about these kinds of things. Hidan leaned over. "Hm. You want an earring while I'm at it?" I threaded the needle, and he watched.

He smirked though. "No, I tried that before. It doesn't work."

"What do you mean, doesn't work?"

"It always seals up." He answered simply. Blood was dripping down his chest now.

I shrugged. "Well look, this is going to hurt, so, no whining."

He leaned against me as I penetrated his ear with the needle. He did whine though, "Ow! Ouch! Kakuzu it fucking hurts!"

Two stitches later his wound was closed. I didn't know if he even had any bandages, but some tape worked just as well.

Sasori walked over with a platter of eggs. "What the hell were you doing, anyway?"

Hidan pouted a little bit, "I was drawing."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "And you…cut your ear…drawing?"

Hidan sulked.

Sasori shifted his weight, still confused, but it was at that point I realized Sasori's neck wound was stranding prominent against his pale flesh. I had completely forgotten about Hidan's. I looked over, and sure enough, there was the slightest pink mark.

That made no sense. I had bitten him even harder than I had bitten Sasori. If anything, I would have at least expected them to have their conditions reversed.

I knew one thing for sure—I would be keeping an eye on Hidan's ear wound.

* * *

**Whelp, that's Chapter 16 in all it's glory. I hope you liked that. Shit, I did, and I wrote it.**

**...Not gunna lie to you guys, I still laugh at Sasori being a modern day supernova.**

**Once again, feel free to thank me for improving your sex life in the box below.**


	18. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a WEE bit different from the previous ones. It's also the wedding chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Leave me some feedback. Consider this a slightly early christmas present. Hah. Next chapter is comin' up pretty soon too. Then, I'm going to upload the chapters until the last one I have written, and go on a brief hiatus period to begin working on a project of sorts.**

* * *

Never in my life had I expected my heart to start pounding furiously in my chest like this. Hard, deliberate pumps only spreading this… feeling through me. I didn't know what to call it. It was very ambiguous and ambivalent. Anxiety. Excitement. Pleasure. Fear. Joy. Chaos. It was just too much.

I looked in to the room as it was starting to fill with people. Excited classmates, delightfully surprised with the church set up, as I was when I had entered here for the first time. Everything was set up perfect and beautiful: Dark blue cushioning on the pews, accentuated by the dark blue carpet with silver trim rolled down the middle for Hidan to walk on to get to me. Large, perhaps too elaborate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, twinkling like stars in the midnight sky.

White and blue candles at the front of the cathedral, lit and sparkling with light. The pianist was playing unfamiliar, yet strangely beautiful music. Zabuza was standing up front, shaking hands with people who desired, and waiting for the ceremony to begin—

And here I was. Squatted down taking deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth. I guess maybe being down here was better than making a track in the floor from pacing.

Sasori kneeled down beside me, smirking. "Nervous?"

"That doesn't even begin to describe it." I answered honestly.

He smiled then, in a fond, but sad manner and stood. "Well, you could always call the whole thing off."

"I can't do that!" I almost shrieked. I did, though, have a little bit of control to my voice. Not much, I knew, but enough that I wouldn't be bothered by him trying to intimidate me… or whatever the hell he was trying to do.

"Fine then." He stated, perfectly calm like always. "In that case, we'll wait for him to call it off."

"Oh shut up." I said, releasing a sigh. I needed a drink.

"Wedding jitters." Sasori hinted.

"I don't have cold feet." I told him. I turned, watching as the pews began to fill. There were so many people here. They were all here to watch Hidan and I get married. He even invited sensei. That bitch, him.

"Then…?"

"I'm just…" I didn't know. "Maybe it's just…"

"Kakuzu. Do you love him?"

"I don't know." I don't know why I said that. I felt so fucking stupid. I just said what I thought at that moment. Maybe that was enough. The fact that I couldn't just come out and say it. The fact that I panicked at the mere thought of kissing him in front of all these people.

I started panting again, feeling hot all of a sudden—trapped.

Sasori kneeled beside me, sighing again. He wrapped his arms around me and gently rubbed my back. "You don't know what you're saying." I silently agreed with him.

"You think it's too late to call this whole thing off?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Much too late."

"Man…" I stood up and began pacing again. "What if it doesn't work out?"

He simply folded his legs from his spot on the floor, and then his arms over top of that. "Then I guess you'll have to…" He paused, like he usually did before he said something profound or interesting, "work it out yourself."

Leave it to Sasori to make jokes at a time like this. Prick.

I suddenly felt light headed. I felt the need to curl up in a ball, but I didn't even think I had the coordination to do that.

Sasori crawled over to me, hugging me from behind. "Well, look on the bright side…" He lulled his head to the side, "At least you look good."

Sasori was right. He had be dressed in white leather shoes, white pants, a dark blue shirt underneath, and a silver tie tucked inside. I wasn't sure about my face, though. I must have been dripping with sweat or something.

I leaned my head on his, trying to suck up some moral support. "What if I'm a lousy kisser?" I asked out of nowhere.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused. Suddenly, it dawned on him. "You've never been kissed."

"Of course not." I said, hugging my knees.

I guess he was having some kind of epiphany as to while I denied him kisses on multiple occasions. Poor kid.

"Well," he sat next to me, wrapping an arm around me once again. "You know when he looks up at you, and smiles, and so you smile too, just because he's smiling?"

"I guess…" I felt the urge to check my hair again.

He sighed. "Well, you wanted to kiss him then, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you worried about it?" He shifted, pushing my legs down, and then lifting his leg over my lap, straddling me.

He lifted my chin with his index finger, using his eye contact to keep me in place. "Just open your mouth like this, and with that he slid his fingers over my mouth, spreading my lips ever so slightly." He smiled. "It's a wedding kiss in a church, so take it easy on the tongue." He smirked, mocking me.

I smirked back. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Sasori checked the time, and nodded to me. "Well, it's time." He stood and bent down to offer me a hand too. I stared at him a moment.

"I thought it would go away." I whispered, as I took his hand and rose to my feet.

He stood there with me, "The wedding jitters?"

I nodded. "I don't want to go in there like this."

He smiled. "My father once told me he was nervous when he found out my mother was pregnant. He thought it was too early. He thought he wouldn't be able to take care of us. He said the moment the doctor handed me over to him, wailing and screaming, he suddenly fell in love with me." He took my hand. "So maybe it's the same for you. Maybe you just need to see him."

I looked at him. Was that how it was? I wouldn't know. I didn't have any parents.

We stood at the door, and suddenly I heard the music change. People sitting in the pews hushed to silence and it was at that point I was able to hear my heart pounding in my ears.

Sasori let go of me and headed down the aisle, stopping by Zabuza's side. I stood there a moment. Hesitating, breathing, experiencing. I took a step. I took a step into the church. I took another step. Again. Then I stopped. I lost my nerve. I was about to hyperventilate.

Then I saw Zabuza lift his head up to look at me. He gave me a soft nod, and I took a few more steps forward. Then Itachi, who was sitting beside where I was currently standing, looked up too. His reassuring smile sent me a few more feet ahead. I was only feet, mere inches away from getting married.

Sasori reached for me, stretching his hand out. I reached over too, grazing our fingertips against each other. Then we took each other's hands, and he pulled me over.

There I was—standing at the altar. My heart stopped. What was this?

Deidara entered, wearing a dark blue suit, matching Sasori's, and therefore contrasting mine. He walked to us, smiling in a bold way, as if to suggest, "You're going to enjoy what happens next."

As the music ended, and was replaced by the familiar, and yet obviously altered version of "here comes the bride". This tune was more whimsical, deeper, and somehow sharper. It was slightly dark, but it was passionate. It was very Hidan.

I saw his father walk in the doorway, looking like the perfect gentleman he was, and taught Hidan to be. He waited in the aisle for Hidan walk in.

He lingered in the doorway a moment, his silhouette the only thing I could see from over here. He waited a moment, and I saw him breathing heavily. Was it even possible for him to be as nervous as I was? Then his head turned ever so slightly, and we stared at each other for a moment. In that moment, the entire church turned around, but in that moment the only thing I could see, I could feel was Hidan.

His hair was in its usual position, slicked back against his head, topped by a tiara fit for a princess. Only the best for Hidan. The crystals shimmered in the light, and the precious metal behind it looked silver. They couldn't fool my eyes though—it was platinum at worst. His face made the moonlight pale.

He was wearing a wedding dress, a flowing ball gown that did the impossible. It made Hidan even more beautiful. Hidan was of average height, but the low waistline made him seem like he went on forever. His torso was bejeweled with crystals and sparkles. His arms were bare, his hands showing off the engagement ring I had given him only months before.

I was marrying this beautiful thing, who didn't need makeup on his wedding day, because he was so fucking beautiful all on his own.

He took his father's arm, and the two of them walked toward me.

That's when it hit me. Sasori was right. As soon as I laid eyes on him, I felt the feeling that everything was going to be okay. I felt relieved. Suddenly I saw the man that was going to be my husband in a whole new light. I saw him for exactly what he was—my lover.

I stood there, watching him walk over to me slowly. He was smiling, now—he was glowing.

His father reached over and took my hand, which he placed Hidan's hand in gently.

Unexpectedly, and out of nowhere, Hidan and I were the only people in the entire room. Despite the fact that the 51 other people in the room were waiting and watching us. Despite the fact that Zabuza was standing there, preaching to the congregation. Was this real life? Why is it that I felt like I was on cloud 9?

I was out of it for a long time. It was like I was being suspended between my conscious and unconscious mind by a string, yo-yoing me back and forth, trying to decide the lesser of two evils. Why was it that I suddenly couldn't breathe? Why was it that my emotions were choosing right now to break down and shatter around me?

"-to have and to hold from this day forward?"

Hidan smiled at me, this time, a different smile than ever before. This smile made his eyes crinkle up, and all I could see reflected in them was pure adoration. Hidan was in love with me. He was madly and irrevocably in love with me. He had passionately taken his destiny into his hands and forged it with mine—forcing it together ineffectively, like trying to mix oil and water.

My poor precious angel. My love. I'm sorry. I can't.

"And do you, Kakuzu, take Hidan as you lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward?"

Hidan looked at me, and then, made an odd face, stepping backward. There was a whisper around the church, confused glances and a few worried glances toward both of us.

"I—" What was I supposed to say? What was I doing? What the hell was going on?!

That's when I saw him, standing there sheepishly. His attractive features giving off an unfortunate look. It looked misplaced on him. He didn't wear unhappiness well. He knew what was happening. He looked at me and knew—

He knew that I couldn't do this.

* * *

My poor Hidan, who looked much too beautiful to be with me stood there, unnerved and waiting. His eyebrows, once arched with ambition drooped down now, low above his eye. His gorgeous and oh-so-kissable thick lips were pulled into an uncomely frown now. It was obvious, looking in Hidan's eyes and finally seeing the truth hidden within the depths. He now knew what was going on. He knew I couldn't go through with it.

He now understood what a ruthless, callous bastard I was, and there was nothing I could do to hide it. Hidan continued to look at me, though, not once taking his eyes off me. He stood there, broken into pieces, but still waiting for me to come put him together again.

…I'm sorry, Hidan… I can't fix it. Jashin, you look so vulnerable right now…

"I'm sorry." I said shaking my head. "I can't do this." I felt my heart breaking too. I felt it crack and chip away inside my chest cavity. The pain I felt when I was curled up on the staircase of the school entrance was laughable compared to this. It was… ineffable.

I began to let go then, forcing myself to stop feeling it. There was no other way. This had to stop. I would kill myself right here.

I looked away then, turning around and faced the assemblage of people who came to watch Hidan make a fool of himself and me to lie to everyone, especially to him, like it was perfectly acceptable, like the world, like Hidan, would forgive me the irrevocable sin that would stain my hands, and tarnish Hidan's heart.

I heard the sudden uproar of whispers, the gasps. I saw the shocked expressions on their faces. It was too much. I couldn't take it.

Itachi rose to his feet and blocked my only escape, and the room went silent. I stood there, panicked, but watching, waiting. He placed a hand on my chest. "Turn around, Kakuzu." He said firmly.

"But I—"

"Listen!" It was the first time I had ever heard Itachi raise his voice, and I hoped it would be the last time. He had a loud, booming voice that shook my core. Itachi was revolution, he was relegated fact. I no longer had a stand in questioning him.

He turned me around, and suddenly I was facing Hidan again. He was smiling now. Warmly. Full of confidence. How was it even—

"The fact that you're even thinking these thoughts at all is pure indication that you're doing this for the right reasons. The fact that all you can think about is Hidan is proof that you love him. You're not going to screw this up. I'm not letting you."

With that, he pushed me forward. I stumbled. I looked up, and Hidan was still standing there. Still smiling. Still waiting.

Sasori stepped forward and took my hand in his, lifting me to my height and pulled me forward again. "You've never been happier in your life, Kakuzu. You would have been just as happy to meet him if he were dirt poor and ugly." He said, pulling me up the single step that separated Hidan and me from being level.

Hidan's father rose out of his seat, as fast as he could at his age, and I felt bad for making him do it. I didn't care what he did at this point. He could kill me right here. It's what I deserved for hurting his son. Instead, he took my hand too, then took Hidan's, and once again united them. This time though, he took care to reinforce the fingers to they were taunt against each other's palms.

"My son smiles when he's with you." He said quietly. "I couldn't ask for anything more in a son-in-law than that."

My head jerked over, and I saw Hidan's mother, sitting there curled up and teary eyed, dabbing at her face with a handkerchief. She was smiling though. Hidan's smile. The smile I looked for when I woke up in the morning.

I looked back at Hidan, whose fingers had tightened around mine reassuringly. His smile was back, full force. He nodded in confirmation, and that's when I realized that brokenness I thought I saw was in fact steady ambition. The frown that graced his lips was his way of trying to hold back his enthusiasm. That knowing stare was, for once, him behind one step ahead of me. He knew I would come back to him. He knew I was bound to him in ways I couldn't even understand, let alone describe.

That vulnerability though—that was something different entirely. I knew it, because I knew I had it to. It was love. We were standing there, swinging a sledgehammer at the box that was our comfort zone. We were tearing those walls that separated us down, with a lot of sadness, a lot of nostalgia for what we were going to miss.

We took apart our desires, our hopes, our dreams. We separated them into piles, tossing our selfish ones out the window to form a new picture. We combined them and compromised until we found something that neither of us would ever truly be satisfied with, but fit inside the frame we had built.

We cut ties with things that we once thought we needed to survive, and re-evaluated everything around us. We lost precious things and the wishes for those things.

We ripped open our flesh, disregarding the pain we felt as our blood dripped to the floor, and pulled out our fears, our doubts, our insecurities. We faced them one at a time, feeling the inescapable, full throttle break down they inspired in us. We bled for each other. Giving in, and getting over.

We each took the one thing that made us the happiest we could be, and we shattered it into tiny pieces, fully conscious, fully aware.

Nevertheless, it was worth it: because out of all that pain, I got Hidan. I got to watch him knock his built up wall down knowing it was because he wanted to make room for me.

I got to see his desires, his hopes, and his dreams. I got to experience them like a vivid, but fleeting dream. Together, those desires because mutual and achievable goals. Those hopes became actual expectations. Those dreams become the road we would travel, together, hand in hand to arrive at the final destination. Not yet knowing what that was just added to the fun.

The things we once held precious were of little meaning anymore. Hidan was my world. And I was his. More than ever, that was now evident.

Our blood was a simple sacrifice to the blessing. Our fears were nullified, our doubts became inconceivable, and our insecurities were out in the open, and we aware of each other just one step higher.

Our individual happiness was shattered in pieces, but those pieces rose from phoenix fire and molded together. His happiness was my happiness.

The frame we built together to hold all of this in seemed a bit too small for us. Our passion overwhelmed the wall we had to work with.

"I love you." I whispered to Hidan, stepping just the slightest bit closer. Pulling him over to join me. Making him meet me halfway, as he had been doing from the start.

Our frame would do just fine though.

"I love you too, Kakuzu." He said, and his smile grew. His eyes rose up. "This is it." He smiled still, although I could tell he was nervous. "You ready?"

Our frame would hold up, firm and bold, strong, capable of holding a burden or two. Just like Hidan and me. For we fashioned it after ourselves.

I nodded. Smiling back at him for the first time today. I'm sorry it took me so long Hidan. You've been so patient. "I do." I said, looking at Zabuza, who, surprised, looked at his book to pick up where he left off.

"Would you like to say a few words?" Zabuza asked. I smirked at the funeral reference.

Hidan grinned too. A few people in the audience snickered too. The women of the audience were not as appreciative of our sense of humor. Whatever.

My lover grinned. "The denouement of pain is not in thy past, but toward thy future with thy face forthcometh the sun."

Where had I heard that before? It was comforting… it was familiar. Perhaps it was hanging in Hidan's house somewhere and I had overlooked it. Perhaps I heard it in church on one of the three mornings I had went with Hidan. Perhaps I just liked it.

No—I remember now. It's the passage I read when I was curled up on the school's stairs, needed solace. I opened the book and I read that line.

Hidan turned back to Zabuza, obviously not expecting any response, and wanting to move to that last step after a very long and hard journey.

I didn't know the words out of the original copy. Hidan had given me a modern language version so it would be easier to understand. I didn't need it though, because in absolutely any language this would be clear as day to me.

Something moist ran down my cheek. I almost reached up to investigate, but I quickly thought better of it.

"He who is sun kissed the most has experienced the most pain, but also the most enlightenment. He who walks this path shall keep his lover close to him."

Hidan looked at me, startled, but he smiled. Zabuza grinned. "If anyone has any objections to this union, let them speak now or forev-"

"No." I said, interrupting him.

All eyes were on me again.

"If anyone tries to stop me, I'll kill them." I smirked, pulling Hidan closer, by the shoulders.

Zabuza grinned. "Well, you heard him. Sorry, no casualties today, ladies and gentlemen."

Hidan smiled, he swallowed the spit that had gathered in his throat.

I licked at my bottom lip. Nervously, but still eager—still ready.

"By the power invested in me, having received Jashin's blessing, I now pronounce you man and husband." Zabuza closed his book. "You may kiss your-"

My lips were already pushed against Hidan's, lingering softly over his thick, ripe skin. They were so soft, so succulent, and so irresistibly tender. My tongue longed for him, pressing against his too sweet lips, slipping inside, tasting Hidan's passion through my tongue. His tongue came up and met mine in a duel. They swirled in labyrinthine patterns, getting the best of one another.

A burst of applause broke out behind us, but that didn't matter. I pulled Hidan closer yet. Still determined to dominate him, and I got my wish. I slipped away, but I kept our noses pressed together. I pressed a number of small kisses to his mouth, unable to pull away, unable to separate from him. Even panting for breath didn't tax us of want.

Sasori chuckled. "I thought I told you. You're in a church."

I pulled away, looking at everyone. People were crying, people were laughing. Everyone was so happy. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why.

Because… I was the only person who had Hidan.

Hidan grinned. "You're amazing."

"You're Jashin sent." I answered, and we took each other's hands, leaving the church behind, laughing. Being happy. Together.

That frame we built may have been the boundaries for us, the back-boned structure we were supposed to work with.

Hidan yanked me over again, as we sat in the back of the limo, kissing me again. Once we finally separated from that, he smirked. "I can't wait to give myself to you tonight." He announced proudly, happily, lustfully.

But that frame wasn't enough for Hidan and me. Our happiness would expand, thrusting and jutting outwards like a firework, unable to be contained by manufactured structures, or even by basic physics and logic.

Hidan and I were eternity.

* * *

We sat in the back of the limousine, considering each other. I reached over and took his hand in mine, holding his, feeling his cold fingers for what felt like the first time.

"I'm sorry I almost ruined it." I said. Quietly, and staring down at his lap, laying my head against him.

His hands were in my hair instantly, pulling it into his hands, collecting the stray strands, and running his hands through. He gathered it and pulled it into a low ponytail. I had to admit that I liked it. The feeling of his fingers through my hair, the pulling sensation, the affection he put in to doing so.

"I knew you'd come around." He said, tying the ponytail together, with what I figured was a string or a ribbon of some kind. "I had a lot of faith in you." He paced a hand on the back of my neck, squeezing gently. "Because I love you; I knew you loved me too."

I rolled over, to look up at me; he was looking down and smiling a sweet, sincere pull-up on his lips. "I'll always love you." He placed his fingers at my temple. "And you'll always love me."

"Until death do us part, I believe we promised." I smirked.

Hidan nodded once. "Somehow I think it might even be longer than that. You know. Like in the next life."

"Do you even believe in resurrection?" I inquired skeptically.

"I didn't." He reached over and stroked the side of my face. "Until I met you."

"Why's that?" Besides the obvious, besides the common newlywed answer, I wanted inescapable truth. What was it that drew us together like moth and flame? Like two atoms of the same construct? What was this gravity that pulled me to him? Why me? How? When? I just wanted to know when it was that I stopped thinking this was an easy ride and started realizing I couldn't possibly resist Hidan. In body, nor spirit.

"I don't really know." He admitted. "It's like… I feel eternity with you." He smiled. "Like we knew each other a long, long time ago—like resurrection already happened, and by chance we bumped into one another." He covered his smile with his fingertips. "It must seem silly to you, that I feel that way."

"Not at all." I admitted. "Though to be honest, I sometimes feel like we used to be monsters."

Hidan smiled a knowing smile, dropping his hand back to my face. "Yeah." He looked out the window. "But you know… that's okay with me." He grinned.

I smiled at him. Was it safe to tell him? Well, we had agreed to no secrets. To one mind. I knew what I was getting myself into. "Sometimes I have dreams we kill people." I said, hesitantly, unsure of his reaction.

He looked surprised, almost backing up, but he had nowhere to go. "Am I lying on the floor in a puddle of blood in most of them?"

I sat up then, pushing off him to stare at him in what could be called excitement, but also shock. "We… had the same dream?"

* * *

We walked into the reception hall together, hand in hand, looking around to check the place over before our guests had arrived. Hidan's first thought was probably, 'what can I do to make it even better?' because it was perfect.—As a side note, my first thought was, 'I'm starving.' I was too nervous to eat. That, or that Sasori, who's house I had stayed at the night before, wasn't as good of as a cook as Hidan.

Our wedding theme of blue and silver was beyond obvious upon entering, what with the wooden chairs with royal blue cushions and silver ribbons tied in the back. Tables covered with a tablecloth of the same blue, with stacked plates at each table, glasses for everyone, silverware tucked inside elaborately folded napkins.

Dance floor, good. Flowers, good. Over all set up, good. Great. Perfect.

"Hidan stop worrying. Everything looks fine."

"They forgot the candles!" He shouted. Before I could stop him he walked over to the girls who were still running around in heels. "Where the fuck are the fucking candles? I want them now." I stood there, watching him, mindfucked out of words or thoughts.

"Do I have to go out and get them for you or are you going to get off your skinny ass and move?" Hidan screamed.

Hidan had become bridezilla.

* * *

When six o'clock rolled around, the wedding was reception was up and ready to go, deemed "perfection" by the epitome of perfection himself. That little bitch.

People started filing in. At first, I thought a few people, Sasori and Deidara probably, would come in, then they would slowly trickle in at a leisurely pace. I thought wrong.

People fuckin' came running in here as if they were on fire. Wanting to see, touch, experience. Ugh, I had a headache already.

Hidan was a people person. He walked around and chatted with everyone while I secluded myself to the corner. Cocktail hour, he called it. Well I called it bullshit. Bunch of drunken teenagers, that's just what we needed.

Okay, so there wasn't that much alcohol here, and most my classmates weren't even drinking. Big deal, I'm allowed to exaggerate once in a while if I want to. For some reason, as I was standing with Sasori and Deidara talking about… something. I couldn't quite remember. Maybe they got into another fight? No, maybe that was some other time…

I missed my Hidan. I missed his touch.

So I merely pushed Sasori and Deidara out of my way like they were a pair of French double doors and walked to him. I reached for his hand and took it. I stood there and listened to Hidan talk to everyone he saw. He happily accepted my hand, and together we traveled around, greeting our guests.

Was it always going to be like this? Me following Hidan wherever he went because I couldn't stand to be apart from him for five minutes? Wasn't this how Deidara and Sasori were before they broke up?

Why? Why the fuck do I have to panic about everything that fucking happens?

I was so done with it.

* * *

Cocktail "hour" turned into cocktail hour and thirty-five minutes. Zabuza was late. I figured, based on Hidan's reaction, that wasn't unusual for him.

Hidan's mother talked to Zabuza on the side of the room, handing him two boxes. One I recognized as the one I had purchased for Hidan, the other, likely the one Hidan had bought me.

Zabuza walked over to the microphone placed on the dance floor. At that point, some people noticed and took their seats. It was Jashinist ceremony, Hidan had told me, to exchange rings before the first dance.

I had no problem with that. I just hoped Hidan would like it. I didn't know if he would, actually. I'd have to wait and see. Of course, my mother's ring was in that box too. I reached over and took Hidan's left hand, taking his engagement ring off ahead of time. I put it underneath my jacket, into my shirt pocket. I took a glance at Hidan and that's when I noticed an earring in his left ear.

"What's with that?" I asked, point to it.

"Oh." He grinned. "That's my something blue."

"Well, yeah, but I thought you said you couldn't…" I looked to where his earlier ear wound had been. Nothing. His ear was completely torn days ago. Now it looked good as new.

"Couldn't what?" He asked.

"Nothing Hidan. It was silly." I pulled him over and kissed his head. "You gunna go get changed?"

"Oh shit!" Hidan cursed. He quickly ran to his mother, who laughed at him as she followed him to the back.

I was still hungry.

I stepped over to Sasori and Deidara who were still in the corner where I had left them. Sasori smirked and offered me his drink. "You might need this."

"Thanks." I said, taking it. "Make sure I don't get drunk tonight."

"Of course not." Sasori said.

"Honeymoon sex, yeah." Deidara grinned.

I had to admit, I was surprised the bimbo knew where I was going with that. I reached over and patted him on the head for his effort.

Hidan came back as quickly as he ran off, now in a white suit. White everything, except his shoes with were obviously to the trained eye, Italian leather. Not that I knew about exotic footwear or something.

His tie, too, was contrasting. Royal blue. I smirked at him.

He ran over and tackle hugged me. Unfortunately, for him I had become used to picking him up, tossing him onto pieces of furniture, and had withstood worse attacks in my day. I easily caught him, and picked him up, the velocity of his run spun us both around and we grinned at each other. My precious little pet.

Zabuza grinned at us, and turned the microphone on. "Attention, everyone."

Hidan and I walked to our proper space on either side of him while everyone who wasn't already seated moved effectively to their assigned arrangement.

"True to Jashinist ceremony we will be doing the traditional ring exchange." He held up the boxes. "These two love birds have even decided to exchange their own personal vows to one another."

The audience cooed at us. I could handle the overwhelming taste of sugar in the air.

Hidan stepped forward to go first. Shit. Oh well. He took the box out of Zabuza's hand and opened it. "I know you aren't really into jewelry, Kaku-chan, and I couldn't find anything, anywhere that suited you." He paused, and I supposed he was taking it into his fingers. "It's… different, the jeweler was confused by the request, but he did a great job." He pulled it out and handed the empty box to Zabuza.

He motioned me forward, so I took a step. I offered him my hand. He smiled, slipping the cold, and yet somehow… warm, metal onto my finger. "Its silver underneath, against your finger, a really thin layer of silver, with glass fused around the sides, so it's hollow inside." He made sure it was secure, and that it fit before pulling away. "I filled it with some of my blood, so that you'll always have me with you wherever you go."

I stared at him, unable to form words. This was possibly the most romantic thing I'd ever heard. How did he know I'd have separation anxiety? How could he—

"Th-thank you." I said, meekly.

He grinned.

"I-I got…" I sighed and took the ring box from Zabuza. "I'm giving you my mother's wedding ring, officially this time, but you already know about that." I flipped the box open, and held up the small black ring in my two main fingers. "This is sardonyx." I said, taking his hand as he offered it to me. "It's cheap, and I know that." I paused. "But I know you didn't care about that." I looked up at him.

"I picked it, because it supposedly brings marital happiness, and protects people who try new things." I smiled, slipping it on his finger. "Happiness and luck you're going to need from marrying someone like me."

Hidan wiped his eyes, sniffling. I understood. Anyone could get Hidan diamonds or pearls. He wasn't interested in it, though. So what was the point? No one except my cheap ass would ever buy him something like this. Something so…meaningful.

Hidan grabbed me in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy I am having just you."

I smiled too, hugging him nice and tight to my chest. He was so unrealistically beautiful it made my eyes water. How was I lucky enough to get this guy?

I didn't want to let go, but there were things we had to do today. So I backed up to hear Hidan's vows. He didn't write them down, apparently, but there was no point to that anyway. Hidan memorized everything he needed to know.

"Kakuzu," he said, taking my hands in his. I was probably blushing—Hidan that effect on me today. "You've made me a tremendously happy person, and I don't even have to ask how you feel, because I already know that this is destiny." He grinned, cocking his head to the side. "I hope all our dreams for the future come true."

I smiled, wanting to hug him again, but having a job to do first. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a yellowing piece of paper. "Your mother and I were looking through my parent's old photo album, and we found this." I said, unfolding it. "My father wrote it to my mother, and even though it doesn't really suit us, I… I wanted them to be in the wedding too."

Hidan gave me a sympathetic smile, and watched me hold the note a moment.

"My dear," I read, "The life you hold within your body only serves to show me that life is precious, and fast moving. An instant can flash by before you know it, and you can never get it back. I became aware of each passing moment, recently, and realized beyond a doubt that cannot dilly-dally in my decisions any longer. The child we have created together will be forever ours to take care of. I have made my decision to follow you to the ends of the earth. Together, we can do no wrong. Please accept this letter as my proposal of marriage, and may this child be blessed with everything we can offer." I sighed, not reading my father's name. It was painful.

Hidan only smiled with a fond look in his eyes, he stepped forward, embracing me in his arms. "I hope they got everything they wished for." He whispered.

"All that and more." I said, wrapping my arms around him once again. Tightly as ever.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked that. Let me know, beautiful. Let me know.**


	19. Chapter 17

There he was. On top of a California king sized bed, lined with exquisite satin sheets and overpriced down feather pillows in a bedroom decorated minimally with coastal décor. A soft nighttime zephyr wafted through the window—the curtains fluttered inside, bringing in a scent of salty ocean water. The beach outside was silent, save the sound of the waves occasionally smacking against the shore.

Here I was, sipping a water bottle, lingering in the doorway, not sure what to do next. We had been here for hours now. We left the reception in Hid- I guess it was ours now. I'd have to get used to that. We left the reception in our limousine, and headed into the airport. Hidan's parents had decided to surprise us with a trip for our honeymoon. It was super nice of them.

We landed a ways off the mainland, and hopped on a boat, following the directions Hidan's parents wrote out for us. We ended up here, on this amazing island, in this incredible condominium. Although delightfully taken aback by the gift, we weren't seriously considering having a honeymoon anyway, what with school and all.

Our hired boat-rower took our bags inside for us. That left Hidan and me to enjoy the scenery to the absolute fullest. It was late, so we should have been exhausted from the day's events, but we were quite content, hand in hand, walking the shoreline.

We were both wearing our dress shirts and pants from our wedding—not the warmest things to be wearing. The breeze was chilly, but it carried the scent of an early spring. Life was without daily wear and tear here; it was nice. Hidan was excited to see the ocean, and though I didn't want to bring it up, I could tell he was thankful for the time to be carefree.

He turned his eyes to the corner, and I could tell he wanted to stop here. I stopped walking, and held his hand there silently. He looked out and watched the waves lap up the sand into the endless ocean. I could tell the mere sight of the water tranquilized Hidan's over-anxious, halcyon spirit. It pleased me to see him so calm.

I let go of his hand while he was in a daze, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him back, tightly against my body, burying my face into his neck, smelling him. His masculinity initially surprised me—there was an ethereal wave of petrichor lingering beneath his fancy cologne. Ironically, he was my peace after the storm—Hidan was my new morning, my sunshine.

I needed him to feel complete. I felt his warm flesh on the underside of my arms, and felt his feelings seeming through my pores. I felt my aura combine with his, looping together creating a blur, and I felt him deep within my soul. He needed me too, and now I knew that more than ever. My beautiful little prince needed me, and I would be with him always.

We stood there for I didn't know how long—until the waves started splashing against his shoes. Neither of us cared about the sea salt ruining the leather. It felt good to let something like that not bother me. I loosened my hold around his chest, and slid my index finger down his sternum. "Are you ready to go inside?" I mumbled into his ear.

He turned his head to the side, and nuzzled against my nose with his cheek. I was more than happy to rub against him. We smiled at each other and held hands again, walking, together to our honeymoon suite. When we were at the door, I surprised him by scooping him up into my arms. He smiled when he realized I was being traditional, carrying him bridal style into our condominium.

Once inside, I was initially too surprised to move, of course, I expected the rented home to be decorated lavishly, but I wasn't expecting the huge television, the wrap around modular couch, or the scent of lavender and linen in my nostrils.

It was beautiful, perfect, and the absolute best place I could ever spend quality time alone with my gorgeous husband. A smile crept up onto my face, and as I looked down to this amazing guy and saw his eyes only on me, I was raptured in his warmth. I love you too, Hidan, you precious angel.

I set him down, and pulled him into yet another hug. "Thank you." I said, quietly.

"What ever for?" He asked, confused.

"Making me whole." I answered, loosening my grip on him.

He smiled at me, and I could tell that he understood what I meant. It was nice not to have to explain myself to him. It was nice to have him anywhere near me, loving me as I loved him. What were the chances of finding this—this intense love, trust, and honor? Astronomical at best, I had to figure.

He went into the bedroom to unpack our things. I was more partial to heading to the kitchen for a snack for us to share. I wondered what our first night as a married couple had in store for us. Would it be as natural as it had been for the longest time? I opened the refrigerator, finding typical things: a new carton of milk and eggs, a fresh stick of butter, orange and apple juice, some fruit, some vegetables. The freezer was empty with the exception of ice in the machine.

That suited our purposes just fine. We wouldn't be sticking around too long, perhaps unfortunately.

I took out some fruit, figuring that was safe. Hidan hated vegetables after all. I sliced pieces of watermelon into small squares and triangles; sliced two apples—one red, one green, sliced a banana, threw in some grapes, raspberries, and blueberries, and placed them into a bowl. It looked good to me.

Stepping back into the living room area, I realized there was a bottle of wine resting in a small tub of iced water off to the side. Hidan seemed to have finished unpacking, because he was hanging out in the doorway, waiting for me to return. He smiled, "Let's change into something more comfortable." He suggested.

I placed the clear glass bowl on the living room table, and headed to the bedroom with him. I unbuttoned my shirt as I walked, and he stood in the center of the room doing the same. That's when I saw how big the bed was. I was impressed, sure, but somehow slightly overwhelmed. It was an interesting feeling.

Both Hidan and I changed into a pair of lose fitting sweatpants. We walked into the living room, and I sat on the couch. Hidan joined me in no time. He snuggled up next to me for a second, but then rationed he would be more comfortable with his head on my lap. I happily accommodated him, placing my fingers in his hair. I pressed the power button on the remote and snuggled my back against the firm, but comfortable sofa cushion.

We flipped channels, trying to find something to watch. There wasn't much on tonight, but we enjoyed spending time together and sharing the delicious fruit. It was, quite simply, bliss. What time was it? Hidan's parents blessed us with an exquisite chalet where time didn't exist. It was just what we needed.

When the fruit was all gone, and we couldn't find anything on the cable that caught our interest, we turned the TV off and we looked at each other. It was slightly awkward, unfortunately. Tonight was the night we had been waiting for since that initial sexual attraction to each other. Neither Hidan nor I wanted to waste this precious night, though unfortunately neither of us seemed to be in the mood.

He traveled into the bedroom, and I stood to follow him.

Hidan smiled at me, "should I change into some-"

"No, no…" I sat on the end of the bed, placing my half-empty water bottle on the bedside drawer. "I want you to be like this."

He sat up, moved to crawl on his knees over to my back, and hugged me from behind. "Well, thank you." His breath was hot against the back of my neck. He reached up and took whatever was binding my ponytail into his fingers and set my hair wild and free. I turned around to see what it was.

In his palm was a small blue ribbon, I took it from him and examined it. It was the finest silk blend. I looked over to him, smiling myself. "I'm so happy to have you." I turned around and kissed him. Gentle at first, the kiss escalated as I turned around and pressed him to the bed. I slipped my tongue in past his lips and explored his mouth. His mouth tasted like springtime, and I could taste the fruit juice lingering off his tongue as he wrapped it around mine.

We ended up fighting for dominance—and man could Hidan put up a fight. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me lower, toward him. This experience was so… new. Neither of us really knew what we were doing, but something about it seemed like human nature. Even if what we were doing wasn't "correct" we liked it, so it worked for us.

I started to learn Hidan's likes and dislikes, and adapted to them as quickly as possible. I wanted Hidan to be completely pleasured, euphoric underneath me. It seemed so selfless to want Hidan to be ecstatic, but it was actually quite the contrary. I selfishly wanted Hidan pleasured for my own pleasure.

Hidan liked a lot of tongue, he also liked being violently sucked on. While being consumed in lust there wasn't much Hidan wouldn't do. There was something captivating about it—the way he writhed under me, his hardened dick rubbing up against mine; the way his heart rate sped up, his pupils dilated wildly, and his breath hitched. They all just inspired a deep lust within me.

The awkwardness was gone, and I questioned why it was ever there in the first place. Sure, I didn't know it would be like this, but now that I had it, it was the most natural, and fantastic experience of my life. The way Hidan was looking at me; the way I felt about Hidan—they were the same.

Integrity coursed through me at the same speed as lust. This wasn't sex we were about to indulge ourselves in: we were about to enjoy our very first time making love. Together or otherwise, this was the first time either of us would be experiencing it. Neither of us knew what to expect, nor anticipate.

Sure, I'd had sex before. Sure, Hidan had experienced an orgasm or two at my hand, or mouth to be more precise. Still, that wasn't the same. There was a lot to be said about the feeling I was going to experience being inside of him. The feeling of being inside his body and allowing him to feel me within him—it was something that I longed for just as much as I longed for the mere sensation of my foreskin sliding around my dick.

Our torsos pressed together, and the cloth covering our erections bumping into each other was a fascinating sensation, but we both knew we wanted more. I decided to take control myself. Regardless of what he thought, I was going to be the dominate one in this relationship. Oddly enough, though, I had to admit that I didn't care if he wanted to put up a fight. If he wanted to make me his bitch, though, he wasn't going to win.

I lifted up my hips, preparing to move downward, perhaps to leave kisses or suck-marks down his collarbone. Maybe a few bites on the shoulder, or a bit of the teasing to the nipples would send him into obvious bliss. His body, though, rose to meet mine, like the ocean to the moon. Passion rode over his face like a bulldozer, and I couldn't possibly resist him. Although my body longed to compete against his, if only to warm him up, there was something blaring in the back of my mind. That's when I really established the fact that Hidan was a man—a more masculine man than either Deidara or Sasori.

Hidan was just as lustful for me as I was for him. He was just as fascinated as I was, and being with him like this brought about an integrity that I hadn't expected would come about. Foreplay, although nice to experience, wasn't completely necessary. Sure, it was something staggering; remarkable about exploring Hidan's body, we had all the time in the world. We had the rest of our lives to explore and satisfy our intrigue with each other.

It was strange. Hidan had some kind of addictive quality to him. As soon as I tasted him, I instantly wanted more. When my body slid against his, grinding our bodies together passionately, I felt my blood speed up and I felt a bond form between us. I felt tied to him—he was inescapable, infallible.

Sliding his pants down and having his erection rise in my face was something I found sensationally arousing. His sexual interest meant more to me than just a physical attraction, which quite honestly, I wasn't used to. It was some deep emotional connection that would usually creep me out; it was a mutual passion we shared, and wanted to experience with one another.

This wasn't sex, like I thought it would be. This was lovemaking that we were about to indulge ourselves in—passionate, heavy lovemaking. I tried not to think about it: it would make me nervous, and if that happened in my head, it was more than likely to happen elsewhere.

I wasn't going to let it happen; especially not today. Hidan was far too cute, too damn precious to let it go on a nervous whim. He would experience pleasure, even if I had to force it. The nerves seemed to fade as he let out a soft groan. Perhaps the chilled air hit his hot cock in the wrong, but oh-so-right way.

His body lunged upward, his hips jerking up with some eager, wanton lust. It was beautiful to watch, but I didn't want to see it. Seemed like such a waste to have him wanting but not receiving. He was far too beautiful to leave wanting and waiting. Perhaps I was just a little too eager to please him. He was a Jashin-sent angel, though, so he would get what he deserved.

I just wasn't sure what that was yet—especially not when he didn't even know himself. The way his hips were moving... the way his cheeks flushed pink… I just couldn't take it.

I shoved my pants off my hips and slammed up against him. I sank my teeth into the flesh of his neck. Fuck was he hot.

He hissed and tilted his head back, arching upward, as if lunging at me. It just made me pin him harder, by the hair, against the mattress. Grinding against him was fine, but now it was time for something special.

I reached down, my fingers spreading and searching for that untouched area. Finding it was easy, so I rewarded him by sliding my fingertip against it. His eyes shot open and he stared at me with those lust-filled eyes. Want, desire, and longing lingered through our skin. Every touch became a temptation. Every sense became a sensation. I found myself wanting him perhaps a little too much.

With a grunt, I grabbed his left leg, and hiked it over my shoulder, unable to stop myself from rubbing the head of my cock against his entrance. No, this was bad. He'd bleed—he'd cry and he'd never let me do it again.

Stop you fucking idiot! What are you doing?! I pushed in, sliding my head firmly inside of him. He let out a whine of protest, looking up at me, panting. He reached out to me, his fingers shaking with pain. He placed his hot fingertips on my chest, and my heart stopped.

Hidan…Was okay with this?

I leaned forward, pushing on, inside of him, fully sheathed in a tight, hot embrace. In more ways than one I was held tighter than I've ever been held before. My lips slipped against his, his fingernails scratching my back so hard blood erupted from the skin and dripped down, dripping down my body onto the bed sheets.

This intense heat, this tight hold he had on me, and the bead of sweat that rolled down his temple were just too much. I backed away, and came back, closer than before. I heard the splash of moisture from between our bodies and knew all too well that he was bleeding.

Looking down to his face, seeing the lust, the pleasure from the pain—I couldn't stop. So, I thrust into him, again and again. I flipped him over, swiveling him on my cock, despite a groan of protest, and shoved his head into the pillow. I slammed into him harder and he squeaked out an overwhelming moan.

I grabbed his hips and slammed him back onto me over and over, wasting him, and his orgasm came a bit too quick. I watched as his cum hit the bed sheets in a hot, white spray, and looked at his shaking cock, dripping with the remainder.

Even as I saw him trembling with orgasm, I still didn't want to stop. Poor little virgin picked the wrong first time partner. I pulled out of him and flipped him over again, tossing him carelessly on the bed. I picked up my water bottle, pleased that it was still icy in this ridiculously hot room.

I flung it, holding it tightly in my fingers, drenching him with the chilled water, bringing his erection right back up. He panted up at me. No emotions but the continued lust dwelled in his eyes. Maybe he wasn't the poor virgin I thought he was. Was it even possible for a virgin to be such a perfect, dirty little whore.

I looked down and took a tissue out of the box to wipe the blood away from the hilt of my cock. I looked up, offering him one too. He just smirked and shook his head.

I lingered over him again, taking the sight in as I lifted my erection with two fingers, propping it back up to his entrance, pushing in until—the little bastard pushed me off him.

I lay there on my back, obviously annoyed. That was, of course, until Hidan thought of something better to replace it. He sat down, slipping down on me, and once again, I was embraced by a tight, warm heat. Hot blood dripped down my cock again, and that's when it hit me that Hidan wasn't like anyone else.

He healed up brand new every single time. Hidan would always be a virgin: no matter how vigorously, viciously I fucked him. He was just as tight around my cock as he jerked his hips up, riding me hard. I let out a pleasured groan at the sensation of him taking control of this situation.

My hands found his hips, and hoisted him upward, slamming him down hard on top of me, forcing him down on me harder. I soon grew bored of the pace and flipped him onto his back, riding into him hard, hitting his prostate once in a while to keep him guessing. That's when I suddenly felt it.

It was much too soon, but—

"Hidan… Hida—I'm gunna cum."

With a groan, he nodded, panting harder than before, his fingertips curling tightly, just as mine were. Suddenly he came all over my stomach. He tightened, contracting harshly on my cock. The sensation had me gasping, it had my fists clenching, and my toes curling.

I came inside of him, deep and hard. I panted and looked down at him. The passion between us faded from lust to delicate, cuddly love. Oh Hidan, what have you done to me?


	20. Chapter 18

**Oy! Whats up, sexy ladies? (and the occasional sexy male.) Since I made you bitches wait, you get two chapters. Huzzah!**

So I've heard that expression over and over: "Honeymoon's over". I just… I didn't really feel it until my actual honeymoon was over.

We came home, and suddenly we were living as a married couple. It's hard to explain, but shit, I'll try-

It's like, Hidan and I are now two parts of the same person, while being simultaneously different people. I am now bound to him in way out of my control. We are chained together, and yet free to do whatever it is we please.

It's… intense.

I mean, when we were dating, it was already like that, but somehow this ring on my finger was a constant reminder that with Hidan I was…safe. I always had a house to go home to. I always had someone thinking about me, and I always had someone to think about.

The changes weren't only emotional though.

Hidan headed back to school, and I headed to the office with his old man. Learning the ropes was easy. I had to admit that I had a good business sense. It came naturally to me. Like Hidan's sense of aesthetics, or Sasori's sense of art.  
Dropping out of school was my own choice. It would be quicker, and besides that- I could tell Hidan's father didn't have a lot longer to live.

Even something as simple as climbing the single flight of steps to the Kunai Corp. main building was a chore for him. It was slightly discouraging. That, and heartbreaking for Hidan.

I think the only reason he even bothered to go back to school was to escape it. He needed something else to do. With me at the company, and his father's condition worsening, it was obvious to me he was in a state of emotional distress that I couldn't fix. I didn't know how to help him, and it made me feel like a worthless piece of shit.

Hidan's body could repair itself, but I couldn't help but wonder if his mind was that resilient.

As soon as I got home his arms were instantly wrapped around my waist. I looked down at him as I took my shoes off and placed my hands in his hair.

"Welcome home." He whispered, standing on his toes for a greeting kiss.

"Thank you." I mumbled softly, running my fingers through his silky locks.

Hidan looked up at me, clinging to me tighter still. Something in his eyes pleading. So I returned the kiss and carried him into the kitchen. It was dinnertime, and like I had become accustomed to, dinner was sitting there waiting for me.

I sat at my usual place and Hidan immediately sat beside me. This was a little odd, since he usually went out of his way to make sure everyone had everything they needed before the meal started.

Instead, his mother was doing his job.

Finally, we all sat down and enjoyed our dinner together.

Then something unusual happened. Hidan's mother leaned over and dumped a serving of vegetables onto Hidan's plate. Now, in any normal family this would be an expected and mundane thing, but Hidan was the epitome of the spoiled rich kid. He would never touch that mysterious green intruder that had made it's way onto his dinner plate.

Except… he was eating it.

Not like he enjoyed it- that much was obvious. Rather, he took small forkfuls of beans and placed them inside his mouth. He was making faces all the while, and were I not extremely concerned I would have found it humorous.

There was something about the way Hidan was eating that disturbed me. It invaded my mind and deleted everything, like the fucking rapture. I had nothing left.

I stared at Hidan and was haunted by some kind of sick inner demon that I couldn't face. What the fuck was this? I didn't like it. I didn't want any part of it.

I no longer had an appetite. I just sat there and watched the sick cycle of him bringing those vegetables to his lips, chewing and swallowing with a bitter look on his face.

This was supposed to be laughable. Watching Hidan eat something he didn't like was supposed to bring amusement and laughter with it.  
Why, then, was watching Hidan eat these beans bringing me such sorrow and uncontrollable pain?

"Hidan…"

His mother smiled at me. "They're a good remedy for early cold symptoms."

"You're sick?" I asked, my voice cracking uncontrollably. I felt so pathetic.

"No." He shook his head. "At least I don't feel sick. Nurse sent me home with a slight fever- it was only 100..." He smiled. "Besides, if I eat these, I'll feel better in no time, seriously."

I felt like the grim reaper was sharpening his scythe beside me.

Then I realized how much I was over reacting. Hidan wasn't going to die because of a fucking head cold. I needed to get my shit together.

Oh yeah… it was probably just stress. Being a newly wed, getting a new job, and running a company would do that. Yeah. Just stress. Best to control it now.

That seemed reasonable. Yeah. Just take a deep breath and admit that there's a problem. Obviously I was overwhelmed. I just had to find some kind of center.

After dinner, I pulled him onto my shoulder and held him. Pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, I felt more comfortable. Having him in my arms was comforting to me. I could defend him this way. He'd be safe here.

My precious little Hidan was alive and well.

I lifted him in my arms and carried him into the living room. We could watch a movie together. That would make Hidan feel better. At least, it worked that way in the past.

He curled up in my arms easily enough. In the middle of the movie, though, he looked up at me with his wide magenta eyes and whispered, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" I whispered back, reaching over to stroke him.

"I don't think my dad has much longer."

That's when it hit me. That grim reaper hanging over my shoulder wasn't there to take my Hidan away, but death was still looming in this house. That knowledge was suffocating.

For the first time, it truly hit me. Hidan needed me. This family needed me. Without me, they couldn't possibly survive. That knowledge alone should have burdened me… but somehow it just made me feel important. Needed. Welcome.

It was…nice. I pulled Hidan over closer to my body. "I don't either." I whispered back. "Maybe you should come spend time with us at work."

"Yeah, maybe." He rolled over and pressed his lips to my neck. "I miss you, too."

I smiled fondly at him, tiredness overwhelming every other emotion. "We're together more in a day than we're apart, you know."

He shook his head. "Yeah, but I fucking miss your scent, seriously."

"My scent?" I asked confused.

"Yeah." He groaned a bit and snuggled deeper into my skin. "You smell fucking amazing lately."

"Lately?" I shrugged it off as I asked. Hidan didn't have to explain it. It was probably something simple.

Although, I had to admit. Hidan had been… clingy, since we got home from our honeymoon vacation. It wasn't like it was horrible or something, just… it was constant. I figured he might have always been like that, and just restrained himself because of the risks it carried.

The risk of getting carried away was no longer there. Sure, we had moments when we wanted to rip our clothes off and head to the bedroom, but now it was safe, natural, and romantic.

Life as a married couple would do that, I supposed. We had a happy marriage, though. That, in of itself, was a rarity.

"You're fucking amazing." He stated, snuggling into me again.

"You're fucking beautiful." Somehow, I had gotten used to his compliments. That, and learned to give them right back. Hidan was easy to compliment, though.

We snuggled on the couch, and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. With him snuggled into my skin like that I really got a chance to feel him. He was, indeed, warm.

My poor Hidan was under the weather. He was also quick to fall asleep. It was easy enough to hoist him upwards while I pressed the power button on the remote. He stirred a little bit. That, and mumbled something incoherent.

Honestly, it didn't matter what he said. It was sleepy nonsense. I scooped him up, holding him more like a child than anything, and carried him upstairs. Placing him in bed would be easy enough, but he was still in his house clothes.

I unbuttoned his shirt and pants and slid them off his body. He would sleep in his Calvin Klein boxer-briefs and he would like it. Well, maybe just I would. It didn't matter.

I pulled the covers away and laid him down. I watched as his back hit the mattress and he immediately went limp and sprawled out. His fever was probably worse than we thought. He was probably sore, and his mind was probably riddled with worries.

Poor sweet baby.

I undressed too, quickly dropping my clothes on the ground carelessly. I could pick them up in the morning. For now, we would sleep. We would curl up together, safe and sound.

We snuggled together, our bodies forming that perfect put-together combination. We slept, dreaming beautiful dreams.

"Kaku-chan, wake up."

Huh? Why? I sat up, slowly, of course. I looked around. Hidan was grinning, hovering over me. "Let's go already."

I nodded and got up. We slipped on our shoes and headed outside. Finding a victim this late was going to be a bit tedious. I could tell already that we'd have to travel a bit.

No matter. We'd find someone eventually.

Who would it be this time? Perhaps another foreign business man. Those were the easiest, though. I was in the mood for a challenge tonight. Maybe a cop. Now THAT was an adrenaline rush.

Hidan's fever was gone, I supposed. Otherwise we wouldn't be out here. He was hyper as ever, running circles around me as we proceeded through the empty streets. I looked up at the moon. Red. The whole sky was red. What the hell?

I could only describe the night as if someone had taken a canvas and painted across the top with a brush full of fresh blood. The moon was illuminated, sure, but even that was tinted with a fiery glow.

Hidan didn't seem to notice either way.

"We're going to get a fucking haul tonight. I feel it, seriously." He chirped happily. He was skipping around carefree, and I made no attempts to stop him.

"Stop. I smell someone over there."

Smell? He could smell people now? "What is it?"

"It's a man. Mm, he's a fresh one, too. Probably twenty." He sniffed the aroma one more time. "No, no, he's probably twenty-three." He grinned. "Good looking guy though, he works out, so be careful."

"Shut up, Hidan." I said peering over from the side of the building. Sure enough, a man stood smoking a cigarette. It looked like he was taking a break from his graveyard shift at the grocery store behind him.

Hidan was right. He did work out. That much was obvious. Still, he was no match for Hidan and I. I looked over at him. "How shall we do it?"

"I'll do it. Seriously." He peeked over my shoulder to get a better look. "And don't fucking butt in."

"Yeah, yeah…" I grunted, watching as he disappeared from my side and walked over to out mysterious stranger.

"Hi there." Hidan said, voice tender like a purring kitten.

The man grunted, but didn't make much of a response. As impossible as it seemed, he didn't appear interested in Hidan. I raised an eyebrow, becoming more interested in the exchange.

"I was wondering if you could help me…" Hidan tilted his head sideways, exposing his neck ever so slightly. A prime example of submissive body language if there ever was one. "Can't get my fucking car to start."

"I don't know anything about cars." The man grunted, extinguishing the butt of his cigarette on the wall of the building.

Ah, now what Hidan?

He just chuckled and shuffled his feet a bit. Trying to appear demure and defenseless was something Hidan had not yet mastered. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, I wasn't exactly asking for your help with that…" He trailed off, hoping our target would fill in whatever he wanted.

The man licked his teeth and looked up at the sky a moment. "You wanna fuck then? Is that it?"

Hidan smirked, unable to contain himself. "If you honestly think you can handle me."

"You're not really my type." He answered calmly, pulling out a large ring of keys from his pocket. "Besides, don't you have school in the morning, little boy?"

Not his type, huh? And he said it like he meant it, too. Well if that wasn't the most bullshit thing. Hidan didn't fall into the category of "type". He was an exception. He was sex on two legs, the epitome of desire, lustful wishes in human form.

He turned around, and I saw it. A glint in his eyes. The pale moonlight only amplified it for me. If Hidan said the right thing, this guy was putty in his hands. A good actor? Perhaps. Only human? Indeed.

"Maybe you should make me not such a little boy anymore." Hidan sneered. I could tell he was resisting the urge to curse at him. Religion centered or not, Hidan knew a turn-off when he saw one. "Maybe you should fix me." He added as an after thought.

The man smirked, audibly from the sound of his lip curling away from his teeth. "Why should I?" He began sorting through his keys, but it was obvious he knew where it was. He was stalling. Hidan had baited the hook, and now he had him on the line. "Don't you have a daddy for that?"

"Not yet." Hidan said quickly. "I thought you'd be perfect for that."

"You have good tastes, but it appears your appetite is larger than your stomach."

"Au contraire, mon amie." So Hidan spoke French now. Somehow nothing about that was surprising. "I think I'll digest you better than you think."

"You a virgin?"

"Do I look like one?"

"Well, you're acting like one." He dropped his keys into his pocket and turned around. Hidan had landed his fish. "But I suppose there's nothing wrong with being a good actor."

"You won't regret it." Hidan said in a sultry purr he had used with me on multiple occasions recently. Not that it was difficult for him to get me into bed. It was simply a bonus. An ego boost I hardly needed, but appreciated all the while. Hidan was made to be admired from a laying down position.

The man followed him, thinking a building-side fling was going to be that easy. Hidan was good, there was no doubt about it anymore.

"You won't have time to." He announced. Suddenly, there was a scythe around his neck, and I watched the red spray. I headed over, prepared to help if need be. Hidan was rather adamant about doing this one himself. He was so selfish sometimes.

Hidan backed away from the corpse, looking at him with a sullen expression. I leaned down to check the body over. Collecting pocket change was a hobby of mine as far as bodies were concerned. That, and checking to make sure they were gone.

The blood was warm against my fingertips. It dripped off them into pools of black liquid in this pale moonlight. His face was spattered with it, and the pool beneath him grew steadily larger.

Now… what would we do with this one? We could always bury him in the graveyard, or perhaps trash heap him… Maybe they could dissect him and distribute him through-

"Kakuzu…"

I looked up and I felt my eyes widen. Hidan was bleeding. Everywhere.

"It won't stop…"

No. Jashin, no. This couldn't be happening. Not here. Not now. No.

Hidan covered his wound with his hands, but the blood poured through his fingertips in rapid, heavy spurts. His heart just kept beating, and his blood just poured out of him. He looked at me, nothing but fear in his eyes-

I jerked up. Panting. Sitting in bed. Staring at the mirror in front of me. I realized I was sweating. It wasn't even hot in here.

With a sigh, I reached up to wipe my face. I finally caught my breath, but my head was pounding. Looking beside me, Hidan was still asleep. He was curled up, merrily in dreamland.

He was still alive. He wasn't hemorrhaging from his-

I reached down and moved his arm to get a good look at his stomach. No stab wounds. He was fine. It was just a stupid dream.

Releasing a heavy exhale, I laid back down. Looking over at the clock, I realized it was still early. Too early to be up, anyway.

I rolled over onto my side, looking at my husband again. My precious little Hidan… I reached over and pulled him close to me. I held him tightly against my body. He was safe. I needed to keep him that way.

I woke up and looked over to see Hidan still asleep, but now curled up in a tight ball at my side. I smiled fondly and reached over to ruffle his hair. He was a bit warm still, but I tried not to think too much about it. At least he was alive.

I looked over my shoulder at the clock. Huh… he was usually up by now. I turned back to my husband and lifted his chin.

"Hidan?"

He stirred a bit. He licked at his lips and opened his eyes. He smiled drowsily upon laying eyes on me and so I smiled back. "G'Mornin'." He mumbled sleepily.

"Morning." I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

"Somewhat… I'm just… tired."

Poor baby. I gave him a hug and stood up. "I'll go get you some breakfast."

He smiled. "Thanks." He grabbed my pillow and hugged it with his whole body, apparently taking the smell in to get the most of his rest.

I headed downstairs and looked around the kitchen. Hidan's parents were no where to be found. I guess that meant I'd be cooking. Not that I really had a problem with cooking… it was just… well, Hidan was a much better cook than I was.

I opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs and the carton of milk. Turning on the radio for background noise, I grabbed a bowl and cracked the eggs into it.

"Kaku-chan, good morning."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Hidan's mother, fully dressed and ready for the day's events. "Hey mum." I continued beating my eggs.

She came over and stood next to me. "Is Hidan still feeling under the weather?"

"I suppose a bit. He needs to rest." I dumped some milk into the egg and continued beating them. "He wears himself out, I think."

She smiled. "That he does."

I poured the mixture into the pan and began my omelet. Now… what would Hidan like on his eggs? Something weird, I figured. I opened the fridge again and dug through it.

"Sorry I wasn't up to make breakfast."

"It's no trouble. I'm a big boy." I snickered, collecting a few ingredients. I then remembered something and looked over. "Dad?"

"He's alright. Understandably sore."

"I'm beginning to think that's why Hidan's sick."

"I think you're right." She took the pan handle and evened out my egg mixture, sprinkling some of my ingredient choices in. "He's always been that way, I suppose."

I took a glass down from the cabinet and filled it with orange juice. I stared at it for a moment. "I have to admit… I'm scared."

She looked at me, quiet and sullen. "I was too."

"Was?"

"He's a strong boy. Even if he doesn't look it." She smiled. "Or act like it most of the time."

I grinned. "He gets it from his mother."

She pouted a bit and swung at me.

I quickly dodged it. She didn't look it, neither did Hidan, but they were both pretty hard hitters. I rest my case.

I took breakfast upstairs only to find Hidan asleep again. I supposed I should have let him sleep, but I didn't go down to make this for nothing. Besides, a little food would do him good.

"Hidan, breakfast."

Hidan didn't move.

"Hidan…" I sighed and sat the tray on the bedside drawer. I hovered over him. "Fine, if you wanna play dead… I'll make you stand up lying down." I rolled him onto his back, which he frowned at, and began kissing at his neck.

A few moments into my kisses all over his torso he was giggling and wiggling around. Not to mention he now had an erection. "Stop, stop, I'm up."

Honestly. Only Hidan could be weird enough to laugh himself into an erection. Not gunna lie, if I did that, I'd probably lose it. Kudos to you, Hidan.

"Breakfast." I reached over to grab the tray.

"Wait, wait…" Hidan pouted. "You're just going to leave it like this?"

"Hey, it's your fault."

"It is not! You were kissing my neck! Besides…" He sat up, getting closer to my face. "It's so warm."

"Well, you should have woken up when you smelled food."

He grunted and shifted to sit up straight. I grabbed the tray and placed it on his lap.

"Hey! Watch my dick, you ass." He grunted irritably as he grabbed his chopsticks and began eating.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hey, don't give me that shit, I made you breakfast."

He frowned a bit. "Sorry." He continued eating, obviously hungry. I shrugged, figuring he was sick and hungry. "Oh fuck." He said placing his orange juice down. "I have to piss so bad." He handed me the tray and stood up on the bed. I almost dropped the tray out of the bedsprings moving as he leapt off and headed for the bathroom.

"Good luck." I snickered as he leaned forward, trying to aim.

"Eat a dick." He answered shifting around.

I chuckled a bit. "I would, but not like that."

He grunted from the bathroom, and I watched him give up and rest against the wall. Maybe it was weird that I was watching him relieve himself or whatever, but it wasn't like I was getting off over it. It was just… natural.

"Kakuzu…" He mumbled. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Huh? …oh. Yeah." I placed the tray back on the bedside drawer and stood up to get dressed.

"You better not leave without me."

"You're still going?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I buttoned my shirt. "You're still sick. Maybe you should stay home."

"No! I need you!"

"Okay… okay, calm down." I sighed and headed into the bathroom, hugging him from behind as he washed his hands. I pressed a kiss to the back of his head. "Honestly."

Hidan frowned at himself in the mirror. "I look like shit."

"No, you just feel like shit. That'll go away in a bit. Finish your breakfast, I'm not going to leave without you."

He grunted. "Still horny because of you, ass." He headed back into the bedroom and sat down. "At least give me a hand…"

I rolled my eyes. "You have two hands yourself."

"So?"

"All I'm saying is, you could try masturbating. It won't kill you."

"I've heard stories of people having heart attacks."

"Yeah, morbidly obese people." I sighed, giving in and walking over to jerk him off. "You're so greedy…" I mumbled at him with a loving undertone.

The good thing about Hidan was he got off quickly. I stood up and went to wash my hands while he continued eating in his afterglow.

"How come you're not horny?"

"What? I donno, should I be?" I sighed as I came back into the room and finished dressing. "I just have some self-control. Unlike you, glutton."

He frowned. "I really do look like shit."

"What? Oh Jashin, not this shit." I shook my head. "Tonight I'll pound you into the damn mattress, okay? Right now we have to get going."

He sulked anyway and finished his orange juice. "Yeah yeah… I'll hold you to it. Seriously."

I worked with Hidan's father, organizing company stocks and what not. I had to admit, though, it was distracting having Hidan in the room. Since he'd been in there, he'd been yawning and walking back and forth. He had a constant liquid companion which he would sip loudly and whine if he found it had an unpleasant taste. Then, because he was drinking so much, he kept making bathroom trips, walking in and out of the room.

To be honest, I really wished he was… at home.

I felt terrible thinking something like that. Especially when he wasn't feeling well. Still, maybe it was too much of a good thing.

Then again, I couldn't help but think that if he was in better health, and therefore in a better mood, that he would be more pleasant to have around. He would probably organize some paper work or decorate or… I don't know. How about do something besides sit there moaning and groaned racked with bodily aches and pains…

I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him. I frowned as I did so, feeling his body heat radiating and a moisture to his clothes. He was burning up. This wasn't good.

"Hidan?"

"Hm?" He groaned.

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor."

"No, I'm okay."

"Hidan, I really-"

"Shut up! I said I'm fine!"

I balled my fists and allowed my fingernails to dig into my palm. "Hidan, you shut the hell up and listen to me. You're sick. You need medicine."

He just stared at me, not fighting like I thought he would. "I just need more rest. I'll be better tomorrow." He walked over to the couch and laid down, finally quiet so I could work. Only now, I didn't much feel like working. Or doing anything. I just wanted to curl up with my husband and force him to feel alright again.

Hidan's father and I packed up for the day and he headed down to the car. I looked over at Hidan and sighed. He had slept for most of the day, so he'd most likely be awake though the night.

That was alright, I supposed. I leaned down and scooped him into my arms. He didn't wake up, so I carried the dead weight in my arms down to the car.

I carried him upstairs to the bedroom, too. He was still dead weight. I walked in, through the doorway. I stopped, dead in my tracks, staring at Hidan's bed.

There, on top of it, were all seven of Hidan's cats. Curled up, but all awake, and staring at me. I stared back, not knowing what the hell was going on.

It wasn't unusual, especially with seven of them, to see a cat in every room. Lounging, cleaning, eating, playing, sleeping… but… all seven of them? All sitting there, wide awake? All staring at us?

This was… bizarre.

I looked down at Hidan in my arms. He was still asleep. I looked back up at the cats, who were no longer all staring, but carrying on and about like cats do. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought that Hidan's cats were… possessed or some- no, no. That was stupid. Very stupid.

I sighed as I laid Hidan down on the bed. The cats seemed a little bit disgruntled that their master was reclaiming his territory. Most of them, 5 to be exact, quickly hopped down and scattered. The two that remained, curled up beside him.

That was good. I laid his head down on the pillow and turned to strip out of my suit. I had a nice, relaxing weekend ahead. Best to start early.

As I hung my clothes on the hamper top, I felt something pulling on my shirt. I looked over to see Hidan, tugging away at my hip. His face seemed a little bit pink. In short, he seemed sick.

"Hidan?"

"You promised."

"I know, I know." I sighed and finished undressing. "Right now?"

He nodded quickly and pulled me over. I held him, and I had to admit, I was slight unenthused about this after working all day. Maybe I was a 40 year old in a 18 year old's body or some shit.

I looked him over, and saw his eyes slowly closing again. "You promised."

"I know." I rolled over, and cuddled him. I figured after a quick rest I would be more apt to go for it.

He happily snuggled into my body, apparently for the body warmth. I was also enjoying it. That, and his scent.

Finally, I was interested enough to get aroused, "Hidan?" I leaned down to press a kiss against his lips when I realized…he was…asleep.

When I woke up, I was hungry. Most likely from not eating dinner the night before. I fell asleep with Hidan. Luckily a dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes and looked around. No husband.

"Kaku-chan! Good morning!" He sang waltzing in, carrying a full fledged, traditional, Japanese breakfast.

"Morning…?" I sat up, confused and overwhelmed. Smelling the food, though, brought me out of it all too quickly. I was starving, and this looked delicious.

He placed the tray down.

"You feeling better?" I asked, picking up the chopsticks, prepared to feast. I began eating as he stretched out.

"Yeah, actually." He grinned. "Just needed some fuckin' rest, seriously."

"Seriously." I agreed.

He frowned and placed a hand over his stomach. He seemed to snap out of whatever was wrong, but it still didn't pass my notice. I lifted my tea cup and took a sip, still not taking my eyes off him.

"Did you eat?" I asked, suspicious, my lips still against the rim of my cup.

"Hm." He nodded once, and smiled. "Mama made it to celebrate my getting better."

"Ah." I looked down at my chopsticks. I hesitated as I placed my cup down. I looked back up at him. We made eye contact for a quick moment, and the next thing I knew, he was running into the bathroom, hovering over the toilet, and finally, he wretched everything. Every single bite of breakfast was now unloaded from his mouth.

I just sat there, my appetite gone. The worry there was something seriously wrong with Hidan quickly took it's place in the pit of my stomach.


	21. Chapter 19

While sitting in the passenger seat in Hidan's father's Mercedes Benz, all I could think about were those fucking cats.

Now, I realize how strange it was to live with someone for months now, and only then find it bizarre how many cats they had. I decided it was best just to forget it. But I couldn't.

-

Hidan wiped his mouth off as he stood. "Ugh, gross…"

I couldn't eat any more. I pushed my tray away from my body and stood up to go tend to him. He was still sick. Perhaps a stomach flu. He did need medicine after all. It was just a matter of him taking it.

"You alright?" I asked, already knowing the answer I would receive.

"Yeah." He looked at me, and I quickly diverted my eyes. I didn't want him to see this panicked expression on my face. I couldn't let him know. Instead of being spared, however, I looked over to discover the cats were re-entering the room. All seven of them, in a perfect single file line. Once through the door way, though, they dispersed and Hidan wouldn't know how weird they were acting.

I looked back at Hidan. "You need more rest. I'll tell your mother to come tend to you. I should go in."

He smiled at me, that sad smile he used, "Yeah, okay."

-

Those cats…

I knew I should have been more concerned with Hidan's ailing health, but I just couldn't focus on it. I had done enough of that earlier in the week, and I really didn't care to repeat it now.

As Hidan's father and I walked to the elevator, he suddenly stopped walking.

"I'm getting some coffee. Would you like some?"

"Hn. No thanks." I pressed the 'up' button on the elevator panel and watched him head to the lounge.

Stepping onto the elevator, I sighed and looked at the ceiling. This enclosed space was nice. It was relaxing in the worst way. I needed this.

As I walked off the elevator onto the top floor, I saw the computer sitting there, waiting for us to begin. Now was my chance.

I rushed over and wiggled the mouse to wake it up before quickly opening the internet. Google. Perfect. Alright now… What should I type here?

"Cat rituals"

Nothing but cat sacrificing. Yeah, not exactly interested.

Backspace… "7 cats"

"Did you mean seven cats?" Yeah, sure, whatever.

Nothing there either. I sat back, defeated. I could go through some message boards and search for weird behavior from cats, I guess… but that would take too long.

"Alright Kakuzu. You're not stupid. And you're certainly not talking to yourself like a madman. Think…"

What about Hidan would be significant with his cats…? What was there about Hidan that stuck out?

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out an exasperated sigh. I grunted and rolled my chair back, jerking upward and walked to the window. I opened it and looked outside.

The air was nice and relaxing. So why the hell wasn't I able to relax? Oh, Jashin this was a load of shi-

Wait. Jashin. Hidan's religion.

I ran back over to the computer not bothering to sit. His father would be back any moment to find me up here acting like an asshole. I couldn't have that right now.

Backspace.

Umm… shit. I looked around for inspiration, but saw nothing significant. Perhaps Hidan's father wasn't as into the religion as his son was.

Suddenly, the elevator door chimed. I X'd out of the browser and sat down, defeated.

As I turned my attention back to the window, Hidan's dad walked in carrying two Styrofoam cups.

"I brought you some juice anyway."

"Thanks." I muttered, walking over to the window. I sat on the window ledge and looked down. "fuck…" I muttered under my breath.

Hidan's father took a while to answer some emails. I curled up and tried to think. Then I thought of it, and reached into my pocket to get it. I was disappointed, and a little surprised to find that my Jashinist Bible wasn't in there.

My wallet wasn't either, but I wasn't particularly concerned with that right now. I forgot to transfer everything into my pockets this morning. I was just too fucking worried about Hidan, and now I had nothing to research with.

No. No. Hidan's dad had to have one somewhere around here. I walked over to his bookshelf and started looking through it.

I got a bit frustrated after going through the first row and finding nothing. "Hey do you have a bible in here?" I asked.

He looked at me, and I could tell by his tone that he was confused. "You want to pray?"

"Yes." I answered quickly.

"Yeah, second to last shelf."

I got on my knees and found them. A leather bound Jashinist Bible next to a A-Z guide to Jashin. Bingo. I grabbed both of them and carried them to the other side of the room. I needed discretion, and I was hoping it didn't seem strange.

Hidan's father didn't even look up. I was in the clear. I sat down and immediately started leafing through the A-Z guide.

Alright…where to start. I opened to the "S", so I decided on "Seven".

"Seven:  
The number "7" was believed by the ancient Egyptians to be the number of eternal life."

Eternal life? …Okay and ancient Egypt. Wait, wait, ancient Egyptians worshipped cats, didn't they?

Yeah…

So I flipped the book over and started looking for "C".

"Cat:  
Cats bring about good luck. They also carry arcane knowledge which is not accessible to man due to a language barrier."

Yeah, that's very interesting. It's just not very insightful. Damnit all to hell. This was a dead end. There was always the damn beckoning cat… but…

I ran my fingers through my hair again, it was getting so long… I should probably get it cut befor- My thumb slipped and the page turned. Not that it really mattered, it wasn't helpful-

"Cat Gathering:"

Yes. Yes that was it. I quickly grabbed the book with both hands and pulled it closer.

"It is said that if a cat walks into the room of an ill person, that person will soon die."

I stopped reading. I closed the book and tucked it back onto the bookshelf. This was so stupid. They were just stupid cats that didn't know anything except how to be cats. I didn't want to hear it anymore. Fuck it all.

My Hidan wasn't going to die. Stupid fucking book.

That evening, we came home early, and I immediately ran up the steps to Hidan, who was busy folding laundry. "Welcome home!" He grinned when he saw me and ran over to hold me in his arms.

My sweet and precious husband wasn't going anywhere. He was mine. Jashin couldn't have him. I wouldn't let him. He already took my parents. So he wasn't getting this.

I held him tightly, pulling him close. "Let's go out to dinner."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I waited for him to change, and I took of my jacket, hanging it on the hamper with my other things. I bent down and picked up my pants from yesterday. I pocketed my wallet and glared at the my pocket version Jashinist book. I tossed it onto the dresser and headed downstairs to wait for Hidan.

Hidan came down the stairs a few moments later, fully dressed and rearing to go.

I suddenly realized how weird it was to see him wearing a shirt any more. Sure, he wore his uniform to school, when he decided to go, but that was about it.

The moment he lost his virginity, he became a semi-nudist. Believe me, I wasn't complaining.

It was just… weird.

I mean, even when he was fully dressed, he was wearing a low cut shirt. I shrugged it off before, and I would do it again. All I'm saying is there was a noticeable change in Hidan's personality.

As he drove down to the boulevard, I realized this was our first time going out together as a couple. Well, I mean, no one else was here. It was just Hidan and myself. It was rather relaxing to realize that I didn't have to share this time together with anyone else.

I wondered how Sasori and Deidara were. I hadn't really talked to them since the wedding. Well, I was busy, but…

"Hidan?"

"Yeah?"

"How are Sasori and Deidara?"

Hidan smirked. "They got back together after the wedding, actually."

"Really?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hidan smirked. "I think we had something to fucking do with it."

Huh. That was weird… "Wait, like, truly together?"

"Apparently. Sasori broke it off with that guy he met online…" Hidan looked thoughtful for a moment. "They've been really lovey-dovey though. It's kind of gross. Seriously."

I nodded in agreement. "Hn." I remembered those days. Those sickening "together all the time" days.

Then I looked at Hidan, and didn't see much of a difference. Ugh. I reached up and rubbed my forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Must have just been something I ate."

"Yeah. Probably." I opened the glove compartment and pulled out a notebook I had stashed inside there. "Maybe you're allergic to something." I placed my pen to the paper, but I suddenly forgot what I was going.

"Yeah, maybe. Probably those fucking vegetables. Man, I knew they were bad for me."

I smirked a little and began doodling. "Hidan?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering about your cats?"

"What about 'em?" He looked at me funny and then turned his attention back to the road. He sighed in an agitated manner and looked out the window as he approached a line of traffic.

"Why seven?"

"Hm?" He looked over at me, his hand dropping from the steering wheel. "Oh, well, it's not like I did it on purpose." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "They just kinda… showed up, you know?"

"Oh." I looked down at my doodles. "So it's not significant that you have them?"

He chuckled. "No, of course not. What the hell did you think? They were some kind of ritualistic animals or something? Seriously, you're fucked in the head."

I tried to chuckle at that, but it came out as that awkward and sarcastic "heh heh." sound. I looked out the window at the small plaza beside us.

"I was really happy when they came though. I love cats."

"Yeah, I noticed." I looked back at him.

He moved forward, up to the light when it turned red. Disappointed, Hidan looked away again. I stared at him. Watching his frustration grow. He had a bit of a tendency toward road rage, but besides that he-

"They've been acting weird lately." I said suddenly.

"Who? The cats?" He raised an eyebrow at me like I said something extremely bizarre. To him, it might have been.

"Yes. They keep gathering in your room. They stare at me too."

He smirked. "They've always gathered in there, stupid." He grinned. "And they probably think you're handsome like I do."

I gave up. Hidan wasn't going to listen to my nonsense. Besides, it was best I didn't talk anymore. I might mention what I read in the encyclopedia. Hell, I might mention how scared I was.

I mean, fuck, look at him. Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect health. Nothing to worry about. Jashin, I was being such an idiot lately.

"I seriously expect sex tonight." Hidan said speeding down the highway like a fucking maniac. I braced myself by holding on to the seat.

In this scenario, I believe I'm made to look like the hopeless damsel in distress. Fuck that.

"You can't just expect sex." I grunted.

"Why not? You didn't give me any all week!"

"You were sick and disgusting!"

"How FUCKING DARE YOU!" Hidan screamed, turning the steering wheel rapidly. We cut off a line of traffic, all of whom slammed on their horns and yelled obscenities out the window. Not that Hidan cared. He parked the car, rather horribly, and proceeded to turn to me.

Hidan was pissed. No, he was raging. Oh, Jashin I couldn't even explain it. It was like the fires of Hell spit him up because he was too hot to handle. I had never seen him like this before, and I never wanted to see it again. I clenched to my seat, backing away, cowering against the door.

"Who the fuck. Do you think you're talking to. You prick?"

O' Jashin, help me. I awoke the beast and I am SO sorry.

"Huh?!" He leaned towards me. My shaking hand reached for the door handle. I had to run. I didn't have a choice. "I married you. Because I thought. You were a good guy. You fuck!"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I found the door handle and yanked the door open, but because my back was pinned against it, I ended up falling and landing on my head. Oh Jashin, spare me. I-

"Oh baby!" Hidan got out of the car and ran around. "Are you hurt?" He scooped my head up in his hands. There were tears weld up in his eyes, and I let out a sigh of relief.

Whatever demon had possessed Hidan was gone now. Jashin be praised.

"Let's just go to dinner. You can have whatever you want. It's not like I could ever turn you down for sex anyway." I answered trying to soothe him. It was interesting. I was the one injured, but he was the one who needed a gentle word or two.

I pushed myself up. "Okay? Let's just go to dinner. I'm hungry."

Hidan stood too, but he was wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault. All my fault. I'm so sorry."

I sighed and pulled him over into my chest. "It's okay." I pet him, pressing him against my shoulder. "I started it. It's okay."

Hidan was still unstable. I had no idea what was happening with him. I knew, though, that if this continued, we weren't going anywhere. Somehow, I was still determined to have a good night with Hidan. I didn't know how yet, but believe me, I was determined.

I scooped him up and placed him in the passenger seat. I closed the door and walked over to sit in the driver's side. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: Kakuzu! Don't you remember what happened last time?! Yeah, well fuck you. I just so happen to have learned a bit since then. Besides, I didn't kill us yet. Hidan was going to kill us somehow. I was sure of it. He would be the end of me, and then, unable to bear it without me, he would end himself.

Oh my precious little husband. How the mighty have fallen.

I drove back onto the highway, turn signal on and waiting to go. I had a lot more patience than Hidan, or Sasori for that matter. Once the coast was clear I headed up the road. Fancy seafood place? Sure, why the fuck not. It probably isn't what Hidan wanted, but I'd be damned if I was going to let that stop me.

I pulled into the parking lot, not bothering with a turn signal or anything. I was driving a fucking Mercedes, those people behind me could suck my dick. My park job wasn't great, but it wasn't Hidan's from earlier, so I guess it was legal.

Then I sighed and turned my attention back to Hidan.

"Baby?" I asked gently. Reaching over, I laid a hand on his thigh. "Baby, we're here. Let's go eat okay? I'm hungry." I lifted up and stroked his chin with my finger. "I know you're hungry too."

Hidan sniffled, but nodded. He was a man, after all.

We got out and headed inside, where we enjoyed the benefits of a nice fishy meal.

Hidan drove us home, so there wasn't any mishaps with my driving. I was quiet the entire ride, as to not disturb the beast that I now knew lurked in Hidan's heart.

Maybe it was because he was sick and irritable. Maybe he just had a lot on his mind. He was probably just as stressed out as I was.

I sighed. Walking into the house with Hidan, I suddenly thought of something fucking brilliant. Angry. Sex.

I just had to get him mad again, and then get mad that he was mad or- I didn't actually know how to go about it. Besides, at this point, Hidan was already ridding himself of his shirt. It wasn't like I was actually going to be able to think at this point.

I grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him up the stairs. I shoved him into our room and shut the door. "Strip." I demanded, waiting.

He looked at his wrist and wiggled his eyebrows a bit. He didn't move to take his clothes off, not that he had a chance to in retrospect, so I jerked him over by the shirt and shredded it off his body. Buttons went flying across the room, and Hidan went hard against the mattress.

I yanked my shirt over my head and tackled him down, kissing him, our teeth gnashing together in our haste. Our lips were bruised something fierce too, but who the fuck cared?

Lust took over, and with someone this sexy, who could refuse?

Yanking his pants down past his ankles, allowing him to kick them off, I straddled his waist and kissed him again. He was hard as a rock already, and poking me in the ass. Figures. I pressed another kiss to his lips before sliding down and sucking at his neck.

Sliding my cock against his was nothing short of breath taking. I could feel every cell of his body grinding against mine. Pure ecstasy. I wanted more.

I would have it, too. Just not tonight. No, tonight was reserved for a different kind of stimulation. Tonight was for roughing him up like he wanted me to. Tonight was Hidan's kinda night.

I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the bed. Moving down, forcing his hips up, and slamming inside of him with one fluid motion was the most amazing thing ever.

He just stared up at me with those gorgeous, glazed over eyes of his as I slammed into him hard.

I heard the headboard slamming into the wall again and again. I hurt him gasping and groaning underneath me. "You little whore…" I grunted, thrusting harder still.

As always, he came before me. Only this time, it wasn't an embarrassing five minutes into it. He came hard, and I felt his body clench me tightly. That feeling- the tightness- I came too. Hard. Inside him.

I released his throat and landed on top of him, panting and desperately trying to catch my breath. I could tell me was doing the same thing.

Maybe I was a bit rough. But you know what they say- If you love them, fuck them like you hate them.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Never leave me."

"Never." I agreed, exhausted I laid down, prepared to rest.

I fell asleep peacefully, but once again I was haunted by hideous dreams of Hidan's demise.

* * *

**Can I get an "A Jashin"?**


	22. Chapter 20

**Oy. Ah, a milestone twentieth chapter. Feels satisfying! I hope you guys like this addition, it's a bit mushy. Then again, the reader count went down a lot recently according to the stats. I keep an eye on them just to know how I'm doing. Not so good by the looks of it, but hey, I'll keep going as long as one person is enjoying it. Promise.**

Besides, I like this story a little too much to stop now.

* * *

So Hidan was finally feeling better. For the most part. It was kind of frightening though.

He had lost a little bit of weight. Now, I know what you're thinking. "Yeah, it's all the sex, isn't it?" Maybe. It's not like Hidan would actually exercise or whatever poor people do when they're out of shape. I noticed he seemed a bit slimmer since he had become accustomed to not wearing shirts around the house.

Normally, that's not what would have got me. See, he used to eat rice and meat like a normal person, but now he turns his nose up at his once favorite meal, spare ribs, and instead indulges himself in chocolate and fruits.

Whatever.

If he wanted to become a glutton, that was his business. Besides, it wasn't like I was going to try and stop him. I had accidentally stumbled across the demon that hid in Hidan's mind one too many times this week, and I wasn't willing to do it again. Especially not when not even his mother could reach him when he reached that state.

We looked at each other as he stomped off upstairs that night.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" She whispered.

"No idea." I shrugged. "I'm used to it by now." I sighed and looked at her. "I thought it was just because he was sick."

She looked sad for a moment. "Perhaps we should take him to see a doctor."

I nodded.

But that was then. I sat here on our bed a few days later, the largest of Hidan- …well, our cats, a Maine Coon male, named Gorou, curled up on my lap. Out of all our cats, Gorou-kun seemed to like me most. Wait… Gorou-kun? I was giving our cats honorifics now. Great.

Anyway, I bet you're confused about Hidan's cats by now. Well, here, I'll try to simplify it.

Hatsu is a small, grey female cat. She's definitely the most talkative of our cats and she has an affinity for human food, so she can usually be found in the kitchen or the dining room.

Jirou is a calico. She's the most playful of the cats, and it's assumed she is also the youngest. Extremely playful. I have the cuts to prove it.

Saburo is the second largest. He's pitch black and spends a lot of time outside. He sleeps the most.

Shiro is a Persian. As her breed implies, she's one stuck up pussy. She scratches. I avoid her.

Gorou, according to Hidan, is MY cat. That suits me fine. He spends a lot of time eating and sleeping. He's not really one for hunting, but that's alright with me. He's pretty big on being pet and brushed.

Rokuro was Hidan's cat. He's our largest, heaviest cat. He's black with skeletal white markings. He spends a lot of time down in the basement. I'm not sure if he likes dark places or just likes to be alone. He has a strange pitch to his meows, too. He usually comes upstairs to sleep with us at night.

And finally, Shichiro. She's a small white cat the spends a lot of her time with Hidan's mother. She thinks she's a rug. I can't tell you how many times I've tripped over her.

You have no idea how ridiculous I feel right now, sitting here describing my cats to you. Whatever.

Anyway, they still crowd in our bedroom from time to time. Hidan still doesn't seem to notice.

I pull Gorou onto my chest and pet him as he purrs. He really is cute. I watch him cat nap and hear Hidan coming up the steps. He was home from school then. I continued scratching Gorou's chin as he opened the door.

"Kakuzu-chan!" He took a leap and slid onto the bed, sliding up next to me. He went to hug me, but pouted because my very content cat refused to move for him. He clung to my arm instead.

"Welcome home." I pulled him over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm-"

"Let me guess. You're hungry." With that, I scooped up Gorou and headed downstairs, Hidan at my heels.

"How'd you know?"

"You're ALWAYS hungry."

He grinned. "That just means I'm healthy."

"Yeah, sure… whatever."

I set Gorou on the kitchen counter, where he seemed disgruntled. He hopped down and went to go do whatever the hell he did when I wasn't paying him full attention.

I opened the fridge, looking for anything I could make for dinner. I wasn't as good at cooking as Hidan, but it was edible, and he wasn't picky, despite how he looked.

"Kakuzu…?"

"Hm?" I inquired, tossing some ingredients on the counter. I frowned. "You don't have any octopus?"

"I have some in the freezer." He stood up. "Kakuzu, I've been thinking."

I almost did that tacky half-assed insult of 'did it hurt?'. I thought better of it though. Hidan tended to get irritated easily lately.

"Let's just go to the convenience store and get something." He sighed.

"Fine, but I've been craving Taiyaki."

"Fine, give me some beans."

"Fine, I will." I reached up and grabbed a bag from the pantry and threw them at him.

He caught them and ripped them open, pouring them in a bowl and filling it with water. He took it over to the fridge and placed it inside.

I frowned and grabbed a sheet of plastic wrap to cover it with. That was just gross… Whatever. "What were you thinking about?"

"I really put a lot on your shoulders."

"…What?"

He sighed. "Before you met me, what did you want to do?"

What the hell was this all of a sudden…? Ugh.

"I donno, Hidan. I donno." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I guess I was just going to finish high school, and… I dunno, become an accountant or something."

"What about university?"

"What about University?"

"Didn't you want to go?"

"No. I never thought about going."

"Are you sure?"

This was getting annoying. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. "This conversation is over, Hidan."

He stood there and stared at me with a blank look. What the hell was happening to our family dynamic?

Alright, let's be logical here. Let's break it down.

Hidan:  
-His father is dying.  
-He's been sick.  
-He just got married.  
-He misses me during the day.

Okay, now me.  
-I have to learn how to run this company… like yesterday.  
-I just got married.  
-I haven't had much time to myself.  
-I've been worried about Hidan.

Alright. Now, let's think. What can we do to make things normal again? Well, there's nothing that can be done about Hidan's father's health, that's for sure. Which means, Hidan is still going to be upset, and I'm still going to be at work all the time.

I sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Forget that, what else…? Alright, we were just married. Should be happy times there, right? I guess. It was just… Ugh, I don't know.

What the hell would my parents say about this? Hidan's parents seemed pleased. Then again, what didn't please these people? Hedonists, all of them. My parents probably would have told me to wait until we were older.

Then again… if my parents were still alive, would I have started dating Hidan? Hell, would I have even met him?

No, no… There are no "what if's" anymore. This is reality, and it's time to be a man and face it.

Now about Hidan and I not getting enough time to spend together, well, I suppose we were trying to fix that. Besides, Hidan did appear to be much more healthful these past few days. We had nothing to worry about.

I looked over my shoulder at him. I chuckled at his sad face, to which he seemed dismayed.

Walking over and placing my arms around him seemed to snap him out of it. There wasn't much I could do for him right now, and to be honest, it was killing me. If he were to die right now, I'd follow him like a love bird. This sad co-dependence would end us both.

I pressed a kiss to his temple and led him to the car. He finally smiled. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Hidan, you don't need to worry about what I used to want- and what I mean by that is…" I paused, thinking of how to phrase this. "Hidan, my life, right now, with you, is better than I could have ever imagined being without you."

He smiled and hugged me. "If you say so." He grinned.

"I say so." I answered, hugging him tightly in response.

"But what if-"

"No what if's allowed."

"-I was poor?"

"Oh, don't you even." I grunted, pushing him over to the car.

"Oh, come on, seriously!"

"Are you still hot?"

"Of course I'd be!" He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. I figured if I didn't give him a good answer we would stand beside his car all evening.

"Then I guess so."

He smirked. "What if I wasn't hot, but I was still rich."

Uh-oh. I opened the car door and sat down for this one. Hidan or money…? Well, shit…

He pouted and sat down next to me. "Just be honest I guess. Seriously. It doesn't fuckin' matter anyway. It's just a hypothetical question."

I chuckled. "Well, in that case… I suppose I could make my own money." I grinned. "You have such a winning personality, after all."

He grinned back and started the engine. "You're good."

"I learn from the best." I leaned back. "What about you?"

"Hm?"

"What if I wasn't…" I frowned. Whatever. "What if whatever you see in me wasn't there?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean, would I still want you if you weren't hot as fuck, smart, and amazing in bed?"

I raised an eyebrow back. He was really weird. Well, I knew that, but- "To be fair, you didn't know I'd be amazing in bed."

"Shut up." He headed off the driveway down the street. We probably could have walked, but we were both feeling pretty lazy. "I don't know, Kakuzu. I mean, seriously, I looked at you because of those things…"

He looked thoughtful. "I suppose it's true what they say, 'Beauty captures your attention, personality captures your heart', you know? As soon as I heard you talk… I knew. I just knew you were the one I was looking for."

To be honest, I was a little bit flabbergasted at that. It was…

"I mean…" He shook his head. "Not that you were the one I was looking for, forget that…" He pursed his lips and sighed, before pulling off the road and onto the shoulder.

I didn't care. I just looked at him and watched him turn to me.

"It's like, I found your body." He frowned. "Like you were always with me in spirit, but I found your physical body."

He averted his eyes for a second, apparently embarrassed. How I longed to reach over and lift his chin. How I longed to kiss him passionately. How I loved him in that very moment. But no. I wouldn't stop him from saying it.

"It's like you and I transcend whatever the hell this earth defines "love", okay?" He was blushing as he looked over at me, and even then I could feel the love lingering on my lips as I smiled. My eyes twinkled with love as they crinkled in the corners. I pressed my head into the car seat as I looked at him, and suddenly he was no longer embarrassed.

"Hidan…" I reached for him.

As soon as my fingertips landed on his arm, I felt it. It was a feeling I had experienced before. I mean, a lot. Okay, to be perfectly honest, I felt this feeling constantly. So constantly that I became desensitized to it. It was like a gaping wound in my chest that never went away. It was a numb sensation until this moment. In this moment, I felt the hole closing.

I felt like our wedding had been a façade. I feel like the whole thing was meaningless. It was completely pointless because of 5 short words.

"Until Death Do You Part"

"Not just love." I whispered, grabbing him and pulling him over. I hugged him tightly, feeling his body heat and soaking him in.

"Time. Space. Life." I slid my hand upwards and grabbed his hair, unwilling to let him go. "We transcend them all."

Hidan smiled. "I feel like… I was with you in a past life."

I nodded, agreeing with him. "We'll be together in the next time too. Somehow."

"Promise?"

"No need." I said, hugging him tighter. I felt my eyes water. "There's no need to promise." I shook my head for emphasis. That, or just to get the blurs out of my eyes. "Whether we know about each other or not… whether we look for each other or not… We'll always find each other. Because you and I are always going to be together."

Why? Why did I feel so strongly about this? Why was this the only truth? I clenched his body close to me.

"I missed you." I whispered. I started chuckling, even though tears were dripping down my eyes. The words I had seductively mumbled to him at the Red Dawn while we were dancing to get him in bed were haunting me. "I was waiting for you… and you're not easy to find… you're lucky I'm patient."

"Sorry for making you wait." He clung to me, shaking. I pushed him away, just so I could kiss him.

Pulling away, I released a sigh and pushed his hair away, out of his eyes. It was amazing what comfort a simple kiss could give us both.

It was amazing that we could each wait for each other all 18 years of our lives.

* * *

**Well, folks, there it is. Chapter 20. Still working. I'm guessing there's about 10 more to go, guys. ^_^**


	23. Chapter 21

**Oy! Check it out guys, new chapter! This one might be a bit boring, but there's some fun bits too. Like there always is, you know.**

* * *

Okay, so maybe I was just a wee bit paranoid, here, but I couldn't stop thinking about the encyclopedia. Three little words, "going to die", were ringing in my head loud and clear. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Lately, Hidan has been better. He gained his weight back and is now about the same size he was when I met him. That was a relief. However, his appetite had become a very "see-food" diet.

He was done throwing up, or so I figured.

His father however… Well, let's simplify it and just say that he probably wasn't going to see Hidan graduate.

Hidan was at school. Hidan's parents were making funeral arrangements. I had to hand it to mum. She was being so strong through all of this. I couldn't help but think about Hidan. What I would do if- no. No, that was stupid.

I sighed again, as I realized I once again thought of that stupid book. I laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I needed to find something to do. Just to get out of my head for a while.

That's when I heard a weird groaning noise beside me, startled I turned only to see Rokuro standing there staring at me.

Something was weird about him today. I mean, he was a pretty unusual cat as it was, what with the skeletal appearance and the weird pitched voice- but today his fur was in disarray and his eyes had a fierceness to them.

Rabies? No, he wasn't acting wild, just…

I couldn't take this shit anymore. No. Not anymore. I wasn't going to lose my fucking mind over something so stupid. I grabbed Rokuro and hoisted him onto my shoulder.

I practically speed-walked outside and opened the back door to Hidan's Mercedes. I dropped the discombobulated cat inside and closed the door. I went over to the driver's seat and sat down. I realized I didn't have the keys. Fuck.

I got back out and ran inside, grabbing the keys, and my phone and then back out to the car.

Rokuro was now in the passengers seat, sitting complacently. While I was semi-surprised the back seat was still intact, him sitting there like a disformed human didn't surprise me at all. Hell, I wouldn't have thought twice if it had its' seatbelt on.

He meowed again, that whiny, raspy pitch driving a nail into my flesh. I tossed my phone beside him and started the car.

Oh Jashin what the fuck was I doing?

I knew what I was doing. I was going absolutely, positively mad. I threw my head back and laughed as I backed up out of the parking lot and spun the car around. I drove above the speed limit. I frankly didn't give a fuck today. No one would dare arrest a mad man.

I parked in the vacant parking lot of the church and got out of the car. I went around and scooped Rokuro up over my shoulder again. He didn't object to try to run away. For some reason, I felt the urge to make him more aesthetically acceptable. I ran my fingers down his back to settle his fur.

There. Much better. You know, at this point, I didn't even bother to question my motives or intentions. I was a mad man. I accepted that. Rokuro-chan accepted it too.

I stepped into the church and walked in on Zabuza making out with the alter boy. Well, isn't that nice? I guess he didn't like Hidan after all.

"I need help." I said loud enough to get their attention.

Zabuza looked over at me, his tongue still in the kid's mouth. Seeing me, he pushed the boy backward and looked at me in the eyes. "Kakuzu-ch-"

"The cats…" I grunted. "The cats keep gathering."

The alter boy walked over and took Rokuro from my arms. He smiled at the animal and began petting him. I turned my attention toward Zabuza again.

"Sit down." He commanded, before heading elsewhere. I figured to gather materials for whatever the hell we were going to do.

The alterboy, carefree as kids are, came over and sat next to me. "You're the guy who married Hidan!"

Was he there? Yeah- I think I-

"I'm Haku."

"Nice to…meet you." I said, my mind still in panic mode.

He smiled and pet Rokuro's head. Rokuro let out a raspy purr and snuggled into his face.

I stared at him. This cat was purring. A carefree, happy animal. How? How could he be so content when Hidan was-

"Alright." Zabuza returned, and he had Jashin's book with him. He sat in front of me. "Start from the beginning."

"Well, he had a fever so he came home early-"

"No, no. The beginning. The very beginning."

The beginning? If not the start of Hidan's illness then what? I stared at him, unsure and confused. How did I start something I didn't know about?

He looked at me and then nodded and he reached down his shirt and pulled out his Jashinist amulet. He placed the bodily warmed metal against my forehead and suddenly I felt…

It was like being possessed. Like having my mind taken over. I was a lifeless puppet, sitting beside my body.

Then that sensation became even more peculiar. I felt entirely numb on my right side. My left side twitched uncontrollably, but I could feel it.

My body… what was this? Why wasn't I afraid?

"It started…when we met." I heard my voice, but…

"It was a long time ago…" but it- "Our spirits… they met then, and they found each other again. So when we met here, it was…"

What was it?

"We were complete again." That was me. I regained control of my body. Zabuza backed away, removing the pendant from my forehead.

"After we came back from our honeymoon, he had a fever and came home early. He's been throwing up, and irritable. I thought it was stress. I wasn't worried until the cats were in his room. All of them. Staring at me."

"Where were they?"

"On the bed."

"I see."

"Then the next morning… he was throwing up again, and the cats all walked in. In a single file line."

"Then?"

"Once they were in the room, they scattered and acted like normal cats."

"I see." He took his chin in his hand and looked thoughtful. "That was all?"

"Yeah." I leaned back.

"What do you know so far?"

"I looked up "Seven" in the Jashinist Encyclopedia."

"Ah, the number of eternal life." Zabuza's eyes shifted from my face to the cat sitting on his lover's lap.

"And Egyptians worshipped cats, didn't they? So I thought…"

"Kakuzu, you're relatively new to the religion, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me. Do you believe in Jashin? Do you honestly think he exists?"

I hesitated. Did I? Considering I never believed in anything before I met Hidan, I didn't know. Did I truly believe Jashin existed or did I simply accept it because Hidan did?

My hand came up and covered my heart. But there were so many unexplainable things that have happened to me since I first discovered Jashinism. The fact that I had once again been reunited with Hidan meant that there were things in life that could not be mere coincidences.

"I do."

"Then do you know what the true goal of Jashinism is?"

"No."

"Immortality."

…Immortality? Eternal life? Was that even possible? I guess.

"So he has seven cats for a reason after all."

"Perhaps it is not a coincidence like he says it is."

"'He says'?"

"I know Hidan well. He's very devoted to this church." He stood up and headed toward the front of the church. The statue of Jashin standing there, arms wide open.

I followed him, as did Haku beside me.

"Place the cat here."

And Haku did. He placed him in front of the statue, where he sat, patiently waiting. For what, I didn't know.

Zabuza and Haku dropped to their knees. Praying.

Well, when in Rome…

I dropped to my knees too. Please Jashin… help Hidan.

I think I… fell asleep? I woke up on a pew and looked at the weight on my chest. Rokuro was curled up. He was cat napping, but there was plenty of time for that later. I woke him up and pushed him to the ground. He landed on his feet and stretched out. I could tell, though, that he was pissed and would seek his revenge later.

Sitting up, I looked around the church. Zabuza was still there, but Haku was no where to be found. I stepped over next to him and looked at Jashin's statue.

Blood. Everywhere.

His eyes leaked with it, and it was running down his body. The white marble was surely stained with it, and Zabuza didn't seem to care.

"What does it mean?" I whispered.

"It means Hidan is chosen." He answered calmly. "It is not known what that means yet. We can only lie in wait."

I grabbed his shirt and yanked him over to my face. I didn't have to pick him up, as the height difference wasn't even mentionable.

"What the hell do you mean wait?!" I growled. "What if he-"

"He can not." He answered calmly. His narrow eyes filled with confidence.

I put him down, unsure of what to do now. This was just…

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

I looked down and stared at the carpeted ground. "So now what?"

"We wait. Isn't it time for you to pick him up?"

He was trying to get rid of me, but he was being honest. I looked at my cellphone. 2:15.

I picked up Rokuro and this time held him like a baby. "He's the messiah then?"

He just smiled at me.

I took Rokuro back to the car. "Why didn't you tell me he wasn't sick? I'm counting on you, ya know…"

I placed him in the backseat and got into the driver's seat again. The school wasn't far from here.

-

I parked next to Sasori. I figured that's where Hidan would expect to find me. If not, Sasori and Deidara would tell him.

2:29 on the nose, Sasori, Deidara and Hidan came out of the school with a large group. I watched them from the rearview mirror.

Hidan seemed happy again. It brought a smile to my face. Hidan looked at the car and ran over. "Kaku-chan! You came to pick me up!?"

"Yeah." I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. He grinned.

"Long time, no see… partner." Sasori.

I smirked at him. "Tell me about it."

"What's been up man?"

"Eh, work, you know." I smirked wider.

"That's what's always been up."

"What about you?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Eh… the usual."

"Why don't you boys come have dinner with us?" Hidan chirped.

"Yeah sure. Sounds awesome." Sasori nodded.

I turned to look at Deidara. He looked… different. "Um, Kaku, you have a cat in your car."

"Yeah, that's Rokuro."

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Why…?"

"He wanted to go on a ride."

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I shrugged. "It's the most truthful answer you're going to get. He's a very social cat, you know."

"You need to stop smoking crack cocaine." Sasori said, eyes wide.

Not missing a beat, I changed my face to surprise. "Why? Is it bad for you?"

Deidara looked at Sasori. Sasori looked at Deidara. Hidan was delighted all around and ran around the car to sit down.

Chuckling, I rolled the windows up. "See you at home." I said before it was completely closed.

Rokuro happily leaped to the front of the vehicle and crawled onto Hidan's lap, and he climbed up to place some scratchy kisses on Hidan's face.

"Cats have hooks on their tongues."

"I noticed." I answered, pulling out of the parking lot and headed home. This driving thing was getting easier for me. Perhaps I should get a driver's license. Couldn't hurt.

"It's weird."

"Yeah, well you're 17 and have white hair." I grinned. "That's weird."

"Yeah, well, you're all stitched up. That's weird too."

"You like it."

"So do you."

I smirked and lazily stopped at the red light. He was especially beautiful today. I leaned over and pressed another kiss to his lips.

He smiled and hugged Rokuro to his chest. I had to hand it to that cat- he was sure good at being manhandled.

The light turned green and I headed toward home. "What should we make?"

"We still have those beans for takoyaki."

"True." I nodded. "You'll eat anything."

I parked next to the mailbox and got out. Hidan picked up my phone and held Rokuro in one arm. "You never text me." He suddenly said.

"I never really have a reason to." I shrugged. To be honest, most of the time, I completely forgot I even had a phone. I really didn't have anything to say to anyone most of the time. Besides, when I got home, I saw Hidan and we talked.

He got out and carried the cat inside. I followed him, leaving the door open for Sasori and Deidara.

We immediately headed for the kitchen. Takoyaki was easy enough, but we would need more foods if we were going to have a well balanced meal.

Hidan collected the beans out of the refrigerator, so I left him to make the takoyaki. I turned my attention to finding something else to make. I opened the pantry and dug through it a moment. "Would you rather have soba or udon?"

Hidan looked over, pouting in thought. "Well, we had soba noodles a couple days ago…"

"I second the vote for udon."

I turned and saw that Sasori and Deidara had taken their places on the barstools in front of the counter. I nodded and took a bag of udon over to the stove. "Anything you guys want?"

"I'll make tea." Sasori said standing up and coming to stand next to me by the stove.

"Do you really not have ANY vegetables?" Deidara said standing up and heading for the fridge. He opened the door and looked through. "Well, sorta. Hmm."

Hidan's mother came inside the kitchen. "Oh my. Hungry are we?"

Hidan grinned at her. "We're making dinner! Anything you want us to add?"

"Well, no meal is complete without rice."

True enough. So about forty minutes later, we all sat around the table, even Hidan's father came to join us, and enjoyed our dinner.

Dad was interested in hearing about Sasori and Deidara's latest art projects, so most of the conversation was concerning that. I didn't have to say much, so it worked out for me.

Hidan and I finished a bit before Sasori and Hidan's father, and that was, for the most part, to be expected.

Under the table, I reached out and laid my hand on Hidan's thigh. He smiled and leaned toward me ever so slightly. A comforting moment if there ever was one.

Then he stretched out and took his shirt off. Right at the table. He completed his ritual by cutting Sasori off mid sentence. "Can we have sex?"

I removed my hand and glowered at him. I gave up.

* * *

**...Well, ****_can _****they have sex? Hope you guys enjoyed that. Next chapter soon and eventually.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Ahoy! ...Wow, been a while since I updated, huh? Sorry about that. I have no excuses. Really, I'm just an asshole. Alright, well here it is. Don't worry, I'm working on the next one as we speak. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hidan's father was taken to the hospital the next day.

We walked into his office, and I sat at the computer to check the itinerary. He sat down and stared in my direction. I looked up, staring back at him for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"…I don't know."

I frowned and turned back to the itinerary. Could I get through today without him? Maybe he could get home, and get some- I looked up as I heard something crumbling to the floor.

I watched him being taken away in the ambulance. "I'm fine." he called out to me. "Make sure Hidan is okay."

So here I was, outside of the school, waiting for him to come out. If I walked in and took him out of class, he would panic. I would wait until 2:30 until he came out right after class was released.

Suddenly, standing there, leaning against the building, I began to feel uneasy. I looked down at my left hand, to my wedding ring, which was suddenly heavier than I remembered. Weird.

People began trickling out of the school building, one by one, and then in large hoards. Sasori came out with Deidara. Hidan wasn't with them.

Sasori was nearly grinning at something Deidara said, but as he saw me, he frowned and stared at me in a peculiar manner. "Kakuzu… hello."

"Hey. Is Hidan still inside?"

"…What? He went home after lunch."

"…What?"

Hidan went home? No, he couldn't have. He didn't have the car. Did he really plan on walking? Ugh, he would have.

"Kakuzu, you didn't get his call from the office, hmm?"

What? Call? From the office? No, of course not- wait. No.

I grabbed Deidara's arms and pinned him against the wall. "What do you mean?" I shouted. "What happened?!"

Deidara groaned under my hold on his arms. He shifted and looked at Sasori, who I could tell was uncomfortably shifting around behind me.

"He… he felt sick again, so he called you. It went to voicemail, so he called the office." He called the office? So… a secretary would have answered, right? Why didn't I get the message?

"He was laying on his desk, waiting for the phone call… You called him, right? You told him you'd meet him?"

What? "I never called him."

"You never-" Sasori shut up immediately. Panic entered my bloodstream. It soared through me, rushing through my veins. It blocked all my oxygen flow. It spread like venom.

I jumped off Deidara and ran to the car, I slammed the door and blared against the car horn, rushing down the highway. I had to get home. I had to make sure Hidan got home safe. How could he be so fucking stupid?!

I didn't bother with the park job. I just ran, from the car, to the house. And through every room. He wasn't here. Hidan wasn't here. He wasn't on the way here. He wasn't anywhere. He was gone.

My phone. I had to call him.

Hidan. Please. Please answer.

I had all my hopes on the phone then.

"Kakuzu!" It was hushed, but it was him.

"Hidan! Where are you?!"

"I… I don't know." What? Didn't know? "He grabbed me and took me here. I have no idea where I am… I'm…"

No. No. NO. "What?! What do you mean? Who took you? Where are you?"

"I don't know he-" a whimper, and I heard the phone drop to the floor. HIDAN!

I lost my breath. Hidan had been kidnapped. He was being held hostage. Would they kill him? No. They wanted something, didn't they? I would have to keep cool and think-

"Kakuzu!" another whispered plea.

"Hidan, what's around you?"

"I don't know… n-nothing, I'm in a dark room. He got me from behind, the bastard. Ugh, if I wasn't sick I would have-"

"No. No, I need to find you. Which secretary took your call?"

"My call…? Oh." I could tell he was grimacing. He was thinking. "Yakushi…" He whispered. "Yakushi Kabuto."

"Where were you? Where were you when you were taken?"

"You- You said you'd meet me at the library. I looked around and you weren't there." He paused. Obviously in a state of disarray. "I went to call you to ask you where you were and… someone grabbed me from behind."

"What does he want? Money?"

"I don't know. He didn't say." His breath hitched.

"Calm down. Calm down, Hidan, I'll find you."

I didn't know what to do.

"Kakuzu…" He breathed. "I know you will." He paused again.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, no… I'm fine. I don't think he'll hurt me if he's only after money."

"Right. Listen, I'm calling the police. Try to get as much information as you can and call me back, okay?"

"Alright. Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"Promise me." I whispered, mostly to myself. "What happened? Did they throw you in a car?"

"Yeah, but I was blindfolded. It… was about ten minutes or so-"

Suddenly the phone went dead. I looked at my screen and realized the call was disconnected. Shit.

I didn't know what to do. Should I call the police? Panicking, I ran back to the car and started it. Driving full throttle toward Kunai Corp.

I bypassed a lot of pissed off drivers, but that was too bad. I had to get answers. Now.

I ran upstairs and through the hallway. The secretaries all stared in shock, not knowing what to do.

I slammed my finger against the elevator button. It was too fucking slow. I turned and ran for the stairs, jogging up them as if my life depended on it. Reaching the fifth floor, I heard the unmistakable ping of the elevator. I dashed out of the staircase door and right into it.

The doors were closing.

"HOLD THE FUCKING DOOR OR I SWEAR YOU'RE DONE HERE."

A shocked looking underling reached his arm out to keep the door open. I returned his kindness by shoving him against the inside wall.

Grabbing my key from my pocket, I jammed it in the lock and overrode the system, forcing the elevator to the top floor. My employees packed into the elevator all stood there, silent with shocked looks on their faces.

The annoyance of having to press all their floor buttons again would have to be their fucking problem. Jashin, couldn't this metal piece of shit go any faster?

Hearing the fatal bing of reaching my floor, I pushed a smaller woman out of the way and ran through the hallway.

"Employee files!" I screamed into the office.

Perhaps used to being screamed at, one of the secretaries let out the most annoying sigh I had ever heard. "You could use the management program on the computer, or-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GIVE ME THE FUCKING FILES."

Simply to prove a point, I flung her glass paperweight against the wall, shattering it into pieces.

Shocked, she spun her chair backwards.

Another woman, apparently much better at dealing with stressful situations, rushed over to open the filing cabinet.

"Who?" She asked, already digging through.

"Kabuto… fuck. Fuck, what was his name?"

She was already fingering through them, digging for any traces. Finally, she yanked one out and handed it to me. Unintentionally, I snatched it and speed-read the paper.

"Where's the fucking address?!"

She ran over and looked over my shoulder. "440 Takigakure."

What? …No, that was my-

I immediately bolted again. I had half a mind to jump out the window at this point. I didn't bother waiting for the elevator again. I just jumped down several stairs. My ankles would probably be murderous tomorrow.

Fuck it.

I slammed the door to the Mercedes and didn't even bother slamming on the horn to get people out of the way. A minor collision, but I just kept on driving.

Not bothering to park, or to turn the ignition off for that matter, I left the door wide open, in the middle of the street and ran to the door of…my parents' home.

My childhood home. …what the hell was he doing in my house?

All sentimental feelings aside, I roundhouse kicked the door in and burst into the living room. Hidan was in here. He had to be in here.

The house was dark. Dreary as ever. No sign of anyone being here for months. Dust littered the furniture. It smelled heavily of mildew and rust. The lights didn't work, but that was to be expected. No one had been here to pay the electric bill.

Creeping through the house as silently as possible, I realized how stupid I was to not have a gun. It would be on my to-do list for sure, but for now… pure adrenaline would have to be my weapon.

I slid against the wall as I moved toward the main bedroom. My parents bedroom. I hadn't opened this door in… I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Dialing 110, I placed the phone on the bookshelf.

"…What is your emergency?"

"440 Takigakure. I need police. Hurry."

There was no time to explain. I kept my phone on with them, but ignored their questions. I didn't have time for this. I kept to the wall, and suddenly I smelled blood. My breath hitched.

I started shaking uncontrollably. My knees nearly buckled as I reached for the doorknob. Gripping it tightly, I began turning, as slowly as possible to not make a sound.

I listened for a moment, and not hearing anything, I pushed the door open. I stepped inside, and nearly fell to the floor.

Inside that room… were my parents. Standing there.

My lips dried out. Goosebumps rose on my flesh. My breath had vanished and my blood had chilled.

They just stood there.

In the pale candle light of the room, my parents stood there, just staring at me.

No. They were looking right through me. Their eyes were blackened. Not just underneath, where a vampiric bag had formed, but the sclera of their eyes was pitch black and lifeless.

I wanted to puke. I wanted to go into the next room and shoot myself.

The overwhelming coldness of the room had taken my thoughts away from me, as I stood there gawking at their un-alive forms.

Suddenly, they got into an attack position.

These were not my parents. These were monsters. They were my obstacle. I was here to get Hidan, and I wasn't leaving without him.

I shifted my body. If they wanted a fight, they were going to get it.

My "mother" flung herself toward me, knife in hand, she swung at me. I narrowly dodged her swing and gave her an uppercut to the stomach. I turned my attention to my "father" who was coming at me with his fists.

I reached up my arm to block his strike, but I felt something like pain as he hit my guard. Swinging back, I felt my knuckles hit something much too hard. It was like punching a cement wall.

Dodging backward, I searched the room for anything I could use. This wasn't a fair fight from the get-go. I needed something, anything to win. I located the only item in the room I figured I could use. The head-board was worn with age, but it was all I had. I leapt toward it, grabbing it with both hands and ripped it from the wall. I swung it, full force and threw it at their unexpecting bodies.

Crushed under the weight, they writhed and made blood churning screams. A sick noise, like a shriek of terror combined with an unexorcised demon. I did throw up then. Holding my seemingly broken hand, I looked around the room again. My mother's vanity table.

I rushed over as they squirmed underneath the weight. It would be a matter of seconds before they were free. Grabbing an old bottle of rubbing alcohol, I twisted the cap off and tossed it toward them, covering them with it.

Grabbing the vanity mirror, and the desk with it, I hoisted it over my shoulder and slammed it over my "father's" head. I swung again, and again, hitting them both as hard as I could. Once my aggression was out, I reached over, toward a candle and knocked it onto the headboard. It took a long moment to catch flame, but the rubbing alcohol soon burned, rushing the flames toward their unalive bodies.

They started those nauseating screams again. I slid into the corner, holding my wounded arm and panted. I watched their bodies sublime into vapor.

As I panted there, my breath turned to tears. I covered my eyes and sobbed. I threw up again. Unable to look anymore, I stared at the ground.

I suddenly felt the heat of the fire.

Hidan. I needed to get Hidan out of here.

My arm. I looked toward the bed and grabbed a pillow. It would hurt like hell, but there was nothing else I could do. I yanked the pillow out and looped the pillowcase around my arm. A white pain surged through me, blinding me temporarily. I grunted and moaned for a moment and looked back at the ashen remains of the bodies that were once, very long ago, my parents.

I pushed my back against the wall and slid upward. I kicked the bed over to the side and looked at the trap door underneath.

I hadn't been down here in…

I bit my lip and yanked the door open by the attached string. I slid down inside and traveled down the elevator. I didn't know what I would find down here, but I knew Hidan was here somewhere. I had to go.

I had to get my Hidan back. Shaking the tears off my face, I stepped on the ground. The overwhelming cold lingered more strongly here. So strongly I could see puffs of my breath as I walked along the stoned path.

Up ahead, I saw light. Hidan.

I continued forward. Afraid, but gripping that fear, and molding it into something powerful.

I stepped to the door and listened for a moment.

"-Viable. He's just not capable of being a vessel, at least, not in his current state."

"Then we'll keep him here." That voice… I had never heard it before, I knew that for a fact. But it was so sinister. It was dark and twisted. I couldn't tell the gender and for some reason that shot something like illness up my spine. I clenched my fist as I pressed my ear to the door.

"Orochimaru-sama, that just isn't possible. People will surely come looking for-"

"Oh, I know. What do you think the guards are for?" He chuckled a bit. "Besides, it's worth it, isn't it?"

Silence.

Suddenly, I heard it. My heart skipped a beat. I was so happy to hear his voice. No matter how hoarse and broken it was. It was him.

"Ouch! What the fuck? What the hell do you bastards want? FUCK!"

Squeezing my eyes, I clenched my shirt, pressed against my heart. My precious little Hidan. Just a few more minutes.

"You should be honored to be my vessel. It's not every day someone meets my criteria. And such a beautiful face…"

"Oh, go fuck yourself! He won't let you get away with this. He'll come for me."

"Hidan-kun, perhaps you should calm down. Would you like some tea?"

"No! Fuck you!"

At this point, I needed to think of a game plan. I was injured. Sure, I'd keep fighting, but I would need help. Would Hidan be able to help me? He was sick, after all. I didn't have long to think about it. I would have to do something before the police got here. I couldn't risk Hidan's life.

I stepped toward the door and stared at it for a moment. No doorknob. I would have to kick it in. Hopefully Hidan would be free handed enough to run, at the very least.

With a grimace, I turned around and got my leg ready to kick the door in.

* * *

**Suspenseful, eh? Well, I tried at least. Alright. Leave me a comment if you dare. Or care. Or wish to share. See what I did there? Ha, I'm a poetic genius. ... Okay, but seriously. I hope you liked that. More to come sooner rather than later.**


End file.
